


Leap into Relatively Unknown

by MoonRaven1412



Series: Leaping into the Dream [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Hacking, I messed up, Self-Insert, Timeline mess, background plotting, give me some good tags, please ignore it in the future, shugo just wanted to find his sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: Lari was worried. After his sister began behaving strangely, he'd been worried. And it had been years now. She just spontaneously lost interest in DC and suddenly got it back... Strange. He has a lead now. DC-World itself and Okiya Tsukiko. Finding and hacking his way in, what will happen. He's just following her footsteps, right?Same universe than Dream or Not.SI-OC. Self-Insert





	1. File1: Subfile1

**The first file: New world, new life  
** **Sub-file one: Leap**

“- the hell!”

A desk chair clattered on the floor. Lari stared at the screen of his laptop with a mixed feelings of horror, curiosity and worry.

“She can’t be…” The seventeen-year-old boy leaned closer to the screen and zoomed in the picture of ‘Okiya Tsukiko’ that had been the most recent discussion topic for two years now. Ever since Scarlet series actually. “She can’t be…” He repeated and glanced at a photo placed a top of bookshelf. The latest photo of him and his sister Jade, taken two months ago before she left back to university. They had the same greyish blue eye color and the same sandy-blonde hair so it was clear to see that they were siblings. Jade was now twenty-one and had moved out two years ago, a bit after she finally regained her DC fangirliness back. Not that their parents had noted it at all. Lari was the only one.

But now was this case presented to the boy. Okiya Tsukiko had appeared all over the DC files. The original ones still existed and at first those ‘Moon files’ had been dismissed as fanmade creations. But to continue for so long and the style was exactly like Aoyama Gosho’s.

What bothered Lari the most was the fact how much that ‘character’ resembled his sister. The hairstyle, lack of bodily figure, style of clothing… Heck, how many times he’d seen her to use that violet jacket that she refused to throw away?

Slowly, the teen lifted his chair back into an upright position and sat down. He inhaled deep and then let out the air that filled his lungs for a second. He stretched his fingers and began typing. Lari didn’t care to brag but he was quite good with computers. Mean people would call him a hacker but personally he’d use the term ‘unnoticed and uninvited visitor’.

And so the young man dove deep into the thread in DCTP concerning this Ghost Girl. He was surprised that Jade wasn’t present on the conversation… Maybe she had managed to miss it by some stroke of luck…

The comments ranged a lot. Some thought it was an excellent addition to the series, some were skeptical. Some accused the Ghost Girl being a Mary Sue while the others defended her with all they had. Some were wondering was she a character made by Gosho or a fan creation. But as Lari went forward in the conversation(two years’ worth of it!), he found that this ‘Miss Mystery’(he hated that opening BTW) was found on the anime too. This had made the people on the forum more puzzled. Especially after Gosho denied in an interview of creating her.

 _“But the plot is still the same, no? So no need to worry. I’m personally also curious to know what she’ll do next. *laughs*”_ The mangaka had answered.

“We know only the scenes from Conan’s point of view… I need to find what’s going on behind the scenes…” Another stretch of fingers and more rabid typing. Lari was on work now. He needed to know. He really did. For years he had tried to figure out what had happened with Jade but without any leads. And now he finally had one. Albeit this would lean to more supernatural side of the world but who cared if it would get him an answer.

* * *

_The Lone Soldier started a new topic: ‘The source of Moon Files?’_

Links appeared as soon as he got it done.

“Thank you.” Lari smirked. Thankfully Jade was still unaware of his username. He didn’t want her to get to know these files.

The screen flashed and the boy found himself reading the Moon Files in Japanese. He had taken up the classes along once starting in high school and studied on his own too. Now he could quite well read the raw files online if he managed to find them.

“The files haven’t reached Scarlet Series yet… Only up to Mystery Train… Interesting… New phone and identical to Jade’s. Even that Totoro she bought from Paris… And K-chan’s glasses still in use…” He mused, and clicked a link beneath the file in question. The computer showed yet another page. A one with password.

“Not a big deal…” Lari opened a black window and began typing his regular code he used on a simpler sites. He pressed ‘Enter’. The window stayed open and the page beneath it the same.

“A tough one then? Fine…” The boy began exploring and poking around the site now. He noticed that the username, it was asking, was Yamato. “Yamato Ishikawa? Jade’s OC? Sanjuu…”

* * *

_Sanjuu_

And he was in. The page was full of files that no one had linked to the forum. Files centered about this ‘Okiya Tsukiko’.

**_“If you’ve been granted an access to this site, you are either really lucky or then Hibiki. Congratulations in either case. Because it is really unlikely that you are just a random person who stumbled upon this place and managed to get in, I’ll address you directly Hibiki. I know who you are even if you don’t know it yet. We will be allies eventually once you come here. After watching these files I know you will. Why you wouldn’t since the sister you have always known is here? – ”_ **

Lari had to stop reading. It was like that greeting a top of the page was directed right at him. And Jade indeed wasn’t the same anymore. Not even after regaining the interest to her favorite fandom. He swallowed and continued reading.

**_“ – And yes, I know exactly what you are thinking right now. Okiya Tsukiko is Jade. At least until they were separated by that transdimensional machine. Just read/watch these files and you understand more._ **

**_~~Ishikawa~~ _ ** **_Kurosawa Yamato AKA Sanjuu”_ **

Gulping, Lari opened the first file. It was dated on the same day than the change in Jade had happened.

* * *

Four hours later all the files including the two movies this far were watched. Lari pushed himself away from the computer and wiped his clammy hands to his jeans before running the left one through his back-combed hair. He had the answer now. He knew where his sister – his real sister – was and that she wasn’t coming back.

“I need to help her…” Lari thought aloud as he got up to get some cold and fresh water to drink. His throat was dry. “To think she has gone through all that…”

**_Hibiki_ **

And what was that word used on him? It sounded kind of cool and somewhat fitting but what was it actually?

Lari typed the word into a search engine.

 _“Japanese whisky? I should’ve known…”_ The boy chuckled before packing his laptop and some other useful stuff of his into his backpack. The best course of action right now would be to find the side street Jade had always used and where the ‘change’ had happened.

* * *

The sky was turning burning orange when Lari arrived to the place he was looking for. Wind picked on the fallen leaves around him and made him shiver in his shirt and sleeveless hoodie. It was the beginning of October and quite chilly.

The boy dug out his computer and opened the lid. The page had been left open and now it was opening yet another tab. This one was some complicated files about the dimensional travel and it working only one way.

“But I can see the timing can be altered anyways…” Lari sat down cross-legged and placed the electronic device atop of his knees. The fast-paced typing filled the silent area. No one was out anymore.

 ** _“This is Hibiki. I need an access to your territory.”_** Was the message he sent to Yamato.

**_“You sure? There is no turning back then.”_ **

**_“I know. I’m ready.”_ **

More files appeared, asking information such as the exact time of arrival.

_“Ten years… I need time to prepare. And I rather not face Jade – no, Tsukiko – immediately…”_

* * *

Lari pressed ‘Enter’ and everything went silent. More so than before. The leaves froze in mid-flight. The temperature rose a bit due the lack of wind now. It was eerie. The screen of Lari’s computer began to shine. Light enfulged the teen and he was gone from the park.

* * *

At the same time another Lari found himself asleep in front of his computer. He got up, shut it down and went to sleep. All memories of Moon Files were gone now as was the worry of his sister’s behavior years back. All that was left was a boy with an interest to computers, fire department and Detective Conan.


	2. File1: Subfile2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival and ally. And a surprise.

**The first file: New world, new life  
** **Sub-file two: Adjusting**

It burnt. Or was freezing cold. So cold it felt like burning… Lari wasn’t sure. But it did hurt a lot and the swirl of Technicolor rainbow didn’t help the matters at all.

“Jade didn’t go through this… She just walked in.” The boy gritted through his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. But maybe the difference came from him forcing his way through the portal (or whatever it was) from the First World and not being pulled in to the DC World.

Suddenly the boy felt a prickling feeling in the tips of his fingers. A similar feeling than when staying in bath for a long time and your skin going all wrinkly. The feeling spread to his whole body and when looking at his hands, Lari could see them shrinking in his eyes. Or then it was the Technicolor background making tricks to his eyes.

Light in the end of tunnel. Lari could see it. He was practically flying towards it.

**_Bang_ **

The sound was only in his ears and the boy hoped his eardrums weren’t busted now. And that – that and the hope he was in the right place and time – were the last thoughts he had before fainting.

* * *

“…-ke up. Oi, kid, wake up!” Someone was poking Lari on the side. The boy groaned and rolled on his stomach. His whole body was still aching. He clenched and unclenched his hands experimentally. There was some grass beneath him. It was tickling his cheek. Then he blinked slowly. His laptop was lying on the ground next to his backpack.

“Hey, I told you to wake up!” The same voice than from before told the boy.

Lari squeezed his eyes shut and when opening them, stated: “I’m awake.”

Wait a minute...

When his voice had become so high? Wait… had the shrinking really been just an illusion or…

Lari sat up quickly. So quickly that his head began to feel dizzy. He grabbed his head with his both hands and tried to push the dizziness away. At that he noticed how hard it was to move, like something was weighting him down. Slowly, he lowered his arms… to see his shirt(even with rolled up sleeves) reach his wrists.

“Wha-?”

“Yeah, you have oversized clothes. Great observation, kid.” The voice on his right continued. Lari looked at the person speaking. It was a young man dressed in a black cap and jacket with a green t-shirt and grey jeans. His eyes were deep green and hair was platinum blonde, reaching his mid-back and pulled on a low ponytail. Just like a teenage version of…

“Sanjuu?”

Ishikawa Yamato blinked, taken aback by the sudden recognition. Then he leant forward to examine Lari’s face.

“Could it be… That you are Hibiki?” He frowned. Lari nodded.

“Though I have no idea why you call me that…” The boy reached to take his laptop. It still had open the page of Yamato’s/Sanjuu’s message. “You wrote this, right?”

“Yes, as soon as I was able to do basic coding. Your sister brought me here, into a world I don’t exactly belong and where I have no friends she created for me… Even Renkon is missing.”

“So you decided to bring me here? Because your would-be fiancée isn’t in the same world with you?” Lari scoffed.

“You came on your own. I just helped you to the beginning.” Yamato retorted. “Which brings me to my next point… Why do you look like that? Weren’t you supposed to be seventeen or something?”

“Apparently my arrival to this world was more complicated than I believed… I tried to come ten years earlier but it seems I was de-aged instead…”

“…What is the year your sister is in now?”

“Somewhere around 2011 I guess…”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Yamato got up from his cross-legged position and brushed his hands against his jeans. “You are in the right time. More or less.”

“I am?” Lari looked up from packing his laptop into his backpack.

“Yes. Ever since I came here, I’ve been keeping an eye on Kudou Shinichi. Discreetly of course since I’m still not out of the organization. I don’t want my brother start targeting him ahead of time.” The young man shrugged and stuffed his hands to his pockets. “You coming?” He nodded his head towards the city. Now Lari noted for the first time his surroundings: it was some sort of a simple grassy field outside the big centers of Tokyo.

“Ah, yeah…” The boy scrambled on his feet and tried to hurry to Yamato, succeeding only to faceplant due his now too big clothes. Yamato sighed and crouched to pick up the boy. Lari didn’t protest the man’s decision to carry him but it didn’t make it any less humiliating.

* * *

“Say…” Lari began when he was buckled on the passenger seat of a black Toyota RAV4. “How much do you know about the… future plot? The events that’ll take place in ten years?”

“Not too much, since I should be considered as a canon character though I’m not. I only know the main outline of ‘the story’.” Yamato started up the engine. “I guess I was lucky to find you then.”

“How did you find me then?” The boy frowned while hugging his backpack protectively.

“I got a message to my pager.”

“A pager?” Lari repeated in amusement. Right, it was ten years earlier. Of course they wouldn’t have cellphones but pagers.

“A problem, geek?” Yamato shot a glare at the boy.

“G-Geek? I’m not a geek!” The no-kid spluttered.

“Yes, you are since you managed to hack your way here.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“…Say, what were you telling me about Kudou Shinichi earlier?” Lari decided to change the topic of discussion since there was no way he’d win that argument. Instead he turned to look out of the window. Lights flashed past them in the darkened city.

“He is about to start in Teitan Elementary soon with his friend Mouri Ran. What do you think?” Yamato glanced at the boy for a second before turning his gaze back to the road.

“What to think about what?”

Yamato gave out an exaggerated sigh. “Seriously? You are honestly asking that? I’m practically screaming it in your face: what if you’d go and attend Teitan Elemantary along with those two? It’d help you establish connections and trust for your future plans.”

“Sounds reasonable. But we need to prepare first a bit.”

“Yeah, your hair must be dyed and I need to get you papers. Not to mention buying you a school uniform.” The last sentence was said with a hint – no, a load of – glee.

“No school uniform! They aren’t using those in Teitan Elementary!” Lari protested immediately.

“I know~!” Yamato laughed. He calmed down quickly though. “Have you thought about an alias yet?”

“Actually I have.” Lari smirked. “I hate the name Iruka that Jade has used on me sometimes so… Just to piss her off I’m going to use the name Midorikawa Shugo.”

The car swerved dangerously.

“Hey!”

“Mi-Midorikawa… Shugo?” Yamato whispered.

“He doesn’t exist, does he? And I’ve heard that some of his personality traits were based on me.” The boy shrugged. “Besides… I’m good at hacking, just like him.”

“I shall refrain from commenting…”

* * *

Adjusting to the new life in Tokyo, in Yamato’s cramped apartment, wasn’t easy. Lari – named now Shugo – had to learn how to act more childishly and the difference in the times wasn’t easy for him either. The height difference he could endure but the laggy internet connection was beyond his patience. More than once or twice he had swept everything off the table he had placed his laptop on. It didn’t help the matters that Yamato couldn’t stop snickering at that behavior, saying it was perfect for a brat like him.

“Shut up…” Shugo growled.

“C’mon, Shuu-chan, smile.” The nineteen-year-old male was holding a camera. “Or don’t smile. This pic will be hilarious…”

And the boy’s grumpy face was preserved into a film.


	3. File1: Subfile3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a kid again...

**The first file: New world, new life  
Sub-file three: Teitan Elementary**

It was the fifth of April. Shugo stood by the gate and fiddled with the straps of his new school bag. He was nervous. Not because of school since he was learning some new things this time(mainly kanji and Japanese history) but of fitting in. It was completely new kids, completely new environment and completely _old era_. Anything could happen…

“Nee, aren’t you going in?” A voice from his left asked, making the boy jump. Shugo glanced at the girl speaking. She was dressed in a bright red t-shirt and a light blue capri-length jeans and had black hair that barely touched her shoulders. But what most drew Shugo’s attention was the horn-like part of her hair perched atop of her head.

“I… kinda…” The boy stammered, trying to find a proper way to reply.

“Come, I’ll introduce you to my friends.” The girl was pulling the boy already towards a group of pupils who were gathered under a sign 1-A.

“Ah, c-chotto matte-!” But Shugo’s protest went to deaf ears.

“Ran-chan! Over here!” A girl from the group, with a bow in her brown polka-cut hair, waved to the girl pulling Shugo.

“Sonoko-chan!” The girl waved back. The duo stopped by the group which consisted of both girls and boys. Some of them had still their schoolbags on their back but some had put them on the ground. Excited chattering was filling the air.

“Eh, who is this?” The girl named Sonoko leaned forward to take a better look on Shugo.

“This is…” Ran began but realized then that she hadn’t asked the boy his name. “Ano… What’s your name?” She asked sheepishly.

Shugo allowed himself to smile and extended his hand to the girl. “Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha!”

“My name is Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you too, Shugo-kun.” Ran took the hand and shook it. “This is my friend Suzuki Sonoko and over there…” The girl stood tiptoe and pointed over all the heads of other kids. “…Is Kudou Shinichi. He is also my friend.”

“Say, are you new around here?” Sonoko butted in. “You are like you don’t know anyone here.”

“Well, I… I moved here quite recently.” Shugo smiled sheepishly.

“It’s alright. I’m sure you aren’t the only one who doesn’t know any people beforehand.” Ran smiled brightly. “And now you already know us!”

“True…” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…

* * *

“I take my words back…” Shugo groaned underneath the kotatsu table. Why Yamato still had it out, he didn’t know. Nevertheless, it was comfortable. The apartment was still quite chilly though it was already April. But it made more reason to curl up underneath the kotatsu.

 _“Why don’t we have these in Finland?”_ Shugo thought distractedly when Yamato arrived with their take-out Chinese dinner.

“What happened then?” The man asked amusedly as he placed the plates on the table and opened the boxes.

“Kudou was being a prat…” The boy muttered but yelped then: Yamato had kicked him. “What was that for?!”

“Don’t hog all the space down there.”

Cursing under his breath, the now black-haired boy sat up and turned to face the food on the table.

“What did the kid do then to annoy you that badly?” Yamato asked whilst ladling the food onto plates.

“… He was acting like he knew everything going on in the class and insulted Mouri-chan.”

“Insulted?”

“Well, not really. But obviously whatever he said, did upset her greatly.” Shugo picked the chopsticks from the table and pulled his plate in front of him closer. “Itadakimasu!”

“Itadakimasu.” Yamato said too and began eating. “Do you know what was it then?”

“I guess it has something to do with addressing each other…” The sweet and sour chicken tasted quite good. “Kudou wants that they call each other by last names because ‘they aren’t kids anymore’…”

“But they are kids!” Yamato almost choked on his food as he began laughing.

“Exactly.” Shugo sighed. “And I’m going to tell him that the next time he does it.”

“By the way… We are kind of acting like siblings.” Yamato noted suddenly, grinning. "Do call me nii-san when you need to!"

“Urusa~i…”

* * *

It was the break time after a math lesson. Shugo let out a relieved sigh. After writing over and over again the same number on the work sheet, his hand was kind of tired. He had completed his paper along with Kudou but about everyone else in the class were only halfway done. Kids were so easily distracted.

“Hey, do you have any idea what to play?” Ran asked Shugo as they made their way to their lockers to get their shoes.

“Hmm… _Pole ja rofe_?” The boy suggested.

“’Poree ya roufee’?” The girl tilted her head in confusion.

“Ah, sorry, I meant cops and robbers. You know… The ‘cops’ catching the others and leading to a ‘jail’ where those ‘robbers’ gotta stay until they are freed?” Shugo slipped his sneakers to his feet.

“Yes, I know it! I’m sure that others want to play it too!” The duo ran to the rest of their classmates. “Guys! Shugo-kun wants to play Cops and robbers! Are you in?” Ran called.

“Sure!”

“Sounds great!”

“I want in too!” The kids agreed.

“I don’t want to…” Someone protested.

“No one is forcing you.” Sonoko huffed. “I’m in, if Ran-chan is.”

“What is that game?” Someone asked from the back to the group.

“Shugo-kun can explain.” Ran smiled and pushed the boy forward as he had a habit of stepping behind others and not to take the spot light.

“Uh… I…” Shugo stammered as he was suddenly on the focus of the children. _”Damn, they are just kids. You can do this, Shugo.”_

“Well?” Sonoko tapped her feet impatiently.

“Well, basically it’s like Catch, only with teams. One team is the Police and the other one is the Robbers. The Police will give ten seconds for the Robbers to flee and then run after them to catch them. The jail is that tree.” Shugo pointed the large tree near the edge of the school yard. “Once a police catches a robber, they’ll escort them to the tree where to robber _will stay_. The robber can’t resist the arrest once caught and another robber can’t interrupt the escorting. Once at the jail, the robber can be freed by another robber by touching their hand. But the robbers at the jail can’t form a chain to reach further and the police can’t guard the jail. Everyone must stay on the move. The game ends when all the robbers are in the jail or when we get tired with our roles.”

“Sounds great!” The kids who hadn’t before heard of the game, cheered.

“Hey, I can get Shinichi to play too?” Ran suggested suddenly.

“…I’ll come with you. The rest of you can decide how to pick up the roles.” Shugo nodded to the kids. “Sonoko-chan, I’ll leave you in charge of organizing this.”

“Me?” The polka-haired girl pointed at herself in confusion when the pair ran back inside.

* * *

“Shinichi! Hey, Shinichi!” Ran called the boy with messy bangs and funny ‘antenna’ on the back of his head.

“Geez, I told you!” The boy huffed. “At school don’t call me by the first name! It’s embarrassing…”

“But Shinichi is Shinichi, right?” Ran replied cheerily.

“Call me Kudou-kun! And I’ll call you Mouri-san… Besides, we’re not gonna stay kids forever! So I’m counting on you Mouri-san, ok?” The mystery otaku was about to turn around when Shugo began laughing loudly, holding onto his stomach when he folded forwards.

“Kami… I can’t believe this…” The dimensionally displaced boy straightened up and wiped some mirthful tears from his eyes. Damn, he'd forgotten how earnest kids were when it came to their own beliefs.

“What is it, Midorikawa-kun?” Shinichi frowned.

“’Kids’? You seriously think that we aren’t kids anymore?” Shugo grinned in great amusement. “Wait until you are in your teens. Maybe then you can change the way of addressing your best friend but at the moment you are just making a fool of yourself.”

“A fool?”

“Yes, a fool. A great fool! You are just a kid, Kudou. A proper brat a top of that judging by your behavior. Honestly, you act all-knowing and all-annoying, embarrassing only yourself!” The two boys were facing each other, their noses only inches apart.

The silence thickened. The staring match between Shinichi and Shugo was taking everyone’s attention. Even some of the kids that had been gathered outside, were there. Suddenly Shugo smirked.

“Chibi.” He flicked Shinichi’s forehead and straightened up, reminding the other boy that he was taller than him and had just been leaning forwards for them to see eye to eye for a moment.

“Hey!” Shinichi protested, rubbing his forehead.

“We had planned to invite you to play with us Cops and robbers but since you turned out to be a complete jerk, I think we’ll pass. Come, Ran-chan.” Shugo lead the upset girl outside. “Don’t pay attention on what he says.”

“Ooh, Midorikawa-kun has a girlfriend!” Some boys yelled after them in glee. Ran blushed, Shinichi glared at Shugo and the boy himself… Well, he glanced at them and smirked.

“No, I’m just being a gentleman towards a lady. That requires much more guts than subtle bullying.” The latter jab was directed towards Shinichi who should’ve realized by it that his words had hurt Ran. But he didn’t. He only saw another boy leading away ‘his girl’. (Though he barely even realized thinking Ran as such.)

* * *

After school, Shinichi cornered Shugo in the back of the schoolyard.

“Stay away from Ran.” The detective boy ordered.

“Why should I? She’s my first friend here.” Shugo stuffed his hands lazily into his jeans’ pockets.

“She is my friend and you are not allowed to take her to yourself.” The kid was so angry that he barely could keep it to himself.

“Allowed? To myself? That’s absurd. I’m not taking her anywhere and most importantly I’m not trying to _own_ her. She has her own free will, you know, and she can decide herself with whom she wants to be.”

“Something is wrong with you, Midorikawa-kun. And if that is going to endanger Ran, I’ll make you pay.”

“Speak for yourself.” Shugo regarded the other boy coldly. “You are the trouble magnet here, not me.”

That was an insult. The last thing to make Shinichi snap. The kid charged at Shugo but the other boy stepped aside easily, sticking his foot out and making Shinichi trip. The detective kid fell face first on the ground, scraping his knees and elbows in process.

“You should watch out. One day when you are heading head first to solve a mystery or whatever you are interested in… You might endanger not only yourself but also the people you care about.” Shugo stated lazily and crouched next to Shinichi. “Don’t misunderstand me. I’m not your enemy and I don’t want to be one. I’m not even your rival. I just care too much about the people I consider as my friends. Ran-chan is one of those. And you managed to upset her greatly today.”

“…” Shinichi pushed himself off the ground and glared at Shugo who… was nowhere seen. Instead there was a packet of band-aids placed in front of him and a sticky note on the front.

 _“Patch yourself up, chibi._  
You can’t let Ran-chan see you like this,  
right?”

Grumbling, the mystery otaku sat up and began to wipe the blood off his knees.

* * *

“What happened?!” Was the first thing Kudou Yukiko asked her son when he came home. Late and with bandaged up knees and elbows.

“I… fell.” Shinichi mumbled.

“And you expect me to believe that? How did you fall? In the stairs? To you own feet?” Yukiko leaned closer to inspect the boy’s scrapes that hadn’t been covered by the Totoro band-aids. “And where did you get those, Shin-chan?”

“…Midorikawa-kun gave them to me.”

“And why would he do that?”

“I don’t know! I don’t like him.” The boy glared up at his mother who glared back with a smirk on her face.

“Midorikawa-kun, right?” Yukiko crossed her arms.

A nod.

“I heard about him from Eri. Ran-chan is very taken by him, isn’t that right?” The woman stated knowingly. Reluctantly, the boy nodded. “Shin-chan is jealous~!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are~. Invite him over someday. I’d like to meet him too.”

“Definitely not!” Shinichi protested.

“You will.” Came the stern order and all he could do, was to sigh in defeat. But that didn’t stop him glaring daggers to the general direction of the brunette woman.

* * *

“Your mother wants to meet me?” Shugo blinked when Shinichi told him about the predicament on the next day.

“Yeah… No idea why though…” The detective kid grumbled, stubbornly looking away from the other boy.

“Well, I can come. I’m sure Yamato-niisan is fine with it too.” Shugo shrugged. At that Shinichi’s head perked up. Usually when children talked about getting a permission to do something, they mentioned their parents or grandparents.

“Niisan?”

“Yeah. Ishikawa Yamato-niisan. I live with him.”

“Why don’t you live with your parents?”

“They are busy so my sister and I live with family friends.” Shugo got his books out of his schoolbag and sat down.

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah. Her name is Hoshi. She doesn’t live with us though…” The boy trailed off like he didn’t really want to talk about it.

That made Shinichi shut up. He hadn’t thought before that Shugo might have his own problems too. The young detective had only focused on the outer appearance and cover, not what was behind and underneath everything.

 _“I need to become a better detective…”_ The boy thought. “Well, I’m waiting for you at the gate then. Don’t be late Midorikawa-kun.”

“…I won’t.” Shugo smiled.


	4. File1: Subfile4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More acquiantances.

**The first file: New world, new life  
Sub-file four: Kudous and the Mystery in Moonlight**

During the next month Shugo spent his time getting acquintanted with both the Mouris and Kudous. Both families were nice. Eri and Kogoro were a bit arguing but truly loving couple and the chemistry between Yukiko and Yusaku was something amazing. Shugo loved it with them. He may not be able to see his own family ever again (except for Jade – sorry, Tsukiko) but he could always find new parent figures from this world.

“Shin-chan, Shuu-chan! The dinner is ready!” Yukiko called from the kitchen. The said boys looked up from their books, the Night Baron series, and grinned. Finally, they were getting hungry already.

“Yuu-chan, you too!” As Kudou Yusaku’s study was the library, he was also there with the boys, trying to complete his latest work. It was about a murder in a train or something, like the Poirot mystery: Murder on the Orient Express.

“Coming, dear!” Yusaku called back. “Alright, boys… Go wash your hands and then go to eat. Yukiko is waiting.”

“Hai!” Shugo and Shinichi got on their feet(as they’d been lying on their stomachs on the floor while reading) and hurried out of the big room of secrets. Shugo stopped by the door though and casted one last glance on the bookshelves before following the house owner’s boy.

* * *

The food was good. Brilliant actually. Shinichi told Shugo how Eri couldn’t cook at all. The other boy found it a bit hard to believe at but when he remembered the interactions in manga and anime, he agreed silently though he stated he hadn’t tasted it while staying with the Mouris.

“Good, saved your tastebuds.” The young detective kid nodded.

“Shin-chan, don’t be mean.” Yukiko berated her son. “Eri tries her best.”

“She doesn’t even realize herself that it tastes horrible!”

“Yukiko… You have to admit that it’s true.” Yusaku agreed.

“So…” Shugo popped a piece of chicken to his mouth. “Does that mean that Eri-obasan doesn’t have tastebuds?” He asked with an innocent tilt of his head. He was becoming quite good at the childish behavior.

Yukiko stopped, considering the question and how she should answer to it. After all Eri was a dear friend of hers but at the same time she couldn’t deny the facts. Meanwhile the three males on the table looked at her expectantly, waiting for the answer.

“Well… She does know when food is actually good and can appreciate good food…” The brunette began slowly. “I suppose she’s just blind to her own cooking skills. So she does have tastebuds. They just don’t work when she’s cooking.”

“Oh, I see.” Shugo grinned. “Good that Yukiko-obasan has working tastebuds then. This food is great!”

“Thank you, Shuu-chan!” The woman beamed at the boy until she realized what she’d been just called. “But you know… It’s not nice to call young ladies ‘oba-sans’.”

“It’s not?” The boy asked in feigned confusion. “But you are an adult, right? Aren’t adults called ‘oba-sans’ and ‘oji-sans’?”

The wide innocent eyes made Yukiko speechless. While she didn’t like – scratch that, she hated – being called ‘oba-san’, she couldn’t fight the boy’s logic. Thankfully Yusaku came to her rescue.

“Shugo-kun, you call Ishikawa-san ‘nii-san’, right?” The author asked while taking more food on his plate.

“Yeah!” Shugo nodded.

“He is an adult too, isn’t he?”

“He is…” The boy admitted reluctantly.

“Why don’t you call him ‘oji-san’ then?” The man questioned.

“Because he is so young! No… Not that Yukiko…-san isn’t young, too.” Shugo stammered to add when he sensed a murderous intent coming from his right. “But Yamato-niisan is a lot younger. He isn’t even twenty.”

“Is twenty-seven that old then?” Yukiko asked sadly. Damn, she was making a counterattack now. Shugo couldn’t afford making her feel bad.

“No… It is also very young… My sister had an art teacher that every year when asked, said that her age was twenty-six… She said that after twenty-six, women stop getting any older. So you are very young, Yukiko-san.” Shugo explained, waving his arms around and…

“A ha ha ha ha!” Shinichi bursted out laughing at the other side of the table. “You are funny, Midorikawa-kun.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“No. I. Am. Not.”

“Enough, boys. Eat your lunch.” Yusaku interrupted the two before the argument – pointless but nevertheless amusing argument – could escalate.

“Hai!” The duo chorused and dug into their food on the plates. Yukiko and Yusaku exchanged smiles at their behavior before continuing eating too. And thus the matter was dropped.

* * *

“A ghost?” Shugo repeated with interest and looked up from his bento. Ran nodded as an affirmation.

“Yes. Sonoko-chan heard about it from a guy who delivers new books to the library.” The girl explained. “The ghost appears only during full moon and makes creepy noise while wearing a weird hat.”

“I see… So the ghost is scary?” The boy asked.

“Yes!” Came the immediate reply before Ran continued with quieter voice. “… I guess it is. It’s a ghost after all.”

“We could investigate it, you know. It’s full moon today.”

“W-We?”

“Yeah. At least I’m going. You don’t need to if you are scared.” The boy grinned before continuing to eat.

* * *

When the night fell and moon began to shine, Shugo made his way back to the Teitan Elementary. He waited by the gate for half an hour before the voices of Shinichi and Ran floated to his hearing range.

“So… You brought Kudou along too?” The boy asked Ran.

“Un.” The girl nodded.

“And you decided to come anyways despite being afraid of ghosts?”

“Yes…” This time the answer was much quieter and less confident. Shugo sighed.

“Okay. This is your decision and you are the one that informed us about this. I can’t really send you away either… Especially in the middle of night…”

“Yeah, that’d be dangerous.” Shinichi nodded. “Let’s get in.”

The trio proceeded trying to open the windows until Shinichi opened one he’d left open by the end of the school day. The kids took off their shoes and climbed through the window.

“All right, let’s go to the library!” Shinichi told the other two and headed already towards the library.

“Hold on.” Ran was still half-way outside.

“Wait a second, Kudou.” Shugo muttered whilst helping the girl. In a while they were by the library though and saw a shadow approaching the door from inside!

“In the library…” Shinichi froze.

“Someone’s in there!” Ran gasped.

“Hide, quickly!” Shugo hissed and pulled the duo behind a corner. He almost rolled his eyes at them but remembered then that they were just seven. And children had a wild imagination.

“Phew, I was so scared!” Ran whispered once the kids saw it was just a security guy. The trio sneaked behind the man’s back to the sanctuary of books as it was doubtful he would come that soon there again…

* * *

The library was dark and silent. The three first grades looked around with curiousity (Shin+Shuu) and fear (Ran).

“G-Gh…Gho…” The only girl in their company froze completely. Shugo glanced at her and the shadow on the floor.

“What is it, Ran-chan?” The de-aged teen asked gently. He knew that Ran was sensitive and Shinichi’s ‘stupid’ remarks didn’t help at all.

“There’s a ghost wearing a hat looking through the window! Shinichi!” The girl hid behind the detective kid. Shugo was slightly hurt at the action since he had been closer but understood it nevertheless. After all the two had known since forever and had crushes on each other… Not that neither of them realized it.

“Baka! Look closely!” Oh, the brat was blushing. “The curtain’s come off the hook, and it just looks like a person wearing a hat. The reason it only appears on fullmoon is because it needs plenty of moonlight for the shadow to appear this clearly. And this laughing sound is the wind coming through the gap in the window. That’s pretty much all there is to ghost stories… As long as you can find a logical explanation…” He was really blushing.

“Say, Ran-chan… Where did Sonoko-chan hear about this ghost? I doubt she has come here in the middle of night…” Shugo asked suddenly when Shinichi was already heading for the door, muttering about waste of time.

“Ah, it was the man who brings new books here. He told Sonoko-chan about it.” The future Karate champion answered.

“I see…”

“Guys, let’s go home! There’s nothing here…” Shinichi called. Shugo was about to retort but…

“Is that really so?” A man’s voice asked behind the three kids. “All you did was read the beginning of the novel’s summary and you’re acting like you’ve seen through everything…” There was a man sitting on top of one of the bookshelves, reading a book.

“This world is a lot more deep and full of mysteries…” The book was closed and the mysterious man jumped down from the shelf. Shinichi stepped forward in a protective gesture over Ran. Shugo in the other hand crossed his arms, observing everything attentively.

“WHAT?! Who are you?” The detective kid demanded.

“Me?” The man chuckled, while placing the book on the nearby table. “I’m your sibling… Well, I guess I should say, your younger brother…”

“His younger brother?” Shugo questioned with an arched eyebrow. Kami-sama, the man must’ve wondered who he was since Shinichi and Ran were near panic while Shugo himself was as calm as one could be.

“Yeah…” The man nodded. “Although pretty far in age.” Okay, apparently that statement creeped the other two out of their mind.

“Ran! Bring the security guy here! Hurry!” Shinichi yelled.

“OK!” Ran went to the door and tried to open it. Naturally it didn’t budge. Shugo went to help her, just casting a fleeting glance on the broom blocking it but then trying the door too.

“It won’t open, Kudou.” The faux-child stated.

“What?!” the chibi-tantei asked.

“It’s no use. My spell has been cast on that door. It only listens to me…” Way to freak out kids… But then you probably needed them not to think straight so they’d just go to Kudou Yusaku with the riddle thus delivering the message of ‘?’. Too bad that Shinichi had such a competitive nature. “Anyways, I actually didn’t come here to fight with you. I came here to challenge you…”

“Challenge Kudou?” Shugo repeated, his head perking up in interest.

“To see if you can find the treasure in here…” The wallet made of oxhide was offered.

“T-Treasure?” Shinichi stuttered.

“If you can find it, you win… I’ll give you the treasure and I’ll tell you who I am. Now whether you accept this or not is up to you, but if you accept I’ll undo the spell on the door, and you’ll be able to escape from here and return to your nice warm bed at home…” It was indeed quite chilly in there… Kotatsu table would be so nice… “If you don’t accept, you’ll have to spend the rest of your life in this dark and cold room that makes your blood freeze…”

Shugo shivered. This was creepy. And while he wasn’t as easily spooked as Jade/Tsukiko – or Ran – this whole situation was slowly getting on his nerves.

“By the way, I love blood and I love red things…” And taking a knife out while speaking like that makes you look like child killer!

“I’m not…” Ran began. “I’m not scared of that at all! We’re not gonna listen to anything that a bad guy like you say!” Brave, brave Ran-chan… Shugo smiled faintly at her outburst.

“I’ll accept…” Shinichi said quietly, surprising both Ran and Shugo. The boy hadn’t remembered that the other had accepted the challenge this easily. Although Shinichi _was_ still a child. A real child.

“Huh… Now that’s Kudou Shinichi, my older brother…” The wallet was flipped in the air and the man aimed the knife. The sharp blade flew through the air, puncturing the wallet and sticking itself on the door. It had flown right between Ran and Shinichi. The attention of all three kids went to the knife.

“Why you! What’re you trying to…” Shinichi turned back to yell at the man… who was gone. When Shinichi went to pull the knife out of the door, Shugo looked around the library in the case the man still was there. He couldn’t see any glimpse of him though…

 _“As expected from Kaitou Kid Senior…”_ The boy smirked.

“Hey, Shinichi… Are you really gonna accept it?” Ran was asking nervously.

“Yeah… My dad always said not to run away from a fight!” The son of a mystery author stated.

“But the oji-san just now… He was creepy like a demon…”

“You got that right, Ran-chan.” Shugo admitted, finally turning to face the duo. “That man definitely was scary.”

“Whether the devil or a demon, I could care less! I just wanna find out who he is.” Shinichi announced when pulling out the clue paper from the wallet. “Along with the answer to this code!”

“Is that so?” The kinda-shrunken kid next to the chibi detective asked skeptically.

“Yes. I want to find out that guy’s identity by answering this code he made!”

“But, but! If that person does more strange magic, you might die, Shinichi!” Ran told the arrogant boy.

“Magic?” Shinichi frowned.

“Look! Just now he cast a spell that closed that door that was open before!”

“Ba~ka! Look real closely!” The kid scoffed. “There’s a mop leaning across the door, right? Tie a string around the mop’s handle, hang that thread from a hook over the top… When we entered library, he pulled the string, causing the mop to run across the door and close it! From where he first was… on top of the bookshelf!” And the boy had all his confidence back. Shugo sighed. Kudou was going to be _soo_ annoying now…

“He said a lot of annoying things to scare us, but he’s just a magician! A blundering magic user who forgot to hide how his trick was done!”

One eyebrow quirked up as Shugo listened the other boy boasting. Really? Shinichi didn’t even consider that the mop was left in place on purpose?

_Clap! Clap! Clap. Clap…_

The duo turned to watch Shugo who was clapping slowly.

“Well done Kudou… Your observation skills and level of arrogance are just astounding! Tell me, are all detectives this self-centered?”

“What do you mean?” Shinichi growled.

“Nothing, nothing… you just should sometime look from the point of view of other people too instead of staring at your own navel because… surprise! The world doesn’t revolve around you!” Shugo threw his hands up and walked past the kids. “I’m going to take my leave since the challenge was obviously for you and the case with the ghost is now solved. That’s why I came here originally.”

“Eh? Aren’t you going to find out who that man is then?” Ran asked.

“Nope. At least not like _Shin-chan_ …” The said boy’s eye twitched. Shugo paid no heed and picked up the knife from the floor and examined it. It was a nice looking knife indeed. “I’m not going to play by the rules in this little detective game of yours… I’ll trust you to get Ran-chan safely home, okay?”

And with a cheery wave of the ornate knife, the shrunken computer geek slinked out of the door. He had a magician under the moonlight to find.

* * *

Shugo was by the desk doing some coding when the housephone rang. Seriously, where were all the cell phones? The boy sighed. It would still take a few years… He couldn’t even use his own phone since it would cause questions.

In any case Yamato went to answer it.

“Ishikawa speaking… Eri-san?” The blonde man blinked in surprise. “Yes, Shugo just came home… I asked him, yes… I take Ran-chan came safely home too… Well, isn’t that the main point? …Listen, Eri-san. Just call Yukiko-san, I’m sure Shinichi-kun had some effect on this too. Shugo _says_ that it was Ran-chan who told about a ghost at the school library and the three went to investigate it. Why it took so long, he didn’t say since the ghost was just a broken curtain… Yes, I’ll talk with her tomorrow then. Good night, Eri-san.” The receiver was placed on the cradle. Yamato stood still for a moment, contemplating what he should say while Shugo continued his typing without slowing down. Finally the young man turned around and leaned against the kitchen wall.

“So?” Shugo glanced up. “What did she say?”

“Nothing special. Inquired about your whereabouts since Ran-chan said she’d been with both you and Shinichi-kun…” The green-eyed man trailed off and scratched absent-mindedly the back of his head. “You know, if you three were ten years older, it’d be worried what two boys and a girl were doing at school after lessons but since you are kids…”

“I’m not a kid, but I understand what you are getting at.”

“Good. Then we don’t need to have this awkward conversation. What are you doing anyways?”

“I’m doing some basic coding known in my time and my world. I’m also looking information about one Kuroba Toichi-san.”

“Kuroba… Toichi?”

“Yes. That’s right.” Shugo nodded. “Problem?”

“No, not at all… I was just wondering what he has to do with anything.” Yamato frowned. The boy opposite him glanced at him briefly before smiling smugly.

“You’ll see when it’s the time.”

* * *

It was the next day. Shugo was on his way to the Kudou house. There he was greeted by the sight of Eri Kisaki talking to Yukiko Kudou at the front door of the Kudou house and being… quite flustered.

“What? He took Ran with him again?!” The young defense attorney shouted. “Your son did?”

“Yeah…” Yukiko nodded. “She came this morning, and both of them went out in the car with Agasa-san from next door… I think they said something about going to Haido port…”

“Ha-Haido port? There was a murder there last night…”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s much of problem.” Yusaku stepped into the doorway. “I heard the murder was solved this morning. Plus it’s holiday after all… Rather than be cooped up in the house all day engrossed in watching TV or playing games, it sounds much better to go beyond the doors, and to go on an adventure out of curiosity. These days my son has been doing nothing but read book, so we really should be grateful to your daughter for taking him out of the house!”

“Uh, wasn’t your son the one who took her?” Eri argued. It was when Shugo decided to step on the yard.

“Heeeh? Ran-chan and Shin-chan already left?” He asked innocently, his eyes wide.

“Shuu-chan?” Yukiko noticed the boy. “Yes, they left a while ago. Were you supposed to go with them?”

“Well… not really.” The boy shuffled his feet. “I didn’t really know about their plans but guessed they’d leave today at some point to solve that riddle…”

“A riddle? Shinichi had one written on a card yesterday.” Yusaku mused.

“Yeah… We got it from the library…” Shugo wasn’t exactly sure how much he could say. In a way the meeting in the library was supposed to be a secret because Shinichi was so damn proud and stubborn.

“The library? Shin-chan said it was from your teacher.” Yukiko frowned. The boy opened his mouth and closed it. Cue a perfect expression of he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“Oh…”

“Shugo-kun, did something happen at the library?” Eri was quick to start interrogating him. Talk about the lawyer at work, the Queen of Courtroom was about to be born soon.

“Well… Shin-chan was challenged to solve a riddle by the ghost of the library… I wasn’t interested at first but today I… changed my mind.”

“A ghost of the library? But that was just a broken curtain!”

“Yes, it was originally. But there was another ghost. A magician who introduced himself as Shin-chan’s younger brother even though he looked like an adult!”

“Younger brother?” Yusaku repeated quietly before an enigmatic smile spread on his face.

“That’s what he said…”

“I see. I’m sure they are going to be fine then. Agasa-san is with them after all.”

“You know who this is about?” Eri glared at the author.

“I have a hunch…”

 _“Liar…”_ Shugo thought.

“Well, in any case I had another matter to come here today too.” The bespectacled female said. “I got a ‘thank you’ call from the police headquarters for Yusaku-san. ‘Thank you for you cooperation! Thanks to you, we were able to protect the jewelry.’ That’s what they wanted me to tell you…”

“Oh, that…” Yukiko smiled as she looked up at her husband. “The case where Yusaku chased away the mysterious thief!”

“No no, I suppose it would be more correct to say the thief cleverly managed to escape…” The man chuckled. Shugo’s mouth opened again. Mysterious thief! They were talking about Kaitou Kid the First!

“But why did they call your house?”

“Apparently they called many times yesterday evening, but the line was disconnected…”

“Hmmm. I wonder why it was so…” Shugo grinned and looked meaningfully the one Yusaku Kudou who began sweating under the glare of his wife and stuttering an explanation.

“Anyway…” Eri began making her leave. “If those kids call you, tell my daughter to come home right away.”

“Eh? You’re going home? At least stay and have a cup of tea or something…” Yukiko protested.

“I can’t be relaxing now! My first trial is next week, so I have lots of arrangements and preparations to make…”

“That’s right, you’re a beginning lawyer! Good luck!”

“Good luck, Eri-obasan! I’m sure you’ll do a brilliant job! Be the Queen of the Courtroom!” Shugo reassured the woman too.

“Thank you.” Eri smiled brightly. “But if I do get beaten really bad, I can leave it up to you to cheer me up then…”

“Sure thing, Eri-obasan!” The boy grinned.

“Come to think of it, weren’t you supposed to meet with someone?” Yusaku noted to his wife when the rookie attorney left. “You know, with that magician. The one you used to be pupil under, to receive help on role-making.”

“Aah, I completely forgot! That’s right, I made plans for a meeting, to write an essay!” Yukiko gasped. “If you’re free, wanna come too, Yuu-chan? Since you’re finished with the manuscript…”

“You apprenticed under a magician?” Shugo interrupted. “Why did you do that, Yukiko-obasan?”

“Well… I had a role of a spy for one of my movies and needed help with building the character. My mentor really helped me with the art of disguise.” The former actress told the boy. “And haven’t I told you not to call me ‘Oba-san’?” Oh, the pulsing vein appeared again.

“But Yukiko-obasan hasn’t explained why.” Shugo smiled innocently. “Besides art of disguise sounds so cool! Can you tell me more?”

“Sure. It’s a bit of time until I need to leave after all.” The trio went inside of the house. That day Shugo learnt in detail about Yukiko’s disguise ability and her friendship with American actress Sharon Vineyard.

“We apprenticed together and that’s how we got to know each other. Sharon was much more talented than I though.” The woman explained.

“So who was this magician then?”

“Kuroba Toichi-san, he is quite famous nowadays. He was already famous back then but even more so now.” Cue a fangirling moment. Shugo sweatdropped. Apparently Yukiko would always be a fangirl of handsome and cool men. Kuroba Toichi, Akai Shuichi…

“I see. He sounds like a cool guy then.” The boy sipped the apple juice from a glass he had been handed.

“Now, when I told you a lot, why don’t you tell me more about this escapade of yours, Shin-chan’s and Ran-chan’s?” It was that aura! The same dangerous aura Yukiko had behind her whenever someone called her ‘Oba-san’! It was now behind her again. Shugo gulped. So this was the game she was playing…

“But I don’t really know…”

“Really now, Shuu-chan… You stated clearly that there was a ‘ghost’ other than the curtain… One who challenged Shin-chan and gave him the riddle, right?”

“Y-Yeah… I guess they are solving the riddle right now… Shin-chan is too stubborn to ask help you know…”

“Hmm, he did make up an excuse for the note.” Yukiko mused and got up from the sofa of the Kudou library. Shugo remained sitting and just followed her with his eyes. “Well, I must go and prepare myself for my meeting… Which reminds me… Would you like to accompany me? Since Yuu-chan refused to come…”

“Yukiko-obasan would really take me to meet him? Kuroba Toichi-san?”

“Yes!” Apparently the woman didn’t feel like correcting the boy anymore. Point to Shugo!

* * *

It was late evening when Shugo and Yukiko met Kuroba Toichi. The males were introduced to each other and Shugo expressed his interest in magic. He didn’t even need to lie. Both he – as Lari – and Jade had enjoyed watching Cirque du Soleil from television back home and even in this world Shugo and researched magic shows. Who knew… maybe there was even Troupe Gramaye somewhere in this world… In America though… No wait! There _was_ The Hopper Magician Troupe in this world! The boy would definitely check it out in due time.

“Achoo!” Toichi sneezed suddenly in the middle of the interview.

“Oh, is it a cold?” Yukiko asked concernedly and stopped note-taking.

“No, just someone spreading a cheap rumor probably… After all, we magicians are con artists who play around behind people’s backs…”

“Oh come on, a con artist?” The actress laughed.

“But it’s such a shame that Mr. Kudou couldn’t make it…” The famous magician mused before beginning to state his opinion again. “Well… I guess it’s more correct to say I’m relieved. My techniques are nothing more than a house built on sand in front of him… I feel as if he’ll see through them in an instant.”

“But Kuroba-san, Yusaku-ojisan is an exception, right? Normal people don’t do that. And even when Yusaku-ojisan figures something out, he doesn’t go around boasting around. Right, Yukiko-obasan?” Shugo looked up at the woman sitting next to him.

“Well, Yusaku does have more modesty and tact than… say…” Yukiko trailed off in thought.

“Shin-chan. He has an arrogant streak in him.”

“And who is this… ‘Shin-chan’?” Toichi asked with interest.

“Kudou Shinichi. Yukiko-obasan’s son and my classmate. I usually call him just ‘Kudou’ but sometimes… especially when I’m annoyed with him, I call him ‘Shin-chan’.” Shugo replied with a full childlike seriousness. He was becoming quite good with his act but he couldn’t wait until his body grew up more and he could stop pretending. But he surely wouldn’t stop calling people by childish nicknames… He’d definitely pick some more.

“Is that so? What has he done then so annoy you this time?” The magician chuckled. Shugo glanced at Yukiko to ask permission.

“Go ahead, Shuu-chan. It’s not like I know all the facts either.” The woman smiled and took a sip from her drink.

“’kay!” The boy grinned. “You see, Kuroba-san… Shin-chan, our friend Ran-chan and I were in the school’s library last night and encountered a ghost. Stuff happened and the ghost challenged Shin-chan in a battle of wits. He got us three pretty scared by locking the door to the library…” Shugo trailed off for a second. It was weird accounting events to someone who was there like they weren’t. “In any case the ghost eventually left, undoing the trick on the door. When we discussed abou the situation, Ran-chan got nervous about the door being locked again so Shin-chan explained how it had been done. And then he said – and I’ll quote him exactly – _‘He said a lot of annoying things to scare us, but he’s just a magician! A blundering magic user who forgot to hide how his trick was done!’_ That pissed me off and I left then…”

“That was pretty rude indeed.” Toichi thought aloud with a smile.

“And arrogant. I don’t like arrogant people…” Shugo muttered with a childish pout.

“Well, Shin-chan is still just a child. He will learn eventually to tone it down.” Yukiko smiled. “But in the other hand you, Kuroba Toichi-san… You don’t need to be so modest. After all you are one of ‘The Seven Knights I have met’.

“Those essays, I take a look at them every time… My wife happens to be a fan of it, so…”And thus the conversation turned back on its right tracks for a few seconds before.

_Puff_

A rose appeared right in front of Yukiko.

“You can have this!” A messy haired boy was offering the rose to the actress. “’cause Oba-san, you’re really pretty!”

“Oi, Kaito…” Toichi lifted the boy down from his lap where he had climbed on just a moment ago.

“My, what an energetic child!” Yukiko giggled. “But you know what? Do you know you’re not supposed to use ‘Oba-san’ and ‘pretty’ together?” The dark aura flashed again but not so badly than usually. Maybe because she had already given up on correcting Shugo about the matter and Kaito was a new child. In any case…

“Besides I’m the only one allowed to call Yukiko-obasan, ‘Oba-san’.” Shugo chirped in cheerfully. “If I were you, I’d dread carefully around her, **Kaito the Kid**.”

At the latter statement the reactions of the occupants of the table varied a lot. Toichi Kuroba blinked and almost an unnoticeable frown appeared on his face. He obviously caught the hidden meaning and when Shugo met the magician’s eyes for a second and smirked, those thoughts were confirmed. Yukiko was just puzzled why Shugo suddenly spoke in English and Kaito… well, he didn’t understand anything else but his name.

“Eh?” The magician’s son just uttered with confused tilt of his head. Shugo just grinned with his finger in front of his lips.

“Shh… It’s a secret. And secrets are what make the life interesting, no?”

“I guess.” Kaito shrugged and went on his way. With a little prompting from Yukiko, Shugo went after him and left the adults converse with each other.

* * *

The boy’s discussed all sorts of things. Future, magic, school, family… The time went on quite quickly. Then was the time to leave. Toichi came to pick up Kaito but right before they left, he gave his business card to Shugo, ‘to discuss about secrets’. The boy just grinned at that told the man not to worry. He didn’t even answer to Yukiko’s enquires about the matter, just smiled. The actress interpreted it as a joy of receiving the phone number of one’s idol.


	5. File1: Subfile5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shugo hacks, another past case is placed on the timeline and Yamato opens up about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that the background Shugo creates here is not valid in the later chapters. Due circumstances later on, he will get a real background but for now he's trying to flounder around and not to sink.
> 
> I also want to note that the events referenced eventually in the chapter 71-72 of Dream or Not will take place hereabouts. Shugo just gets the memory of them later...

**The First file: New world, new life  
Sub-file five: Secrets of one**  

The two of them fell into a routine. Shugo and Yamato. Every morning they would wake up and Yamato would make them breakfast. After eating Shugo would do the dishes and then leave for school. A bit later Yamato would leave too for his work. Usually it was some business in a courier office but sometimes he was called to an operation for the Organization. After school Shugo either spent time with Ran and Shinichi (+ Sonoko) or then went home to do some research. The research meaning hacking for information. Sometime before midnight Yamato would usually return and they’d eat together then the food Shugo had done, discussing about the days events.

“What have you been doing lately?” Yamato asked one Thursday night. Since the summer holiday had started and Shugo had already done his summer homework(in one day), the boy had taken to spend more time on his computer and write… something.

“Hmm?” Shugo blinked. “How so?”

“Well, ever since the holidays began, you’ve barely spent any time with Ran-chan or Shinichi-kun. Of course I’m curious to know what’ you’ve been doing instead of that,” Yamato shrugged and continued eating. Shugo stayed quiet for a few moments, uncertain whether or not he should answer.

“I… I’ve been preparing for the future. Establishing both my and Tsukiko’s identities… Since she isn’t here yet, no one will notice. And because the technology and the security of the databases is so… archaic, this is a piece of cake.”

“I can see the sense in that. So what have you planned as your backstory then? As you probably have already guessed, eventually you and Tsukiko will cross paths and some sort of connection will be made.”

“... I don’t know if I should tell you. After all you are still in the organization and who knows what they’ll do to get information.”

“C’mon, I won’t tell. Besides… As your guardian, I’m supposed to know your past and your sister’s past.”

Shugo sighed. “Alright.” The boy put down his rice bowl and walked to pick up his computer. “The basic situation is this: There’re siblings Midorikawa Shugo and Hoshi. Shugo is at the moment seven years old, enrolled at Teitan Elementary and living with a family friend Ishikawa Yamato who’s also the boy’s temporary guardian. A year younger Hoshi in the other hand is at the moment with other family friends, the Okiya’s, who have nineteen-year-old son Subaru. The Okiya’s travel a lot aboard due their work so that’s why there’s not much records of them in Japan. At the moment they are in the States.”

“I can see the sense in that. Why are Shugo and Hoshi not with their parents then?” Yamato frowned. Pointing out loopholes was important in order to close them and create a solid story.

“The Midorikawa couple, that is working for the same company than the Okiya’s, have a job assignment in Russia at the moment but due the delicate atmospere there after the fall of Soviet Union, they didn’t want to take their children with them. Because Hoshi is so young, the Okiya’s have her, and Shugo is with you, because… well… It was a request on both of your parts. On top of that, I’ve managed to cover some of the money you receive from the Organization as a fee you get from the Midorikawa’s to cover the expenses Shugo causes you. After all your job at the courier office doesn’t really pay you much.” Shugo concluded with a deadpan voice. Yamato chuckled and took a glance on all the documents on the computer.

“You’ve really done some thorough work. I’m guessing that you’re going to use this information somehow in Tsukiko’s timeline too.” The young man remarked.

“Yes… In ten years one man needs to take the stage as Okiya Subaru and I already know that Tsukiko will pose later as his sister… It’s just better that the necessary documents are already done. In due time I’ll also make a police report of the Midorikawa couple getting in an accident when coming back from Narita airport and dying so it gives the Okiya’s a reason to adopt Hoshi and change her name to Tsukiko. It will only make sense to everyone.” Shugo smirked. “But now… You’ve heard my story. I’d like to hear yours. I don’t know much about the character’s Tsukiko created back home as Jade so I have to admit I’m immensely curious.” The boy leaned his elbows on the table and looked the green-eyed man opposite him in the eye. Yamato fidgeted a moment on his seat, obviously wanting to do anything else but discuss about his past… But under Shugo’s intense gaze, he eventually gave up.

“Fine… but this is the only time I’ll tell you this. I rather not remember that time anymore…” The platinum blonde sighed and began his tale.

* * *

 

“We were a happy family. Japanese father and British mother. Kurosawa Hideki and Alice, or Arisa as she was known after marriage. Then there were Jin and I. Our age difference is about five to six years. We both inherited blond hair from our mother while the eye color came from our father. We were a truly happy family. We had money and we lived in a good neighbourhood. Our father had an imported car from Germany. Jin drives it now…

“I don’t know what the exact circumstances were but one day when Jin and I came home, our parents were lying on the floor of the living room and two figures were going through the drawers of our father’s study that was just a door away from there. The two figures were calling each other Cordita and Dubonnet. I still remember what they looked like. Dubonnet was a fat man in black suit and hat with a thick moustache and a heavy Hokkaido accent. Cordita in the other hand had curly red-dyed hair cut right above her shoulders… She was from somewhere of the Kansai area…

“In any case, Jin took me to our room and we hurriedly packed some clothes and other useful stuff. We had no relatives and we didn’t dare to endanger any of our friends… Our backpacks were thrown on the back seat of our father’s car as soon as we were done and Jin went to get his father’s gun that was in the safe of the master bedroom. We both knew the code and knew how to use that gun, a Beretta, but were told not to use it unless in dire need. In hindsight, father probably knew something like that would happen eventually…

“We took two of the gasoline canisters from the garage into the car and I opened the door. Later I went to find Jin. He was taking too long and he had taken the third canister with him. I found him pouring the gasoline around living room and as close to the study as possible. But suddenly Dubonnet found us. He came to the doorway separating the study and the living room and tried to fire at us. Jin fired back and lit a match. In no time the whole room was in fire. I was only nine or ten at the time while Jin was around fifteen. I barely realized what had been going on. I barely knew that our loving parents were dead for good. But Jin knew. He cracked that day. He cracked in a way that I could never put him together again…

“So we escaped. Jin took the wheel and drove away. Aimlessly as far as he could. I think we made it to Gunma or something when it was already dark outside…” Yamato trailed off, far-away look in his eyes.

“But you were found, weren’t you?” Shugo frowned.

“Oh yes. We were hiding for a week or so until the Organization apprehended us under the guise of policemen. But by the time we realized, we’d been tricked, I had a gun muzzle against my head and Jin had no other choice but to obey.

“And thus we were taken in, separated, forced to train and obey. It was quite effective. We knew nothing about each other and there was always that threat hanging that if we did something wrong, the other would suffer for it. I heard later also that Jin killed Dubonnet in that fire and was after Cordita’s life. He didn’t care if the Organization was wrong and behind the death of our parents. He only cared about getting the actual murderers six feet under…

“During our time at the Organization I managed to make a few friends. Nowadays I’m not in contact with them anymore but back then we were almost inseparable due the fact there was no one else for us at the time… Akemi-chan did have her parents but they were about all the time in their laboratory. She was only six at the time we met. Then there was Rei who was my age. He was allowed to go to normal school while I was kept in a tighter leash. The organization knew I would rebel any given chance but I was too important for them to kill. They needed me to ensure that Jin obeyed them. Not that he would’ve actually gone against them…” Yamato chuckled. “The bastard was only interested in Cordita’s life back then. Nothing else. And even after nine years, she is still alive. I guess it’s up to me to get rid of that bitch then…”

“...” Shugo didn’t say anything. He let the man continue his story. It was clear Yamato had never talked about this with anyone.

“Three years ago Jin cracked totally. The little I had met and seen about him prior that was nowhere near to help him heal. I only pushed the deaths of our parents behind me and concentrated on staying alive for their sakes and trying to help Jin. He was all I had left… While he just climbed ranks and eventually tried to massacre a group of codenamed members, including Cordita. He failed but instead of killing him, I heard both Anokata and Rum thought the ruthlessness he had was an advantage. He was forgiven and isolated. When I met him again, there was nothing of Jin-nii left anymore. Only Gin, the newest codenamed member of the Organization. He got a babysitter at that time too, some guy called Vodka, to ensure he won’t pull a stunt like that again. By some miracle that dumbass is still alive…” Yamato took a cigarette and lit it.

“My training continued and I began drifting away from my friends. I don’t know what’s going on with them other than that Akemi-chan has a little sister Shiho… and Rei became a Junior Champion in tennis when he was in middle school… Otherwise not really. Lately I’ve only thrived to become better and better, kill Cordita and then get the hell out of the Organization. Since I’m one the low-ranked members, it shouldn’t be a problem especially now when Jin has reputation and loyalty to the Organization. He has no intention to leave anymore.”

“That’s one messed up situation then.” Shugo mused. “I’m guessing that you’re going to take the first chance you can to get out then?”

“Yes. But not until Cordita is dead. After that we both are out of Tokyo. Is that clear?”

“Yes, yes… But are you sure you can just walk away?”

“Jin owes me that much, to stall the search, if I do kill Cordita. Then I’m going to lie low. Moreover the only place right now where the surname Ishikawa is used, is for your school records. Otherwise I’m still Kurosawa.”

“Right. That’s good to hear.”

“Speaking of records… How are you going to make this Okiya Subaru guy to adopt the identity you’ve created for him? I mean… It’s ten years in the future.” Yamato frowned and stumped his cigarette in the ashtray between the two of them. Shugo just smiled and replied mysteriously, with a slightly manic glint in his eyes.

“Ten years is a lot of time to make acquaintances. A lot of time to become ‘Hibiki’.”

* * *

 

The summer turned to autumn and it was time to return to the school. In the next few months a couple of more cases were encountered but not on the same frequency like in ten years. Shugo guessed the police would become crippled during those years thus increasing the crime rate in general. He also guessed it was the Organization behind it, infiltrated to the force and either bribing or blackmailing some politicians deciding the budget.

There was the case of a missing script that was taken from Yusaku’s editor. Shugo recalled that the plot of the story would later be used in an actual murder aboard the North Star Express. Then there also was that one case that caused Eri and Kogoro live separately. Shugo wasn’t told the specifics but he remembered movie 2 quite well.

But something Shugo would remember the next ten years of his life in DC World. And it was the so called Cold Case of Yusaku Kudou. It was one where Shugo himself was present too with Shinichi. Not that there was much to see in the end.

“Whaat!? By ‘step down’ you mean you’re removing yourself from this case?” Megure was astonished when Yusaku slipped under the police tape and out of the crime scene.

“Yes, well…” The novelist stated vaguely.

“No need to rely on that novelist, assistant inspector Megure… We policemen will find the culprit on our own.” Kogoro scoffed from his crouch near the body. “After all the mass media is clamoring about this! That this ‘death’ character written in the corpse’s blood may be the start of a series of bizarre murders!”

“It’s fine…” Yusaku smiled. “Because this isn’t a murder…”

“Huh? But… What about this ‘death’ character?”

“I guarantee it. I, Kudou Yusaku do that the murderer who left this ‘death’ character written here, will never, ever reappear...” With those enigmatic words, the man left the park the ‘crime’ had occurred. Shinichi and Shugo followed him a couple of steps behind. It was good they did so: Shinichi was fuming. The kid detective was certain the case was a murder and couldn’t understand why his father had ‘given up’. Shugo in the other hand was nonchalant.

“It was quite a coincidence, don’t you think?” The shrunken computer geek mused with his hands behind his head as the trio walked towards the second block.

“What do you mean?” Shinichi glared but the other boy ignored him, continuing to look skywards seemingly deep in thought.

“It quite amazing how the streams of fate stir up their audience who are a tangled mess of red strings…” The boy continued. Shinichi was becoming annoyed. Annoyed because he didn’t understand a word his ‘friend’ was saying. The word friend was still used quite loosely when it came to those two boys.

“Midorikawa, what are you talking about?!” And the kid detective lost his cool. Shugo blinked slowly and glanced at the annoyed kid.

“Hm? Oh, I was thinking about the death character and how amazingly coincidental it is.” The computer geek grinned. “Isn’t that right, Yusaku-ojisan?” Inwardly Shugo was laughing at the thought of Conan doing the same in the future: _‘Isn’t that right, Kogoro-ojisan?’_

“Yes, it is indeed quite interesting. Due its coincidental nature, the probability of it appearing again is very little.” The mystery novelist nodded.

“Coincidence? It was a murder! It doesn’t make any sense otherwise! The dead man didn’t write the character by himself either!” Shinichi exploded. Shugo and Yusaku exchanged a glance before sighing and shrugging together. No can do...


	6. File1: Subfile6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to leave.

**The First file: New world, new life  
Sub-file Six: Away**  

Christmas came and went. So did the New Years. Shugo began to see some edginess in Yamato. It worried the boy. So he began searching free apartments from Osaka. It was perfect place. It was a place far enough to hide but also close enough to get there quickly. Big enough place to hide. Not to mention the contact he could make there discreetly… The Hondou’s.

But the boy’s time wasn’t only planning.  He still spent time with his friends and homework. And although the trio didn’t have as exciting adventures than in the beginning, they still had fun. It made the time pass remotely quickly.

Other that Shugo did whenever he could was visiting different magic shows. Especially the ones where one Kuroba Toichi performed. the boy even got backstage passes to meet with the magician along with Kaito. The two boys were becoming fast friends and with common things of interest, like they’d discovered already when they met for the first time, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

“You’re much nicer company than Shin-chan.” Shugo stated one night when the two boys were sitting on a bridge right above a giant water tank filled with fish. It was situated on a backstage since it wasn’t needed right now. And no, it wasn’t for a magic trick. It was just moved aside so the restaurant where the show was, would have enough space for the trick the magicians were doing.

“Sure I am, That book-nerd sound so boring and annoying, I know how to have fun.” The messy haired boy grinned and leaned down to get a better look on the fish below. All the colors of them were so interesting and exotic.

"True that.” Shugo laughed but sobered then when he saw how dangerously Kaito was leaning down. “Oi, Kai-chan… Be careful. We don’t want you to fall in there, do we?”

“I can swim. And don’t call me Kai-chan. Only my mom does that.” 

“Which is why I do that.I collect people’s nicknames to use. That’s how they won’t be forgotten in the future when we grow up.”

“Should I start calling you Shuu-chan then?” Kaito smirked.

“If you really have to. Yukiko-obasan already calls me that. The computer geek shrugged. He noted now how close Kaito exactly was to the edge. “Kai-chan… Really, come back here.”

“I don’t wanna…” The magic boy whined but then Shugo snapped.

“Kaito, there’s blowfish in there too!”

“Wha-!” Kaito startled. He tried to turn around and back simultaneously, resulting him to slip backwards.

**_“Iyaaaah!”_ **

 Shugo watched in horror the messy haired boy to fall two meters from the bridge to the water and then to sink two more.

“Kaito!” Why weren’t there any railings on this bridge. Why they hadn’t been more careful? Why didn’t Kaito listen to him?

Shugo panicked. What should he do? He couldn’t jump in. He wasn’t strong enough to get Kaito back to the surface. The faux child ran. He ran to the restaurant where the show was just about to start.

“Toichi-ojisan!”

The magician turned slowly to face the boy. “Shugo… What is-?”

“Kaito! He fell into the fishtank!”

* * *

 

Kaito was saved and the performance cancelled. They had been stung by one of the blowfish but thankfully he had been taken to the hospital fast enough The young magician had had to stay in the bed in observation for a week until he was finally discharged. During that time Shugo visited him every day. Even Yukiko visited once, since Kaito had been ‘such a charming young man’. 

Toichi didn’t blame either of the boys. He did say that Kaito shouldn’t have been so close to the edge and Shugo shouldn’t have startled him so but let it at that. He could see who the event had affected both of the boys.

One night after Kaito had been discharged from the hospital, Shugo had been invited to stay at the Kuroba’s. The boy had a feeling that Toichi wanted talk with him. The man probably had wanted to do so for the last year entirely but there had always been business to make it push the moment back. Mostly it had been either Shugo’s research or Kaito hogging the boy for himself but also the man’s two ‘jobs’.

So on that night when Kaito had fallen asleep and Chikage was on a late grocery shopping, Shugo came to the downstairs and the living room where Toichi was drinking tea while watching the night sky outside.

“Ah, Shugo. I was wondering when you’d come down.” The magician mused as he glanced at the boy’s reflection on the window.

“Well, I had a feeling you have been wanting to discuss with me about something. Probably since the first time we met.” The boy smirked from his place near the sofa.

“Yes, they way you have insight in different things is certainly interesting as is the way you relay that knowledge to just the correct parties. I’ve been watching.”

“ **Kaito the Kid**.”

“Exactly.” Toichi turned slowly around and took another sip from him cup. “Now… could you tell me how you know all this? I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know that.” Shugo replied bluntly. “I know it because no one would believe you if you were to tell. and I’m going to leave Tokyo at any given moment and by the time I’m back… Let’s say there’s no one to talk.”

The phantom thief frowned briefly but that’s all the poker face let on. “Is that a threat?”

“No. Let’s just say that I have some foreknowledge. I came to Tokyo to help my sister in future. But due some miscalculation I ended up looking like this.” Shugo gestured his appearance. “Ten years younger physically…”

“Incredible…” The magician breathed.

“And you swallow it just like that because of the gem Pandora that you’re after so that Organization doesn’t get it first.”

“Indeed.” A chuckle. “I’ve already seen a lot of unbelievable things in my life. Seeing some sort of a time traveller just fits right in. I’m too tired to be surprised anymore.”

“...I’m glad we have some understanding.”

“May I ask though… what is it that you need to help your sister with? So much that you need to be in this time to be prepared?”

“There is another Organization that’s manipulating Japan. I don’t if it’s the same that the one you have your eyes on but it doesn’t matter. That Organization is dangerous and I know my sister will be mixed with it in future. Regardless of the amount of allies she has, she needs someone to watch her back without her knowing it. And more preparation I do, the safer she is.”

“I see… I wouldn’t anyone important to me be in danger either but sometimes… You just have to deal with the cards you’ve been given.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

 

Kaito… was terrified of fish. So much that his reactions were downright funny. At first Shugo laughed whenever the boy jumped up screaming about fish but then… 

“I really are scared to death of them, aren’t you, Kai-chan?” The boy asked one day when they were in the park and Kaito had vehemently refused to feed the carps at the pond. After the accident the boys had become closer than ever and Kaito didn’t even protest the nickname anymore.

“W-Who wouldn’t?! They are icky and slimy and they have those scary eyes!” The magician-to-be protested a good distance away from the pond and from behind a tree. Shugo sighed and sat down on the ground near the pond.

“You used to like fish. And now you can’t even eat anything with fish in it.”

“It tastes like sawdust! I don’t like anything of fish. Anything even a  bit related to fish.”

“... My horoscope is Pisces.”

“...” That shut Kaito up. The messy haired boy blinked stupidly. “Oh. Does that mean your birthday was already?”

“Yeah. It was around the time when you were at the hospital...” What Shugo didn’t mention was how the birthday had been on the exact day of the accident, the 28th of February.

“Happy birthday, Shuu-chan…”

“Thank you.” Shugo let a smile grace his lips. Back home he would be legally an adult now… He could move out and go to university, given that his results from the entrance tests would be good enough. But here… Here he was just one eight-year-old kid among the other.

* * *

 

Yamato walked along the corridors of one of the buildings owned by the organization. He knew that right now there were many higher ranked people inside and less of the lower ranked ones. Thus he knew both his brother and Cordita would be there.

Everything was packed now. He and Shugo had been preparing to move as soon as the boy was through the first grade of elementary school. 

 _“We go first to Osaka and then to somewhere in Nagano.”_ That was their plan. Some of their stuff was already at the apartment they’d rented with Shugo’s “father’s” name. Right now the two were waiting for the final bang to signal their leave. It was the last day of the term in many schools. In April the boy was supposed to beginning on the next grade. But by then they’d be far away.

“Yamato.” A cold voice stopped the young man’s advance. Anyone else would frozen at the sound of that voice, the owner’s reputation was so terrifying and blood-curdling, and most of all widespread inside the organization, that whenever that person addressed you, one almost no doubt was more or less terrified. Even some senior members had some healthy respect towards him. Yamato in the other hand...

“Jin-nii… I didn’t expect to see you here… yet.” The blonde smiled, glancing over his shoulder at his older brother. Gin was wearing that same clothes that would later become his trademark look but the coat was shorter as well as his hair which was even lighter of a color than Yamato’s.

“Yamato, what are you doing here?” The assassin questioned.

“Saa… I don’t know…” The nineteen-year-old youngster shrugged and stepping aside to lean against the wall. “Walking around? Stalking my prey? Say, Jin-nii, if I were to kill Cordita, would you watch my back afterwards?”

The question was unexpected. It froze the emerald-eyed man, reminding him or the conviction he’d had for years.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I want out. I’ve had enough of the Organization and I know they don’t need me anymore to keep you in check. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised to find a killing order on my head right now…”

“What do you want then, Yamato?” Gin frowned. The boy had learnt his way around his brother: skirting around the problem until the other gave in and just demanded the boy to spit it out. And usually the request was a reasonable one.

“If I do kill Cordita, which I’ll do in a few hours, will you make sure that no one comes after me or that the search is delayed long enough for me to get aboard?” The damned smile didn’t leave Yamato’s face even though his eyes - which were almost the same color than Gin’s but less cold - were completely serious now. The elder of the two brother’s remained silent before asking a question on his own.

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now.”

“Because you can’t. No matter how easily you kill people you don’t know and other members of the Organization… I’m still your little brother. If I kill Cordita - a task _you_ failed - you owe me that much of help.”

“And you just assume the Organization will let you be even after I’ve done my part?” Gin snorted, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

“Don’t worry. I’ll disappear for a good while and you don’t need to hear anything from me.” Yamato grinned before making a move to continue to his destination. “This moment is the last you see me, Jin-nii. I hope you’ll take care of yourself. If you really need to contact me… Well, don’t. Sayonara, onii-san.”

“Tch…”

* * *

 

Shugo was walking home. It had been the last day of the school year. Ran and Shinichi had left with their parents (yes, Eri and Kogoro together too) to the beach to celebrate. Shugo and Yamato had declined… For quite obvious reasons. 

 _“Cordita shall die today… If she already isn’t dead…”_ The boy mused while bouncing the soccer ball he’d snatched from Shinichi right before the boy was out of the school yard. The detective kid was so ‘enamoured’ by Ran that he hadn’t noticed a thing.

“Daisukuna~… The first grade is done now…” Shugo sighed. “Why do the years have to go on so slowly? And then there’ll be that endless loop when I get to high school…”

Further the shrunken kid didn’t get in his thoughts when he heard a scream. A girl’s scream, and not very far either. Shugo took a sprint and rounded the corner of the block. No one. But now he could hear grunts and smacks, like someone was in a fistfight. It was near too…

Carefully, Shugo walked towards the noises. They were coming from a side-alley where two young people were surrounded by a group of thugs. And while the male of the pair was holding up on his own and keeping some of them at arm’s length, he was still obviously the underdog there. The girl in the other hand… She was probably only in junior high and couldn’t do much but cover on the ground.

_“Mugging?”_

Shugo bounced the ball a couple of times before kicking it right at the head of one of the thugs. While he didn’t have the force that Conan would, he had accuracy. Just enough to distract them.

The ball hit the thug, that was right about to aim a kick on the young male’s stomach, right on the head, causing the criminal to stumble and fall.

“Oi! Leave Onee-san and Onii-san alone! I’ve called the police!” Shugo yelled, making the thugs stop. They looked at the kid. While Shugo obviously didn’t pose a threat, the possibly coming police cars did. The… seven of them scampered away.

 _“Seven versus one? How pathetic…”_ The computer geek thought when he stepped on the side street. “Nee… Are Onee-san and Onii-san alright?”

Once being addressed directly the two looked up. The young  man with brown hair helped the girl with long black hair on her feet.

“Yeah, we are fine… Thank you for your help…” The girl smiled. She seemed nice. And somewhat familiar too.

“It was nothing. It seemed that the bad guys were overwhelming Onii-san even though he looks really strong!” Shugo grinned.

“Is that so?” The young man chuckled. “Well, who can we thank for this miraculous rescue then?”

“The name is Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha!” The boy grinned. Inwardly he cringed. The little boy act was too natural for him now…

“Well, thank you very much Shugo-kun.” The girl smiled and dusted the skirt of her school uniform a bit. “I’m Miyano Akemi and this is my friend Furuya Rei. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Oh. So that’s why they seemed so familiar. And Amuro - well, Furuya - still had brown hair instead of dyed like in the manga…

“Hey, kid, would you like an ice cream?” Rei asked then. “To celebrate the great rescue and the end of first grade. Akemi-chan and I were just about to get some.”

“Really? I’d love to!”

* * *

 

The ice cream was good and the conversation flowed. Shugo decided to start calling the duo ‘Nice-oneesan’ and ‘Strong-oniisan’... or Akemi-neechan and Rei-niichan. 

“Ano saa, Rei-niichan… How did you know it was the last day of first grade for me?” Shugo asked then.

“Ah, that was easy. You were obviously in elementary school and the majority of schools let out the students today, including Teitan Elementary which is the closest one. And while you seem tall for your age, you had a tag on your schoolbag with the text ‘Class 1-A’.” Rei explained easily.

“Oh, I see! That’s smart. There’s a kid on my class that does that deduction thing too but he is annoying. Rei-niichan isn’t annoying.”

“Yes, Rei-san is really smart. He is probably the smartest person I know.” Akemi giggled, making the said boy blush. Shugo laughed too.

“A-Akemi-chan… Please don’t exaggerate.” The brunet tried and seemed to be saying something else when…

“Shugo-kun!” Yamato had arrived to the park where the trio had been eating the ice cream.

“Ah, Yamato-niichan!” The faux child jumped down from the bench and hurried to the young man. “I met new people today. They are Nice-oneesan and Strong-oniisan.”

“Is that so…” Yamato mused, looking up from the boy to the duo still sitting on the bench. “How did you meet them?”

“I saved them from the bad guys and they bought me ice cream. And Strong-oniisan is really smart too!”

“Yamato-kun…” Rei had stood up and walked to the blond. “You know this kid?” Was it hostility in his voice? Or something else? Akemi hurried to them too, probably to stop any fight that might occur.

“You could say so… Rei-kun.” Yamato’s reply was equally frosty. He then addressed Akemi. “Nice to see you again, Akemi-chan.”

“Y-You too, Yamato-san.” The girl gave a little bow.

“What are you doing here, Yamato-kun?” Rei asked then. His hand found Shugo’s shoulder, as if a protective move to keep the boy away from Yamato.

“I came to pick up Shugo-kun. We are in hurry and since he didn’t come home on his own, I got worried. One never knows what might happen on these streets.” The hidden message was conveyed through the locked gazes.

“We are in hurry?” Shugo butted in. “Is that mean woman dead then?”

“‘Mean woman’?” Akemi repeated.

“Yeah, Yamato-niichan said that he’d kill one day that mean woman who killed his parents. And when that day comes we’d have to leave quickly.” Shugo explained with a child-like innocence. Well, as much of innocence that one can when talking about killing.

“...You killed Cordita?” Rei’s eyes widened.

“Yes. And if either of you utters a single word about Shugo-kun… I’ll make sure that’ll be the last you ever speak.” Yamato’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He almost resembled his brother when he did so, speaking so coldly too. “Is that clear?”

“Y-Yes.” Akemi nodded, scared. Rei remained silent but nodded too. The platinum blonde picked Shugo from the ground and lifted the boy to sit on his left forearm. He turned to leave but stated then:

“Good. Because I really rather not kill the few people I actually care about.”

The stunned duo remained standing in the park while Yamato carried Shugo away. The boy continued his act as a first grader and waved goodbye to the pair. Akemi offered a wave but Rei seemed frozen still.

* * *

 

“What was that about?” Shugo asked once he was sitting on the front seat of the Toyota and Yamato was driving the car out of Tokyo. “Why the hostility?”

“...When we drifted apart, I began training more and more. At the same time Jin-nii’s reputation was growing, so that made people around me wary too. Rei never liked it. He probably thinks I wanted to advance in ranks and become a person like… like Gin. Akemi-chan became scared of me and for me. So we took distance. And right then at the park… I guess Rei thought I was trying to influence you and get you in the Organization too where they’d completely brainwash you.” Yamato explained. His eyes were fixed on the road and hands were clenching on the steering wheel. Shugo looked at him before sighing. 

“I guess they just wanted to remain as your friends.”

“Yeah… But I couldn’t afford anything being used as a leverage against me.”

 “They knew about your desire to kill Cordita then?”

“Rei knew. I told him. Akemi-chan… Unless Rei told her, she wasn’t supposed to know. Now that the bitch is dead and they know it was me… It’s hard to say what will be their opinions now. I hope they can one day forgive my behavior.”

“I hope so too, Sanjuu.”

* * *

 

Rei and Akemi cowered behind a corner among some other members-in-training. From the end of the corridor angry voices were heard. Higher-ups were pissed. One was because one of their senior members was dead by the hands of a rookie and other was that the murder had happened inside the secured building. Moreover, the rookie had been important leverage... who was lost now. 

 _“What do you mean you don’t know where he is, Gin?!”_ One of the nameless and faceless superiors raged to the man in his mid-twenties. The silverette just shrugged and lit a cigarette.

_“I mean what I say. Yamato hasn’t spoken to me in months, years. I don’t know what is going on in that brat’s head and I’m not interested in his whereabouts. But I do am thankful for what he did. Otherwise I would’ve offed Cordita.”_

The duo in hiding shared a glance. It had been indeed Yamato.

 _“Then find him!”_ The superior yelled.

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. Like I said… I’m not interested in that brat’s whereabouts.”_ And with that the man left.

“Rei-san…” Akemi began. “Will Yamato-san be alright?”

“I hope so. Especially considering…” The sentence remained hanging. It wasn’t safe to mention Shugo. It wasn’t safe for the pair of runaways nor for the two of them still in the Organization.

“Yes… I wish them luck.”

“Me too. Good that they have a head start. After Gin declined from the assingment, it’ll be harder to find someone else to take it. Rookie that kills a senior operative in a secure building and gets away? No one will want to challenge him. Yamato will become a _living_ legend among us.”

* * *

 

The Toyota was parked by a roadside diner. Since neither Yamato nor Shugo had eaten anything since lunch(ice cream doesn’t count), it was already the time for them to get some crub. 

“Yamato-san… You should probably do something to your hair. It’s pretty distinctive.” Shugo noted when they were walking back to the car.

“Hmm?” The young man fingered his bangs under the cap. “You’re right. Do you still have the Magician’s Knife with you?”

“Do you have to call it that?” The boy grumbled under his breath but pulled the mentioned knife from under his jacket. It was the same one he had taken from the wall during the Moonlight Case: hence the reason why Yamato called it the ‘Magician’s Knife’. Now the knife had a sheath and Shugo had taken to carry it around with him, hidden of course.

“Because we have many knifes with us and this one is a special. This is a knife of beginnings. Perfect for an occasion like this.” The blonde unsheathed the knife and brought the blade to the nape of his neck, right below his long ponytail. With a swift movement the long locks fell on the ground accompanied by the dark green hair band. “From this day onwards I’ll be officially _Ishikawa_ Yamato. No one will tell me anything else. And no one will take that from me.”

Shugo picked up the ponytail. Wind was picking up. When the boy spread his hands apart, the wind took a hold on the long locks and lifted them up in the air, to spread them on a large area.

“It’s all in the past…” The boy mused.


	7. File2: Subfile1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Osaka.

**The second file: Changes in life  
Sub-file one: Ei-chan and Hime-chan**  

The moving itself went smoothly. Within a day Shugo and Yamato were at their new apartment with the old one back to the possession of the landlord. It took a bit longer to settle down then. The abrupt change and the adrenaline with it kept the two running through the night, moving things around, back and forth. They didn’t get far. The new place was smaller than the previous one, with only one room that had the kitchen, living room and bedroom combined plus a bathroom and a small area to leave shoes. Two futons were spread on the floor, next to the table, ready to be cleared away every morning.

“How long are we staying here?” Shugo asked one day.

“As long as needed. Probably over summer. Then we move on to Nagano. Have you found a place for us to stay yet? For a longer if possible…” Yamato replied from his cooking. The blonde was a surprisingly good cook. The man had told he’d always enjoyed joining his mother for making the dinner.

_“And later I preferred making my own food… For understandable reasons. Jin never enjoyed cooking. I wouldn’t be surprised to know that he’s an awful cook and thus always eating out…” The man had stated._

“I’ve been looking. There’s one village with a relatively cheap house that’s been empty for years now. The village council is owning it now. What do you think? According to the pictures it’s quite spacious and not in a terrible condition either. Besides it’s quite far away but quite close too if there’s ever a need to go back to Tokyo. The village is small so no one really would look in its way…”

“I’ll send a letter of enquiry tomorrow. Meanwhile… how’s your homework? I know it’d be stupid for you to enroll to school here only to transfer right after summer but you still have to keep up with your studies.”

“Please… I’m almost halfway with these textbooks.” Shugo muttered and hid behind his laptop so he wouldn’t need to see Yamato’s happy grin the man gave out whenever he was teasing the boy.

“That’s great to hear!”

“...Can we get a piano?”

The question was so out of blue that Yamato literally dropped the spoon into the soup he’d been making.

“Excuse me?” The blonde man turned to look at the boy who still didn’t look up from the computer screen.

“A piano. Electrical so it won’t take that much space… I’d like to play. Hoshi and I have learnt to play the piano since we were in primary school… It would be nice to play once in a while and keep up the skill. It’ll also help me to improve my typing speed.” Shugo rambled. “It doesn’t even need to be very expensive or need to get now, I was merely thinking about the idea…”

“Oi, calm down, Shugo. I didn’t say no.” Yamato chuckled. “The question did come suddenly but when I think about it… why not?” The man walked up to the table and sat down. “The place in Nagano will be as much your home than mine so I find it only natural that some stuff that you want will be there too. Kami, you need stuff more than your electronics and clothes and the school books you have. So the piano is not too far-fetched idea. Just not yet. I rather have us in Nagano before getting something considerably big. I need a steady source of income too. 

“It makes sense… Thank you Yamato-san.”

* * *

 

Around the time when the schools were starting again, Shugo and Yamato were walking around Osaka and getting to know the place. They were walking through a park with a clear view to the Tsuuten Tower where many families were spending time prior sending their children back to the school bench.

One pair attracted Shugo’s attention quite soon though. It was a boy about his (physical) age and a girl around the age Akemi was… Both of them had smooth, black hair and quite similar eyes. The pair was tossing a ball to each other. Well, trying to. The little boy tripped when trying to catch it and fell on his back. The ball rolled away.

“It’s alright, Hidemi-neechan. I’ll get it.” The boy smiled as he got up before running after the ball that was rolling out of the park and towards the road. Shugo was running after the boy before he even realized what he was doing. But according to the actions of the sister, the same thoughts were going on in her head too. **_Danger!_**

The little boy got to the road where no cars were going on. He carefully went to pick up the ball and turned around then.

“Hidemi-neechan, I got it.” And he tripped again. Right when the car was coming forward.

The brakes screeched and the boy could only stare at the car coming towards him and towering over him.

**_Bang!_ **

The car swerved to the side on the last minute. Dangerously but with less momentum than when coming straight towards…

“Ei-chan!” The girl screamed. The boy flew backwards from the impact and when hitting the ground, wasn’t moving. Shugo spared one glance to where Yamato was but couldn’t see the man there. When looking around, the faux child could spot him behind a tree and pocketing his hand gun. Talk about paranoia… Though in this case it just might’ve saved the kid’s life.

The girl Hidemi was on the edge of panic and well past the verge of tears. After Yamato checked the boy’s vitals and concluded the neither his neck nor back were injured, he offered to drive them to the nearest hospital, an offer that was immediately accepted.

The four of them, Yamato driving, Hidemi on the front seat, Shugo on the back with Eisuke lying next to him, made the way to the hospital that was thankfully close to the park. Once there, the injured boy was immediately taken to a surgery. Shugo could briefly hear that the head trauma wasn’t life threatening but the internal injuries in the other hand…

* * *

Time passed. Shugo was sitting alone and waiting for Eisuke to come back… Hidemi was resting in another room after giving a lot of her blood for her brother. Yamato had gone to check the place of accident and was directing the police there. A nurse was calling to Hondo Ethan and then to Mrs. Okudaira who knew Eisuke and used to know his mother.

The boy fell asleep on the chair and when he woke up, he found himself in a hospital room with the siblings. Eisuke was still asleep from his surgery while Hidemi was dozing off in a chair next to his bed. Shugo in the other hand had been placed on a sofa by the window. Low voices were conversing outside the door. Looking at a clock on the wall, Shugo concluded it must be the next day already.

The door opened and three people came in. First came Hondo Ethan, then Mrs. Okudaira and finally Yamato. 

“Yamato-niichan?” Shugo asked drowsily while rubbing his eyes with a closed fist. The blonde smiled and walked to the shrunken teen. He crouched in front of the sofa.

“Heya, Shugo-kun. Did you sleep well?”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” The boy muttered.

“It’s alright. We are going home now though.”

“But… Ei-chan…” Shugo glanced at the sleeping boy on the bed and his sister. Ethan and Mrs. Okudaira were talking with low voices near them.

“He’ll be fine. If you want to, we can come to visit him some other day.”

“Okay…” The boy climbed off the sofa and hid another yawn behind his hand. Yamato took his other hand and lead him towards the door of the hospital room. On the way Ethan briefly stopped the pair to thank Yamato for his quick actions.

“It’s fine. I was just thinking he could’ve been Shugo-kun. It’s something anyone could’ve done and should’ve done...” Something in Yamato’s eyes told Shugo that at some time it hadn’t happened like described.

“Well, thank you anyways. You are welcome to visit Eisuke once he is feeling better.”

“Is Hime-neechan going to be alright too? She looks pale…” Shugo asked suddenly, looking worriedly at the sleeping girl.

“Hidemi will be just fine.” The somber-looking man smiled down at the boy. “She just gave a lot of her blood for Eisuke.”

“Oh…”

* * *

“They are important, aren’t they?” Yamato asked as the two of them made their way to the car. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have dashed immediately after the boy.”

“Yes. Hondo Ethan and later Hondo Hidemi work for **The Company**. Both infiltrating to the Organization.”

“... The Americans, huh? I’m glad I got out then. I rather not be the one having to deal with moles.” The blonde man gave out a sigh. “You’re keeping tabs with Eisuke then.” 

“He will be important too eventually. I think I’ll befriend him now and then keep contact via letters and e-mails. He’ll probably need it since any time now, Hidemi will move to the States to study.”

“I see. Let’s keep close tabs on them then.”


	8. File2: Subfile2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okonomiyaki, other acquiantances and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting canon-events on a linear timeline is surprisingly hard.

**The second file: Changes in life  
Sub-file two: Okonomiyaki**  

Once he was allowed, Shugo began visiting Eisuke regularly. Usually during those times, Hidemi was visiting too. She was somewhat somber though, as if something was about to happen. Something bad…

“Hime-neechan? Are you alright?”

The girl stopped and glanced behind her, guilty look in her eyes. Shugo was standing a few meters behind her in the empty corridor of the hospital. The two of them had gone to get some drinks from an automat when Shugo had noticed the teen’s mood dropping rapidly. And even now, when confronted, she wasn’t able to mask it like when she was with Eisuke.

“S-Shugo-kun, what are you talking about?” The girl let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m perfectly fine, just worried about Ei-chan.”

Shugo smiled sadly at her assurances.

“Hime-neechan… Everything will be alright.”

“Say, Shugo-kun… Why do you call me ‘princess’?” Hidemi asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“Hm? Well, that’s easy. Because all those alphabets are found in your name in a reasonable order. I also considered ‘Himi-chan’ for secret but… I think you are very pretty too, Pretty- oneesan. That’s why you are Hime-neechan.” Shugo smiled, this time brightly.

“Thank you, Shugo-kun. But don’t go falling on me. I’m too old for you.” The girl giggled. Good, she wasn’t that sad anymore. She didn’t deserve to be sad now. She had such a hard road ahead of her...

“Fall? I’m not tripping on anything. That’s Ei-chan’s forte.” The boy blinked innocently. Hidemi just laughed and waved him over. Shugo jogged to her and she crouched down in front of the boy, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Hime-neechan?”

“Shugo-kun. I need to go away quite soon. Meanwhile, will you watch after Ei-chan?” The teen girl asked, her voice full of seriousness. The shrunken boy watched her in silence until she seemed to start fidgeting. Then he smiled softly.

“Don’t worry, Hime-neechan. I’ll watch after him. And someday… I’ll also have your back too. I promise.”

With those words Shugo dashed off, leaving the shocked girl standing there. That was the last he saw of her in a long time…

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” 

_Tap tap tap…_

“Shugo, seriously, what are you doing this time?” Yamato slammed his hands on the table but the boy paid no heed on him.

“Midorikawa!”

“Huh?” Shugo looked up from his computer screen. “You said something, Yamato?”

“I asked what are you doing? After Eisuke-kun was released from the hospital, you’ve spend time about all the time with him when he isn’t at school but since yesterday you’ve just typed and typed and typed….” The blonde man explained angrily. “You stayed up all night!”

“And what if I did?” Shugo squinted before hiding a massive yawn behind his hand.

“Shugo. While you may have the mind of an high schooler, you are still physically a child thus you need sleep. So either you tell me what’s so damn important for you to work with day and night or I take your computer away for the rest of the summer.”

“Y-You can’t do that!”

“Yes, I can. I’m older than you here and in response of you.”

Shugo scowled and looked away then. The action would have more effect if the boy hadn’t happened to yawn again.

“Does this have something to do with Hidemi-chan?” Yamato asked with a sigh as he sat down opposite the computer geek. The boy tilted his head with a thoughtful frown on his face.

“...Not directly. It was her plead and actions in general that made me think.”

“Think about what?”

“One other person that could be of use. If we manage to save her life that is. And then she’d need to hide. Which is why I’ve been creating this new identity lately.”

“Let me guess… She is going to be part of this messed up family you’ve been creating?” Yamato’s voice was practically laced with sarcasm.

“Well… I suppose so but you don’t really have a say if it’s messed up or not.” Shugo shrugged, turning back to his work. “In any case the last decision is on her. If she wants to take up my offer…”

“What sort of role she’d have then?” Oh, _now_ he was curious. Shugo frowned at the platinum blond man but began his explanation.

“Takenaka Saya, older sister of Shugo and Hoshi who was raised by their aunt and uncle since she was little… The parents were even more out of the country back then and honestly Saya was an ‘accident’. But uncle and auntie Takenaka raised her as their own at Hokkaido thus she didn’t have much contact with Shugo or Hoshi… All in all they consider each other as cousins rather than siblings.”

When Shugo had ended his explanation, Yamato’s eyebrows that normally were quite hidden underneath his bangs  had vanished completely. The man let out a low whistle.

“Wow… that really _is_ messed up.”

“True. But in the case she refuses to use this, it’s easy to delete too. Although I will add some information due the time to all of these fakes… But for now these will suffice.”

“Good.” Yamato reached over and snatched the laptop from the boy ignoring the dismayed yell Shugo let out when reaching for the device back. “It’s time for you to get some sleep.”

“But I don’t want to…”

“Stop pouting and spread out your futon. You need sleep despite your own personal opinion about the matter.

One look at Yamato and it was clear the man was serious. The shrunken teenager sighed deep and gave up the argument. To be honest he was quite tired indeed. Maybe some sleep would do some good after all…

* * *

 

“Way too good.” Shugo mumbled while eating okonomiyaki. It was a nice sunny day at the end of spring. The summer holidays would start in couple of weeks. 

“I told you.” Eisuke grinned. “This is the best okonomiyaki in town.”

“Too true.” The computer genius continued eating. Opposite him Yamato chuckled and continued a conversation with Ethan who was observing the two boys.

“Well, it seems it was a good idea to get Shugo-kun out of his hidey hole.” The platinum blond man mused.

“‘Hidey hole’? How so?” The CIA agent asked with mild interest.

“He has his own little projects he works with until falling asleep in the middle. And because we just recently moved here he hasn’t had an opportunity to get many friends yet.”

“But schools started, didn’t they? And I get the impression Shugo-kun makes friends easily.” To emphasize his point, Ethan, glanced to the direction of the boys who were chatting happily. Shugo looked up.

“I don’t go to school right now.” The boy told. “Because we are moving after summer again. So Yamato-niichan is teaching me everything I need to know before it. And the school books are easy.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Shugo, come. I’ll introduce you to Souhei-niisan.” Eisuke tugged the other boy’s sleeve and the two left their seats. Yamato observed the behavior of the two with a smile on his face.

“It seems Eisuke-kun is doing some good for Shugo-kun.” The blonde mused.

“Is that so?” Ethan hummed before changing into questioning mode. The other man and his ward had piqued the agent’s interest and now when the children were out of earshot, he could fish for some information. “Say, Ishikawa-san… What could possibly be the reason for you to move so often? With a child to take care of at that?”

Yamato smirked. He’d been waiting for that. “Saa… I wonder it too. There is several reasons but they all connect to Crows circling their prey. When you shoot down one of those Crows, the rest are guaranteed to retaliate. Personally I’m just glad to have surfaced from those dark depths before sinking any deeper.”

The CIA agent blinked. He understood the metaphor perfectly. After all about a week ago he’d used a similar one to his CIA colleagues he’d had with him at the restaurant. And if he remembered correctly… It just might’ve been Yamato who’d been sitting on the table next to theirs, his back towards the Company’s workers.

“You…”

“I’m hiding if that’s what you wanted to hear. I can help you with some information in order to get deeper but… I recommend you not to sink too fast. While a bait might get stuck in the throat of some greedy fish, there’s also some who will see a bait as a bait.” Yamato sighed and took a sip from his beer.

“What did you do? To get out?”

“I made sure the first person to be sent after me wouldn’t do so… because he also wanted to kill the Crow I did.”

“Who was it then?” Was the older man thinking he’d get further by this contact? Fat chance.

“If I were you, I’d stay the hell away from him. He has no problems of killing people in cold blood. He doesn’t even bother to remember the names and faces of the people he has killed. As for me… I’m probably the only person who he wouldn’t kill. And that’s only because I’m his younger brother. But I betrayed the Organization so there’s no way my name would help you to get in their good books. Just do your job like you best do. I’m certain you have skills for that…”

“This brother of yours… Who is he?” Ethan was frowning. The conversation hadn’t gone exactly to the way he’d wanted to. But he did know now at least a bit more about his conversation partner.

“To the Organization… his codename is Gin. And that’s all you need to know.”

“I see…” Ethan took his glass to take sip while - unbeknowist to him and Yamato - a photo was being taken.

* * *

 

Meanwhile by the counter of the okonomiyaki shop, Eisuke was introducing Shugo to the shop owner’s grandson Nishigun Souhei. 

“Yo, kids. Eating ojii-san’s okonomiyaki again until you burst?” Souhei joked.

“Hai! It’s really good.” Eisuke smiled brightly.

“It really is. The best I’ve ever eaten.” Shugo continued.

“That’s good to hear. Ojii-san’s okonomiyaki is great indeed.” The young man grinned, placing his bag on the floor but the film camera that he’d had hanging around his neck, on the counter.

“Whoa, is that a new one?” The two boy’s climbed on the stools to get a better look on the camera.

“Quite new, Tago and I went to buy new cameras a few weeks back.” Souhei told them.

“Can we look closer?” Shugo asked curiously while Eisuke was peering into the camera’s lens.

“Sure, just be careful.” The man smiled and went to order his dish. Eisuke lifted the camera up and turned it from side to side, looking at it from all 360 degrees.

“It’s cool.” The generally clumsy boy stated.

“True. I want to have a camera like this too.” Shugo was nodding. Back home he’d really liked photographing.

“Me too!” Eisuke exclaimed and accidentally pressed the shutter when the camera almost slipped away from his grasp. Shugo went to catch it though and disaster was prevented.

“Maybe… We should just leave this be…” The shrunken computer geek suggested, placing the camera on the table right when Souhei came back. Eisuke nodded and inched a bit farther from the device… until he toppled down from the stool.

“Ouch!” Tears prickled the corners of the clumsy boy’s eyes when he sat up, holding his head. Shugo slipped down from his seat and kneeled next to his friend.

“You okay, Ei-chan?” He asked. At the tables, away from the pair, Ethan was sighing and beginning to make his way towards them. Yamato just sat at his seat and watched the event fold out.

And Souhei took a picture of the two boys.

* * *

 

A letter was dropped down on the table in front of Shugo. Yamato sat opposite the boy, eating ice cream. Summer holidays had started and the air conditioning of their apartment was broken so it was almost boiling in there. The man’s usual attire in the house was boxer and t-shirt while Shugo preferred capri-length sweatpants and a simple sleeveless shirt. 

“That came this morning.” Yamato told the boy who was looking at the stamp and the sender’s address. It was from Kuroba Chikage, one of the two people who had their new address. And probably the only person who understood why they had left. Kudou Yusaku was the other one but for now he was being kept out of the loop in regards of the Organization.

Dreading to know what the letter was about, after all Chikage hadn’t sent any previous ones, Shugo ripped it open. Inside was a formal looking, black card. On the card was hand-written with white ink… an invitation to a funerals.

“Toichi-san…”


	9. File2: Subfile3

**The second file: Changes in life  
Sub-file three: Funerals**

Sun was shining. It created a stark contrast to the somber mood around the people on the graveyard. Everyone was wearing black. Even Kaito had a tiny black suit. Yes, it was the funerals of the renowned magician Kuroba Toichi.

Shugo stood next to Kaito as silent support. The messy-haired boy was crying. Naturally. It was his father’s funerals after all.

There were some familiar faces at the funerals. Familiar for Shugo that is. There was Kounosuke Jii, Yukiko and Yusaku… There even was Sharon Vineyard.

“Curious…” Shugo muttered as he glanced at the actress. Sensing his gaze, she turned to look at him. The shrunken boy held her gaze tiredly before looking away. No need to draw her attention to himself.

* * *

When the service was over, Shugo was rubbing the tear tracks off his cheeks. The boy hadn’t even noticed he was crying too.

“Toichi-ojisan was a good man.” The shrunken teen said quietly.

“So he was.” A voice spoke next to him. Shugo looked up, at the somber face of Kudou Yusaku.

“Yusaku-ojisan…”

“There are many people who are going to miss him even if they don’t know who they are missing.” The author stated cryptically. Yep, he obviously knew about the magician’s night job. Kind of impossible not to know. Trollsaku.

Shugo chuckled. “Yeah… I hope Kai-chan will be alright.”

“If Kaito-kun is anything like his father, he can pull through it.”

“True.” The boy agreed absently.

“Are you leaving soon? Shinichi and Ran miss you.” Yusaku asked next. Shugo shook his head.

“I’ll go to the Kurobas’ and then Yamato will come to pick me up. We have stuff to do.”

“I see…”

The boy turned to leave when a thought came to him. Nothing special. No real plan. Just a thought that needed to be said.

“If Kaitou Kid will ever appear again… I’ll do my hardest to ensure his survival.” Shugo stated with clenched fists. The author merely blinked but otherwise didn’t react until a slow smile found its way on his face.

“I hope you both will be alright then.” Damn troll.

* * *

A cup of tea and several comforting words later, as well a promise to keep contact, Shugo left the Kuroba household. Outside Yamato was waiting for him and they made their way to subway station. They couldn’t risk the Organization spotting Yamato’s car so they’d taken bullet train from Osaka. And to Osaka they’d also take it.

While waiting the train, Shugo spent his time reading the latest Night Baron book. Anything to get his thoughts away from the funerals. He was completely engaged by the book when a voice interrupted his reading.

“Ooh, is that a good one? I haven’t had a chance to read it yet. Okaa-san hasn’t taken me to a bookstore…”

Shugo looked over the book and saw a mane of wavy black hair. He leaned a bit forward to see the rest of the person speaking to him. The girl was crouching in front of him and obviously trying to read the back cover of the book. The boy snapped the book shut and placed it on his lap, the front cover up. The girl pouted but straightened up then.

“Yeah… It’s quite good this far.” Shugo answered. “And you are who?”

“Oh, I’m Sera. Sera Masumi.” The girl grinned. “You?”

“…Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha.” The shrunken computer genius extended his hand to the girl who eagerly took it.

“Nice to meet you too. I don’t meet much other people of my age that like Night Baron Series.” Without inviting, Sera hopped to sit on the bench next to Shugo. “Where are you going then?”

“Osaka.”

“Cool, I’ve never been. Okaa-san and I are heading to Gunma with Kichi-nii.”

Shugo quirked an eye brow at that. Haneda Shuukichi? Was that him in question? The middle brother of Akai family?

“You’ve a brother then?”

“Yup! Two of them actually but Shuu-nii is studying in America.”

“You don’t see him often then?”

“Nah… but it’s alright! I still have Kichi-nii with me though he’s in high school already.” Sera continued talking. “How about you, Midorikawa-kun?”

“I have a sister… But right now I’m living with Yamato-niisan. He’s real nice.”

“What about your parents? I mean… Otou-san is dead but I still have okaa-san…”

“They are busy with work… I don’t know where they are.”

“I see.” The future high school detective nodded thoughtfully. “Where’s this ‘Yamato-niisan’ then?”

“Buying tickets.” Shugo smiled, opening his book once again. “Where is your mother and this ‘Kichi-nii’ then?”

“I dunno… They got lost while I read you book cover.”

“You mean you disappeared on them.”

“No…?” The girl looked away.

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Both?”

Shugo chuckled. “Alright then. Let’s wait here until they come to find you then.”

“Hai!”

* * *

 Minutes passed. Yamato came back to read a newly bought newspaper next to Shugo while the kids ate the ice creams he’d bought them.

* * *

 “Masumi-chan!” A boy of high school age ran to them. He had glasses, slightly messy hair and friendly eyes.

“Kichi-nii!” Sera jumped from the bench and glomped the young man into a hug. Shuukichi began berating the girl immediately, telling her how worried he and their mother had been. Sera at least had the tendency to look ashamed but grinned up at the boy again.

“I made a friend!”  She told.

“Ho? Is that so?”

“Yes! This is Midorikawa Shugo-kun. And his niisan, Yamato-san!” Sera introduced. Shugo inclined his head from behind the book where he’d been observing the interactions.

“Yoroshiku.”

“Good that your brother found you, Sera-chan.” Yamato smiled.

“Thank you for watching after her.” Shuukichi nodded.

“It was nothing. She was delightful company.”

“Alright then. Masumi-chan, say bye to Midorikawa-kun and Yamato-san.”

“Bye!” Sera waved with bright smile.

“Bye!” Shugo grinned back.

“Have a safe trip.” Yamato smiled too as the siblings walked away. The man turned to talk with Shugo then. “They are important too, right?”

“More or less.” The boy stated, opening his book again. “How long until we need to board?”

* * *

 The items all around the apartment found their way to boxes once again. It was the time to move. Thankfully once again they had no furniture to take along nor much else. Only the necessities. The rest they could buy once they’d settled down and Yamato had acquired a job.

“Nagano… You said you found some little village with an empty house of reasonable price?” Yamato asked as he sat down behind the wheel.

“That’s right. I enquired a bit more the village council that owns the house at the moment promised that we could pay the price in smaller amounts if needs to.” Shugo replied from the passenger seat while plugging in the seat belt.

“Souka~…?”

“Hai."

* * *

 The house wasn’t extremely big but did have two floors and a little yard on the back. A member of village council was waiting for them and giving the keys, telling Yamato to come the next day to sign the papers and talk about paying the house price.

“It’s nice to have people living in here. It’s been empty far too long.” The old man smiled when giving the key. “It’s so quiet in the village. I have a feeling you’ll bring some life in here.”

“I’m sure…” Yamato smirked at Shugo who scowled at him then.

“Tch.” The boy looked away.

“Now, now, Shugo-kun. We’ll settle in just fine.” The platinum blonde man patted the boy’s head. “There’ll be a lot to see and do while here.”

“Okay…” Acting. It was like a second skin for Shugo. Or a well-fitting glove. And right now he was a kid from city forced to get used to life in a tiny village. Some protests were expected from him…

* * *

 They settled in quite quickly. Shugo had his own room where he could work in peace instead of setting up his computer in the living room. Yamato had his room in the second floor too while kitchen, living room of Japanese style, a storage and bathroom were in the first floor.

Neighborhood-wise there wasn’t much. There were some kids in a house nearby, a few married couples and an elderly woman. The rest of the village lived closer to each other and there were some further away. Quite scattered community in the other words. But Shugo liked it. They all were so different yet similar from people he’d met in Tokyo and Osaka. Everyone was so friendly. The neighbors sometimes gave him and Yamato some food while they settled in. It took a month or so until Yamato found a job in nearby town. As a courier once again. And when the fall rolled on, Shugo enrolled to the second grade of the local elementary school. It was a small thing where the children of the closest three or four villages went to. The junior high and high school in the other hand were in the same town than where Yamato was working at. But that didn’t really concern Shugo. He was certain they’d leave the village before he was that age physically. After all… There was that one advice that’d been given to him and Yamato:

**_“Stay out of the Torada-Tatsuo family feud.”_ **


	10. File2: Subfile4

**The second file: Changes in life  
Sub-file four: Kai-san, Yamato-san and Uehara-san**

Shugo found his place in the village surprisingly quickly. Maybe because the people around were so friendly. The faux-teen even made some friends at school. They weren’t too close but got along just fine during breaks and lunch-times. They usually had a competition who had the coolest looking bento. This far Shugo had won several times by default because his bento was ‘made by Yamato’ while the others had their mothers do their lunches. Shugo didn’t mention that actually he made both his and Yamato’s lunches. That would’ve been suspicious.

The computer genius had also taken up a new hobby. Climbing into trees. He had missed it. It had been a long time since he’d last climbed any trees because he wasn’t exactly light as a teenager. Not that he was fat of even chubby. He was just tall and had muscles after playing Finnish baseball. Shugo didn’t fancy falling down from a tree because of a cracked branch after all.

But boy, he was good. Shugo just needed a good hold on the lower branch and he could haul himself up and disappear in the foliage. He was like a squirrel. Climbing up and down, jumping from one tree to other. He didn’t let anyone see the jumping though. It was ‘dangerous’ after all. But the people who did manage to spot him climbing just thought it cute. The advantages of his apparent age were great, weren’t they? He could practically do anything he wanted to (within reason) and no one would look at him twice. Teenagers always put up such a façade to look cool… It as annoying.

From the trees he could see a lot. He quickly learnt to daily schedule of each and every neighbor of his and several other people. And he got to know Officer Kai Kuroto. It took time and some spying. Especially when the autumn approached. The village festival was coming and most of his free time, the man was practicing Yabusame. It looked great and Shugo wished he could one day learn it too.

“Why don’t you come down from the tree now?” Kai asked with a smile and looked up at the tree by the training area but opposite side from the practice targets. A few moments later the leaves rustled and Shugo dropped down.

“You are the new kid, right? Midorikawa-kun?” The police officer continued smiling while making sure his horse wouldn’t do anything unexpected.

Shugo nodded. “Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha, Kai-san.”

“You’ve been watching me practicing for weeks now. Are you interested in Yabusame?”

“Yes, I am. I’ve never seen anything like it. It looks great though and I think Kai-san is really good at it.”

“Would you like to learn it?”

Shugo blinked. Offering just like that? What was this?

“I don’t know sir… I’ve never…”

“Usually people would wait until you are older and taller but I don’t see any harm with it. What I’ve heard from people in village, you are very responsible boy.”

“Arigatou…” The boy looked down with slight blush. It was weird. Yes, of course he was responsible for his apparent age but to hear it like a praise… It felt kind of good. “I’d really like to learn. But would Kai-san really teach me?” The villagers held the police officer in high regard so it was no wonder that some of it had affected Shugo too. After all, he practically knew nothing of the man because in the manga he’d died and the few mentions of him were full of admiration.

“I don’t mind teaching and after the festival I would have time. Probably horseback riding would be good place to start since you still need to grow to be able to handle the smallest of the bows.” Kai explained, still smiling. Shugo grinned back. This was going to be so great!

* * *

It was almost the time of the festival. When Shugo had formed the timeline of the events, he realized that this would probably be the year when Kai Kuroto had his first win in a row without any arrows missing the targets or something… And three years from now on, the man would die because of that stupid game. The boy clenched his hands into fists. There was nothing he could do to prevent it. But there was something… Shugo’s hands hovered to his back where his magician’s knife was hanging across his shoulder. Could he really do it?

But the time wasn’t yet. He still had time. And meanwhile he’d practice both horseback riding and archery. It’d be great to have a proper hobby aside from computer stuff. Because of the timeline, Shugo didn’t have any hurry. The main documents were already in and only needed a yearly update to remain valid. So the boy could take it easy for a while.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five! Kai hit all the targets. Shugo clapped enthusiastically from the audience. Yamato was also smiling.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Yabusame live.” The man stated.

“It looks so great!” Shugo gushed. “And Kai-san is really good.”

“My… You are being such a fanboy.” The blond immediately teased. Shugo sobered quickly and aimed his elbow to the man’s stomach. Yamato didn’t bother dodging.

“Urusai… You are excited too.”

“But not to the length that you are.”

And Shugo couldn’t help but glare him at that remark.

“Hm? Who’re those two?” Yamato’s attention was on two people who were talking with Kai. The archer had gotten off his horse and having a friendly chat with the duo who seemed to be old acquaintances. Shugo looked up at them too.

“They’re Yamato Kansuke-san and Uehara Yui-san. They are natives to this village… and police officers too. At least Kansuke-san is. Yui-san… I don’t know if she has finished academy yet but I doubt it.” The boy frowned as he explained quietly. Then he brightened. “I’m going to go and say hello.”

* * *

“Kai-san!”

The officer turned around slightly, giving a smile to the approaching boy.

“Why, hello, Shugo-kun. You were watching?”

“Hai! And Yamato-niisan was too. You were so great, Kai-san. You didn’t miss a single target!” Shugo gushed. And no, he wasn’t over doing it. He was perfectly in character, thank you very much.

“Kai-san… You have a fan…” Yui smiled at the man. Shugo’s head snapped to her direction and he shot a glare at her back while biting back a scathing retort. It was a pity he couldn’t show his full personality quite yet.

“Ah, no… Yui-kun. Shugo-kun is more like a student for me.” Kai explained, having noticed the glare alongside with Kansuke.

“A student?” The woman blinked and looked down at the boy who’d by now schooled his expression into mild politeness. “Aren’t you a bit young to learn Yabusame… Shugo-kun was it?”

“I don’t think so, miss. And I do have patience to learn.” Shugo replied cordially. And thankfully he was saved from adding anything else as Yamato arrived.

“Shugo, you shouldn’t go running around this many people.” The platinum blonde ‘scolded’. And the shrunken teen was immediately into eight-year-old mode again.

“But, Yamato-niisan… I wanted to say hello to Kai-san before _he_ was lost in the crowd again.”

“Did you now?” Yamato chuckled and addressed the adults then. “Thank you Kai-san for watching after Shugo. I hope he wasn’t a bother.”

“Oh, not at all.” Kai waved his hand in dismissive gesture. He proceeded then introducing the duo with him. “Ishikawa-san, these are Yamato Kansuke-kun and Uehara Yui-kun. They have been living in this village since they were young. Kansuke-kun, Yui-kun, this is Ishikawa Yamato-san and Midorikawa Shugo-kun. They moved here at the end of the summer.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Yamato gave a short bow.

“Likewise.” Kansuke nodded. Yui smiled too. The conversation flowed from there. The ‘two Yamatos’ hit off immediately with Kai making an occasional input. Yui was standing a bit to the side and keeping a company to Shugo who didn’t care about the ‘adult conversation’.

“Nee, nee… How should I address Yamato-san because I already have Yamato- _niisan_? It’ll be too confusing if there is two Yamatos.” Shugo decided to ask Yui and tugged her sleeve. And for some reason Yui got this devious expression on her face. The female exchanged a glance with Kai who gave almost unnoticeable nod to her, obviously having heard the question.

Yui crouched down next to the boy and covered her mouth a bit to whisper to him. _“Just call him Kan-chan. I do so too…”_

Shugo’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this. It’d be hugely disrespective of him to do so. But for some reason the idea was tempting. _“Are you sure?”_ He whispered back. Yui nodded and winked to him.

“Kan-chan…”

Kansuke whirled around to shoot a glare at the boy as soon as he heard the nick-name. And he also knew who to blame as soon as he saw the kid. Shugo was covering his mouth with his both hands and glancing at Yui who was trying her best to stifle her laugh.

“Yui…” The police officer growled but the giggles just got louder. Even Kai and Yamato joined them. Shugo kept quiet, his face burning. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said that. True, he called his friends with ‘-chan’ – Ran-chan, Shin-chan, Sonoko-chan, Kai-chan, Ei-chan… – and he hoped to be able to call future Inspector Yamato Kansuke his friend too but this was still completely new situation.

“…and stop teaching bad manners to kids. Kami’s sake you are trying to become a police officer.” Kansuke lectured the mirthful woman. Shugo smiled faintly. Maybe living in this village wouldn’t be so boring after all.

* * *

 

And thus flowed Shugo’s time. On days he’d go to school, chat with friends, do homework beforehand, and just wing the classes… On evenings he’d either practice archery, horse-back riding or climbed to trees. Nights in the other hand were reserved for hacking. Oh, and they did get the piano finally. Shugo began practicing the old songs he used to play and searched notes for some his sister played too. He still wasn’t entirely sure which name to use on her. Jade was of the past. Hoshi was in the papers but Shugo knew the girl wasn’t using the name… Maybe he’d find some other use for it then… And Tsukiko… well, Tsukiko technically didn’t exist yet. He’d asked Yamato’s opinion once. The man had blinked quite stupidly and stated then it was the boy’s own choice. Personally the man would probably use either Tsukiko or Kage, depending on the person in control.

* * *

_Zhiing. Twhack._

“Great shot.”

Shugo lowered his bow and grinned. “Thanks, Akira-san.”

“Your aim has definitely improved during these months.” The man complimented the boy and dropped down from the horse he’d been riding.

“It’s all thanks to Kai-san.” The boy told him. “He is a great teacher. And one year I’m going to participate in the village festival!” It was true. Shugo really wanted to test his abilities against other archers one day. He needed something else in his life than just computers and taking down the organization. And archery was the target for it.

“With the way you are going, I don’t doubt it.” Akira patted the boy’s back before lifting him up on the horse. “Maybe you’ll become even better than Kai-san.”

“I will! But you are first to surpass him, Akira-san.”

“Ah ha ha ha. Maybe so…”


	11. File2: Subfile5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though choices on everyone involved.

**The second file: Changes in life**   
**Sub-file five: Fated competition**

** Three years later **

Shugo was excited. But he was nervous too. For three years he’d practiced Yabusame under Kai’s tutelage and was quite good for his age. And on this year he would be able to show off his skills for the first time. That was why Shugo was excited. But this year was also when Kai Kuroto would die. That was why Shugo was nervous. After all being only eleven years old in the eyes of the rest of the villagers meant that there wasn’t much expectations for him yet. He was just a little boy trying to be a grown-up. Or something like that.

The boy tied the belt of his kosode and reached for the dougi that ensured his clothing wouldn’t be on the way of the bow string when it snapped back into position once the arrow was released. Shugo tied it around his left arm. During the years he’d made an interesting observation of his skills… Shooting the right-handed way – the way that Kai and Akira used, and was mandatory in a sense when performing Yabusame – Shugo was much more accurate with his shots, even on horse. But when he changed hands and shot the left-handed way, he could pull the string further and thus make the arrow fly further.

He probably should strengthen his right arm and work his aim with it.

“Shugo. We need to get going.” Yamato was knocking on the door.

“Coming!” The preteen called back. Shugo hesitated a moment before opening his desk drawer and picking the Magician’s Knife from there. He had had the knife with him all these years at every single village festival. It would be weird if he left it home this year.

* * *

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Kai hit all the targets.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Akira hit all the targets.

That was the first round. Other contestants hit as well or less. Naturally. Kai and Akira were the best of both of the villages.

“Alright, Shugo. It’s your turn now.” Yamato told the boy. Shugo looked up from his bow that he’d just put the string on.

“Hai…”

“You are borrowing Akira-san’s horse for this, right?”

“Yeah. The stirrups are easily adjusted and I know Ginboshi well enough. And she is experienced on the track.”

“Nervous?”

“No.”

“Not even a little.”

“No.”

“Seriously?”

“No… Yes! Seriously. Stop bothering me.” Shugo pushed past the blonde man, towards Kai and Akira with their horses. Yamato just laughed.

* * *

 

“Ready?” Kai asked.

“Ready.” Shugo nodded and hoisted himself on Ginboshi. Good luck wishes were exchanged and with a slight grin the boy rode to the beginning of the track.  He needed to hit five targets like the official contestants. Villagers were whispering. Some with excitement, some with skepticism. Not many knew just how good Shugo was. But about everyone did know that Kai Kuroto himself had taught him and that Tatsuo Akira also sometimes watched over his practicetime when the police officer was too busy. So the expectations were high.

Shugo fingered the five arrows he had before drawing the first one from the quiver.

“Alright Ginboshi, you know the drill.” He muttered and patted the horse’s neck. Then with his heels, the boy encouraged the horse onwards. To the track on constant speed like she had done hundreds or maybe even thousands of times. And the pre-teen focused on the targets. Breathe in, breath out. Draw, aim, release.

One. It hit the middle and cut the target in half.

Two. Not on the middle but halved board anyways.

Three. The same than two.

Four. Shugo’s fingers slipped when reaching for the arrow so he released the arrow too late. It missed.

Five. Bullseye.

It was over as soon as it started. People were clapping. Shugo grinned when he spotted familiar faces in the crowd for the first time after mounting Ginboshi. Yamato was there with Kai and Akira. And apparently Morofushi Taka’aki had come to this village fair. Shugo had met the man a couple of times, usually with Yui and Kansuke, and taken to call him Koumei too.

But he digressed.

Shugo rode the horse out of the track and once Akira got the reins, he slid down from the saddle straight on Yamato’s arms.

“There you go! Our genius archer. You were brilliant.” The platinum blonde grinned, hugging the boy tightly.

“Yamato-nii, you’re embarrassing me!” Shugo complained but was grinning too.

“How did it feel?” Kai asked. “Shooting in front of all of them?”

“I…” Shugo paused. “I didn’t even notice the audience. I only focused on doing my best and it was great! Of course I messed up with the fourth arrow but I made up for it with the last one.”

“You did very well. Maybe in a few years you can participate as an official contestant.” Akira suggested. The statement made Shugo feel something cold settle in his stomach but he just smiled and nodded.

“Maybe. You definitely did better than some of those contestants.” Yamato stated, finally letting the boy on the ground where Shugo turned to address Morofushi.

“You came to watch the fair too, Koumei-san? Are Kan-chan and Yui-san here too?” There was a quirk of a wider smile at the way Shugo still addressed Yamato Kansuke but otherwise Morofushi didn’t show any further emotion than satisfactory congratulation.  Bloody bastard was always so calm and composed. Like Shugo on most days.

“They are unfortunately at work. My shift ended earlier so I decided to come and see the festives of this year. Congratulations, Shugo-kun. You performed admirably.”

“Thank you, Koumei-san.”

The talks progressed from there and the topics ranged from the activities of the fair and going-ons of village council to Yamato’s work(photographer journalist and occasional odd job) and Shugo’s future plans. The quintet was only interrupted when Akira’s wife, Ayaka, came to tell the two older archers that the next round was about to begin soon.

And so it did. More participants were weeded out on the rounds until only Kai and Akira were left. They shot the five targets over and over again, not missing a single shot.

Until one was missed. Kai missed the last target. But it didn’t matter. It was almost dark and hard to see the targets. Not that would deter Kai. Shugo and Akira both knew it. So Akira inspected the ground around the last target while Torada Naonobu ranted at Kai. The police officer just listened with a smile.

Because the day had ended with a draw (Akira had also missed a shot), it was decided to continue the competition on the next day. Kai was about to leave when Shugo walked up to him.

“Hello, Shugo-kun. Are you coming with me?” The man had learnt to read the boy and his intentions well. Though Shugo let him purposefully see them. Everyone else had just surface scrapes due his acting. But with Kai he was honest. Just like he had been with Yusaku, Toichi and Hidemi. And of course with Yamato. And how Yamato had been honest with Rei, Akemi and Ethan.

“Yup. I need to train more too.” The boy grinned, and with a fond smile and amused shake of head Kai gestured him to follow. Shugo waved a goodbye to Yamato and went with his mentor to get Yukari (Kai’s horse).

* * *

 

Shugo mounted on Yukari and settled in front of Kai. It was late. Really late and his arms were tired. But now was time to head back to village.

“Akira-san told me one of the target’s was moved.” Shugo stated when they were going along the path right above a cliff. He glanced nervously down there but averted his eyes then. It wouldn’t really be that place, right? And no he hadn’t forgotten or anything, he just…

“I thought so too.” Kai hummed. “I’ve heard of the betting. Not directly of course but…”

“Your success is ruining their game.”

“Yes. I suppose you could put it like that.”

“I hope when I show my skills next time, there won’t be any moved targets. It’s unfair.”

“So it is. Tatsuo Tamefumi-san and Torada Tatsue-san will probably see to the situation.”

Shugo snorted.

“You disagree?”

“Tatsuo Tamefumi-san thinks too much of the reputation of the village. And… Torada Tatsue-san is one of the ring leaders of the betting. They won’t do anything.” The boy said quietly in the case someone was there within earshot.

“And how do you–…?” But the question was never finished.

_Whiiist… Bang!_

That was the firework from the quartet who’d die in six years. Yukari neighed in alarm and rose to her hindlegs. Kai tightened his grip on the reins and told Shugo to hold on as he tried to calm the horse down. She was used to fireworks as they were regularly used at the end of the fair but not on that close of a proximity. Shugo twisted to look over the man’s shoulder while gripping onto his kimono. Behind a tree, he saw a flash.

**_Bang!_ **

That was the gunshot from Torada Tatsue. The bullet hit Yukari’s leg right when Kai almost got her to calm down. She slipped down from the cliff with Kai and Shugo with her. The boy was only vaguely aware of Kai holding him tight when they fell before everything went black.

* * *

 

**Back at the village**

Shugo should’ve been back. It was way too late for him to be outside. Despite Yamato knowing that Shugo was with Kai and thus should be safe, the man couldn’t help but worry. Not to mention the feeling he’d had for a while of the village. It was a stifling tension waiting to be released. The ex-assassin had had the feeling before. Once was before his parents were murdered and other time was right before Jin had gone and murdered Organization agents in his attempt to get Cordita. Of course there had been other situations but those two were most prominent. Along with his own successful assassination of the woman. But then he’d been the catalyst.

But he digressed. Shugo had left something unmentioned. Something crucial. There was a reason the boy had a curfew despite his mental age and capability of taking care of himself. The kid was physically still only eleven years old and the crime rates in Japan had only been in raise.

The blonde (he had tried dying his hair black but by then the villagers had gotten used to his blond hair and didn’t recognize him anymore) took his jacket and went out to see if anyone had seen either Shugo or Kai. Or even the horse, Yukari.

No one had. The searching began.

* * *

 

**With Shugo and Kai**

Shugo opened his eyes. He was hurt. All over. His back hurt, his head hurt, his arm hurt. A lot. His throat was dry when he swallowed. He wanted to cry. It hurt so much.

The boy blinked. He tried to remember what had happened and where he was. There was leaves around him and on him. He was lying against something. Someone.

“Kai-san…?” Shugo croaked. That’s right. They’d fallen. And Kai-san… Kai-san had probably protected him. Shugo lifted carefully his arm that didn’t hurt that much and wiped leaves out of his face. His had was shaking. He swallowed again and wet his lips. Good, at least his jaw wasn’t broken. And it didn’t feel like his neck was either. Yamato had taught him to assess damage even though it was very subjective process and couldn’t be fully trusted. Shugo looked at his hurt arm. It was twisted oddly. Broken. And his white sleeve had been bled through. Open fracture then or some really bad scrapes.

“Kai-san?” He asked again and turned his head towards the man. Kai was still breathing. Good. Probably. Shugo had been unconscious for a while and he knew that a man couldn’t survive without any water longer than three days. Without food could go on longer if only water was available. He wasn’t sure how those figures applied then to unconscious people. But probably it had been day or two max since the fall. People were surely looking for them.

Shugo heaved himself to sit, with his right arm limp in his lap.  He could feel his legs aching but they weren’t broken. And because he could feel his legs, he knew that his spine wasn’t injured. But now Shugo could also discover why his back did hurt though. He had been lying on the Magician’s Knife. Thankfully not fallen on it though. Probably.

Kai’s kimono and dougi were soaked in blood that had rusty color now. With those wounds he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Especially considering that he probably had hit his head as well. Starvation, dehydration or intracranial bleeding? What would take Kai’s life first? Shugo sighed and looked to his right. Poor Yukari was lying right there. Already dead. And her head falling on his arm was probably what had broken it. Maybe. He was tired. He wanted to sleep and stop thinking. But sleeping was dangerous. Yamato kept saying so. And Shugo might’ve had a concussion.

“Shugo-kun…” Kai’s voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts.

“Kai-san, are you…” But Shugo didn’t know what to say or ask. This was a dying, doomed man in front of him. The man had hours, days left.

“Thank god that you are alright.” The police officer smiled in relief and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. “You need to get to the village.” More leaves fell on them from the trees.

“But you…”

“Shugo-kun. Your safety is more important. You have your whole life in front of you. I… Well, I’m passing my prime.” The man chuckled weakly.

“No! I can help. I’ll go and alert others and…-” Shugo swayed. He felt so weak.

“Get to village Shugo-kun. Get yourself help. I wait here for rescuers.”

“No…” The boy sighed. “You will die here Kai-san… They won’t find you in time. _Formless like the dark… Like a **shadow**..._ ” Shugo pressed his hand against his forehead. There had to be something he could do. But what could he? The Plot demanded Kai’s death just like it had demanded Toichi’s.

“Who was it, Shugo? Who shot Yukari?” Why did he think that Shugo knew? Why did he drop ‘-kun’? Why should Shugo answer? “I know you saw it. I can see it on your face.”

Kai knew he was dying.

“T-Torada Tatsue.” Shugo stated while an idea formed in his mind. No dehydration. No starvation. No intracranial bleeding… The boy reached for the Magician’s Knife at his back. To think it would be used for something like this.

“I see. You never were a normal kid, were you?”

“My name is what I chose for myself. I knew since before I met you that you’d die below this cliff to where sun doesn’t shine.” Shugo spoke emotionlessly. “I know when people die. And I know six years from now on the four people who lit the firework will also die by Torada Tatsue.”

Kai noticed the knife. His face was the picture of calm and peace though his breathing was labored because of the pain. “And what are you going to do then?”

“I can make it quick.”

* * *

 

Yamato looked up when he heard rustling. He had come back to the place where the Yabusame competition had been held two days ago. There was only few people with him. They hadn’t heard anything. They didn’t have ears trained to hear the slightest of sounds.

The rustling came closer.

 _“Yamato-nii…”_ It was just the barest of whisper but it was enough for the man finally locate what he was looking for. Shugo was heavily leaning against a tree trunk, his clothes dirty, bloody and ripped. His right arm dangled limply on his side and the boy looked like he was about to collapse any second now.

“Shugo!” The blonde’s cry of alarm was enough to alert the other people nearby when Yamato was already running to the boy. As soon as he was close enough, Shugo promptly collapsed on his arms.

“Somebody get a car! We need to get him to hospital!” Yamato shouted. The next moments were a flurry of movement when people were running to alert other people that the boy had been found and which direction he had come from. Yamato meanwhile hurried to the car that coincidentally Shugo’s class’s teacher drove.

And it was on those moments when the boy leant closer to the man’s ear and whispered three words before fainting.

_“Hide the knife.”_

 Yamato looked into the folds of Shugo’s loosened kimono and saw the Magician’s Knife hidden in there, neatly in its sheath. He didn’t know what had happened or why he needed to hide the knife but he swiftly removed it and placed it into the inside pocket of his own jacket. He trusted Shugo and couldn’t phantom what possibly could have happened. But right now he needed to make sure the boy would stay alive to answer to his questions. And yes, he did care of the kid.

Dammit, he was going to be as grey as Jin by this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kosode = kimono-like top, usually in my knowledge worn over a shitagi which in turn is similar in shape but used as a undershirt of sorts. In Shugo's case, he is wearing a t-shirt underneath instead of a shitagi.  
> dougi = the extra-sleeve worn over kosode by archers so the sleeve doesn't catch onto the bowstring
> 
> My research on yabusame is terribly lacking. I could not get good enough information since most of yabusame use is ceremonial and I'm not sure of any possible competitions as it's the case with this village.


	12. File2: Subfile6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and running.

**The second file: Changes in life  
Sub-file six: Too much**

It had been days since Shugo emerged from the forest and the boy was yet to wake up. Villagers were anxious to hear from the boy especially considering that he was most likely the only person to know where Kai was. It was a small relief that he was alive and recovering slowly but his condition had also ignited a new spark of worry. The search continued even more frantically. But there had been no sign of Kai or his horse anywhere.

Yamato wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. The wind was picking up and getting chillier. A typical October weather really.

He still didn’t know what had happened with the knife. As soon as he was able to leave Shugo’s bedside without raising suspicions he’d gone and hidden the knife. Dug a hole on the ground near the tree at the backyard and placed it into the roots before filling the hole again. Thankfully the soil had still been soft after the strong storms on the days preceding the competition so there was no change in there to be detected. What had bothered Yamato though was the blood in the knife. He had wiped and bleached the thing carefully and removed all the evidence but the thought still made him uneasy. What had Shugo done? And why? What could have drove him to do whatever it was? Yamato was scared for the boy.

* * *

 

The hospital was small and quiet. Not many patients were up yet. Yamato had been admitted in though it wasn’t the visiting hours yet. He made his way to Shugo’s room where some cop was in the case the boy happened to wake up. All clues were needed now. It had already been a week since the competition.

Yamato knocked on the door. It was Yui who opened it.

“Ah, Ishikawa-san. Good for you to come. Shugo-kun just woke up.” The woman smiled in relief.

“He did?” The blonde was surprised. And relieved. He’d visited every day when he had time from the searches but Shugo had remained unresponsive on those times.

“Yes. He gave me information about what he remembers and…”

“Go. Kai-san is a good friend of yours. Find him.” Yamato bit down the dreadful feeling he had about the other man’s fate and just smiled reassuringly to the woman.

“Arigato.” And the young police officer was gone. Yamato sighed and stepped into the room. Shugo looked so tiny and fragile on the hospital bed. Like he was several years younger.

* * *

 

** Moments before **

It was warm. And dark. It felt safe. Where was he? He felt so tired. What was going on? He hurt. Why?

**_Whiiist… Bang!_ **

_Neigh!_

**_BANG!_ **

Shugo’s eyes flew open and the boy drew a breath in panic. There was scraping of a chair against tiled flor but he barely registered it. But he did notice someone coming up next to his bed and holding his hand. The one that wasn’t in a cast.

“Easy, Shugo-kun. Easy…” A female voice soothed him and laid another hand to brush his hair away from his face. Only then Shugo finally realized where he was and who was next to him.

“Y-Yui-san?” The boy croaked. His throat was dry again. He felt tired and dizzy and hurt.

“You’ve been sleeping for a long time.” Yui explained and took a small cup of water from a nearby table. “Do you think you can drink a bit?”

Shugo just nodded while trying to gather his thoughts and assess the most likely scenario. With Yui’s help he drank water in small sips and felt his throat being less sore after that.

“Where is Kai-san?” The boy asked. Yui’s hand froze for a moment before continuing to place the cup back on table.

“We haven’t found him yet. I was hoping you could tell me… Anything you remember will help.”

Shugo swallowed. His recollections were shaky.

“Two bangs… Then Yukari went down. We all fell.”

“You fell?” Yui prompted gently.

“Yes… When I woke there was a lot of leaves and no sun.” Formless like dark… “I climbed up. Kai-san told me to get help. I walked to… to…” Where had he found himself again? Shugo only remembered walking and Yamato and…

_“Hide the knife.”_

The widening of his eyes was the only sign Yui got that the boy was about to panic again. She laid a hand on his shoulder and looked into the grey blue eyes seriously but reassuringly.

“Shugo-kun, calm down. It’s alright. This was already great. You did well. You don’t need to tell anything else if you can’t.”

“There was so much blood…” Shugo whispered.

“I… I know. But none of this was your fault.” Yui tried to smile but she’d seen the clothes boy had worn. It had both his own and Kai’s blood. A lot. And not all of it had dried completely yet.

“Kai-san shielded me when we fell. He was so hurt… Yukari wasn’t moving either.”

“Shugo-kun. We will find, Kai-san. I promise you. And you have been a great help.”

There was a knock on the door. Yui went to answer it while Shugo remained staring at his hands. She spoke with someone there but the boy didn’t listen. Moment later the door closed.

“Shugo.” It wasn’t Yui. It was Yamato. Shugo didn’t look up.

“He is already dead.” The boy stated.

“Most likely. It has been a week already.” The man answered.

“Not that… Not… I…”

“I hid the knife. And cleaned it.”

“…Good.”

“May I ask why?”

“It was either that or starvation.”

“I see.”

“Do you?” Shugo looked up sharply.

“Yeah. My brother was prepared to do so too… To kill me if it seemed like the Organization was going to… educate me more creatively.” Yamato shrugged and walked to the window. He pushed the curtain aside, letting the sunlight stream into the room.

“Oh.”

“As long as no one finds the knife, you should be fine. Even if they determine the age of the wound around the same than when you were found, they can’t prove how long you wandered in the forest. It could’ve been a third party too.”

“Not to mention that I’m going to wipe records of the real cause of death as soon as I can get my hands on my computer…” Shugo muttered.

“That too.” The blonde man stated. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I don’t know. I guess. Eventually.”

“I was fifteen when I did my first kill. You aren’t even twelve yet.”

“Mentally I’ve lived til seventeen plus four years. That makes it twenty-one.”

“No one is ready to kill. Not until they are desensitized to death.” Yamato retorted.

“Well. Good for me then. I’m the boy who sees Death.”

* * *

 

It was Uehara Yui with her colleagues who found the body of Kai Kuroto below the cliff. The wind that had blown the whole morning had brushed leaves aside and revealed what had been missed. Poor woman cried her eyes out.

“I would be more worried if she hadn’t cried.” Yamato had stated in a way that was typical of him. Envious. He couldn’t muster any feeling towards the dead anymore so he was jealous of anyone and everyone who could. “I doubt I’d be able to cry even if it were you, who’d died. Angry, yes. Upset, definitely. Sad, I guess… But would I cry? No.”

Shugo hadn’t commented. He’d only hacked the electrical files of the autopsy and altered the results. Yamato had done the same for the hard copies. The coroner who’d done the autopsy had left for extended vacation after winning in lottery a couple of days later. That left only one person aware of the result that wasn’t made public. Everyone thought it as starvation. No one blamed Shugo for fainting and thus not immediately telling where Kai was. He was just a kid after all. But one person knew something else had happened at the bottom of that cliff.

That person was Yamato Kansuke.

And now the man was sitting in the same hospital room with Shugo. The boy was yet to be released. Naturally. He had been close to coma just week before. And he wished he still were unconscious. Anything to get out of that silent gaze. Two eyes, not one like the case would be six years from now on. Or five and half years. But Shugo was sure lack of one eye wouldn’t diminish the intensity the man packed behind his expressions.

And one gaze was enough to tell Shugo that Kansuke _knew_. The man wasn’t at the hospital to interrogate him. No, Shugo had given enough statements already and all of them were in the record. He was labelled as traumatized kid and considering what the police already knew, the case was very close to being labelled as an accident. So in a sense there was no reason for Kansuke to be with Shugo unless it was something off the record.

“I see you are healing well.” The man stated. Shugo looked down at his lap where his hands were clutching the sheet.

“Yeah… The doctor thinks I might be able to leave next week.”

The silence fell again. Shugo fidgeted uncomfortably. He was sure he was going to get a cabin fever at this rate. There was literally nothing for him to do. Yamato had smuggled in his computer for hacking but taken it away then. And all the books in the hospital weren’t anything special or interesting.

Eventually Shugo spoke.

“Are you going to tell Yui-san?” Unspoken words told more than what was said aloud.

“No.”

“Are you going to question me?” Where is the knife? Why did you do it? What exactly did you do? Was Ishikawa Yamato part of this? How was he? There was a lot of questions Shugo was expecting.

“No.”

“Why?” The boy frowned.

“Plausible deniability.” Was the simple answer.

“Oh…” Kansuke was _protecting_ him? Shugo swallowed uncomfortably. How much damage was he going to do to the people around him by this rate? What would the ripples of this event cause? “I’m sorry.” The boy choked out.

“…Your hand was forced.”

Was forced. The sentence implied that there was someone else in the works. The one who flipped the switch. The first culprit. And Kansuke knew it too.

Shugo shifted so he could hug his knees through the comforter. He didn’t say anything. The man next to him didn’t either.

* * *

 

Shugo had visitors in the form of Yamato, Yui, once even Morofushi and also Tatsuo Akira and Ayaka. None of those visits were too cheerful. Just get better wishes and lamenting Kai’s fate. Ayaka didn’t want to meet Shugo’s eyes for obvious reasons. Well, obvious for the boy. Only Yamato’s visits were slightly happier but not much. The man had adopted a distant façade in front of everyone. Even Shugo. The boy hoped it would go away. The man wasn’t present much. He was taking extra shifts. He and Shugo both had a feeling that they’d be needing it soon.

And yes, they did. After Shugo was released there was the funerals of Kuroto Kai. From them it took about a year until the boy begged the man that they’d move. He had finished elementary school finally and wanted a change of scenery. Things had remained too same and morphed too different. There was pitying glances, empty platitudes. There was a new cop taking care of the village’s police box. There was empty spot where Kai used to be. And there was still blood in his hands that only Shugo could see.

So the funds Yamato had saved ever since the boy had been hospitalized came to use when the duo moved back to Osaka.

_They were running away yet towards **shadows**._

This time Tatsuo Akira left with their contact information.


	13. File3: Subfile1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks from canon are explored.

**The third file: Not quite an intermission**   
**Subfile one: Back to Osaka**

Shugo lounged at the balcony of the new apartment Yamato and he had bought in Osaka. The apartment was much bigger than the one they’d rented during their previous stay. This one was nice. Not luxurious but spacious. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen connected to living room like area, and a balcony. Currently fresh laundry was drying overhead Shugo in soft breeze. The noise of the traffic was a bit annoying and new after his stay in that village in Nagano but Shugo was getting used to it. He did live a year in Tokyo previously after all.

“Are you going to meet with Eisuke-kun today, too?” Yamato asked when coming to clear some glasses and plates from the small coffee table on the balcony. Shugo looked up at the man and shrugged then.

“I guess. He wanted to talk with me about something.” It had truly been a coincidence how Shugo had managed to meet with the boy. He hadn’t even actively been tracking him down. No, Shugo had been more concerned with Hidemi, thus recorded every TV-appearance she had as Mizunashi Rena. In his opinion the early years were important to record one way or other.

“Hmm, I wonder…” Yamato frowned briefly. “I got in contact with Hondou-san. He managed to pass some information to me about my brother’s movements. He also informed me of Hidemi’s successful infiltration. I guess you already knew about that one.”

“Yeah. She will be important later on. But not without a tragedy.” Shugo muttered, before regretfully getting up from his chair. Sun was shining on it quite nicely bit alas, he needed to get ready. “School is continues from summer break within a month. I guess I gotta catch up with Ei-chan before that.” The young geek stretched his arms up towards the sky and cracked his neck but twisting his head to the side. “Ouch, that felt good…”

“You’ve been too much on your computer lately.” The man admonished the boy. Shugo glanced at him before considering the situation. Yeah, at this time and age computers weren’t quite that much in common use even with a screwy timeline. Heck, some people were still using pagers while some already had flip-phones. World worked in mysterious ways. And Yamato concern towards him was getting annoying. He had work to do after all. That, and Shugo tried his best to distract himself from things already passed.

“Whatever, I’m off now.”

* * *

 

“So what it was?” The two boys were sitting in a park near Tsuutenkaku and eating ice cream.

“You’ve seen that news reader at Nichuri TV news, right?” Eisuke asked.

“Yeah, she kinda looks like…” Shugo knew where this conversation was going. But since he didn’t know that much more of the young woman’s current situation apart from her real employer, he could play along.

“Hidemi-neechan.” The bespectacled boy stated.

“Exactly.” The other nodded. “She could be a doppelganger though.” Especially if a Westerner looked at Asians, they tended to mix together… Because the features weren’t that familiar to them. It was the same vice versa. Everyone looked the same.

“…Maybe.” Eisuke admitted reluctantly. “I could try and contact them though.”

“Or… When I go to Tokyo again – probably in the next fall sometime. Yamato-nii will probably have some business to attend. – then I can go to the studio and ask to meet with her.” Very unlikely to be successful but, hey, Shugo could always _try_.

“Fine then…” The other boy visibly deflated. Shugo looked at him before coming to a decision. He chucked the stick from his already eaten ice cream to the trash bin and spoke up.

“I want some Okonomiyaki. Is that old place still open?”

“Eh? We just ate these!”

“So? I’m still hungry and the okonomiyaki was good. I haven’t eaten any of it for… almost five years. And maybe we can meet with Souhei-san too!”

“I think he is in Osaka now…” Eisuke frowned in thought. “Visiting at least. I heard he was a scale model store in Tokyo now!”

“Really?!” While Shugo didn’t remember all the details of every single side character that had appeared in a single case but the connection was there now. At the first time in Osaka he hadn’t recognized Nishigun Shouhei actually as the person Conan and Agasa would go to visit to get a photo about Hondou Ethan. But now… Camera, okonomiyaki, scale models… Yup, useful person. Not to mention that Shugo loved scale models.

“Yeah. He founded it last year.”

“Now I definitely want to meet him again.”

“And previously you didn’t?”

“Oh, shut up, Ei-chan.”

* * *

 

“I called my father yesterday.” Eisuke told when the two were at their favourite restaurant.

“Really?” Shugo looked up. This wouldn’t be the tidbit, he was half-expecting it to be, right?

“Yeah. His boss has the weirdest e-mail address. It sounded like a song.”

“A song?”

“Yeah… Like this?” Shugo asked and whistled Karasu no Ko for the boy. Eisuke gaped in surprise.

“That’s exactly it!”

“Hee… Glad to be of service.”

* * *

 

“Will you tell me what you’ve been working on during this past year?” Yamato asked that night.

“Will you finally stop trying to peek on my unfinished work then?” Shugo asked back. The man paused to consider before nodding.

“Sure.”

“Alright…” The pre-teen sighed. “It’s a computer virus and security system rolled in one. It basically erases everything it is set at and can function as a backup plan if one tries to hack your computer. One wrong move and your drives are empty and the hacker’s computer is infected too. Of course it can act as a battering ram against other computer programs too… One gets directly into the source code and can alter it. I’ve designed it under my hacker handle Green-5, Midori-go. The all sorts of defense systems and government operators know that handle more or less by now since I’ve been doing some… investigative work in regards of getting more data. Considering how outdated this world still is compared to me, they obviously haven’t managed to track me down.”

“Does the virus have a name then?” Yamato smirked at the sound of pride in the boy’s voice. It was quite amusing really. Shugo hummed in non-committal way before looking up at the mystery books there and grinning then. Because why not?

“Night Baron.” The shrunken genius announced.

* * *

 

“Oh, this is just sick…” Shugo muttered as he watched the demo game of ‘Great Plan for High School Girl Paradise’, a dating sim for grown up men. “I could almost try to sue him for endorsing child pornography. Only almost though…”

“Eh? What’s gotten your ire now?” Yamato asked from the kitchen where he was making some onigiris.

“Kaneshiro Genshirou’s dating game. The main character is a… literature teacher assistant, a grown-up, who’s gathering a harem of high school girls around him. It’s made with overly sweet way with the girls practically throwing themselves at him and other male teachers featured in the game… Not to mention that this is an all girl’s school with no female teachers. Even the school nurse is male.” The boy spoke in disgust.

“Oh? Now that’s… weird.” The man finished lamely. “But I’m guessing there is something else to your reaction than just a crappy dating game?”

“Uh… The creator is a seventy-year-old old man?” The young geek blinked. “Whatever, I’m gonna set Baron on this one. Perfect test drive!” Cue manic (and fake) laughing. Yamato merely rolled his eyes.

“Glad you have fun…”

_**(Three hours later)** _

“So… What exactly did you do?” Yamato asked when Shugo finally got on his feet and stretched. It was a sign of a work finished and well done. At least on the boy’s opinion.

“I edited the art of the school uniforms, edited the dialogue, changed the gender of a couple of teachers and changed the whole setting to the last year of high school instead of the first. And made two male teachers interested in each other and the girls gaining shipping points in regards of two of them.” Shugo snickered. This was the most fun he’d had in ages.

* * *

 

The opportunity to visit Tokyo that Shugo mentioned to Eisuke came sooner than he’d anticipated. A week before school started actually. Shugo had spent majority of his time leading to that week with Eisuke. During the last meet-up the bespectacled boy had lamented the fact they’d be going to different schools and noticed that the sandy blond roots of Shugo’s hair was showing. Damn, he had to use the black dye again. Every two weeks actually. And while Shugo had gotten to the routine of re-dying his roots, it was still annoying.

“We are going to Tokyo?” Shugo asked in surprise one night.

“Yeah, for a couple of days. I need to… Hondou-san asked me a favour.” Ah, yes… Yamato and Ethan had indeed kept in contact somehow during these six(?) years.

“What sort of favour?” Shugo asked with narrowed eyes. Yamato merely blinked back. Right, something to do with the organization. Naturally. Why even ask… Next question then. “Am I going to spend my time alone while you are doing whatever?”

“Sure. Kill time whichever way you want to.” The man had smiled.

And that led to Shugo’s current placement at Nichuri TV studio at Shiotome. He had promised Eisuke after all.

“Could I please meet with Mizunashi Rena-san?” The boy asked the receptionist there. The woman eyed him suspiciously.

“Do you have an appointment? Mizunashi-san is filming currently and not even family members are allowed to disturb filming, _boya_.”

 _“Oh, the irony.”_ Shugo thought sardonically while continuing to smile and not showing his irritation at the way he was addressed with.

“No, _bachan_ , I don’t. I’m sort of a fan of hers. I just wanted to tell her something but maybe you can pass the message along?”

“…Fine.” The woman’s voice was downright frosty now. “What’s the message?”

Shugo snatched a fountain pen and a piece of paper from the desk and quickly wrote down his message.

_“You are still the prettiest oneesan that I know, Hime-neechan!”_

“Here, please make sure Mizunashi-san gets it.” Shugo didn’t sign the message, Hidemi would know it was from him.

* * *

 

Shugo had been wandering around and heading towards a park relatively close to one of Yamato’s hidey-holes. It was a one-room rented apartment. About as small as the first place in Osaka. Quite stuffed in the other words. But currently it didn’t have any furniture, only a pair of futon. Shugo didn’t have any intention of staying there for the day. It was such a miserable place. And any favour Ethan had asked Yamato of, it had kept the blonde away for the night too.

Anyways, Shugo had no particular plans for the day. He had no intention to go and meet his friends from first grade(they’d probably forgotten him anyways) or Kaito either… They’d just pester him about his whereabouts and life and… The boy sighed in a long-suffering way. They’d just be so troublesome. Maybe in a couple of years when he’d be in high school, he could meet with them again. And hopefully things wouldn’t be too awkward…

“Shugo-kun!” A blur latched onto the boy’s arm fast. Shugo blinked at the human shaped blur.

“Ma-…sumi-chan?” The boy looked down at the grinning girl. Down because she was clinging onto his arm like a limpet. Height-wise they were about the same, Masumi having already hit her growth spurt and Shugo being naturally tall(that’s what European genes did for you).

“It really is you! And you remember me!” Masumi’s snag tooth was glinting in the bright sunlight.

“Yeah… I’m surprised you recognized me though.”

“Of course I remember my book-friend!”

* * *

 

Okay... This wasn’t part of the plan. Of any plan really. And Shugo had no idea how it had happened. He tried thinking different courses of action he could’ve taken but came up with blank. Well, it had been nice. Spending time with Masumi and going with her to watch _Gomera VS. MechaGomera_ that is. The movie had been hilariously 90’s with its special effects and everything, but if nothing else, it had been nostalgic. Back in his own world Shugo had liked to watch Beverly Hills Cop 1-3 and Police Academy movies. And Jade/Tsukiko had thrown some nostalgia anime to his direction too at one point. During the weird phase when she completely ignored Detective Conan.

“And then Gomera got help from Emera to defeat MechaGomera and it was so cool! The hyper beam from his mouth swallowed up everything and-…” The way Masumi’s chattering came to an abrupt stop drew Shugo’s attention from his musings and to the direction the girl was staring at. To the other the train platform and… oh… Oh!

“What is it, Sumi-chan?” Shugo asked because he _had to_ ask. And yeah, he’d given the girl a nickname.

“That’s Shuu-nii!” Masumi pointed. “I thought he’d be in America!”

“Oh?” The boy mused. “What about Shuukichi-san then?”

“Kichi-nii is studying currently, he is younger than Shuu-nii.”

Studying… and most likely dating one Miyamoto Yumi unless he had begun collecting the ‘Seven’ already. Sigh, why did the Akai siblings have to be so secretive?

“Souka…” But Shugo had no other time to muse things when Masumi was sprinting towards stairs leading to underpass running beneath the rails separating the two platforms. “O-Oi, chotto matte!”

* * *

 

“We are gonna follow them and see where nii-san is going to!” Masumi resolutely decided when the pair was hiding behind a pillar. Shugo in the other hand wasn’t too sure whether or not this was a good idea. Following Masumi and her lead in this case. On one hand he’d meet Tsukiko’s future ‘brother’(who at least used to be her favourite character) and the undercover agent Scotch. On the other hand Bourbon would appear eventually and possibly point out his connection with Yamato to the other two and that move could potentially cost Shugo his friendship with Masumi. Or then he was reading too much into the situation. Yeah, that probably was it. Better to just go with the flow for now.

“Sumi-chan, I told you to wait.” Shugo hissed to the girl who shushed him and peered around the pillar. The two men on the platform were just talking. About something that Shugo couldn’t quite discern. Too much of a distance.

“I’m going to get closer…” The girl next to him muttered when the two men were moving along the stretch of stone and concrete. What they were waiting, the next train wouldn’t come for thirteen minutes at least.

“If you go now, they’ll definitely spot you!” Hey, they were undercover agents in a criminal organization, of course they’d have a sixth sense for people lurking about and stalking them. For people doing exactly what Shugo and Masumi were.

“Nah, I’m good. He’s never before spotted me either.”

“Previously you were, what? Eight years old?”

“Something like that yeah.” Masumi mused unconcernedly. Shugo felt like face palming. Where this girl got her confidence from, he didn’t know… And in the middle of all that introspection/argument/ego-stroking/angst-fest/whatever else, Scotch had pointed the pair to Akai.

“Masumi?!” The FBI agent was suddenly right in front of the two pre-teens. He was angry though it didn’t downright show on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I followed you, Shuu-nii!” Masumi chirped promptly, completely ignoring the man’s ire. Or then simply being oblivious to it. “You caught me!”

“I told you he would…” Shugo muttered.

“How would you know?” The girl turned to look at him now. Shugo shot an incredulous stare at her, and gave her the reason that would most likely make sense in pre-teen mind and would fit the situation.

“I’ve never managed to sneak up on Yamato-nii.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you suck.”

“Oi!”

“Masumi, why did you… and your friend follow us?” Akai asked with patience that was wearing thin. Huh, tough mission then?

“I wanted to hear you play guitar! I didn’t know you played guitar. Or that you even were back in Japan.” Masumi explained.

“Oh all the excuses, Sumi-chan…” Shugo groaned in the background and shot an exasperated look at Scotch, while the two siblings were ‘arguing’. The man just smiled indulgently, humoring him.

 “This is your friend then?” And holy…-! Now that he was directly being addressed, Shugo had hard time believing that Tsukiko hadn’t had a fangirling moment when hearing the voice of Ikeda Shuichi from the FBI agent’s mouth. Though considering her situation back then(and in the future) she was more like freaking out.

“Yeah! This is Shugo-kun! We like the same books and met years ago on a train station too!” Masumi beamed up at her brother. She received slightly unimpressed stare before the assessing gaze was directed at Shugo. The boy waved half-heartedly and introduced himself his usual way.

“Midorikawa Shugo, nice to meetcha.” He said, with complete deadpan this time instead of enthusiasm.

Scotch chuckled at the background. “What a spirited little sister and her friend you have.”

Shugo noted that Akai hadn’t been addressed by name even once during this conversation. It… probably was for the best. In any case the man sighed then and asked Masumi did she know how to get home.

“I… no. I don’t have money with me.” Masumi muttered, eyes on the ground. “And I got lost.”

“Very probable since we got onto the train from around where I was staying at.” Shugo mused before remembering that Masumi was actually lying in this case. A lie that apparently fell through.

“Wait here, I’ll buy you a ticket.” Akai told his sister and left the group in search for the ticket counter. Shugo stared incredulously at the FBI agent’s back and thus failed at first to notice Masumi’s eye tearing up. Scotch did though.

“Hey, do you like music?” The man asked whilst pulling a bass out of the soft instrument case he had with him.

“Un, sure!” Masumi nodded, wiping her tears away.

“Do you also want to learn, Shugo-kun?”

“Ah, I already know the basics. I prefer the piano though…” Shugo grinned. Yamato and he had finally bought an electric piano to their apartment in Osaka. With headphones naturally so they wouldn’t disturb the neighbors.

* * *

 

Shugo followed as Scotch taught Masumi the scales with the bass. It was vaguely familiar to him but he hadn’t tried bass since… since junior high in his previous life.

“Scotch…” A new but recognizable voice spoke from behind the man. Shugo _didn’t_ look up at first. Instead he listened how the voice had changed during the last years. It was deeper, naturally, and had this strange wibe… it was calm but agitated at the same time. It was hard to describe really.

But the person speaking was the same. Shugo gave a good scrutiny to Furuya Rei. Taller, broader, stronger, smarter… The boy didn’t call him though. With any name. He didn’t know which he should use. Shugo didn’t know if calling him at all was safe. So he kept silent and occasionally corrected Masumi while Scotch and _Bourbon_ talked about something.

The wait went on until Akai returned with the ticket for Masumi. And by then Shugo had an uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching them.

“Shugo-kun, are you alright?” Masumi asked when Scotch was packing his bass back to the case.

“Hai… I just have this disconcerting feeling.” Shugo frowned while eyeing the platform around them and also the one at the opposite side of the rain tracks. It was like someone was watching him. Or them.

“Huh? What feeling?”

“It’s probably nothing… Why don’t we go to get some ice cream?” The feeling is gone now but he couldn’t be too careful. Akai seemed to be ready to protest but then…

_“KYAAAAAAA!”_

The scream echoed in the station. A woman’s voice, completely generic. A panic spread throughout the people waiting for trains. Security tried to keep order. They prevented anyone leaving. With a hush the situation travelled to their ears. Murder. A corpse of a man found at the opposite platform. The one where the ominous staring feeling had emanated from.

“Shugo, we need to go.” And suddenly Yamato was with them, carrying a camera which he tossed to Bourbon. With his other hand he pocketed a memory card. Shugo noted he was wearing gloves.

“Yamato-san, long time no see!” Masumi promptly chirped up, ignorant of the tension that sprung forth when the blonde man made his presence know.

“Ah… Masumi-chan, was it? You’ve grown since the last time. Did you get lost again?”

“Yup! But this time I found nii-san by myself.”

“That’s the reason she got lost in the first place.” Shugo deadpanned and nodded towards Bourbon and the camera in his hands. “What’s with the camera?”

“Aah… I simply liberated it from some creep that was aiming it at you and Masumi-chan.” Yamato’s smile was glacial and he was pointedly ignoring the other people of their group.

“Liberated?” Shugo narrowed his eyes, before glancing to the direction of the hubbub around the supposedly dead body. And he wasn’t alone with such thoughts though none of the men around voiced them either.

“Yes. But enough of that. I concluded my business here and it’s time for us to go. Before my brother manages to track me down. _That_ ’s a meeting I’d rather avoid.”

“Sometimes I try to avoid my brother too…” Akai muttered and received a kick in the shin from Masumi before the girl’s attention was on Shugo again.

“You really need to leave again, Shugo-kun?”

“Yeah… But maybe we’ll meet again someday.” Shugo glanced at Yamato who was heading towards the exit from the platforms so he’d avoid the police also.

“We better!” Masumi cried when the boy began taking first steps after the platinum blonde man.

“Shugo-kun, come already. Leave the squirt and the Whiskey Trio alone.” Yamato called over his shoulder.

“Hai, hai!” And Shugo jogged after the man.

* * *

 

Whiskey Trio… If nothing else revealed that Yamato and probably Shugo too knew of the Organization and that the three men belonged to it, this certainly did. Once Masumi was safely on a train home, Akai turned to his fellow agents(and moles).

“Who were they?” The long-haired man asked frowning. He didn’t like the idea of Organization people being close to Masumi. Those two were bad enough to know about her but at least Akai _knew_ them. The other two in the other hand… they were unknown variables.

“Kurosawa Yamato… and Midorikawa Shugo.” Bourbon spoke. “They… are outsiders, more or less.”

“But they _knew_ …” Scotch frowned. Whiskey Trio. Scotch, Bourbon, Rye.

Bourbon shook his head. “Kurosawa got out years ago. You never met him but he was one of the best. Most likely he goes by other name by now…”

“And the kid?”

“I met him once before. Apparently Kurosawa is looking after him. At least was six years ago.”

“Say…” Akai began slowly. “Who is this brother he mentioned?”

“You want to stay away from him and even less mention Kurosawa to him. Gin will kill anyone who brings up the connection. It’s bad enough already that he is called the _Living Legend_ by now.” The way Bourbon’s eyes widened just a fraction, told the other two just who they were dealing with. And what most likely had happened to the last person that mentioned Kurosawa Yamato to one of the highest ranking members of the organization. Akai glanced at the direction to which the pair had vanished to some good half an hour ago. He desperately wished he’d never need to meet them again. And that they’d also stay away from Masumi.

* * *

“So… How did the business go? Not that well?” Shugo asked once they were in a bullet train to Osaka. Much quicker than car, naturally. Yamato himself had rented a car under one of his numerous aliases for the few days they were present in Tokyo.

The blonde man sighed.

“I did my part.”

“You know very well that answer does not satisfy me. C’mon, humor me. No one is listening either.” The boy gestured the few passengers with them in the carriage. There was a two old men with hearing aids playing chess, a gaggle of teenagers with headphones on their ears, a salary man taking a nap with ear plugs on. And the rest of the seat were vacant for a reason or other. Yamato sighed again.

“Ethan asked me to act as a driver for Hidemi. I picked her from the tv station on late last night. She told me she got your message by the way.”

Shugo nodded but didn’t otherwise interrupt. Merely waited for the man to continue.

“Once at the meeting place I went to keep watch. Ethan explicitly told me not to interfere in anyway and keep me hidden. I guess it was as much for Hidemi and Eisuke’s as well as yours protection.” Yamato ran a hand through his hair whilst gathering his thoughts. “I couldn’t even warn them early enough that my brother had arrived to the area. Apparently Hidemi had a tracker on her. Thankfully not a bug but still…”

“They track their rookies with them. Dissolve in 24 hours if I remember correctly.” Shugo mused. Yamato shot a look on the boy.

“You knew?”

“I didn’t know the date but yes, I knew Hondou Ethan would die sometime around this year.”

It seemed like Yamato was about the say something unsavory about keeping secrets and withholding information but slumped back in his seat instead.

“Well, you know the outline of the meeting. I watched the CIA contact shoot himself not soon after Gin and Vodka had arrived. I hid myself in the rafters and also spotted one homeless man witnessing the scene. I got him and myself out just a bit before it all burned to the ground. I even abandoned my rental car. It can’t be tracked to me anyways and I’ll discard that particular alias from further use.”

Shugo took a moment to observe the signs of exhaustion on Yamato’s face while considering what to say to the man.

“Your jacket does smell of smoke.”

* * *

 

Some weeks later a latter came. It was from Masumi. She and her mother were moving to America. In the letter the girl explained that she’d gotten the address for Yamato’s letter box in the nearby post office from her ‘stronger brother’. Shugo had pondered what to think about the situation and whether or not should he answer to it… In the end the boy had set aside the letter and concentrating on editing ‘Takenaka Saya’s’ records. It would be better if she was a cousin instead of a big sister after all. Besides, it wasn’t like the letter had a return address in it.


	14. File3: Subfile2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji and Kazuha make their entrance. And Shugo notices for the first time what actually 'seeing death' means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the point where I began to do some serious worldbuilding for both Shugo and Tsukiko. As neither of them have a goal of getting back to their original world, I needed to start making proper roots for them to stay in the DCMK world.

**The third file: Not quite an intermission  
Subfile two: Toyama and Hattori**

And so, the summer was over and it was the time for the school to resume. For Shugo it meant starting in a new middle school. He hadn’t began in the spring when school year had begun, instead he’d had an extended summer break of sorts. Something he’d needed. Change of scenery had been wonderful but also needed once again some adjusting. Shugo had poured all his energy in cultivating his hacker personality and gaining underground reputation. And while he might’ve hung out with Eisuke time to time, it wasn’t… Well, it simply wasn’t the same. Yamato said that seeing a person to die changed people. The same went with killing. You always killed a part of yourself.

“Not that I have much left to be killed.” The man had laughed. Shugo hadn’t. So Yamato had sighed. “Bad joke, eh?”

“Yeah…” Shugo had muttered before starting changing details in backgrounds of himself and his ‘relatives’. That was how his summer went. A carefree attitude around Eisuke and the gramps from Okonomiyaki place and Souhei. Midori-go, Night Baron, data, data, data when inside with just him and Yamato.

The final backstory was finally finished. During summer Shugo had had visions of sorts. But not about the future but past, drawn and colored like manga pages. Flashbacks Shugo didn’t remember experiencing. When asking about them, Yamato had explained them as the ‘world flexing and fluctuating to accommodate him’.

“It happened to me too. I was fifteen. Sharp memories began from when I was eight but the visions filled the gaps from the time prior that… I’m just a creation of your sister’s imagination. She made me a back story but it doesn’t cover everything, especially when some key parts of it, like Tsubiyama Renkon and the original Midorikawa Shugo are missing. So the world changes around me to accommodate the path I’ve been creating. Fills plot holes so to say. And the things you’ve seen in those dreams – memories – are same for everyone involved. You know you weren’t actually there to live them, but for others they are real. They mean that this world has accepted you and your presence won’t cause major divergences accidentally. It’s naturally different if you seek to make changes. What did you see?”

“A beach… Tsukiko and I there as Jade and Lari… No, as Hoshi and Daiki. And the Kudou family and the Akai family were there too. The car falling down a cliff…” It was vague thus far. Maybe he’d later see it more clearly. There were bits that were same to his real past and bits that were purely of this world’s creation. Like mother being Japanese and an Interpol agent.

And so Shugo had taken what he’d learnt from ‘his past’ and integrated it into the backstory he’d been creating for several years. It was an extensive one that wouldn’t be found accidentally but bits and pieces when needed. Not enough to make a mystery but to create a veil between pertinent and privacy.

* * *

 

Shugo walked through the doors of Kaihou Middle School and made his way to the principal’s office. His new school uniform was still a bit stiff but didn’t hinder any of his movement. But using a uniform was still something to get used to. At the office, he received a locker key, timetable and the map of school accompanied by a small brochure of after school clubs. Afterwards, he was escorted to the door of his first class. And then all of the students’ eyes were on him as Shugo introduced himself.

“My name is Midorikawa Shugo. Please treat me well.” It was formal but honestly Shugo couldn’t muster quite yet any energy to make it personal. Besides, this was Japan and this was a first meeting. Impressions and propriety were important. He could show more personality later. The only thing Shugo regretted now was that he couldn’t attend the same school than Eisuke. The other boy was living in completely different part of Naniwa-ward.

“There are free seats at the back and with Nishimura-san.” The teacher gestured at the students in the room. A boy at the backrow awkwardly raised his hand. He was Nishimura then.

“Thank you.” Shugo nodded and made his way to sit next to the boy. He decidedly didn’t look at the dark skinned boy and the ponytailed girl sitting next to him as he passed the pair. Shugo had known he’d taken a risk in meeting yet other canon characters when enrolling to Kaihou but unfortunately that had been the closest middle school to his apartment, and besides what were the odds of ending on the same class than the Osaka duo out of the three classes of the same grade? One to three!

But apparently one to three was just enough for Shugo to meet Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha. Well, no one said he had to interact with them. Aside from the laws of anime but pssssh, who cared about those?

The people who decided to crowd his desk right after the lesson ended. Real swell… But Shugo swallowed his irritation and smiled at the girls and boys surrounding him and asking questions.

“Where did you come from?” _Nagano._

“Which club have you thought to join in?” _Not sure yet._

“Have you got a girlfriend yet?” _No._

“Do you have any siblings?” _A little sister who was studying elsewhere._

“Do you like soccer?” _It’s alright. Prefer basketball though._

“Basketball? What about baseball then?” _Not that much._

When the bell rang, signaling the start of the next lesson, Shugo could only sigh in relief.

* * *

 

The week onwards progressed relatively quickly. Yamato got freelance jobs as a photographer for magazines while also working full-time for a courier company. The man’s time-management was something amazing that Shugo could only fathom. Meanwhile Shugo had signed up for Kyuudo club. He needed as least some way to keep up with his skills with a bow and arrow even if it wouldn’t be quite the same than Yabusame. Shugo also began keeping a help-site for technical problems. Since his knowledge of the computers and other electronics was quite advanced compared to the actually technology as of yet, it was quite easy. And with the combined salary of the two, they managed to splurge a bit. For an electric piano as one.

And with another option for past time than just hacking(which was sometimes stressful), Shugo finally began to relax. For the entire last year Shugo had been quite tense. Feeling of being watched, general paranoia, blood in his hands… It was true that people in the village had been watching after him for a while. Everyone knew he’d been with Kai during the ‘accident’. Everyone pitied him. Everyone left him helpless in the swamp of guilt that tried to swallow him. Even yabusame hadn’t given Shugo the feeling of freedom when in his focus there were only the arrow and the target. Even now he only decided to keep up with his skills so the time and effort Kai had devoted to teach Shugo, wouldn’t go to waste.

With computer, Shugo had always this slight dread that someone would manage to track him down. Because of the mixed state of electronics usage, he couldn’t be too sure that someone was much more advanced than pagers and such let it be understood. A true genius so to say. At least Shugo now had the Black Baron to guard him.

But a piano… With the piano, Shugo could just let go. He had headphones over his ears and plugged into the piano as he played. Sometimes quietly, sometimes as loud as he could. Yamato sometimes took another set of headphones and listened too.

And it was also because of the music he got to interact with the Osaka duo. By chance really. Shugo had gone to the library near school to look for some music sheets.

“Yer the new student. Midorikawa-kun, right?” Kazuha had asked him when spotting him. And she’d startled him too.

“Ah, yeah…” Shugo grinned sheepishly after gathering his bearings. “And you were… Toyama-san, right?”

“That’s right.” Kazuha smiled. “I haven’t gotten the chance to talk with you yet. How have you settled here?”

“Just fine. I live one summer in Osaka some year previously so there is some places that I still remember. And I have a friend from back then who’s been showing me places.” Shugo replied and turned back to the shelf he’d been browsing before the girl had approached him. Maybe he’d pick some Debussy for a change…

“Ah. That’s great to hear then. I bet you’ve already seen the main sights here too.”

“Some yes… But if you are offering to show some more that one can’t find from mere tourist guide, you are more than welcome to show me.” The boy smiled at the girl before picking his chosen sheet book from the shelves. And it was about that time he thought to feel some sort of murderous aura coming from the direction of the junction where many shelves met. Burning hot aura. Obviously from the hot-blooded detective. Shugo turned slowly to face the direction the other boy with a sly smile on his face. “Of course you are welcome to join us, Hattori-kun.”

“Heiji! You were listening in?!” Kazuha gasped, whirling around to look at her childhood friend.

“I was not!” The boy protested. “Just passin’ by.”

“That murderous aura you are emitting says otherwise.” Shugo deadpanned.

“The what?”

“Midorikawa-kun, ya can feel auras?”

That was a response Shugo hadn’t been expecting. Though considering ho superstitious both Heiji and Kazuha were, believing in auras wasn’t that strange. And Shugo had to admit he had been getting weird feeling from people lately. Maybe it was a side-effect for surviving in this world, like Tsukiko had her other two personalities, Kage and Red Moon.

“Well… I suppose.” Shugo shrugged. “I don’t really think about it since it’s like a background buzz. But then sometimes there are stronger ones. You know the saying ‘if the look could kill’? That’s what I felt from you, Hattori-kun.”

Heiji seemed a bit sceptic still but Kazuha clapped her hands together in excitement. “That’s amazing!” She announced.

“You think so?” Shugo blinked in surprise.

“Sure.” The girl nodded, her ponytail bobbing with the movement of her head.

“That’s great and all ta _say_ … But can ya prove it?” Heiji frowned.

“Maybe. I mean, I can try to describe things for you but it’s a different matter whether you actually believe me.” Shinichi surely wouldn’t. “And even if you will believe me I won’t start playing a medium.”

“Of course not. We can keep a secret. Right, Heiji?” Kazuha gave a look that promised slow and painful death for the boy if he didn’t agree.

“Fine then.” The boy groused. “But first we’ll test it. Ya free to check around with us now?”

“Sure. I’ll just check these out.” Shugo gestured the music sheets and manga books on his arms.

“Ya play tha piano then?” Kazuha asked when the trio turned to walk to the librarian’s desk.

“Yup. I needed something new though so I came here.”

“Are ya any good?”

“Kinda.”

* * *

 

The three middle schoolers made their way to the Gansen-ji temple which was relatively close by and could be reached by foot easily.

“We could go to Festivalgate sometime.” Kazuha suggested as they walked toward the rock garden in the shrine. “I guess you haven’t been there, Midorikawa-kun.”

“No, I haven’t. Actually the last time I went to an amusement park was… eight years ago I guess.” Shugo mused. “And you can call me Shugo. We are going to see each other for the next few years anyways.”

“Enough chit-chattin’! Time for tha test.” Heiji announced. “This rock garden, what do ya sense from it, Midorikawa?”

Shugo gave an amused look at the boy before sobering and turning to face the garden. Now that it had been pointed out to him, there was something. Something that he’d normally ignore since this was an old trace. The boy slowly crouched on the wooden porch area that surrounded the one of the buildings. There was sort of dark shadow lying on the gravel that usually was carefully patterned. The gravel was still undisturbed in reality but that something Shugo could just barely see was different. Human shaped with a monk’s robes. Unmoving.

Shugo licked his dry lips before speaking. “A monk died here. A long time ago.” He stated quietly, like respecting the place’s significance for other reason than its significance for Shinto religion. “Hit his head on that stone over there.” He pointed at one of the stone’s which was situated near where the ghost’s head was. “But it wasn’t… It was just an accident. If it had been intentional, murder or suicide the image would be darker…”

“…Wow.” Kazuha breathed. “That was amazing, just like otou-san told me… He investigated this accident at first as a murder. It was _years_ ago.”

“Is that so?” Shugo gave a faint smile to the girl and got back on his feet. “Does that satisfy you Hattori-kun?” While the Osakan might’ve decided to forgo the pleasantries with Shugo, it didn’t mean he had to do the same.

“Quite impressive.” Heiji admitted slowly. “One more thing though…” The boy dug into the neckline of his school uniform and fished out an omamori. It was old and looked handmade but while worn, it was taken care of and obviously cherished. And even without those observations, Shugo would’ve known what it was. Now though… “Tell me what you can see from his.”

Behind Shugo, Kazuha was slightly blushing. Ah, with his senses open he could feel the waves of embarrassment coming from the girl. Pre-teens. She’d have very different attitude when she hit high-school. But Shugo just tilted his head and scrutinized the omamori. Just what he could feel and not the stuff he remembered from reading the manga.

“It has a twin-pair. I can feel it behind me. Toyama-chan’s?” Shugo began. There indeed was one. They both had the same protective glow around them that was seeping into the wearer’s skin. Huh, this was quite interesting really.

“Hai. And ya can call me Kazuha.” The girl squeaked.

“Alright.” Shugo smiled despite the glare Heiji was aiming at him again. He refocused on the omamori in front of him again. “There is a… memory? Something humorous linked to it. Probably something inside the omamori.” But one shouldn’t open the lucky charm or all the luck would escape. “That’s all I can say though.”

“That was… impressive. And something ya couldn’t have just found out like with tha accident in this temple.” Heiji nodded finally.

“Glad to have your approval.” Shugo deadpanned. “Can I go now? Yamato-niisan has probably dinner ready for me.”

“…Why don’t ya come with us? Okan is probably waitin’ for us and knows Kazuha’s comin’ anyways.” Heiji spoke up then.

“Sure. I just need to call Yamato-niisan.”

* * *

 

On the way to the Hattori residence from the station in Neyagawa, Shugo had a chance to think about his newly-found ability. When he really thought about it, it probably began shortly after being released from the hospital. After Kai’s death/murder. Maybe all the paranoia and fear he felt wasn’t just his imagination but shadows of things past. And maybe Shugo had subconsciously blocked them. Maybe. And when in Osaka the boy finally relaxed and started to notice things. Things that he still could block when needed. To be honest, it was all quite interesting.

“Here we are.” Heiji told them(well, Shugo only since Kazuha had visited the place many times before). Shugo looked up at the great gates and his mouth fell open. He’d forgotten that the Hattori residence was this big and of the traditional Japanese style. Yeah, it could be seen at the beginning of the Tiger Scroll case but that was just one case in the midst of numerous others. The only other private residence of similar style that Shugo had visited was that of Tatsuo’s but that was in the forests of Nagano and not in the middle of Osaka.

“Oh, wow…”

“I really like Heiji’s place.” Kazuha smiled at Shugo’s expression as they walked through the gate to the garden and then to the house.

“I think I like this place too.”

“Tadaima!” Heiji called inside the house and began taking off his shoes. “Kazuha can show ya where the slippers are. I’ll go ta tell okan that yer here too.”

“Ah, alright.”

Heiji pattered deeper to the house while Kazuha took guest slipper for herself and Shugo. All the while muttering about Heiji’s lack of manners.

“Ah, Kazuha-chan. And Shugo-kun was it?” Hattori Shizuka appeared to the hallway in her regal beauty and neat kimono. Shugo knew right then and there that he’d get along with her.

“Yes, Hattori-san. My name is Midorikawa Shugo.” The boy smiled and gave a bow. “Nice to meet you.”

“Welcome. You can leave your backpacks in Heiji’s room. I think he already went ahead… Just up the stairs and along the corridor. I trust Kazuha-chan can show you the way.”

“Sure thing, Shizuka-obasan!” Kazuha nodded next to Shugo. “Come along, Midorikawa-kun.”

“You can just call me Shugo.” The boy said when he went to follow the girl. “Ah, Hattori-san…” He turned around a bit after passing the woman.

“Hai?”

“Could I please borrow the phone? I need to call niisan and tell him not to wait for me.”

“Sure. The house phone is just opposite direction than the stairs in this floor.” Shizuka smiled.

“Arigatou gozaimasu, Hattori-san.” Shugo bowed quickly again before hurrying after his new friend.

* * *

 

Shugo left his bag to Heiji’s room and made his way back to downstairs. The smell of food was already waffling in the air. That of delicious food even. Shugo’s stomach growled as he picked the landline from its cradle and dialed their own home number. He had learnt it by heart as soon as it was installed.

 _“Moshi, moshi? Ishikawa speaking…”_ Yamato answered a bit after the dialtone. The TV was playing on the background.

“Shugo here.” The boy spoke.

_“Aa… Where are you Shugo? I was about to start eating soon. Unfortunately just cup ramen. Got a tiring day at work…”_

“I’m at friend’s place, niisan. I borrowed their phone.” Shugo intentionally used the honorific to indicate that someone might be listening in to their conversation. He’d seen in comics that when using a landline, someone could pick a phone connected to the same number and thus listen in the conversation.

_“Yeah, the number didn’t look like one from payphone… You staying there for dinner then?”_

“Un. Hattori-kun has praised his mother’s cooking.”

 _“Hattori… now where have I heard that name before?”_ There was some noises on the background, telling that Yamato had opened one of the cupboards and was trying to open the ramen onehandedly. Bloody multitasker…

“You’ve probably heard the name from TV…” Shugo said in mock-deep in thought. Outside he heard a car door being slammed shut. It seemed the master of the house was coming home now too. Well, it was well into the dinnertime.

 _“Ah! The chief-of-police! Of course it was a familiar name… One of those…”_ The man didn’t say any more about the topic. ‘Hattori’ was one of the names mentioned in the Organization on the list of people ‘not-to-cross’. If you did, you were killed before you could be arrested. In a way such a high profile target that was un-corruptible was protected simply by the Organization’s self-protective instinct. If a whole group of people could have instincts…

There was a sound of something sliding along a countertop and the clattering on the floor followed by Yamato’s cursing.

“Stop multitasking, Yamato-nii. You just mess things up.” Shugo deadpanned.

 _“Brat…”_ Yamato growled with a fond undertone. _“Fine, fine. You go have fun with friends. Tell me everything when you get back… Or do you want me to come and pick you up?”_

“Ah…” Now that Shugo thought about it, he wasn’t quite sure how to get back home… He’d gone to school, library, that temple all in Naniwa-ku of Osaka and then Hattori residence that was in Neyagawa, a city in Osaka _prefecture_ but on in the city of Osaka itself. “If Yamato-nii could come and pick me up, it’d be great… Ehehe…” If this was the time of smartphones, Shugo could’ve found the route by himself.

_“Alright… Call me at least an hour before you want to be picked up and tell me the address. I doubt you have it at hand currently… Now where’s that broom?”_

“Okay, see ya, niisan. And the broom is where it usually is: in the closet for cleaning supplies.”

_“Thanks. Jaa ne.”_

“Jaa ne.” Shugo hung up the phone and placed it back to the cradle. He turned around then…

And jumped in surprise when he saw Hattori Heizo standing at the other end of the corridor.

“You are Heiji’s friend, right? Shizu mentioned you.”

“Hai. Midorikawa Shugo desu. Yoroshiku.” Shugo bowed.

“Hattori Heizo. Yoroshiku.” The man inclined his head. “Why don’t you go get Heiji and Kazuha-kun; the dinner is just about done.”

“Sure.” Shugo waited until the man turned to go to the dining room before hurrying into the stairs. Damn, the man was intimidating. Just had this… aura of respect. Not one that Shugo could sense but one that just was there was everyone to notice. And while Shugo was tall, taller than Heiji even, Heizo seemed to tower over him.

* * *

The food was delicious. Shugo didn’t remember when was the last time he’d eaten something so good. Yeah, Yukiko’s food was great but it didn’t even compare to Shizuka’s. And while Shugo didn’t chomp it down, his appreciation must have been visible on his face.

“Do take some more.” Shizuka urged the boy.

“Sure. Thank you, Shizuka-basan.” Shugo nodded back, addressing the woman as asked. “This is really delicious.”

“Told ya. Okan’s cooking is the best.” Heiji stated smugly.

“How’s your family, Shugo-kun? You mentioned a brother…” Shizuka asked then, verbally but gently rolling over her son.

“Umm… Yamato-niisan has been taking care of me since I started school. He is a family friend. Kaasan and Tousan are working aboard still.” Shugo told her and the rest of the dinner company. When he’d gotten those dreams of his supposed past, he’d deleted almost everything he’d written thus far. And deleting was made with the help of Night Baron. “I have a sister too but she isn’t living with us.”

“I see. Have you enjoyed Osaka then?”

“Yes. It’s partly same and partly different than Tokyo, but I like it here.”

“Shugo-kun joined the kyuudo club and I hear he is one of the best there.” Kazuha added.

And so the conversation flowed. It didn’t even feel like an interrogation like Shugo had feared. He learnt things about his new friends(for example the story behind the omamoris) while giving bits and pieces about his own background too. And from a mutual and silent decision, the three pre-teens kept mum about Shugo’s ability to feel the auras. It was still a bit uncertain thing and needed more exploring.

A wall clock chimed, indicating 7 o’clock.

“Ah, I needed to call Yamato-nii about the address…” Shugo realized. The time had slipped out of his hands. He turned towards Shizuka and Heizo. “Could I…?”

“Why don’t I take you home? It’s quite late after all and it isn’t certain your guardian will find here that quickly.” Heizo offered then.

“You’d really? Thank you very much.”

* * *

 

And thus began Shugo’s connection with the Hattori family. This time Yamato decided to stay in the sidelines but seemed to receive a reluctant approval of both Heizo and Touyama Ginshiro. Especially when Shugo’s home was closer to school, Heiji and Kazuha took to hanging out there occasionally. Which lead Heiji commenting and then mentioning to Shizuka Yamato’s poor cooking skills and both her and Kazuha’s mother deciding to give cooking lessons to the man on weekends. Lessons to which Shugo and Kazuha both attended with Heiji acting as a test-taster.

Other ‘new’ activity in Shugo’s life was cases. Heiji had the curse of Shinigami obviously. It wasn’t as bad as the one haunting the Kudou family but there was at least one body in a week, which led to a call to the police station and most often than not Otaki Goro arriving with his team to solve the case. With Heiji and Shugo assisting. Shugo could usually see who the culprit was and where the murder weapon was, if it had been concealed or put in pieces, but he usually refused to tell Heiji.

“Why?” The Osakan boy had groused once.

“You need to put the pieces together by yourself. Otherwise you won’t learn. And just because I can see who the culprit is, it doesn’t mean they can be arrested. Evidence, ya know?” Shugo answered promptly. “My testimony won’t hold on court. It is a tool, just like your wits are.”


	15. File3: Subfile3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato gets an explanation to Shugo and Tsukiko's situation from their mother and uncle.

**The third file: Not quite an intermission  
Sub-file three: Twins**

It was around New Years. A year and half after they arrived to Osaka again. Shugo, on the second grade of middle school now, was scrolling through internet for information of the location his class would go to ski in two weeks. It was then that their house phone rang. Yamato went to answer it.

“Moshi, moshi? …Tsubasa-san?” The man asked in surprise. At the tone of his voice, Shugo even looked up. Tsubasa… that name rang a bell but for the life, the boy couldn’t remember why.

“Hai, wakarimashita… Jaa ne.” The phone call was over soon and Yamato was almost right away pulling on a jacket.

“Where are you going?” The boy asked with a frown.

“I got a meeting with an acquaintance. You stay here, I’ll be back soon. If needed, go to either of your friends.” The man told the boy. “You have planned to go to visit the temple tomorrow with the Hattori’s, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Yamato was almost out of the door when Shugo got on his feet and went to the hall too.

“Alright… Stay safe, Yamato.”

“You too.”

The door closed. Shugo frowned. He had a funny feeling about this. Not a bad one necessary but a strange one.

* * *

 

After three and half hours in train, Yamato got off in Saitama station where a woman was waiting for him in front of a car.

“Tsubasa-san, there better be a good reason for me to come all the way here. I just barely caught the train.” Yamato told her when they climbed into the car, a Peugeot. “Especially during the time of year when I can’t even go to see the Shibazakura.”

“While here… call me Michiko.” The woman spoke. “Interpol placed me to Saitama police force for a while. I’m using a different first name while working here.”

“Alright… Why did you ask me here then? I had to leave Shugo-kun alone in Osaka. You know… Your _son_?”

The woman – Tsubasa/Michiko – sighed. “We are meeting with my brother. He’s got only a couple of days free before he has to return to Tokyo.”

“And Hoshi-chan then?”

“She’s safe with my mother in Kyoto.”

“And let me guess… She hasn’t seen you in years just like Shugo-kun hasn’t.” Yamato frowned. That made Michiko pause.

“Shugo… You mean Daiki, right?”

“Yes.” Yamato replied tersely. “And after all these years a proper explanation could be in order. While I’m thankful for Shugo-kun’s presence in my life and the money you give me isn’t useless either in staying under radar but…”

“We going to meet with my brother now. I’ll explain more there to you both.” Michiko replied, slowing down her car and eventually parking it by the curb. She pointed at a place on the other side of the road and said, “Tsukasa is already waiting for us in that bar.”

“Alright then… Let’s get his show on the road.” Yamato sighed, getting out of the car after the woman.

* * *

 

“Tsukasa, we’re here.” The woman greeted her brother. Yamato… recognized the man. But what he did note instead of the other man’s identity, was how alike the siblings were. Almost the same height, same black hair with similar slightly side-swept bangs(just to opposite directions), same tired-looking but kind blue-grey eyes. Eyes that both Shugo and Tsukiko had. (Shugo had told Yamato that in future Tsukiko’s friends would say that the girl resembled Sera Masumi and in relation Akai Shuichi too. Yamato disagreed strongly of that notion.) Shugo though had a bit rounder eye shape and both kids had the ‘Western-fold’ but otherwise… especially with black hair instead of blonde, it was clear to him that the kids and those two siblings in front of Yamato were related to each other.

“You are… Kurosawa, wasn’t it?” Tsukasa asked.

“I prefer Ishikawa.” Yamato smiled at the man. “Our previous meeting was all too brief and I’m afraid you might’ve gotten a wrong impression of me…”

“Quite possibly. And I’m curious to hear how Tsubasa met with you…”

“Shall we order drinks and talk then?” The woman next to them spoke up. “And it is Michiko while here.”

The trio ordered drinks: a brandy, a scotch and a shochuu, and went to pick seat away from the door and window but in a spot where they could see all of them.

“So… Tsubasa, you have a lot to tell.” Tsukasa spoke up then.

“Yes…” Michiko sighed. Yamato noted that neither of the siblings called the other with any suffix. They did look close in age… Maybe they were twins even. “Fifteen years ago… Some months before Daiki’s birth I got mixed up in a case as a witness. I was the last one to see ‘Asaca’, Amanda Hughes’s bodyguard, before their disappearance and the discovering of the bodies…”

“You went there to meet with Hughes-san and found her dead with Haneda Kohji-san.” Tsukasa clarified.

“Yes. Interpol had set a meeting with her and I was acting as a driver for the meeting before I was to stop working for my maternity leave. As I wanted to give birth to Daiki at my husband’s home country rather than in America, I had to leave earlier before it would be dangerous for me and Daiki.”

“But those deaths were more important than you knew at first. Causing you and your family to be in danger.” Yamato guessed.

“Yes. There was at least one other person, Akai Tsutomu, who had to begin keeping low profile because of that case. I do not know about him anything other than name and the fact he did have a family.” Michiko shrugged. “So I moved to Finland with my husband and gave Tsukasa here the vague outline of what had happened.”

“I investigated through my own contact some more but not much.” Tsukasa admitted.

“Then Shugo was born. And Hoshi later. We gave them Finnish names back then: Lari and Jade. We travelled. I stuck with the kids, my husband kept working in whichever country we were staying at since he is working for the Interpol too…”

“Then came Japan. And Lucas-san saved my life.” Yamato spoke up when Michiko trailed off.

“Yes, you got yourself surrounded by the police and Lucas helped you escape. You were just a kid back then and I guess he felt you deserved a second chance. At least you were ridiculously honest when arguing for your freedom.” Michiko chuckled and took a sip of her brandy. “We trusted Daiki in your care on the same year he was to start school.”

“Trusted in my care… You sent a message to my pager and found the kid out in a park.” Yamato snorted. “I wasn’t even out of the Organization yet, what were you thinking?”

“They were thinking that the situation had changed.” Tsukasa sighed. “I got some new information. The Organization which had orchestrated the murder, had found the name Tsubasa used back then.

“Name and picture. ‘Asa Karlson’, and connected it to Kagemiya Tsubasa. While I can still use my family name, my first name is rare enough that I need to be Michiko. So I needed to get my children to safety. Daiki to you, and Hoshi to my mother, Tsubaki.”

“…Does all of your family have names starting with the same syllable?” Yamato deadpanned. The siblings glanced each other.

“Yes/No.” They replied, resulting glares at each other before Tsukasa sighed. “Otou-san doesn’t have…. But okaa-san, Tsubasa and I, and our older sister Tsubame do…”

“Enough of that though, we don’t have that much time anyways. My children were safe. And you moved away from Tokyo soon too, with Shugo in tow. Everything was fine. And I could start investigating again and Tsukasa began his infiltration operation soon too.”

“Until Interpol benched you here.”

“I became Michiko three years ago, allegedly transferred from Kyoto. I’m an inspector as of three months ago. And haven’t seen my children nor my husband for seven years now…”

“…Daiki goes by Midorikawa Shugo now.” Yamato stated into the silence.

“Midorikawa is okaa-san’s maiden name.” Tsukasa blinked in surprise. “The ‘Tsu’-beginning names are also a Midorikawa thing.”

“Yeah, while seeing auras is a Kagemiya thing.” Tsubasa grumbled, making her brother chuckle.

“Heh, is it still bothering you? I’m glad I didn’t get it.”

“Yes, you just got the compartmentalizing personality split that no one notices because no one has ever met the other personality.” The woman shot back.

“The fireworks are starting soon. Why don’t we head outside?” Yamato suggested then. The other two agreed silently and began picking their coats.

“…Ishikawa-san.” Tsubasa spoke suddenly. “Is… Has… _Shugo_ is alright then?”

“Hai. He has made friends quite well regardless of where we have been staying. Around a year ago he began seeing auras.” Yamato nodded. From this conversation he deduced that there was no need for the siblings to be aware of Shugo’s or his own future knowledge.

“Did he? That’s strange. He did that accidentally once when he was six… We were at beach… for the last time all of us together.” Tsubasa mused.

“Well, the awakening is quite unreliable. Otou-san said he was in his twenties when he began seeing auras. In the other hand you were eleven.” Tsukasa shrugged. The three of them went outside and headed towards a park a couple of blocks away where the fireworks show would be.

When the fireworks were shooting up to the sky, Tsubasa pushed a camera to Yamato’s hands.

“Take a photo of us. Given how the things are going, it might be the last.” She explained. Yamato snapped a couple. The two siblings, smiling, with night sky and fireworks on the background just when the year was turning into new.

* * *

 

“Are you ever going to tell me who you met and why you had to leave in such a hurry all the way to Saitama to meet them?” Shugo asked for the nth time ash he heaved his heavy bag full ow warm clothes and stuff into the trunk of Yamato’s car. It had been weeks since new year but Shugo hadn’t relented in his questioning.

“Nope. And how did you know I went to Saitama?” Yamato asked back while finally helping the boy with the bag.

“You grumbled about not seeing the Shibazakura because it was the wrong season.” The boy deadpanned.

“Heh, I complained about it to Tsubasa-san too.” Mentally Yamato wondered how it was possible for Shugo be so alike to his mother without really having proper memories of her in this world. “Just give up, Shugo. I’m not going to tell you. At least not for a long time.”

“Fine…” Shugo pouted and walked to the passenger side of the car and plunking himself on the front seat there. “Let’s go already. Your car is freezing!”

“Oi, oi… I have you know, it’s perfectly good car.” Yamato protested. Shugo shot an unimpressed look at the man.

“I know for a fact that you’ve driven this car since you got your license at eighteen. Which was… eight years ago? You’re twenty-six now, right?”

“And you are fifteen in two months!”

“That’s hardly the point here now, is it? You’ve had this car for years and bought it second-hand even. By now this is a security hazard despite how much you fix this in-between maintenance visits. Not to mention that if they wanted, the organization could track you down with this car. I don’t remember fixing your records and the license plate is the same one than the one when you picked me from that hill for the first time.” The boy argued.

“…Fine. I start looking for a new car.” The man sighed when he stopped the car in front of the gates of Kaihou Middle School. Shugo got out and retrieved his back.

“I want to see the results of your research when I come back on Sunday!” The boy told through the car, with his one hand ready to slam the trunk closed again.

“Hai, hai… Enjoy your skiing trip.” Yamato yelled back. The trunk slammed closed and Shugo marched to the school yard where his class and two others were waiting next to the coach that would take the groups to the airport first from where they head to the location in Yamagata.

Yamato watched after the boy and slumped in his seat with a heavy sigh. He had no intention of telling the kid about his mother or the stuff surrounding his… relocation. The ‘potential’ and ‘future knowledge’ were tricky combination. Especially when there was the separation of the two. And now when Yamato really thought about it. Maybe it was the difference between the ‘potential’ and ‘reality’ that cause Shugo to de-age instead of some mistyping on the boy’s part.

 _“Wait some more years… I’m sure by then you’ll get your first hint. For now just concentrate on your sister…”_ Maybe he should go to check on Hoshi. Not to meet her but to see her. Just in case. With a decision made, Yamato twisted the key in the ignition again. The car coughed but obeyed its master’s command.

“Yeah, maybe the kid was right. I need a new car…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the photo drawn... but it contains quite the huge spoiler.... Do you want me to submit it here when I start posting art and picture material about these fics?
> 
> Anyhow, next is the Yuki-Onna case.


	16. File3: Subfile4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki-Onna strikes and Shugo gets a proper taste of his ghost-sense.  
> And of course sees some familiar faces too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave names to the girls and boys that appeared with Heiji and Kazuha in the first pages of this case. I hope this doesn't confuse you too much.

**The third file: Not quite an intermission  
Sub-File four: Skiing trip murder**

It had been a while since Shugo had gone downhill skiing. Like, over ten years. The last time was probably when he went to Italy with some of his friends to have a week at the Alps. Anyways the boy was feeling a bit rusty but after some tries, the muscle memory kicked in and Shugo was like pro. At least among their class. And even better than Heiji!

Who apparently decided again to go and ‘talk’ with Kazuha, who in turn had been sitting at the bottom of the slope since the morning. Shugo had tried to talk to the girl and get her to go back to the hotel but no! She just had to sit in the snow and watch Heiji! At that rate she’d get seriously sick.

Heiji skidded to a stop, in progress sweeping snow at Kazuha.

“Hey, sorry!” The dark-skinned Osakan grinned, lifting his goggles on his forehead. “For a second, I thought ya were a Buddha statue.”

“What the hell? This is the fifth time!” One of Kazuha’s friends, Minako, protested.

“Apologize ta Kazuha!” Another, Konata, added.

“I am just splashing snow at her leg, so that the snow will cool the ankle.” Heiji just explained cheerfully just when Shugo came to a stop next to his friends and classmates.

“That won’t help, ahou!” Kazuha shot back.

“You still at it, Hei-chan?” Shugo chuckled with a wry smile on his face.

“Oi, don’t call me-…” Heiji looked up to retaliate at the nickname but right then some guys from their class decided to pelt them all with snowballs. Shugo thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t removed his goggles yet. Now, if only he also had a helmet like he usually did. But well, this was a world of manga where helmets weren’t used because those things covered hairstyle and unique hats…

“Sensei… Heiji is playing with girls again!”

“What the hell?” Heiji rubbed the back of his head and looked back at the other guys, Seijiro, Konta and Takato.

“No, he is not!” Minako, Konata and Motoko growled, with Konata already making a snowball.

“You guys are loosers!” Konta shouted. Well, that ensured that the girls would retaliate.

Shugo just watched the total annihilation of the boys, whilst Heiji crouched by Kazuha to talk with her.

“Kazuha, go back to the hotel. You gonna catch cold.”

“S-Sure…” The girl nodded and the middle school detective went to join the brats that decided to do a tactical retreat. Shugo sighed.

“That’s what have I been telling you since morning, Kazu-chan…” The boy spoke, finally lifting his goggles up, a top of his dark blue skiing-cap. “But no… It’s only after Hei-chan tells you, that you finally believe…”

“Eh, Midorikawa-kun, since when have you called Kazuha _‘Kazu-chan’_?” Minako asked incredulously.

“Since the new year’s.” Shugo replied. “I spent majority of it with either the Hattori’s or the Toyama’s. And the nicknames just happened.”

“Heiji’s mother also calls him Hei-chan, so that where Shugo-kun picked it from.” Kazuha explained.

“It’s a habit of mine… To call my closest friends like that no matter whether they are girls or boys.” Shugo grinned sheepishly. “Hei-chan is the second one to complain about it.”

“Well, I don’t mind.” The ponytailed girl smiled at her friend who then helped her back on her feet.

“Hmm… Despite his quirks, Midorikawa-kun might be the most tolerable guy in our class…” Motoko sighed. “Why are guys so stupid?”

“They think that we are their enemies.” Konata replied.

“Yukionna… eat these guys are take them away!” Motoko yelled after the three idiots and Heiji.

“Yukionna?” Kazuha asked.

“Remember, sensei was talking about it this morning. This mountain had a folk tale called ‘the Silver Cloth of Yukionna’.

“Like angel’s silver cloth?”

“No, no, the story goes like this…” And the trio of girls (and a fourth one, Kyoko) began explaining the story to Kazuha. After finishing, the aikido master sweatdropped nervously.

“It’s just a folk tale, right?”

“Yea… but I don’t know.” Kyoko sighed.

“Every time there is a blizzard, someone goes missing.” Motoko continued. “And a similar incident happened four years ago. That’s why sensei asked us to go back to the hotel is snow starts to fall heavy.”

“Heiji could be in trouble.”

“Yea… He is cool and…”

“He has a lot of curiousity.”

“That’s right.”

“What?! Heiji won’t be tricked by that dumb…” Kazuha was suddenly all fired up. And the quartet snickered at her reaction.

“Yep…♥”

“Your Heiji will be fine!”

“He is smart!”

The bantering following was interrupted by a supervisor talking to a megaphone and calling everyone of Kaihou Middle school to lunch.

“I don’t know about Hei-chan’s reaction to Yukionna…” Shugo spoke when taking off his slalom skis. “But there is definitely some sort of unnatural chill on these mountains.”

“Ya really think so?” Kazuha asked. The boy just nodded and shuddered. He’d felt it several times while skiing down. Like icy wind scratching his skin and trying to sink its claws into his core. Quite distracting honestly but with already a year of experiences with auras, the boy could push the feeling away. And somehow during the year it had leaked among the classmates that Shugo had some sort of connection with the supernatural. Though it wasn’t that big of a thing. On the same scale than the fact that the omamoris made by Kazuha actually worked.

“Yeah… And I have a feeling something is approaching us.”

* * *

The food was good. Some noodle soup, simple but it chased the hunger away which was the most important point of the meal. Shugo ate with some acquaintances from Kyudo club while Heiji and Kazuha ate with the three boys who’d pelted snowballs at the girls. On the background the actor Minowa Shouhei was being surrounded by his fans and causing the noise level in the cafeteria of the hotel raise with their incessant chatter. Shugo took a one look at the actor and had to look away then. Even after four years… the dark fog of murderer hung around the man. During the last year Shugo had managed to encounter many sorts of people and could see from the aura now that Minowa Shouhei did not regret or feel guilt of the murder he committed four years ago. It was almost suffocating. And it was unlike Yamato’s aura. The blonde man had this hint of regret and distaste at his own actions but only because he committed the assassinations on organization’s orders. But Shugo knew Yamato was honestly a good person and was used to his presence. Now, if it were Gin… Shugo doubted he could even breathe with the man nearby.

“Midorikawa-kun, are you alright? You look a bit nauseous.” One of Shugo’s rivals asked the boy. Haruoka Kaori was her name. She was just behind Shugo in the terms of accuracy.

“I’m fine, Haruoka-san.” The boy waved the concerns away. “Hmm… do you think I should cut my sidelocks away?”

“Maybe…” The girl mused. “At least with your hair starting to grow out, you should pull it on a ponytail.”

“Is it already long enough? I don’t have a hairband though…”

“I think I have an extra back at my hotel room. I can get it for you before the next lesson starts.”

“Thanks, Haruoka-san.” Shugo grinned and toned into the conversation between the film crew and the private detective about the details of the incident four years ago. The boy looked at the people gathered and…

It was like icy grip was holding the metaphorical heart of Mimata Kousuke, the killer who’d take Minowa’s life that night…

Shugo snapped out of his musings just in time. Just in time to get up and go diffuse the situation about to erupt.

“Well… We got to ask dead Jirou for that answer but I know one thing though… If that was a murder, then it is impossible for human which mean it was done by a ghost… like the Yukionna.” Minowa spoke quite disrespectfully of the late Mizukami Jirou.

“Idiot!” Heiji bit out. Shugo appeared by his side and laid a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. “It’s called a murder because a human has done it! Plus… There is no such thing as impossible! Baka!”

“Heiji, stop…” Kazuha hurried to the duo. Meanwhile the film crew burst out in laughing.

“Ha? What’s so funny?”

“There was someone like you…” Mimata(stuntman) began.

“…who used the exact same wording when were we talking about the incident.” Tateishi(make-up specialist) continued.

“I think his age was around yours…” The director Oyama added.

“A middle schooler!?” Heiji frowned. Shugo glanced at the boy and then the film crew before pocketing his hands.

“Well… aside from disrespectful talk of the dead, I think this evening will be quite promising.” The teen spoke up. “For Yukionna’s vengeance that is.”

“V-Vengeance?” Kazuha gasped.

“Midorikawa, did ya…” Heiji trailed off, fully conscious of the place and the fact there was numerous strangers around. So he did have some tact.

“There’s an unnatural chill on the slopes. Same chill is here inside. Maybe it’s the Yukionna’s influence that hardens human heart enough to commit murder… And if we are lucky the one who angered her four years ago will be the one to die today by the hands of one conducting Yukionna’s will.” Shugo mused, glancing at the film crew plus detective without looking at anyone in particular. “Either way, with Yukionna’s approval or not, human actions are always done by humans and thus humans should be the ones responsible of them. Murder just happens to be one of them. Even when one tries to cover that bloodstained veil with Yukionna’s silvery cloth.”

With those parting words, Shugo headed out of the cafeteria.

“Shugo is sayin’ scary things again…” Kazuha whispered. Heiji merely watched after his friend.

“But he was absolutely right.” The dark-skinned boy replied. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Haruoka caught up with Shugo at the reception area and gave him the hairband.

“I have to say Midorikawa-kun that you were quite cool just then. A bit unnerving maybe, but definitely cool.” The girl smirked.

“Oh? Did I make you swoon?” Shugo grinned. He got slapped on the arm as a reply.

“You wish. You are more like this mysterious priest character in fantasy manga. People ask him about stuff but he is not of boyfriend material. While Hattori-kun in the other hand… Well, he is a noble but hot-headed samurai character.” Haruoka shrugged. “And Toyama-san is the main character who’ll end up with her handsome protector.”

“Like Inuyasha and Kagome then… As long as I’m not Miroku though…” This elicited a laugh from the girl.

“Just go already before I lose it.”

“See ya later, Haruoka-san.”

“See ya, Midorikawa-kun.”

* * *

The snowstorm was thickening as Shugo headed to the ski lift with his skis and ski sticks. Behind him he heard a cheerful and obnoxious female voice.

“Well~, what a lovey-dovey scene, you two! You know when a couple draws a shape in the snow, the snow will melt!”

“Suzuki Sonoko-san… I’m so not going to greet you now.” Shugo muttered and got on the lift. He wanted to get some rounds in before the murder would take place and he’d be swept into the investigation. Or before he’d meet some familiar faces from Tokyo and would be obligated to exchange greetings. Even after all these years, Shugo was every bit unsocial Finn than he had been as Lari.

* * *

It was several descents down the slopes of different difficulties. Shugo was getting on the lift again. A couple of seat behind him came director Oyama, the stuntman Mimata with the actor Minowa hidden in the bag next to him, and detective Katashina behind them in the other hand. The make-up specialist Tateishi in the other hand was somewhere in front of Shugo, maybe even halfway up the hill already. And the snow storm was thickening.

Shugo got off from the lift and placed his skis against one of the huts there. He was making his way back to the lift platform when the sound like a gunshot rang through the storm. Oyama got off the lift soon after with one Kudou Shinichi running up from the slopes.

“Did something happen?” The Tokyoite middle school detective asked the director who recognized the kid.

“Oh, it’s you… Well, I don’t know. I just got off…”

Just then, the next bench of the ski lift emerged from the snow storm, carrying its dead passenger Minowa.

“Stop the lift!” Shugo yelled to the person supervising the lift and passengers getting off safely in the uphill. “This is an emergency! Stop the lift! Quickly!”

“Yes!” The man in question ran back to the hut where the emergency stop was.

“Minowa Shouhei?” Oyama gasped and approached the actor.

“Don’t touch him!” Shugo shouted. “We don’t know yet what has happened!”

“Someone call the police and ambulance!” Shinichi joined to instructing people, not recognizing Shugo just yet. It suited the boy just fine as he pulled his phone from a pocket inside his jacket and dialed 119.

“What’s going on? Shinichi? What happened?” Ran asked when she came from the slopes running after Shinichi.

“Don’t look Ran!”

And she screamed. Shugo grimaced but thankfully just then both the lift stopped and the number connected.

_“Yamagata emergency services, how can I help you?”_

“There has been an incident at Zao Onsen Ski Resort. I’m not sure what the situation is but it looks bad. I request an ambulance here…”

The call was soon over and Shugo was then already dialing for the police 110.

* * *

The police arrived surprisingly quickly. Because Shugo had been there to discover the body and call the police, he’d been asked to stay and give his statement. It also gave him the opportunity to follow the police investigation. In the case he’d need to actually contribute, it was good if he had the facts straight and in order.

“With the gun pointed at the temple…and Bang! It’s suicide, right?” The inspector mused as he inspected the corpse of Minowa. If Shugo remembered correctly, the man had introduced himself as inspector Rokuda.

“Hmm… His right hand’s still holding the gun, so it must be a suicide.” The officer with the inspector stated

“The problem lies with this bag that’s beside the victim. If my instincts were right, I’m afraid…” The zipper of the bag was being opened. “It’s filled with snow… It’s that old case all over again.”

“Yes… It’s another case hinting about the legend of Yukionna. When the victim’s life had been taken away, Yukionna’s clothes will turn into snow.”

“I remember that they are making a film about this legend around this place…”

“Yes…” Oyama approached the police officers. “The movie is mainly based on the event that happened four years ago. But since this had happened to the main actor Shouhei, I guess that we’ll have to stop our work.”

“What? That’s the actor Minowa Shouhei-san?” The assistant officer gasped.

“I remember that you were at the scene four years ago…” Rokuda eyed suspiciously at the director.

“I’m the director Oyama Morizou. I was sitting in the lift right in front of his. And these two kids, who rushed over when I was getting off after hearing the gunshot, noticed his abnormal actions…”

“What? Oi! What are you doing kid!?”

“I’m sorry but if we don’t start the lift again, the passengers on it might be…” The lift supervisor spoke up.

“Ya ya ya… You can start after we have removed the corpse and the evidences.” Rokuda answered while his assistant lifted Minowa’s corpse and laid it down on the ground. Apparently the guy was surprisingly light.

“He only wanted to play in winter series or movies… because he doesn’t want his thin body to be shown…” Oyama explained.

“In other words, he’s a guy with a strong sense of pride, and the show-off type, right?” The inspector deadpanned. The two police officers collected the victim’s belongings from the lift then and finally Shinichi approached the inspector.

“Ah, keibu-san… I’ve discovered three points of interest.” The boy told with three fingers lifted up. Shugo noted it was in French style, not Japanese. The kid had indeed been influenced by his mother. “The first thing are the skiing sticks found on Minowa-san’s lift. The sharp tips of the sticks are inverted which proves they’ve been used somewhere else.

“The second point it the lift bench itself. Near the right side of the seat from front up… there’s a crack. And by the marks around it, it looks quite recent too so it must’ve been used to something.

“And the last point is…” Shinichi went to explain but Shugo cut in.

“The bag next to Minowa-san, right? While it’s full of snow, the snow isn’t soft but frozen solid. Thus indicating that it most likely had been outside for hours.” The computer genius told the Tokyoite. “Isn’t that right, Shin-chan?”

“Oi! Don’t call me with that name, Midorika-…” And the detective lost his cool for the precious moment before his brains caught up with what he was saying. “Midorikawa?!”

“Shugo-kun?” Ran looked at her old friend, now recognizing him too.

“Hiya, Ran-chan… Fancy seeing you guys here.” Shugo grinned and thus successfully dragged the pair out of the immediate scrutiny of the police.

“When did you come here?” Shinichi asked immediately.

“Our class arrived from Osaka just yesterday evening.”

“Osaka? Have you been there this whole time? It has been years!” Ran gasped.

“No… Osaka was a pit stop at first. I went the rest of elementary school in Nagano. But the middle school I started in Osaka. Am I right in guessing you go to Teitan junior high?”

“Yes. But it has been years since we last heard of you. How have you been?”

“Just fine. Made some acquaintances and friends on the way. What about you?”

“We’re fine too. Shinichi plays soccer for our school team while I practice karate.”

“Karate? That’s cool! Yamato-nii has taught me some hand-to-hand but to be honest, I prefer Kyudo.”

“Kyudo?”

“Yes, I picked it up some years ago. I had a good teacher when I lived in Nagano and when I came to Osaka I joined the Kyudo club.”

“Are you good then?” Shinichi asked skeptically.

“One of the best! Next year I’m going to participate in competitions with Haruoka-san and some others.” Shugo grinned. “But enough of me. How about we head at the bottom of the slope now? I bet Shin-chan is itching to start investigating this case.”

“Don’t call me Shin-chan!”

* * *

Shugo skied the hill down once more while Shinichi and Ran walked down. The fourteen-but-really-twenty-four year old went to put away his skis before joining his detective friend. Ran had already joined Sonoko whom she’d met quite soon after reaching the bottom.

“Excuse me! Did anyone happen to film Minowa-san when he was getting on the lift?” Shinichi asked people. Most fans glared suspiciously at the kid and refused to show their footage. But the detective’s saving grace came in the form of…

“Shizuka-san?” Shugo gasped when he spotted the woman in the crowd. While the boy had known she’d be there, it was still a surprise to actually meet her among the other people.

“Ah, Shugo-kun, are you playing a detective’s assistant again?” The woman smiled at him while Shinichi watched the video.

“Well, sort of. Shin-chan here is the first detective I got entangled with seven years ago. Hei-chan is the next one. I just don’t seem to catch break. Even in Nagano my closest friend was a police officer.” Shugo sighed dramatically.

“And apparently it’s the detectives that suffer from your nicknames.” Shinichi grumbled. “But this filming is really good… If it were Minowa-san’s fans they would’ve filmed only him.”

“Not actually… My son asked me to take it for him. He told me to film the boarding points of the lift, as a reference for the case that happened four years ago…” Shizuka explained to the Tokyoite.

“Eh? Is your son a police?”

“He’s just a middle school student. But I think he wants to be a detective very much.”

“Hmm… Detective… That’s just like me. However, I can’t solve the case by myself yet…”

“That’s just like my son.”

“I think that Shin-chan and Hei-chan are quite equal in the terms of skills.” Shugo mused. “Hei-chan just is a bit more hot-tempered which occasionally makes him rush things… Shin-chan in the other hand has this arrogance that he has to keep in check.” The boy smirked, making the other glare at him.

“Oi… We haven’t seen in years and you are already talking trash.”

“I _doubt_ you’ve changed much…”

* * *

Up the hill, there was a couple looking at the bottom of the slope and following the movements of their son through binoculars.

“Aiyaa… Shin-chan is chatting with a beautiful lady.” Yukiko spoke. “Hmph! Just like someone I know…”

“No… That’s the expression of a detective. Even though it’s still much untamed…” Yusaku smiled.

“By the way, you who claimed to be one of the top detective story writers in the world… Can you solve the mystery?”

“Yukiko… Is that a question?”

“What? You already know the answer?” Yukiko exclaimed in surprise.

“I came here for inspiration of the case that happened four years ago. Who would’ve thought that when the case I about to be filmed, this would happen again…” The author mused.

“Hey, if you know who’s the criminal, hurry up and inform the police.”

“No… This case is to be left to the youngsters. I’ll just sit back and watch for now. Besides… Shinichi seems to have found an extra pair of eyes to help him…”

“Huh? Who?” Yukiko lifted the binoculars on her face again. “Oh! Is that…?”

“Midorikawa Shugo-kun. He had a keen eye even as a child and much different perspective than that of a regular detective. Even Kuroba Toichi told me that Shugo-kun was exceptionally bright and mature. Heh, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were to solve this case before even Shinichi.”

“You think so, huh…” Yukiko mused. “Then… Can you give me some clues as to what had happened? I promise I won’t reveal the conclusion of this case to Shin-chan!”

“Hmm… Did you know that on this mountain, there is another legend about the Yukionna. IT’s a very touching but sad story…”

* * *

“I didn’t expect this tape to be so high demand.” Shizuka mused when Heiji was looking at the video.

“Huh?”

“Besides you, there were other people who wanted to watch.”

“Don’t tell me that it’s a middle school student…”

“Yes, one of them. He apparently is Shugo-kun’s friend since Shugo-kun was accompanying him.”

“Midorikawa was?!” Heiji exclaimed. The young detective had been meaning to track down the kid ever since the incident at the cafeteria and ask what exactly the boy had sensed. Especially now that Shugo’s prediction had come true. A murder had indeed happened.

“One of them? Who was tha other one then?” Kazuha asked.

“Ah, yes… He had been here earlier than the middle school student, with moustache, dressed stylishly.” Shizuka blushed slightly. Heiji narrowed his eyes.

“Mustached…”

* * *

Shugo leaned his elbows against his knees as he sat on a pillow cross-legged and watched the movie Shinichi had loaned from the hotel reception. The kid was bored out of his mind. Maybe he should go to look for Haruoka and ask her to give him a haircut. The girl’s parents were hairdressers after all and owned a barbershop. And he definitely didn’t need the commentary the classmates of Shinichi and Ran were doing on the background.

“Idiots! It’s not like that!” Ran shouted at the boys with her cheeks flaming. Shugo in the other hand just sighed and looked up.

“Don’t you have anything more productive to do?”

“Ara? Who are you?” One of the kids asked. But before Shugo could answer, Shinichi drew everyone’s attention to a scene in the movie.

“Hey, look! This scene when Minowa-san came to rescue the actress who’s fainted! His skill from the top until he goes out of the scree, his cap is fixed with a clip. But when he entered the screen again, there isn’t any clip. Even though it’s just seconds away…” The young detective pointed the television screen.

“Either there is a camera trick in use and actually two different scenes merged together by computer… Or then they swapped the actor. Meaning that a stunt double or similar did the skiing part and Minowa-san himself crouched by the actress.” Shugo pointed out.

“So he might not even know how to ski!” One of the background characters grinned.

“That’s impossible! He was spectacular!” And cue the interjection from one Suzuki Sonoko and her posse.

“Are you sure it’s him?” The cardboard cutout asked.

“Of course! He was chatting with the director and his fanc. I got it all recorded on my camcorder!”

“Sonoko!” Shinichi spoke up. “Can you show us the tape you’ve recorded?”

* * *

** Minutes later… **

“Sonoko-chan… Do you happen to know where did Minowa-san leave his bag?” Shugo asked the girl.

“… No way! Midorikawa Shugo-kun! Is that really you?” The polka-haired girl exclaimed.

“Well, yes…” Shugo chuckled awkwardly. “But could you please answer my question?”

“Ah, right… He left it in front of his fans! He said that there’s something important in it and told us to look after it… Oh, does anyone know why the lift stopped just now?”

“Kudou, I think I’ll take my leave now. I promised to meet up with my friends.” Shugo got on his feet.

“Oh, right… See you, Midorikawa.” Shinichi nodded after being mystified for a moment when Shugo _didn’t_ use the nickname.

* * *

But Shugo didn’t go to look for Heiji and Kazuha. He knew exactly where he’d find them from. By the ski lift.

“Hattori! Kazu-chan!” Shugo called the duo. Kazuha was carrying the bigger version of the bag sold in hotel shop and Heiji was wearing a satisfied smirk.

“Just in time for tha big reveal, Midorikawa!” Heiji called back, ready to board the lift.

“Solved the case then, eh?” Shugo grinned. “Me too. Found enough evidence to confirm what I felt earlier.”

Heiji and Kazuha took the first available seat in the lift while Shugo came on the next one with the large bag. It was show time!

* * *

 

_Knock, knock._

“Hey, hey, who is it? All unauthorized persons are not supposed to enter…” Inspector Rokuda himself opened the door. Behind him, his assistant answered to the phone call Shinichi was making.

“I know everything.” Heiji announced. “The one who murdered Minowa-san and faked it as a suicide. His identity, and his murder method. I know it all!”

“What? Aren’t you the strange kid who rushed down the range after seeing the picture of the corpse?” The inspector asked skeptically.

“I asked them ta send us up using the lift because I’ve found important evidence regarding this case!”

“Important evidence?”

“Oh come on, you again?” Mimata frowned.

“Anyways you’re going to say the same thing as the officer, right? That all four of us could have killed Shouhei, right?” Tateishi added.

“We already told you, it’s impossible! How could be have placed the gun in Shouhei’s hand when he was sitting alone on a lift?” Oyama asked.

“Besides, apart from that detective who was a police, it’s pretty hard to shoot someone in the head in that kind of storm.” Mimata argued.

“Hey hey, you can’t do it even if you’re a police.” Katashina pointed out. “Because the storm was so hard that even the carriage in front is barely visible.”

“Yes, it’s impossible to kill someone in that weather from distance.” Shugo agreed with a hint of amused smile on his face. “That is, if Minowa-san was indeed sitting alone in the lift.”

The last sentence was said in beautiful tandem with Shinichi and Heiji both.

“What?” Rokuda exclaimed before quickly cooling down into mere skepticism. “Hey hey… Are you telling me that there’s someone else besides Minowa-san hidden in the bag?”

“But even if the bag was empty at the time, it is impossible to fit an adult within.” The assistant told Shinichi.

“No, ya are wrong. He hid in this bigger bag.” Heiji took the bag from Kazuha. “It can be purchased from tha hotel shop.”

“H- How is that possible? How could he have carried the bag containing the culprit up the lift?” The inspector asked.

“No… It wasn’t tha culprit who was in tha bag. It was Minowa-san himself!”

“How’s that possible?”

Shugo sighed and began explaining while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. “The one carrying the bag was the culprit. While only the lower parts of his face visible and with a wig of the same color than Minowa-san’s… Add identical cap and same jacket… Voila! You get a body double.”

“B-But, didn’t he speak with his fans?” Oyama asked. “That was really Shouhei-kun’s voice…”

“That’s of course.” Heiji deadpanned. “That answer was from Minowa-san himself who was listening carefully! This way, people would probably think that the imposter was Minowa-san, right?”

“I see…” Katashina spoke up. “So that’s why he spoke only after picking up the bag.”

“Hahahaha! Are you joking? With his arrogant attitude…” Tateishi laughed.

“He went in because of his arrogant attitude. I’m afraid that tha professional skiing standard he achieved is nothing but a superficial image. It’s ta deceive people.” Heiji huffed. “He might be able ta ski a little but he was definitely not a professional. I bet even Midorikawa could do better than him.”

“Don’t stray from the topic, Hattori.” Shugo chided his friend playfully. The backhanded praise felt good though. “Anyways, I watched the skiing scenes in his movies Yukionna’s Love and Yukionna’s Mysteries… Not only the movements when skiing are different between the movies, but within the same scene there is a clip securing his cap while skiing but the next moment with the actress the clip is gone. Minowa-san was allegedly out of the scene only mere seconds and the camera footage wasn’t cut in the middle. It all proves the usage of a stuntdouble. Isn’t that right director?”

“Yeah… He said that he wasn’t bad at skiing but he hurt his feet during the filming of the first movie. He insisted upon doing it himself but to convince him to use a substitute, I hired and stuntman.” Oyama confessed. “That skiing scene was greatly commended by the public… Thus in the second movie, in order to fool other members of the crew, the substitute was used again.”

“I-Is that so?” Tateishi asked.

“This way, when he arranged his meeting with his fans, he hid in tha bag and waited at the foot of tha mountain.” Heiji continued. “And asked tha substitute ta carry the bag and converse with tha fans after skiing down tha mountain.”

“B-But if anyone opens that bag during the descend…”

“Just put tha bag in front of his fans and tell them, ‘there is something very important in it, please look after it’ and no one will touch it.” And the deadpan was back.

“Hey… Are you telling me that the stuntman is…” Rokuda spoke up again, his eyes already straying towards Mimata.

“Yeah, tha one who after disguising as Minowa-san carried tha real one up tha lift and killed is tha one who was not on either tha carriage in front of or behind, or even in tha returning lift, Mimata-san… It could only be ya!”

“K-Kousuke?” Tateishi gasped.

“Exactly.” Shugo nodded gravely. “However the stuntman in the movie four years ago was Mizukami Jirou-san. As I mentioned previously there are differences in skiing between the movies. I’m guessing that Mizukami-san passed the role of substitute onto Mimata-san before his demise.”

“A trick which ended up being used in crime.” Heiji picked up the explanation once more. “After pulling Minowa-san’s head out of tha bag and shooting him at tha temple, he pulled his body out of tha bag and wrapped his finger around tha gun. Then Mimata-san jumped off tha lift with tha empty bag. There are around two points where tha distance between tha lift and ground is only three meters. And evidence of this all was tha crack on the right of tha lift which was probably left behind when Minowa-san was shot. Furthermore, when Minowa-san got onto tha lift, he was sitting on tha left but when tha body was found, he was sitting on tha right of tha lift. And this is tha evidence because it’s very difficult to change seat on tha lift.”

“But Mimata-san was talking to me when the gunshot was heard.” Tateishi argued.

“That was a fake. Probably made by a firecracker.” Shugo interjected. “After jumping from the lift, Mimata’san put on his skiing gear, made a delay mechanism with a cigarette and continued towards the bottom of the mountain. And then the firecracker is lit! By the time he reaches the foot of the mountain and starts a conversation with someone, the sound is heard thus creating himself an alibi.”

“In other words in this case he met Tateishi-san. If he met up with some of Minowa-san’s fans he could’ve just asked something like ‘where is he?’ when the firecracker sounded and he can still establish an alibi.” Katashina picked up.

“That means that he used a silencer when he killed him?” Rokuda mused.

“Yeah… Although tha silencer have not been found, I found tha bottle with tha firecrackers!” Heiji announced.

“But… But what about the bag filled with snow?”

“Didn’t I just say it? There are two locations with the distance between tha ground and tha lift being three meters apart. He just have to place tha bag at one of the locations and use tha reverse tipped ski sticks ta hook it up.”

“I see, three meters… Each skiing stick is 120 centimeters long so with the two poles hooked up onto each other, the bag can basically be hooked up… But is it possible in that storm?” Katashina asked then.

“No. You only needed one stick, the other meter came from the strap of the bag. Pull it up and freeze it in position with water and you have the extra meter. Both tips were reversed for misdirection because with only one tip, the trick would have been obvious. Mimata-san must have placed the bag on one of his rounds down disguised as Minowa-san. That is the first location close to the ground. After that he went on the lift and hooked it up and jumped off at the second location.” Shugo shrugged. Then the assistant asked a question from Shinichi to which Heiji decided to answer in turn.

“Tha pause between carriages is a bit over six seconds. Tha approximated speed of tha lift is 2-5 meters per second, meaning that tha distance between tha carriages is about ten meters. While ya can’t see what’s going on ten meters ahead of ya because of the storm, ya can still see things three meters below ya. Besides Mimata-san placed tha bag there himself.”

“And evidence of all that?” Rokuda prompted. “In theory this is fine and all but we can’t really arrest anyone without any actual evidence.”

“Well…” Heiji smirked. “If Mimata-san met Tateishi-san and accompanied her up on tha lift and was taken immediately to tha investigation, then under this jacket that he’s wearing must be the same jacket than Minowa-san wore or maybe even the bag tha he had hidden in… That’s because ya didn’t have tha time to dispose of tha jacket and tha bag and if someone else discovers them, things will turn bad…”

“Ah… Great…” Mimata sighed and began unzipping his jacket. “I’ve been enduring up until now… It’s so hot.” And from beneath of revealed the identical jacket and the bag bunched inside.

“K-Kousuke-kun… you…” Tateishi gaped.

“So it is you indeed…” Oyama muttered.

“’Indeed’? Did you realize that I was the killer?”

Then came the explanation of the motive. Of how Minowa had killed Mizukami Jirou with the same method. How Minowa had confessed at gun point. And now Oyama had suspected it all and written the script of the movie accordingly.

“Well, it seemed you were right in your prediction kid.” Mimata spoke then, looking at Shugo.

“Huh?” The boy looked up in surprise.

“About Yukionna’s wrath. The storm was definitely thicker than usual around here and now afterwards… I feel like I’ve been drained out of my own hatred. Maybe it was the Yukionna guiding me tonight…”

“…I do hope you still take responsibility of your own actions. Unlike Minowa-san did.” Shugo spoke slowly, eyeing the man skeptically. Mimata only nodded.

“Of course.”

“Well, if it comforts you any, the veil or murderer is much lighter upon you than what it was upon Minowa-san.” The boy shrugged with a way that seemed indifferent. “And the icy grip upon this mountain seems to have lessened somewhat… Maybe because the events of four years ago have been brought to light now.”

Meanwhile…

“Please describe the details when we are back at the station…” Rokuda had told Mimata and then turned to address Heiji while Shugo spoke to Mimata. “Ah, can you come with us to the station too?”

But before Heiji could answer, the assistant gained the inspector’s attention. “Erm, keibu-san? What do I do about this middle school student at the end of the phone? He made the same deduction as that kid, and almost simultaneously… He said that he is bringing the bottle here.”

“Then bring him to station too…”

“If ya only take him, it’ll do too…” Heiji announced in annoyance.

“Huh? Why don’t you go with him?” Kazuha asked.

“Ahou! I understood tha extension of tha belt by freezing only through tha hint oyaji gave me while that guy solved tha case by himself. I’m embarrassed. Furthermore, I said I was going ta carry you on my back down ta tha hotel… Midorikawa ya coming?”

“Ah, well to be honest… I was with that other kid for the most of the investigation since he is a friend of mine… And if he is anything like before, he’ll just send a mutual friend of ours up here with the bottle. But in the case he comes anyways I want to greet him again and also congratulate him.” Shugo smiled.

“I see… So ya go to the station and give tha statement then. Ya solved this case on your own too. I’ll talk ta sensei then. C’mon Kazuha…”

“See you, Hattori.”

* * *

Around ten minutes later Ran appeared with the bottle as the evidence and explained that Shinichi didn’t want to come up because he had solved the case only because of a hint from his father. That caused quite the few chuckles. Once Ran heard that the other middle school student had declined, citing the same reasons, she turned to Shugo then.

“Nee, Shugo-kun, does this mean you solved the whole case without any help?” The karate expert and future champion asked.

“Now now, Ran-chan… Of course I had help. From the Yukionna herself.”

* * *

 

Giving the statement at the police station went quickly and efficiently. And thankfully inspector Rokuda seemed to completely ignore Shugo’s talk about Yukionna and auras. It was afterwards when Shugo was ready to leave back to the hotel that he got surprised.

“Yukiko-san? Yusaku-san?”

Indeed, the Kudou couple was waiting for him with a car in front of the station.

“Hello, Shugo-kun! When we heard that you were here and giving the investigation statement, we thought to come and pick you up so you don’t need to bother the good officers anymore.” Yukiko explained cheerily with the dark undertone that told she was secretly pissed for a reason or other. And it was clear that _she_ had been the one to tell Yusaku to come and pick Shugo from the station.

“Ah, is that so… Thank you very much.” With some quick words Shugo explained to the police officer that he’d rather take a ride with his friend’s parents and climbed then in the car.

“Now, Shugo-kun… Why haven’t you keeping in contact with us? It was quite the surprise when I heard from Shin-chan and Ran-chan that you were here.”

“Uh, well…” The boy stammered and studiously avoided the amused look in Yusaku’s eyes and the cheery but threatening smile on Yukiko’s face. “It was sort of… We forgot?”

“Is that so?” Yukiko kept smiling.

“Well, we did move sort of quickly from Osaka… And had limited contacts… And what do you want me to say?” Shugo finally glared at the woman.

“Hmm… nothing really. Just a promise to never cut off contact like that.”

“Deal.”

“I’ll be holding on to that.”

Shugo just sighed. The next few years would be so long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, Shugo and Yamato will move again. I just have to warn you that I'll do some timeline fudging with the result Shugo being a year above ShinRan and HeiKazu. But! Ekoda crew will be on the same year with him!


	17. File3: Subfile5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi makes her appearance with the rest of Kagemiya family.
> 
> Shugo and Yamato interfere with canon again.

**The third file: Not quite an intermission  
Sub-file five: Year before Tokyo again**

**_April_ **

_Notes glided through the air as slim fingers trailed their path along the piano keys. Clair de Lune was the music piece presented for the residents of the house in Kyoto. The girl playing the grand piano was around middle school age, with blue grey eyes and hair in pixie cut, both features which she’d inherited from her Japanese mother. Mother which she’d last seen many years ago but who still sent her a birthday presents. It was the same situation with her father who was supposedly in Europe._

_Warm gust of air blew through the open window of the room, scattering cherry blossom petals on the carpeted floor as the girl went to finish her piece. Then she gracefully lifted her hands from the keys and laid them on her lap._

_Sound of clapping woke her from her thoughts that still lingered on the music. The girl looked up at the door of the room. There was a man standing there. Black hair, grey-blue eyes… Obviously a Kagemiya and maybe vaguely familiar._

_“That was excellent, Hoshi-chan.” The stranger said, smiling. “You are as talented as your mother.”_

_“Thank you… May I ask who you are?” Hoshi asked a bit shyly. Usually it was just her grandmother, with whom the girl lived, that complimented her. Who was this man? And what was he doing here?_

_“Ah… My apologies. I’m Kagemiya Tsukasa. Your mother’s brother.”_

_Hoshi’s eyes widened._

_“Obaa-san has mentioned you! I’ve never seen any recent pictures of you though. You do resemble okaa-san, Tsukasa-jisan.”_

_“And you resemble Tsubasa.” The man nodded. “It seems Kagemiya traits are dominant on you.”_

_“My eye shape is sort of like otou-san’s though.” Hoshi felt the need to point out. “And I like to be called Tsukiko.”_

_“True enough.” Tsukasa chuckled. “Now… How old are you? Today is your birthday right?”_

_“I’ll be fourteen.” It was the thirteenth of April. New school year had just started._

_“Almost adult then.” Tsukasa walked into the room. “What other songs do you know?”_

_“I know a lot. Because neither obaa-san nor Kana-sensei try to pressure me to competitions, I can learn whatever I want to. All my music sheets are there.” The girl pointed at mountains of paper piled on a nearby desk and bookshelf. “They always pile up and because I sometimes search for something specific I haven’t played for a while, they get messed up.” She explained a bit sheepishly. Well, that corner was the only place allowed to be messy._

_“I can see that.” The man searched through the pile. “I’ve played piano myself with your mother and Tsubame-nee, but honestly I prefer guitar.”_

_“Guitar is handy with some songs but it can’t track the melody as well as piano and many other instruments.” Hoshi decided, with Tsukasa nodding and then fishing one of the music sheets out of the pile._

_“Ever played four-handedly?” The man asked and he straightened up and snatched a nearby_

_“Some songs… With Kana-sensei.”_

_“What about this one then? You play melody and I add harmony.” Tsukasa deposited the music sheet on the music stand of the piano. It was Por Una Cabeza. “It’s one of my favourites.”_

_“Oh, I love this song! It’s simply so beautiful.”_

_“Alright then. Shall we have a try then, Hoshi… I mean, Tsukiko-chan.”_

* * *

**_August_ **

_“Your uncle sent you new notes? Lucky!” Mi-chan exclaimed._

_“Yes. I can’t wait to try them. They even have Valse Lente by Oskar Merikanto and some Impromptu pieces from Jean Sibelius! Not to mention some Tchaikovsky!” Hoshi gushed._

_“You keep in contact then?” K-chan asked._

_“Yep! We exchanged numbers when we met and occasionally talk. He is really busy though so we haven’t seen since.”_

* * *

**November**

Phone rang in the apartment in Osaka. It rang for a while before Yamato picked it up.

“Moshi, moshi? …Tsukasa-san? …I understand. I’ll keep my eyes open. …Yes, I’ll check on Hoshi-chan too. …Tsukiko? Well, that name certainly suits her.”

* * *

Two weeks later the phone rang again. Yamato answered again.

“Tsubasa-san? …I see. You have my condolences. You should inform your mother soon. …And, please be careful too.”

* * *

_"Your uncle has stopped calling? Really?”_

_“Yeah… I’m worried something might’ve happened to him. I tried to ask obaa-san but she doesn’t know anything either.”_

_“What about your mother then?”_

_“I haven’t heard anything from her either but in the other hand I haven’t really heard anything in years from her or otou-san. I hope everything is alright. Tsukasa-jisan is really nice.”_

* * *

**_December_ **

_Hoshi was reading some manga when the doorbell rang. Her grandmother went to answer it. Then she and whomever there was, went to the sitting room. They were speaking hushed whispers. It was strange usually there was no need for whispering. If grandmother wanted privacy, she closed the door. Hoshi closed her book and laid it on her bed. She made her way quietly towards the living room._

_“…know when this happened?” Kagemiya Tsubaki asked._

_“Sometime in November. The office contacted me only now. They needed to investigate first and I’m in different department and prefecture anyways.” A female voice answered with strangled quality in her voice, like holding back tears._

_“Investigate? He was their agent! Why the delay? Why didn’t they inform you sooner? Or me for that matter? Tsukasa was my son!” Grandmother raised her voice. Hoshi gasped. What had happened to Tsukasa?_

_“He was undercover! He failed to check in so they had to start backtracking his movements to even find his body! And locating his cellphone didn’t work since it was destroyed. It was lucky that his colleague managed to eventually reach out and give enough information.” The other female voice_ was _kind of familiar though._

_Granmother sighed. “Do you know if we are able to hold the funeral, Tsubasa? I’d like to have Tsukasa near Ki’ichi.”_

_“He has already been cremated after the autopsy was concluded three weeks ago. It was for security reasons mostly.” Tsubasa? Mother! Hoshi crept closer carefully and peeked into the room. Tsubaki and Tsubasa both were sitting by the low table in perfect seiza. Both had dark hair though Tsubaki had some dignified steel grey strands pinned stylishly back. Tsubasa in the other had seemed to have this defeated air around her and her low ponytail seemed to be slipping too. She still sat her back straight but not quite… Not quite as strongly as Tsubaki. Other difference was the fact that Tsubaki was wearing a kimono while Tsubasa had a business suit._

_“Security?!” Grandmother asked with an incredulous note in her voice as she arched her eyebrows._

_“Yes. He was undercover, it was as much for the offices security as much as for our safety that he was cremated quickly.”_

_“I see…” At that, Hoshi backed away. It was almost Christmas. She didn’t want to be sad. But to hear that her uncle was dead._

_“Has Tsukasa been leaving any information here?” Tsubasa’s voice made the girl freeze again._

_“Nothing more than usual. Last visit was sometime in October. Hoshi-chan was in school at the time so they didn’t meet. Pity really. They were getting along quite well from what I heard.”_

_“Tsukasa wouldn’t have risked Hoshi’s safety… How did they keep in contact?”_

_“Mostly by emails. Occasional phone call.”_

_Tsubasa sighed in relief. “Thank kami the phone was destroyed or they would’ve tracked her down…”_

_Hoshi hurried back to her room and threw herself on her bed. She didn’t want to hear anymore. She didn’t want to know anything else. Burying her face into her pillow, the girl began sobbing, her shoulders quivering._

* * *

**March**

Shugo kept his eyes trained on the computer screen showing the video feed from a hidden camera in a warehouse. The warehouse had FBI agents lying in wait and Akai Shuichi standing in the middle.

The boy leant back in the backseat of Yamato’s car and tried to relax. It should be simple. The old man of the organization would come to the warehouse, Andre Camel would think him as civilian and thus blow Akai’s cover. For now Shugo would just observe. And start hacking as soon as the old man was gone.

The old man dressed in black windbreaker and helped by a cane came into the warehouse and sat on one of the boxes near Akai. The undercover agent didn’t react to him. A couple of minutes passed and then agent Camel stood up and warned the man off.

“Alright…” Shugo cracked his fingers and began typing. With a little antenna and a radar positioned next to the camera, the teenager managed to connect to the cellphones and the radios in the room. He filled the radios with static but sent identical emails to all of the agents’ cellphones. All except Akai’s. No, he had a different message.

_“Run. Leave now before it’s too late, Rye.  
-Hibiki”_

Underneath he attached an image file liberated from the camera of the Organization member that Yamato killed around two years ago. It was a picture of Shugo and Masumi hiding behind a pillar and peering at Akai and Scotch.

_“PS…”_

The location of Yamato’s car followed the post script with the notion of being there for the next five hours.

 ** _“We better go.”_** One of the agents spoke up in English. The video camera’s microphone picked it up surprisingly well, considering the location and distance between it and the people below. The message received by all of them in the other hand was assumedly from the leader of the operation.

The agents left quickly and efficiently. Akai headed for Shugo and Yamato’s location. Half an hour later the door of the passenger seat was opened and the man slipped into the car.

“You know… I wouldn’t have added that photo if I hadn’t deemed it needed.” Shugo spoke up from the backseat as Yamato turned the key in the ignition. The boy didn’t look up from the laptop screen as he continued typing.

“That was probably the only hint that told me this wasn’t a trap.” Akai replied dryly. “Where are we going?”

“One of my hidey-holes here in Tokyo. The day after tomorrow you and the rest of your colleagues are already packed into plane and back to the land of eagles.” Yamato stated.

“I already sent a message to your operation leader that the stake-out was a bust. With the way I crafted the messages to him and to your colleagues there is no conflict between them.” The teen added.

“Why the name Hibiki?” Akai asked, deciding to ignore the fact that a kid of the same age than his little sister was manipulating several FBI agents.

“To piss of the Organization. As of now, I’m currently linked into their network and liberating them of some information…”

The agent’s eyes widened fractionally in astonishment. There were very few ways to break into the organization files not meant to be accessed even from inside not to mention outside. And not to mention that this was a mere kid who was doing it.

“How are you able to do that? The Night Baron virus should’ve attacked you in retaliation by now.”

Shugo grinned. “Yeah… But I am the one who created Night Baron they fished from the internet. As it is my own creation, I can easily circumvent it without raising an alarm or being crippled. And the only trace of my visit will be on files not protected by Night Baron.”

“Don’t try to comprehend him. I gave up years ago.” Yamato stated in boredom as they approached an intersection. “Any news about my brother’s movements?”

“I was meant to meet and work with him soon.” Came the terse reply.

The platinum blonde man just hummed thoughtfully. “Be glad you didn’t meet him. Even slight twitch into wrong will get you on his hit list. I know he has threatened to kill his partner-slash-babysitter several times… And his attention also got Hondou Ethan killed…” Yamato muttered bitterly. He’d liked the CIA agent even if their meetings had been quite brief.

“Who?”

“No one important…”

On the backseat Shugo glanced up at his friend and guardian but refrained from saying anything. Ethan’s death had been a though place for Yamato, just like Kuroto’s death had been for Shugo if for a bit different reason.

* * *

 

**_April_ **

_Hoshi looked at the message on her phone in puzzlement. It had arrived months ago and every so often she’d open it and look at it. It contained a voicemail from her uncle and the message itself had come from her uncle’s phone. The problem was though, the voicemail was password protected. And while the message said that Hoshi needn’t to hurry in opening the message, she still desperately wanted to know what it contained. After all, it was the last message she ever got from him._


	18. File4: Subfile1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Tokyo, this time to Ekoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers, the order of MK cases is from the manga while the contents will be from the anime Magic Kaito 1412.

**The fourth file: Year of Magic  
Sub-file one: Reappearance of Kaitou Kid**

Shugo and Yamato moved to Tokyo not long after helping out the FBI. Well, helping was a bit wrong word for the situation. They helped the agents to get out of the warehouse alive(it went up in flames the next morning) and back to States. But also hindered them from any contact with the Organization. It was subtle, but Shugo also struck the FBI database about the case and made sure there was no intelligence mention of Yamato and gleaned some more information from them and their operational methods in general. Thankfully it seemed that Akai had kept his mouth shut about Shugo and Yamato both.

Moreover, Shugo used purposefully the cues of ‘Green-5’ behind instead of Hibiki. Hibiki was a ghost. Midori-go was a public annoyance who taunted anyone who managed to glimpse him and his doings. Be it a privately owned corporation, the FBI or even the Ministry of Defense. Both names were infamous in the circles that had heard of them but for different reasons.

Nevertheless, the pair left Osaka behind about as soon as Shugo had his junior high diploma in his hands. Most of their stuff had been moved to their new apartment in Ekoda already so they could just back the rest into Yamato’s new dark grey second generation Toyota Previa (called Estima in Japan) and drive to Tokyo. The new address was left to Eisuke, the Hattori family and the Toyama’s. It was also sent to Tatsuo Akira and of course to Kudou Yukiko too.

And Shugo ended up surprising Kaito when they met at the school yard on the first school day.

“Shugo!” The shout echoed on the yard and the boy froze in mid-motion of running his hand through his recently cut hair. Apparently keeping it on a short ponytail was no appropriate for boys. Side locks had been also cut a year ago by the courtesy Haruoka Kaori.

“Ah, Kai-chan!” Shugo turned around, greeting his long-time friend with a smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?! Last I heard, you were in Osaka!” The aspiring magician asked with voice that was gaining quite the high pitch. It definitely gained a bit stares.

“What does it look like?” Shugo deadpanned. “Let’s see. I’m standing in front of a high school. It’s that first day of school. I’m wearing the school uniform of the school in question. Gee, I wonder what I might be doing here.” The boy gestured the gakuran identical to the one Kaito wore.

“You are going to be your high school years here?” That was definitely a high pitched one exclamation.

“Yes. I’m back to Tokyo and staying here.”

“That’s so great! I can’t wait to tell okaa-san and introduce you to Aoko.”

“Aoko? Is she your girlfriend?”

“What? No! She is just a neighbor.”

“Okay, okay…” Shugo laughed. “Shall we go and see if we are on the same class?”

* * *

 

Nine years. It was amazing to think that it had been around nine years since Shugo had come to this world. Time seemed to have flown and now he’d almost caught up. Just one more year before the never-ending year during which Tsukiko would arrive.

High school was nice. Definitely different than what Shugo was used to as Lari back in his world and in his home country, Finland, but the years in the Japanese school system had made him to adjust. And it was great that he still remembered a lot of the curriculum he learned back then so he could still keep ahead of other students and concentrate on… some extra-curricular activities.

“Oi, Kuroba… Which club have you thought of joining?” Shugo asked, leaning back in his chair. He was seated on the row before Kaito and Aoko, one spot away from the window. It meant he was diagonally in front of the young magician and thus making it easier to chat when possible.

“Ah… I haven’t really thought about joining… Sports don’t interest me and culture clubs are sort of meh…” Kaito replied, scratching the back of his head. “What about you?”

“Hmm… In my previous school I was in Kyudo club. I’m thinking of joining the one here too.” Shugo shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal really. And he’d definitely would stay away from the IT club.

“Kyudo? You any good then?”

“I’ve been in competitions. And done quite well in them.” Well, as in being in the top ten of entire Kansai area right from his first competitions. And Shugo had only improved during the past years.

“That’s cool. You have to show me some day.”

“Sure.” Shugo smiled but turned then to face the blackboard as the next lesson was about to begin.

* * *

It was only two weeks into the school year when the first news came. Kaitou Kid had reappeared. Shugo found it really amusing how the entire school was buzzing with the news.

“Aoko! Did you see the news?” Girls of their class had gathered around the desk of one Nakamori Aoko. The girl was nice, if a pity naïve and childish which was only accentuated by the way she spoke. But she was really strong also and damnably smart.

“About Kaitou Kid, you mean? Yeah, I saw.” Aoko replied because how could she not know about him with the obsession her father had with the thief.

“Yeah. Isn’t he the coolest?” Keiko smiled while other girl gushed and squealed something incomprehensible. Shugo had to suppress a snort. It wouldn’t do him any favors to scorn the girls sitting directly behind him.

“But you know I’m cooler, right? Good morning, Aoko.” Kaito’s voice spoke up from behind the girl’s. Aoko turned around in her seat, finding the magician boy leaning over her shoulder and thus quite close to her face..

“Kaito… Good morning.”

Crick, crick, crick… The dummy’s neck started to turn.

“K-Kaito?” Aoko asked in confusion.

“What… color… is it today?” The head had now done one-eighty turn befor settling back to normal position. And then confetti burst from the neck and the dummy shot the head in the air. It landed on Aoko’s desk while the real Kaito was standing on his hands and peeking underneath the desk.

“White. How appropriate…” Kaito sniggered and duly encountered the wrath of Inspector’s daughter.

“Kaito, you…”

“Hey, hey… Don’t ‘anata’ me so casually. I don’t want anyone thinking we’re a married couple.” Kaito interjected, making Aoko’s face flush.

“’Married’? Like I’d want that either!” And a chair went flying at the boy. Shugo sighed as the lesson began along with the chase around the room. While the teacher did try to get them back to form with impromptu math problems, they both answered correctly to. Then a ‘magic trick’ that made the whole class laugh at Aoko and finally. The boy escaped to the ceiling, the girl threatened him with a mop.

“Even you can’t outdo Kaitou Kid!” Aoko declared.

“Kaitou Kid?” Kaito repeated.

“The thief who uses magic tricks. Don’t you know?”

“He was at the top of his fame around eight years ago before disappearing. As of yesterday, he has reappeared. Of course it’s possible that this one is a fake but…”  Shugo explained. Kaito just smirked and then laughed mockingly.

“Some nobody calling himself Kaitou Kid wouldn’t stand a chance against me!” He pointed at himself, fell from the ceiling and pulled a mask over his classmate’s(Yamada’s) face thus giving Aoko a new target while he slipped to the other side of the class, next to their teacher Kanno.

“If all you’ve got are cheap tricks, you won’t stand a chance against Kaitou Kid!”

“Well, excuse me for using such cheap tricks!” Kaito shouted at the girl. Shugo narrowed his eyes.

 _“Low blow, Nakamori.”_ He tensed, ready to defend his friend even if he had a feeling Kaito could fare well himself.

“What? How?” Aoko gaped while Kaito’s unfortunate victim Yamada pulled the mask off.

“Sounds interesting. Looks like I’ll have to have a showdown with this so-called Kaitou Kid.” The young magician smiled and tossed a pack of cards in the air. (Which revealed a message about their math teacher’s panties that were blue today.)

“Kuroba-kun, that is not-…” Kanno began.

“Sensei, due to the dawning of an important mission, I, Kuroba Kaito, must take an early leave.” KAito kissed the back of their teacher’s hand before turning to address the rest of the class. “Catching some two-bit wacko con-man will be a walk in the park.”

And he made his escape through the window. Shugo watched him go, before sighing and grabbing Kaito’s school bag and drawing it closer to his seat. It seemed that he’d had a job in getting it back to the other boy after school.

_“Well, good that I know where he lives.”_

* * *

 

“Today at 23:54. Eye of the Moon. Ono bank.” Shugo spoke aloud when climbing in Kaito’s room through the window. The owner of the room jumped slightly from his place on the floor where he watched the news from his computer.

“Shugo! What are you doing here?” The messy haired boy demanded. Shugo simply lifted their school bags on the floor and slipped inside.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Helping you of course!” Shugo half-snapped. “Someone has to watch your back and since I’m here now, I thought… why not?”

“…Thanks, Shugo.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Nee, Shugo… You said that Kaitou Kid disappeared eight years ago.”

“Yes.” Shugo nodded, observing his friend carefully for any cues of where this conversation would go. He positioned the two schoolbags by the table in the room and approached the young magician sitting at the desk.

“That’s when oyaji died.” Kaito muttered, his thoughts drifting to Aoko’s words.

“Nakamori-san was way out of line today.”

“I don’t care. She can say and think whatever she wants to.” Kaito turned around in his chair and made his way then to the portrait hanging on the wall. Shugo remembered it being there when they were kids. Though he bet it didn’t have the trap door mechanism in it just yet. “There is only one magician in the world who’s got me beat.”

“Yeah, your father, Kuroba Toichi, was a great magician.” Shugo nodded, stuffing his hands to the pockets of his school uniform. “You learnt everything from him and then perfected it all during these years.”

“Poker face…” Kaito whispered. “You got an impressive one too, Shugo.”

Shugo gave a crooked smile. It was true. During the past year he’d come used to lying and concealing his emotions from certain people and in certain situations. It was hard for people to know what he was actually thinking.

_Clack_

The portrait turned just slightly, startling the two teens and catching their attention.

“Huh?” Kaito reached out.

“Oi, Kai-chan, be-…”

“Yiaaah!” Kaito fell to the other side of the picture, making it rotate rapidly in the aftermath.

“… careful.” Shugo sighed and followed his friend with a lot more grace, finding ladders to use for his descend.

“What is this place?!” Kaito gasped from his seat in an armchair. Shugo looked around too. There was a beautiful white car, magic props, costumes and different sort of knick-knacks… And a jukebox full of recordings from Kuroba Toichi to his son Kaito. And the mechanics of how everything worked and could actually work after almost a decade… Shugo really itched to see how everything was set up.

The jukebox lit up and the first disc was lifted to play.

 _“It’s been a long time, Kaito…”_ Toichi’s voice greeted the boys. _“Kaito, I’m going to teach you what it takes to be a magician. First off, do you know the most important part of being a magician?”_

It was strange that the recording stopped to that but while Kaito pondered the answer to the question, a wardrobe rose from the floor. Its doors opened to reveal…

“Th-This is…” Kaito got on his feet and picked up the cane that rolled out of the wardrobe. After testing it a bit, the cane morphed into a hang glider. “This looks like…”

“Whoa! Your father had a proper bat cave here!” Shugo interrupted then, approaching astonished Kaito with steady steps. “I wonder how everything fits since this is sort of where your garage is but much more spacious…”

“Shugo… Do you… Did you know anything about…” Kaito began but shut up then, not sure what to actually ask.

“Whatever questions you have… I’m sure you’ll find answers when meeting with Kaitou Kid.” Shugo stated. “And whatever you decide afterwards, I’ll be there with you all the way.”

Kaito glanced at the floor and then at the costume stored in the box in front of him.

“Oyaji… What an earth where you…” He muttered but spoke out then. “You’re right, Shugo. I’ll bet I’ll unravel it all if I find this Kaitou Kid.” The brunet pulled on the white suit jacket and the cape. Shugo picked up the top hat and offered it to his friend.

“Do you want me to drive you? Yamato-san has been giving me lessons.” And how lucky was that? Lari hadn’t started learning when the shift to other dimension had happened and even if he had, Finland had right side traffic while Japan had left side.

“Sure.” Kaito smiled fully for the first time after hearing about Kaitou Kid. “Let’s see how Kuroba Toichi’s last magic trick went… and figure out this mystery!” The card gun was lock and loaded. Shugo changed into a men’s suit found in the bat cave (Kid cave?) and pulled a mailboy cap to shadow his face. The keys to the car were found from the glove box and it seemed that the tank was filled too.

“Let’s go then, **Kaito the Kid**.” Shugo smirked at his best friend who smiled back.

* * *

 

Juu.

Kyuu.

Hachi.

Nana.

Roku.

Go.

Yon.

San.

Ni.

Ichi.

“Zero.” Kaito whispered from his perch on the roof while the fake-Kid (Jii Kounosuke) cut the lights from the exhibition room. Mere minutes later the old man had climbed to the roof while the dummy fell down on top of one of the police cars. Shugo watched it all from the car parked just beyond the cordoned off area while listening to what Kaito was doing through the radio.

_“Dropping the dummy while climbing up to the roof. That’s an old trick. If that’s all you got, then you’re not worthy of the name Phantom Thief!”_

There seemed to be a bit of distance since Shugo couldn’t hear the whatever response.

_“I’ve been waiting for you, Kaitou Kid-chan.”_

At that statement, Shugo had to suppress snort as to not distract Kaito. Then…

_“Ghak.”_

“What is it Kaito?” Shugo pressed his hand against the ear piece. “Listen whatever it is, stay calm. Poker face like your father used to say, alright?”

 _“I know…”_ Kaito whispered back. There was a pause, a deep breath and then Kaito burst out in laughing. _“You must be joking. A trick like that is mere child’s play!”_

Wind blew. Steps closed in. Card gun fired once. And…

_“Covering yourself in mirrors and blending in with your surroundings, making it seem as if your body has completely vanished. An elementary trick.”_

“Oi… don’t sound like Kudou now…” Shugo muttered.

 _“Y-You couldn’t be…”_ There was another man’s voice drifting through the radio now. _“Toichi-sama! You’re alive?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“It is good to see you well after all this time!”_

Okay, this time Shugo laughed. “He thinks you’re your father, Kai-chan! Oh what a plot twist! You know what this means though, do you?”

_“It’s me, your old assistant, Jii! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me after just eight years?”_

_“Jiichan?”_

_“I had lost all hope of ever seeing you again after that stunt eight years ago.”_ That made it sound like there wasn’t even a body to be found… _“I figured that if I took on your alter ego as Kaitou Kid, then I could lure your killers out in the open!”_

“Well, that settles it then…” Shugo glanced at the police officers still milling about.

_“What did you say? Oyaji was murdered?! By who? Who killed him?!”_

_“Wait, but you couldn’t be… Kaito-bochama?”_

_“One more thing. Be honest with me, jiichan… Was oyaji… a thief? Was he Kaitou Kid?”_

There were choppers approaching. Shugo frowned and pressed his ear piece. “Kaito, you better hurry. It seems like Nakamori-keibu figured out your location.”

_“Answer me, jiichan. Answer me!”_

_“Hai…”_

_“So be it…”_

“Kaito?” Because who the hell cared what canon said. At this point Kaito could still decide to live quiet life. Of course he wouldn’t now that he knew part of the truth but…

 _“Found you, Kaitou Kid!”_ Nakamori yelled across the roof even if it came a bit muffled to the radio due the distance.

 _“I’ll distract them. Get out of here, jiichan. Oyaji’s car is at the street across park. My friend is waiting there.”_ At that, Shugo turned the keys in the ignition. Time to change place to the one Kaito had mentioned.

_“But bochama…”_

_“I’m not ‘bochama’ anymore! I’m Kaitou Kid!”_

And Shugo let out the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding in. Ten minutes later, Jii Kounosuke appeared by the car, white cape folded in his hands. He’d lost his top hat, mask and the original cape.

“Where shall it be, Jii-san?” Shugo asked and opened the passenger side door.

“Ah… Blue Parrot. Do you know the place?” Jii asked, buckling in the seatbelt and placing the folded cape on the back seat.

“I sure do.” Shugo pressed gas and turned left at the next corner, driving away from the police blockade.

“You look familiar…” Jii stated after a while. “Have we…?”

Shugo offered a hand without looking away from the road.

“Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha. I knew both Kai-chan and Toichi-ojisan years ago. Now, I’m Kaito’s classmate.”

“Ah, yes… I remember. You used to hang around backstage with Kaito-bochama.” Jii smiled, shaking his hand. “I guess you will be watching after him then.”

“Sure. Someone needs to. And I sort of promised Toichi-ojisan to watch after Kaito.”

* * *

 

Yes, Shugo stuck to Kaito. Helping him to bypass security systems, keeping an eye on cameras and police radio. And of course being the driver of escape car. Shugo had now a fake ID for Hibiki Boshi in whose name the car was ‘registered’ to.

And Shugo had to admit… some of the heists were quite ridiculous… And some even weren’t heists.

Okay, the one with Princess Ann from Europe and her bodyguard policeman Dolon was an actual heist but…

Then there was the time Kaito was kidnapped by the crazy scientist who’d made a robot to mimic him. And then there was the time when Kaito’s identity was almost revealed for the first time.

“Date?” Aoko seriously asked Kaito on a date. “How did I miss that? I could’ve gotten great laughs.”

“You were in the library for the lunch break.” Kaito grumbled back as the two of them walked home from school. “And it isn’t funny! I got the supplementary heist on that Sunday!”

“…Then let me handle it.” The decision was quick but Shugo was sure of it. “You go on your date and enjoy it while I handle the heist. It might not be as grand as when made by you but I can be sneaky. And the point is to prove that you are not Kaitou Kid because you can’t be in two places at once.”

Kaito remained quiet for a while. Breathe in. Breath out.

“Alright. But only if you pass my tests.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

* * *

 

Lock-picking. Silently walking. Acrobatics. Pulling on and changing disguises. Mimicing voices. Acting in general…

It wasn’t stellar performance but enough for Kaito to let Shugo take care of the make-up heist on Sunday.

“Angel crown, here I come.” The hacker slash substitute thief stretched and pulled on the costume. This time Jii was acting as the driver.

“Ready, Shugo-kun?” The older man asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Shugo sighed, picking up the cane and the top hat. “Let’s go.”

In his mind the words from the record of the day were ringing.

_“Listen Kaito, and listen well. As the famous magician Al Baker always used to say. Don’t run when nobody is chasing you. A magician’s audience will react with suspicion at every chance they get. But if you fear their gaze, you’ll end up making mistakes. A good magician never wavers at the prospect of mistrust. Trust in your skills, and nothing else. Do you understand, Kaito?”_

“And that’s why I’m helping.” Shugo had told Kaito. “It may seem contradictory but we are now facing the music bravely. You meet with Nakamori-chan. I face Nakamori-keibu. Only one of us can use disguise in this case and it isn’t you this time.”

* * *

 

It was almost eight o’clock. Shugo was hiding in the wents. It had been surprisingly easy to slip in along with the security detail and then change in the bathroom and get to the position from there. It was strange but who was he to argue with anime rules?

“Ten minutes left!” Nakamori announced to his men. “Stay sharp!”

.

.

.

“One minute left!” One of the officers reminded.

“Hey, do you know here the inspector went?” A detective asked then. Shugo blinked. He remembered this case from the manga and anime. And now that he’d been reminded of it…

 _“Nakamori-keibu is hiding inside the pedestal… Is it possible for me to avoid him?”_ Shugo frowned, sweating slightly beneath his Kaito-mask. _“No, it isn’t. Not on such short notice. I can slip through his grasp quickly, quicker than Kaito but I still need to do my performance.”_

Shugo rolled a sleep gas capsule to the room.

_Pshhhhh…_

Shugo dropped into the exhibition room soundlessly. Some practical use for Yamato’s teachings finally. With inaudible steps he approached the glass case on the pedestal and took the lock pick wires to the use. While he wasn’t as experienced as Kaito was with those things, at least he wasn’t on timelimit.

Click

The case was open. Shugo lifted it up and aside carefully, and snatched the crown then. Nakamori burst out of the seams of the pillow and… he’d seriously stuck his hands out of it? But Shugo had jumped away with the crown by then, narrowly avoiding the inspector.

“Nakamori-keibu… what a surprise…” The taskforce surrounded them. There was no direct route away. Aside up, but even that was a bit iffy.

“I’ll expose your true identity!” The inspector grabbed for Shugo’s face and… when had he become so quick and spring?

The first mask was gone.

“A-Aoko?”

The Angel Crown in one hand and the other one catching the top hat from being airborne, Shugo straightened from the aftermath of attack and gave a mocking bow.

“Ha. Ha. Haa.” He said with high pitched voice. “As a master of disguise, I can be anyone! I know everyone that you know, Nakamori-keibu.”

“Then Kaito-kun’s face was just a disguise!”

“The evidence is in your hand.” Shugo gestured with the crown, which was quite heavy and who an earth would want to wear something that gaudy? And his thoughts were wandering again. “And who knows? I may impersonate you next, Nakamori-keibu.”

With a swirl of the cape and press of the crown against the inspector’s head, Shugo was gone. He nimbly escaped and dodged the guards not down by the sleeping gas, changed his disguise to something normal and then simply walked out through the staff entrance of the museum. Slipping into the shadows, Shugo ran a couple of blocks, his costume in the travelling back pack safely(it was one of those back packs that could be rolled into small space and where light to pack along), and made his way to the car Jii was driving. This time it was the man’s own car, not the fancy one from Toichi.

“Everything good, Shugo-kun?”

“Just fine. Nakamori-keibu’s suspicions should be dissuaded for now.” Shugo sighed, digging for his cellphone. He sent one simple message for Kaito.

_‘OK’_

“This was one hell of a night. I hope I don’t need to repeat this any time soon. I’m a hacker, not a miracle maker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think Shugo fits Kaito's assistant better than Tsukiko. I admit that when I put Tsukiko into that role, I simply thought it 'cool' without really considering that she and Kaito didn't really know each other. I mean... She practically blackmailed the magician boy in their first meeting! Geez...


	19. File4: Subfile2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch is not dead but the skeletons are knocking on the doors.

**The fourth file: Year of Magic  
Sub-file two: The red witch**

Shugo hated Valentine’s Day. It was never really hyped up back in Finland and the hulabaloo included to it at Japan was ridiculous. Yeah, he got occasional chocolate but he never reciprocate them on White Day. He did draw cards.

“For me? Why I didn’t know you thought of me like that… Shugo- _kun._ ” Kaito grinned but took the piece of light blue cardboard that Shugo gave him. It was decorated with pictures of magic props, mostly drawn with a white pencil.

“Baka. You know I don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day like others do.” Shugo scoffed as they made their way to the classroom.

“How do you celebrate it then?” Momoi Keiko asked, apparently having heard the tail-end of the conversation.

“Like it is at my father’s country. In Finland this day is known as ‘Ystävänpäivä’, literally meaning Friend’s Day. We make cards for our closest friends to tell we appreciate them. Of course due America’s influence in Western culture, there is a lot of chocolate in the works too but we rather have chocolate on Christmas…”

“So no romance of couples at all?” The bespectacled girl asked in horror. Several of other girls seemed to echo her sentiments.

“Well… established couples might celebrate it more and go on dates but… Not really.” Shugo shrugged.

“I heard from Yamato-san that Shugo was a heartbreaker and said to be cold hearted in his previous schools. He never bought chocolate for girls on White Day.” Kaito added. Shugo simply snorted and made his way to his seat.

“Yes, so don’t expect anything this year either.”

* * *

 

It was during lunch break once again that most of the action happened. Action meaning that boys swarmed around Koizumi Akako, practically begging for chocolate while the… young woman was holding court like a queen or something. Shugo wisely avoided the witch so he wouldn’t be ensnared too. He doubted he would but honestly he wasn’t sure how Akako’s magic worked and wanted neither become a target of her ire nor a mindless drone in her presence.

During the said break, Kaito had gotten quite the lot of chocolate and was grinning happily as he made his way back to the classroom. Shugo just walked after him and wished whatever scene the magician/prankster pulled, would be enough to divert attention from him.

It seemed to succeed. Kaito went to ask Akako for chocolate. Akako slapped him and demanded him to give up all the other chocolate in exchange. Kaito refused. Meanwhile Shugo simply walked to his seat and pulled his books from his bag while he waited for the lesson to start.

“He is a moron, isn’t he?” Shugo asked Aoko lightly. The girl huffed.

“Yes, he is. But Kaito wouldn’t be Kaito without… well…”

“His occasional obliviousness?”

“And otherwise idiotic tendencies.”

“Too true.” Shugo chuckled, getting a smile from the inspector’s daughter too. The lesson began then and Shugo could swear he felt Akako shooting cold glares at Kaito who was still sitting at the desk diagonally behind Shugo’s.

And when Shugo closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel the red swirling energy simmering just below the witch’s skin.

_“This will be interesting. I should make sure that all my belongings are with me when I leave school…”_

* * *

 

Kaito ‘lost’ his handkerchief. Shugo swallowed hard. He knew that Akako had stolen it for her spell.

“Do you want me to stop by today?” Shugo asked then. Tonight was a heist. And back-up was always welcomed.

“Uh-huh… Sure.” Kaito muttered, distracted as he went through his pockets looking for the handkerchief.

“Good, see you in couple of hours. I’m going home now.” Shugo clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder briefly before walking past to other direction.

“Uh… What?”

* * *

 

Shugo was tense. He had been hooked into the security camera system and thus watched Kaito to appear in the gallery room. He opened the glass case… and was doused with some drug. Inspector Nakamori and his men appeared, wearing gasmasks.

“Damn, this is bad…” Shugo muttered, zooming the camera. Kaito retreated and tried to escape but the drug was already working. The thief fell from the ceiling and the task force tried to catch him immediately.

Then…

 _“Ack…”_ Kaito breathed. Shugo eyes widened and he tapped the ear piece he had.

“Kaito, you need to get out. Don’t fool around. Whatever this is, you need to get away from there. Move!”

“Who’s calling me?” Kaito whispered, behind his gloved hand before coughing. Shugo grit his teeth and began packing his equipment. Was Akako’s spell so strong that the magician couldn’t even hear stuff Shugo told the boy through the radio?

The police grabbed Kaito while the boy was still out of it, hearing the witch’s voice. Then he screamed, grabbing at his head while blood trickled down his face. With a plume of smoke, he was gone though.

Shugo loaded all his equipment to his backpack and slid down from the roof top. He could see the trails of red magic in the air, tethering to Kaito and the source of the spell.

“I could get Koizumi’s address from school records…” The hacker mused. But was there enough time? “Or then I can follow the red thread…” He looked up where the magic was hovering, now making a loop as Kaito headed towards the source of his pain.

Decision made, Shugo broke into a brisk jog.

* * *

 

Despite the pain, Kaito was in, he moved surprisingly quickly. Shugo had hard time finding him and when he did, they were already at the edge of forest, in front of a creepy looking house.

“Kaito!” Shugo reached for his friend and grabbed his bicep to support him. “I’m not asking if you are alright because you obviously aren’t but…”

“Silence, shadow-seer.” Came a sharp command. Shugo and Kaito both turned to look at the young woman sitting on a broken, ancient throne and holding a little Kaitou Kid doll.

“A what?” Shugo frowned. Kaito made an attempt to speak but one look from Shugo made him fall silent.

“Who are you?” Akako glared at the older boy(by some months but hey, it was Shugo’s 17th birthday soon).

“I’m Midorikawa Shugo, as you should know because we are on the same class.” Shugo replied, stepping in front of Kaito, shielding him from the witch’s gaze.

“What is your mother’s name then?” So she thought Midorikawa was his father’s surname? He could work with that.

“…Kagemiya. Kagemiya Tsubasa.” Came the answer and Shugo wasn’t sure how he knew. The Red witch hissed in anger.

“Kagemiya?! Those no good cowards?! Hiding in shadows and spying the rest of us?!” Akako raged. Shugo watched it in bemusement. Well, that’s explain why she didn’t even attempt ensnaring him.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen my mother in years. Or my father for that matter.” Shugo replied dryly.

“No matter. I have no interest in you.” Akako waved her hand and it was like an invisible grip had seized Shugo by his throat. The boy gasped for air, colors swirling in his eyes before everything faded to black. The grip let go and the boy slumped to the ground.

“Shugo!” Kaito crouched by his friend, searching for a pulse that fortunately was there.

“I’ve been waiting for you, my gaudy little rogue.” Akako got up from her chair, giggling a bit as the ‘distraction’ was out of the way. “But now it’s your turn to be stolen. I’ll be the one to steal your heart.” She squeezed the doll, sending another flash of pain through the thief.

“You’ll catch a cold dressed like that, ojou-san.” Kaito smirked, poker face firmly in place. Akako laughed her high-pitched laugh that was both gleeful and mocking.

“Acting the gentleman even now?”

* * *

 

Shugo groaned as he came to. He wasn’t in the forest anymore. That much he knew just by feeling the surface he was lying on. It was a bed.

“Awake I see.” A familiar spoke up.

“Kaito… is the witch… dealt with?” Shugo asked slowly as he regained his recollections of what had happened… hours before?

“In a manner of speaking.” The bed creaked as the young magician sat next to Shugo. “I broke Akako’s spell and dragged you back home. Called Yamato-san and told you were staying the night.”

“Okay. Good…” The hacker sighed and opened his eyes. He was in the guest room of Kuroba household. The clock on the wall said it was around one o’clock in the morning. “Hopefully she won’t bother us again anytime soon…”

“Except at school.”

“Except at school. Well, I’m just glad she won’t be trying to get me to join her reverse harem.” Shugo heaved his upper body upright. “Even if I’m a bit unsure as to what exactly she knows about my family.”

“Secrets? I like.” Kaito grinned, leaning his chin against his palm. “I’ve got your back then Shuu-chan.”

“And I got yours Kai-chan.” Shugo smirked back.

* * *

 

Next day… Kaito was purposefully oblivious. All that in order to infuriate Aoko. Shugo once again sighed as he took his seat. This would be such a long winter. And probably long years in the future too.

He was curious though… What was going on with his family? Shadow-seer, coward, spy… All those names Akako used on Kagemiya’s. It implied that whatever supernatural sense Shugo had was actually genetical.


	20. File4: Subfile3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinking away from trouble is art of a master.

**The fourth file: Year of Magic  
Sub-file three: Skiing trip again**

A skiing trip again. While fun, could also be extremely tedious or downright boring. Or embarrassing for that matter. Shugo watched as Aoko went downhill without stopping and crashed to Kaito. Honestly, she was a beginner. Why was she here? Why not on lessons? At middle school there was structured lessons with hired teachers for those with less than perfect skill to survive on their own on the slalom slopes. Even if Kazuha had managed to get on advanced lessons without people noticing.

With a sigh, Shugo skied next to his friends. Yes, even Aoko had the label of a friend even if she really grated his nerves sometimes. Then again, so did Kaito.

“I miss Ran-chan and Shin-chan…” Shugo muttered as he watched the pair in front of him argue. Then aloud he began instructing Aoko how to get up. “Nakamori-chan, sit down.”

“What?” The girl asked in bewilderment. She probably thought Shugo mocked her tries and thus told her to cease trying. Well, she wasn’t exactly _wrong_ but she wasn’t right either.

“Sit down, put your legs to the side with your skis aligned and knees slightly bent.” Shugo continued like he hadn’t been interrupted in the first place. He waited until Aoko obeyed before continuing. “Now, use your staves to get up, first so you are sitting on your skis and then stand up.”

“Oh!” It took a couple of tries but eventually the girl managed to get up. “I did it! Thank you, Shugo-kun!”

“You’re welcome.” Shugo nodded and with a short greeting to Kaito, he headed to the ski lifts. Or tried to, when their teacher and trip supervisor, Kanno Erika gathered them all to the ski center to listen to her announcement.

“All right everyone!” The woman began chipperly. Shugo groaned. He really didn’t feel like participating to the… _thing_. “You have half a day left to ski. A fun event awaits you this evening!”

Fun… Shugo decided to glare the hideous giant pink angry teddy bear in the ski shop next to the teacher. The bear obviously agreed with him about the up-coming event.

“Fun event?”

“No one said anything about that!” Some boys protested.

“It’s a masquerade ski tournament!” Erika announced. “You find a partner and ski together as a couple!”

“Kaito, you are with me!” Shugo told quietly the magician standing next to him. If anything, they’d at least have equal skiing level and would be able to agree with the costume even. Kaito glanced at him but nodded then. He seemed to have similar thoughts.

“Sensei, can’t girls partner with girls?” Keiko asked then. Shugo grimaced.

“Momoi-san, you just had to ask that? We could’ve gotten away with this if you hadn’t!” The hacker groaned, receiving an embarrassed smile from the girl.

“Forget it! When I say ‘couple’, I mean a boy and a girl!” Kanno rebuffed before sinking into her fantasies. “On the slope at twilight, making trails side by side… In your own little world

“Kanno-sensei, did you eat a mushroom you found on the slope?” One of the boys in their class muttered.

“Shhh. You can’t interrupt at a time like this.” A girl whispered back.

“That’s right. Girls hold on to an innocent romantic streak, no matter how old they get.” Another girl agreed.

“Cold snow all around you… But the light of love that flares up between the two of you melts it all away!” Kanno continued, gesturing widely. And a lot of people in the ski center were staring at her.

“I understand, but you can’t be romantic without being delusional!” A yet another boy spoke up. Shugo was glad he wasn’t the only one to see the insanity of the plan.

“W-Well, I admit she is going a little too far…” A new girl agreed reluctantly.

“I have a feeling Kanno-sensei was really lonely in high school.”

“She must still be single.” Shugo stated. And not very quietly either. “That’s why she is projecting her desires on us. To live her youth again through us.”

And the teacher was obviously half-deaf as she didn’t hear the students in front of her muttering skeptically.

“I bet this will be the first page in the springtime of your life! How romantic! I can’t believe I came up with this brilliant idea!”

“What’s with the masquerade bit?” Came the question, snapping the teacher out of her day dreams.

“Just skiing is no fun, right? Of course I’ve prepared a delightful present for the best couple.” The promise of a prize was enough to get the students interested. How predictable. “You might want to spend some time working on your costume, and that’s all I have to say!”

“Sensei!” Shugo raised his hand in the air as he was in the middle of the group. “May I abstain? There are more boys than girls on our class and frankly I have no interest in this competition nor on whatever prize you are promising us.”

“Oh, Midorikawa-kun, _surely_ there is someone you’d like to ski with?” Kanno asked like she couldn’t comprehend his decision and disinterest.

“There is a couple maybe but they are not here. All the girls on this class are horribly immature. And so a boys for that matter.” Shugo stated nonchalantly like he hadn’t just insulted the entire class. “I hold no romantic interest in anyone here.”

Except maybe Kaito in a bi-curious kind of way, but even about that Shugo wasn’t sure.

Well, Shugo got the permission to abstain. He was the only one. Everyone else was either too distracted (by the idea of co-ed hot springs) or then excited about the price.

* * *

 

Shugo had had an idea to do on this skiing trip but by the time he managed to wrangle the permission from the teacher, Aoko had already disappeared when Akako dragged her off.

“Damn, I’d been hoping to save her feelings from being crushed…” The boy muttered and headed towards the slopes once again. But he had faith in Aoko’s optimistic nature. She could pull through almost anything with cheer.

* * *

 

Time flew while skiing on the slopes and stopping by a cafeteria for some hot cocoa. With amusement Shugo watched his classmates scramble to get pairs and work with the outfits. Meanwhile he’d just chill.

“Saa… It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Shugo mused when he and Kaito headed for the hot spring. It was currently empty and the water in it was so nicely relaxing. Sky was still blue and the crisp winter air felt prickly on their flushed cheeks. Snow was upon the rocks and trees.

“Yes… And you’ve let your hair grow again.” Kaito countered, relaxing next to Shugo with a towel on his head. The younger hacker ran a hand through his hair. It was true. Strange how no one had pointed it out to him earlier since it was almost to his shoulders… It reminded Shugo of his plans to grow it out so he could pull it on a short ponytail. Currently it didn’t have the needed length.

But school uniform regulations…

“Did you have fun today?” He asked instead. Kaito sighed.

“Kinda but now… Boring… Just sitting around…” He sunk into the water and made bubbles, causing Shugo laugh at his childish behavior. And right then…

“Nobody else is here!” A girl’s voice was heard from the dressing rooms.

“That’s great! Like it’s reserved for us.”

Kaito perked up. Shugo sighed in defeat. Why did he end up in situations like this? Oh, yeah… Anime rules.

“But this is a mixed hot spring, right?”

“It’s alright! When I checked before, it was empty.” Aoko joined the conversation, making Kaito balk as she pulled aside the screen door. She, Keiko and… Kyoko(?) stepped outside.

“Whoa! It’s so big!” Kyoko ooh’ed at the ‘pool’.

“Aoko, I see you’re still flat as two pancakes up top.” Keiko told her friend.

“Oh, leave me alone!”

“Don’t worry about it! A lot of guys actually have a flat chest fetish.”

Next to Shugo, Kaito was panicking. Shugo in the other hand...

“Yo!” He lifted his hand up in greeting at the three towel clad girls. The pervy boy had already slipped aside to make a disguise.

“M-Midorikawa-kun!” Kyoko gasped.

”Aoko, you said this was empty!” Keiko accused.

“It sure was!” Aoko rebuked.

“I just came here. If you are uncomfortable with it, I can leave. Or alternatively stay at the other end of this spring.” Shugo pointed the direction Kaito _hadn’t_ gone. “Nevertheless, I have a sister, anything you have underneath those towels is nothing I haven’t already seen.” The boy stated, not caring about the blushes the trio was sporting now.

“Ah, okay… Just don’t watch when we go in and we are fine!” Keiko said.

“And don’t tell anyone what happened.” Aoko added while Kyoko went to test the water temperature.

“Hey, somebody is over there!”

“I think you mean me!” Came the hoarse ‘girl’ voice from where Kaito was. He’d morphed his head towel into two bows and gotten some hair extensions from somewhere. And of course submerged up to his armpits. Well, Shugo could work with this.

“How cute! A husky voice!” Kyoko smiled.

“Kana-chan, what are you doing here?” The boy scowled.

“The spring is free for all!” ‘Kana’ pouted. “Not my fault you already were here.”

“Midorikawa-kun, look away now!” Keiko commanded.

“Hai, hai…” Shugo slapped his palms over his eyes and turned away slightly. “Just tell me when you’re in water.”

A moment passed. ‘Kana’ got an eyeful. Then Aoko let Shugo know that it was safe. And the expected conversation began.

“Come to think of it, why didn’t you and Kaito pair up?” Keiko asked Aoko.

“Well, after all Aoko is terrible at skiing.” Aoko smiled sadly.

“Hee? That’s your reason?” Kyoko asked.

“Kaito hates being around incompetent people. If we skied together, Aoko would only embarrass him.” The inspectors daughter explained. “Kaito is always clowning around, right? So as his childhood friend, I want to make him look cool once in a while. So this way is fine.”

“No, it isn’t!” Keiko and Kyoko protested.

“It isn’t!” Kaito yelled too but quickly switched back to his ‘Kana’ voice. “No, it isn’t. Hehehe!”

“Trust me, Nakamori-chan, Kaito would’ve loved to go with you. At least it’d keep Koizumi-san away.” Shugo spoke up then.

“What’s wrong with Akako-chan? She is nice and cute.” Aoko asked.

“She hates me. And has some sort of obsession with Kaito.”

“Nee, Midorikawa-kun, why didn’t you want to participate to the masquerade?” Kyoko asked then the ‘only’ boy in the spring. Shugo blinked slowly.

“I’m simply not interested.” The boy shrugged. “I might’ve considered it if Haruoka-senpai or Kazuha-chan were here but… They are in Osaka. And our teacher is crazy.”

“Is this part of the cold-heart syndrome you have going on?” Kyoko asked slyly.

“The what?” Shugo and Aoko (and Kana) asked.

“With his looks and personality, Midorikawa-kun is quite popular among our year mates. Of course he is the cold and distant Ice Prince who balances Kuroba-kun’s extrovert and class clown tendensies. Opposites bringing out each other and all that.”

“So I’m a heartbreaker because I’m not interested in dating?” Now that he thought about it, there was this one girl, Mamiko, who sat at the same table in the library whenever Shugo was spending time there. And Yasuko had asked if Shugo needed tutoring in classic literature even if he had showed no signs of needing help.

“True, at Valentine’s Day I heard many of the girls thinking of confessing Midorikawa-kun.” Keiko nodded along.

“…Did some of them have card made of orange paper? Because one ended up in my locker but it looked like a leaflet so I threw it away.” The boy asked with narrowed eyes. Kyoko gasped.

“That much have been, Aina-chan!”

“Oh great… Just what I didn’t want.” Shugo groused. “You guys wouldn’t be interested in helping me out of this situation? I really don’t fancy dating someone…”

The girls looked at each other and nodded then.

“Sure!”

* * *

 

The evening fell and it was time for the skiing competition. Shugo was there to watch his classmates to make fools of themselves. And of course to cheer on Kaito and Aoko. There was a lot of different outfits. Some cool, some horrible, some plain silly. But the question still was where had the students gotten them… Anime magic.

“Alright everyone! Are you ready?” And there the devil was, Kanno Erika herself. Shugo inched away from her and her… costume, and rather watched Kaito interact with Fujie. Poor boy had a crush of worst sort on the witch while Kaito… Well, it was quite obviously that Kaito was immune to her red magic that affected emotions. Now that black magic causing pain in the other hand…

“All right, let’s get started! Everyone line up!”

“Kanno-san is into it more than anyone even though she doesn’t ski herself…” Kyoko stated, dressed as… well, Shugo was reminded of a common girl from Sengoku era.

“And who are those people?” Keiko asked then, looking to the side at the judges. She in the other hand… well, Alice in Wonderland? Shugo snorted at the signs telling what places each judge was representing. A barbershop, a women’s club, a liquor store and an orthopedic clinic. How an earth had Kanno managed to get them to judge this ridiculous event?

“The judges of this masquerade ski tournament are local merchants I found walking around town!” The teacher chirped.

“Ah, kidnapped then.” Shugo nodded to himself. That made sense.

“I’m impressed she snagged them.” Keiko laughed nervously.

“Me too, Momoi-san, me too.” Shugo walked up to her and Kyoko. “How are you two?”

“Just fine, thank you for asking.” Kyoko smiled.

“Same.” Keiko nodded.

“Oi, Keiko!” One of the boys in class and apparently Keiko’s skiing partner came up. In an identical costume to hers. “What kind of costume is this?!”

“Your ribbon is crooked!” Was all the bespectacled girl had to say to him.

“You know… I know that twin-look is about to be the rage soon but… I thought it was meant to be matching costumes in this race, not identical…” Shugo joked at the boy’s misfortune with Kyoko laughing next to him.

“She’s pretty impressive, too.” Kyoko mused.

“Are they dating?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. They seem plenty comfortable with each other though.”

“In the other hand I doubt it. Takeshi-kun just expressed being afraid of being thought gay… Meaning that he is still chasing after girls.”

“That’s true.”

 **“And now, let’s begin the masquerade ski tournament!”** Kanno announced through the speaker system on top of the hill. **“Entry number one! Mr. and Mrs. Polarbear!”**

They went the hill by being all fours on their skis. And received low nine points.

 **“Next up, entry number two! The One-inch boy!”** Kyoko was in that one. Apparently part of some folktale then. She and… Hanko-kun went down in a giant tea cup that ended up capsizing. They got five points.

And they continued. Astronauts, town musicians of Bremen, Titanic, Ikkyuu-san, Kamen Yaiba, Alice…

“Oh, Takeshi-kun got a wig too!” Shugo noticed.

“Keiko seems to be enjoying herself.” Kyoko smiled, completely recovered from the last slide on her stomach. “This was fun!”

“It looks fun indeed. But I’m glad I’m not up there embarrassing myself.” Shugo smiled.

* * *

 

“Who do you think are next?”

“…Koizumi-san. And if I interpreted correctly Kaito’s plans he is swapping with Fujie-kun.”

“Oh, is that so? Sounds interesting.”

**“Entry number 83! The Snow Queen and the Abominable Snowman!”**

“We have that many students here? I thought it was just our class…”

“There are other classes of our year too…”

“How did we not notice that there are over hundred students from our school here?”

“This is a big place?” Kyoko guessed and Shugo sighed. Anime magic.

_“O ho ho ho ho!”_

“I can hear Koizumi-san’s high pitched laugh all the way down here…” Shugo deadpanned.

“It is quite nerve wracking indeed.” Kyoko sweat dropped as the pair began their descend.

“That dress is indecent for a school function. Though in the other hand Kanno-sensei isn’t exactly giving the best example either.”

“Hai…”

They came to the goal and received 39 points. Naturally the highest this far.

“Entry number 84! Kaitou Kid and Princess Nakamori!”

And the skied. Well, Kaito skied with Aoko on his arms. He went edge to edge of the slope neatly, did a flip in the air and even had the spot lights pointed upwards for it. Next there was some fireworks in the snow.

“Whoa, Kuroba-kun has gone all out for this!” Kyoko gaped.

“That he is…” Shugo breathed. It was amazing and… what was that? A connection between the two teens? A spiritual link that he could see. What was the label used in some fanfiction? “They are soulmates.”

“Soulmates?”

“They complete each other perfectly. But only time will tell whether their link is platonic or romantic.”

Kaito did yet another flip and fairy lights were lit in the spruce around them and the small bell tower by the judges’ table. And they landed perfectly once again. The card gun was used to make the bell toll, like for weddings. Over all it was a good show. Over the top but just enough for this event.

 **“A perfect 40 points!”** Kanno announced. Shugo watched his friends. They were so happy. Perfect for each other. But like he told Kyoko, it wasn’t certain yet if they were meant to be just friends or something more.

“The winners, from class 2-B, Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko!” The winning pair climbed on the pedestal placed at the bottom of the slope. Aoko tripped but Kaito was there to help her back on her feet.

“You really are clumsy!”

“Well, excuse me!”

“You’ll never be able to catch me like that…” Kaito rummaged his pocket for the fake moustache that Aoko had used when dressing up as her father. He place it on her face. “…keibu!”

* * *

 

“Out of all the prices Kanno-sensei could’ve gotten for the winners, she chose those ugly bears?” Shugo eyed the price in Kaito’s hands in bemusement when they were in a coach on their way home.

“It’s the mascot of the ski lodge. And sort of cute.” Kaito rebuked.

“Well, if it were smiling then it’d probably actually do its job and lure customers to the place.” The hacker grumbled. He failed to notice the smirk on the magician’s face.

And so, a week later Shugo received a bear mascot almost identical to the ski lodge’s. It just was icy blue, had stoic face instead of the grimace and a band that read ‘Ice Prince’ going across its body. Oh and it had a tiny crown too made out of tin foil.

Yamato laughed himself silly when seeing the birthday present.

“Please tell me you didn’t get me something this ridiculous.” Shugo begged.

“Not at all, just some new music for you.” The platinum blonde man smiled.

“Thank you.” The boy sighed. But well, it was his seventeenth birthday. He’d finally caught up with the age he was when leaving home.


	21. File4: Subfile4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many heists. So many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter to write. Because of all the background research. Magic Kaito(manga and anime alike), Detective Conan and my Takuya one-shots.  
> I hope you like though. Timeline is screwed.

**The fourth file: Year of Magic  
Sub-file four: More Kid shenanigans**

It was a headache. With Kaitou Kid’s reappearance and today’s social culture, his fanbase had exploded. Mostly it was about teenage or early adulthood females but other spectrum was well-represented too.

And with fans and attention, came the copycats too. Some were caught easily and some were so bad that not even the taskforce bothered to go after them but the Division 3 that had Theft as their purview.

And then there were those copycats who simply wanted to pin the blame on Kid. Like when the Prime Minister Uemoto disappeared.

“Remind me why I started helping you again?” Shugo sighed as he scrolled through his newsfeed after class.

“Because you are my best friend?” Kaito guessed. The other boy snorted.

“I’m starting to doubt my stance in all this.” He muttered but it was clear that he wasn’t considering quitting. “Anyways, you better solve this somehow.”

“Why me?”

“It’s your alter ego’s reputation on the line and the public is lapping it all up! In their eyes you have no clear motive for doing anything apart from the fact to see if you can. Just look at the amount of copycats you have! They try to pin their crimes on you because despite the Kaitou Kid Taskforce working overtime, they are still in the woods when it comes to your motives and thus they simply run after you instead of trying to predict your moves.”

“Hmm… I’ll see what I can do then. Aoko might want to play that game again at my place though.”

“That retro one you’ve had since you were eight?” Shugo arched a skeptical eyebrow. “Is that even fun anymore?”

“Hey, I have a remastered version now! It’s harder than before and very recommended!” Kaito argued.

“Whatever you say, Kai-chan, whatever you say…”

* * *

 

Thankfully next morning came the news that the Prime Minister had returned and returned peace to the conference hall he’d escaped from. And he did a magic trick too!

Shugo got to his hands all video material of the even he could and couldn’t help but chuckle when he found Kaito in there. He looked exactly like Toichi in his mild disguise.

* * *

But the troubles didn’t end there. Nope, Nakamori got more creative in catching Kid by getting help from some shady Professor. And so for the next twenty-four hours or so Kaito was on a run from an army of tiny tracking robots. Shugo stayed away and only delivered some energy drinks and protein bars for the thief so he could go on. Thankfully it was weekend so he didn’t need to call in a sick leave for either of them.

When the debacle was over though, Shugo spent time in erasing all the video footage from any security camera’s that could’ve even glimpse Kid. And also made sure that Kaito did not give the robot to Aoko afterwards. Gag-manga or not, there were some limits in real life. And robot following Aoko home and sending a feed of her in bath to all the cops of KKTF? That was one of those limits.

Instead, they packed the robot neatly into a box and sent it directly to the MPD headquarters, managing to set the robot onto Nakamori himself. That mess was fun to watch through cameras.

* * *

Then were problems with Akako again. It began with her staying at school to practice some spells and scaring Keiko who’d studied late in the library. As a result Aoko dragged Kaito with her to investigate and to ‘avenge’ her friend.

Then there was a spell to ‘become and adult’. Usefulness of which Shugo really didn’t get. Let people grow the pace they do and if they remain childish it’s up to them afterwards.

On the other hand the murderous glares the red witch was shooting at the backs of both him and Kaito didn’t really help in concentrating on the lessons. The bickering between Kaito and Aoko didn’t help the situation much either.

When Akako left the school a bit earlier (with her admirers offering flowers and chocolate for her) Shugo stepped into her path. The witch stopped. They subtly glared at each other, their wills clashing in a world invisible to normal people.

“Kagemiya.” Akako said.

“Koizumi.” Shugo replied. “And I go by Midorikawa. You’d do good to use it in a public setting such as this… Not that your drones actually understand anything said around them when in your presence… Unless of course it’s in direct relation to you.”

“Did you actually have something to say? Other than blather about nonsensical things?” The witch’s glare intensified while Shugo’s relaxed. It seemed to infuriate her even more.

“If you manage to hurt Kaito today, I _will_ put you down like the bitch you are.” Shugo smiled glacially.

“You’re bluffing. You wouldn’t have the guts.” The girl scoffed but there was a slight tremor in her voice.

“Try me. As a magic user you can see auras too to a degree, can’t you? You know how Kagemiya gifts are awakened. By extreme trauma. Look at me and tell me I wouldn’t do exactly what I threaten you with.” _I’ve killed before and won’t hesitate to kill you too if you hurt something I hold dear._ And Shugo unfurled the part of his own aura that he kept tightly tucked in and hidden. During the years in Osaka he’d learnt that there were other people aside from him that could see the auras and things belonging to spiritual world, like strands of magic and ghosts. At one temple, he discussed with a priest and learnt how to hide the part of his own aura that was blackened and weighted down by guilt. The part relating to the death of Kai Kuroto.

After the previous encounter with Akako when Shugo had blurted out his mother’s name and figured out his aura-seeing ability was genetical, the teenager had confronted Yamato about what he knew. He told some. Apparently during that New Year when the man had gone to Saitama, he’d met with Tsubasa and Tsukasa, Shugo’s mother and uncle. And according to Yamato(and the twins) both seeing the auras and having a split-personality were Kagemiya gifts/curses. And both of them were awakened after a great trauma. Shugo had the same gift than Tsubasa while Tsukiko would have the same gift than Tsukasa.

Akako took a step back in shock. She’d seen the part of his aura stained by murder.

“You may have the strength of mind to do what you say… but who says you have the strength of spirit.” The red witch said, composing herself and then walking past him. Shugo watched her go. The threat was good. And if the events went like in the manga, he wouldn’t need to follow through with it.

* * *

 _“Kaito, there is something you must never forget if you wish to prevail as a magician. Your inner child. Find it, and you will truly have matured. Do you understand?”_ The recording from Kuroba Toichi spoke. Kaito seemed to disregard the advice but Shugo frowned.

“Be careful, Kaito. I have a bad feeling about tonight.” The hacker told his best friend. The magician blinked back.

“Alright. Don’t worry about me Shuu-chan!” Kaito grinned before they drove out of the garage.

* * *

In the end Shugo didn’t need to start planning on how to follow through with his threat. He watched with worry, through surveillance cameras as possessed Nakamori tried to kill the white-clad thief. Kaito made it safely out and then Shugo had no visual anymore. Thankfully he still had the earpiece but down at the ground, in the safety of the car, it didn’t help his nerves much.

But thankfully it was resolved semi-peacefully and Kaito only scraped the back of his hand. At school Shugo didn’t pay any attention to Akako though. Let her steam in peace until she’d find her inner peace in regards of Shugo too.

But in the meanwhile it was sort of funny to play into the rivalry/enmity between the Koizumi and the Kagemiya.

During the summer they had a case when a child called the police as Kaitou Kid and told he’d steal Nagashima’s homerun ball.

“I thought they were getting better with weeding out the fakes…” Shugo grumbled as he made an advertisement for his technical and mechanical skills. Since he had the skills, why not make some money with them? There surely was people who were interested in his services.

There was. While Kaito was fooling around(and encouraging the little boy at the stadium) Shugo got his first job offer. It was a simple case, just some virus problems with a computer, but one case lead to another and to a third one… And eventually he had a solid customer base. Among the elderly who were not that tech-savvy in general but anyways it was a start.

* * *

School continued. In September Aoko’s sixteenth birthday was celebrated. Shugo noticed the year was looping already. It meant that there was a year approximately until the Blue Birthday heist.

Instead, Kaito, Aoko and Shugo decided to get the Legendary Pool Cue back to Jii. After the heist they’d take a break though.

Thus the four of them made their way towards the bar called American. Shugo had faked the teens some IDs that said they were adults already.

“Don’t tell your father, Nakamori-chan.” The hacker winked and donned a black fedora hat with a band that matched his tie and handkerchief in his breast pocket.

“Don’t worry, Shugo-kun. This will be for Jii-chan.” Aoko smiled and took the arm Shugo offered. They had decided to come together while Kaito and Jii scouted the place. And Shugo had helped Aoko with her clothes and make-up. With things he’d mainly learnt from Kaito or when he’d watched Yukiko preparing to go out. The normally childish and ‘cute’ girl looked quite pretty and feminine now.

“Alright. Now you got two things to remember tonight.” Shugo instructed her when they walked through the streets. “One: don’t drink anything you aren’t sure about or that you have not ordered yourself.”

“Why?”

“Nakamori-chan, we are going to a bar. There is alcohol there. And because it’s banned from underage people, there are no one to see inside the bar that people are not drinking stuff they shouldn’t. ID check is at the door.”

“Alright then…” Aoko nodded in understanding. It wouldn’t do any good to be drunk. “What is the other thing?”

“Just remember that while here, your name it Nakano Aiko, my friend and… fiancée of Kurayoshi Keiki. That’s Kaito’s alias, by the way.”

“F-Fiancée?” The girl stuttered.

“Don’t worry, no one here will care and it isn’t even necessary asked. I’m just telling in the case Kaito mentions it so you are not surprised.”

“What about you then?”

“Hibiki Boshi, visiting from Kyoto. Oh, and Jii and Kaito will be from Weekly Magic Sunday magazine who are trying to get an interview from Hasura Tsuujirou-san, the master hustler.” Shugo informed her. “In any case, we are simply accompanying them on their job while enjoying ourselves. We can try and play cards while waiting for them but I’m not going to leave you alone while here.”

“Promise?” Aoko asked shyly.

“I promise.” Shugo smiled back warmly. They arrived to the door of the bar American where Kaito and Jii were waiting for them. “Everything alright at this end?” Shugo asked.

“Yup. You and Aoko good with your covers?” Kaito asked back.

“Everything is alright. You have the ID with you?”

“I do. Let’s get this show on the road. And Aoko?”

“Yes?” The girl blushed.

“You look good.” Kaito winked and began climbing the stairs, Aoko going after him with Shugo and Jii following then.

* * *

They made it safely and without incident inside the bar and the IDs had been checked. They’d worked perfectly and no one suspected anything. The quartet took seats by the bar with Aoko seated between Kaito and Shugo. Shugo laid his hat on the counter and eyed the list of drinks and cocktails.

“Keiki, you should try Hocus Pocus Fizz. It’s perfect for you especially with your low tolerance.” Shugo spoke up then, leaning against the counter and smirking at the magician. Kaito shot a scowl at him and smiled at the bartender then.

“Hmm, I could try it yes. I’ll also take chocolate ice cream with it.”

“Perfect order for someone being a clash of a magician and a clown.” Shugo deadpanned.

“Come off now, Boshi. I can’t help it if I like sweet things. And cool ice cream fits well with the heated atmosphere here.”

It was true. It was quite warm in the bar. Aoko could feel no chill either even though her dress had no sleeves.

“I’ll have a chocolate parfait and… Boshi-kun, what would you suggest?” Aoko turned to Shugo. The hacker hummed to himself before pointing at one of the drinks listed.

“Coconut Lavender Lemonade is quite good. But so is Mint Julep as non-alcoholic version. What would you recommend to Aiko-chan, Mister Bartender?” When in doubt, ask the staff.

“We have many non-alcoholic cocktails recently added to the list. I personally recommend Cranberry Rosemary Refresher. It isn’t that sweet but balances the chocolate parfait perfectly.”

“Aiko-chan takes one then.” Aoko smiled after shooting a questioning glance at Shugo and receiving an encouraging nod from him.

“And what shall it be for you, mister?” The bartender asked Shugo.

“Just Thai Iced Tea. I’m driving tonight so I need to keep clear head as the lovebirds most likely can’t get their hands off each other on the backseat and Jii-san’s eye sight isn’t the best anymore.” Shugo smiled and ignored the glares he received from the other three.

They got their orders and Kaito took the chance to take a look around.

“Hey, where is the Hasura guy?” He asked when he noticed the master hustler missing from the main room and its pool tables.

“I believe Hasura-sama is playing in the secret room.” The bartender answered.

“The secret room?”

“I do apologize, but there’s a fifty thousand yen charge just to watch.”

“Extortion…” Shugo muttered.

“San, Ni, Ichi!” Kaito revealed a dove a top of Jii’s head. “We’re here from Weekly Magic Sunday. We’re doing a research for our article ‘Like a Magician: The Deft Techniques of an Elite Hustler’, to be featured in the next week’s issue.”

“Oh, you’re here for an interview? Right this way, then.”

“Are they techniques if he plays like a robot?” Shugo scoffed then and took another sip of his tea. Nice and spicy.

“And this is why you’ll stay here, Boshi.” Kaito remarked. “You don’t understand the finesse of magic. Wait here with the sourpuss, okay? Aiko-chan?”

“Wait, you’re leaving me here?!” Aoko asked.

“Boshi, I trust you to keep my fiancé safe.”

“Hai hai, just go to do you very important research thing about some gamblers so we can drink properly.” Shugo waived him off.

* * *

Time passed. An hour. An hour and half. Shugo glanced at his watch and nodded to Aoko.

“They’re taking awfully long, aren’t they?” Aoko mused following the script they’d devised while waiting when the bartender had been distracted by the other customers.

“You don’t think Keiki challenged Hasura-san?” Shugo frowned.

“In that case we should go and cheer him on! Keiki-kun is brilliant but I hear Hasura-san is elite.”

“Shall we?” Shugo got up from his seat and with one hand picked up his fedora and with the other helped Aoko down.

“But how are we going to get in?” Aoko asked. This part wasn’t planned beforehand. And bartender seemed to notice what was going on with the two as he attempted to stop them. Too late though. Shugo twirled around his heel and kicked open the door to the secret room. He might not belong to any martial arts club but Yamato’s lessons he still kept in mind and occasionally sparred with the man.

“Oi, Kurayoshi! You are taking awfully long!” Shugo shouted into the room as he stepped in. His kick seemed to have had the desired effect as Hasura’s concentration had faltered, making him blunder his shot.

“Ah, Hibiki, just in time to see me winning.” Kaito smirked back.

“Winning? You were just losing! Do you really think you can win this game?” One of the gangsters asked.

“Aiko-chan, why don’t you play something happier? It’s time for us gatecrashers to bring the tension down and cheer through the roof!” Shugo grinned, pocketing his hands.

“Sure!” Aoko smiled and took a seat at the piano, effectively pushing the previous piano player off the seat. Neko Funjatta, or the Flea Waltz, began to play. And Shugo wasn’t sure if it was because of Aoko’s skills or the poor tuning of the piano but it sounded quite awful. And though it should be impossible, the grand piano sounded almost like a cembalo!

“What the hell is that?” The owner of the bar and leader of the mob asked.

“Alright, I’m feelin’ it now!” Kaito smiled and prepared for his next shot. He twirled the pool cue ‘round-‘n’-‘round. “Looks like Lady Luck has come my way!”

“Keiki-kun is so cool!” Aoko cheered. Was she pretending to be drunk? Oh well… Shugo just leaned his hip against the piano and enjoyed the show.

Kaito continued twirling the pool cue as he walked around the table to get into the position.

“He looks so enthusiastic.” Hasura mused. “I wonder if my love for the game has waned in comparison to his.”

“Just cut the noise after this turn.” The mob boss said. “I don’t want him getting distracted.”

“Billiards is a game you play for fun!” Kaito told the audience. “And besides… He won’t have another turn.”

“And who says I’m going to let any of you to interrupt Aiko-chan…” Shugo smirked coldly at the gangsters around and tilted his hat to shadow his eyes slightly. It wouldn’t do any good for them to know how much fun he was having. Or how much he bluffed or didn’t…

“You’re full of it.” The mob boss growled, oblivious to how his underlings took a step or two away from the piano. “You can’t even handle the easiest of shots! What makes you think this layout will be any different?”

 _“He cheats of course… Puts the opponents at ease with his failures and then takes the whole pot when the stakes are highest.”_ Shugo smirked. _“Toichi-jisan taught Kaito well…”_

And Kaito shot!

The cue ball went around the pool table, jumped twice and hit only the necessary balls. That was a master magician in the works.

“Impossible!” The mob boss gasped.

“Wow! Good job, Kaito! I mean, Keiki-kun!” Aoko had abandoned the piano now and was by her friend’s side. Shugo followed her closely.

“Awe, Aiko-chan, you’ve got too much drink if you’re mixing up your fiancé and your ex!” Shugo covered for her and steadied her by her arm. With his other hand he guided the girl slightly to stumble onto him and Aoko was in the role completely, giggling against Shugo’s suit jacket.

“It was just pure luck!” Kaito grinned at them.

“Damn it!” The mob boss growled and pressed a button at the side of the pool table. The table opened, revealing an arsenal of handguns, extra clips and… were those smoke grenades? The audience gasped when seeing the weapons and began shuffling around when the mob boss pointed a gun at the three teenagers.

“I’m not handing over the cue!” The gangsters pointed the guns at all of them.

“What’s this? I thought you said you’d give it to me.” Kaito jeered. “Adults are always such liars.”

“Being a liar is the first step towards becoming a thief!” Aoko declared from where she hid behind Kaito and Shugo.

“If you know the secret, then I can’t let you live!” The mob boss declared.

“What secret?” Shugo scoffed. “The one where you threatened Hasura-san with a gun so he’d stay with you guys and rack up money for you? Or then one where you are backing out from a fair deal? Or the one where you have a stash of obviously illegal weapons?”

That distraction was all they needed for a next distraction. Jii flicked the light off, Kaito drew his card gun. Shugo pulled Aoko down on the floor with him.

“What the…”

“What happened?” The gangsters asked. Then the window on the ceiling opened and…

“K-Kaitou Kid!”

“I hope you enjoy the taste of paralyzing powder.” The white-clad thief declared. The mob took support from the pool table as the drug took effect. The audience had fled to the sidelines by now. Shugo and Aoko held their breaths and stayed quiet. It was too dangerous to speak still. It was possible that someone from the mob was still fully functional.

“I’ll be taking the Legendary Cue with me, as promised.” The thief continued then, holding the pool cue in question in his hand. The diamonds and emeralds twinkled in the moonlight streaming down to the room.

“Wait!” Hasura stood up. “Your notice is void. You claimed you’d steal the cue from me. But it belongs to my fair opponent now! That cue is something only a true champion can hold. It’s been in my care for over 20 years. I wish to entrust it to him, from the bottom of my heart!”

Kaito remained quiet for a moment but flipped down then. “I see. I apologize for my disgraceful act. To act outside of the bounds of my notice would tarnish the name of Kaitou Kid.” He laid the cue down next to the drinks. “I suppose I’ll take my leave for now…”

“…Farewell!” That was Jii, in his thief guise. Shugo had volunteered to do the last act if necessary but it had been shot down by the fact that Aoko would be paying more attention to him and to Jii.

The door to the secret room opened.

“This is the Organized Crime Control Bureau! Nobody move a muscle! You’re all under arrest for smuggling firearms!” The leader of the police officers behind the door declared. Aoko shot a worried look up at Shugo and then at Kaito who’d magically appeared by their side.

“Don’t worry. The IDs will hold even under police scrutiny.” Shugo whispered to the two.

* * *

The mob was put in cuffs while Hasura was to be escorted out. The hustler stopped though and addressed Kaito.

“You’ve got quite the skills then?”

“It was just luck.” Kaito replied

“Hmh… So you can manipulate luck with magic, can you?” He pulled at one of the strings strung to the pool table. “Still, a match is a match. It’s my loss. However, I’d like a rematch someday, if you’ll accept.”

“Sure. It’d be my pleasure.” Kaito smiled.

“We can be found at the Blue Parrot.” Shugo added.

* * *

Shugo was sitting by the counter of Blue Parrot and doing some homework when someone sat a couple of seats away from him.

“The usual, Jii-san.” A youngish male voice said. Shugo looked up from his math problems and took stock of the man. Apparently one of the regulars since Jii knew and remembered what his ‘usual’ was. Apparently it was a glass of Scotch. The man was wearing a simple suit with white shirt and black tie. His chestnut brown locks were pulled on a short low ponytail with only a few stray strands hanging in front of his face. His eyes were of the same color even though they seemed a bit red though. Something had happened.

Glancing up at Jii, Shugo spoke up: “Do you want me to go?”

“Backroom. I think Kaito-bocchan is coming here soon.” Jii nodded to the door on his left. Shugo gathered his books and went through the door. He didn’t completely close it though. While eavesdropping was rude, especially in the young man obvious grief, something about him struck a familiar chord in Shugo. But what was it…

“So… You got the Legendary Pool Cue back.” The brunet spoke after a moment of silence during which Jii had sat next to him. The young man gazed at the diamond and emerald decorated cue hung on the wall. He was definitely a regular and a friend of Jii’s if he knew about the pool cue even during its absence. What was it? Two decades ago when Jii lost it?

“Yes, thanks to Kaito-bocchan’s help.” The old man agreed with a nod. “But that’s not why you came here, is it?”

“No… Wataru is dead. And so it Natalie-san.”

Shugo opened his mouth in shock. Wataru and Natalie! The guy was talking about Date Wataru and his girlfriend Kuruma Natalie. They’d died… And this man knew about it…

“I’m sorry to hear that. I always enjoyed listening to his tales about his cases… He used to come here even when you and Furuya-kun weren’t around.” Jii gave his condolences. And mentioned Date and… Amuro in a manner that suggested the two had also been regulars for a while and known the other man quite well.

“…I can imagine that.”

“Here.” Jii slid a photograph along the counter. “I took it on the day you three were here celebrating your graduation. The last time when all three of you were here together.”

Graduation? From where? High school? Police Academy? The man seemed quite young but maybe he’d known the other two at Police Academy then.

“I always liked the way you toasted here…” Jii continued while the other man held the photo up, observing whatever moment was recorded upon the piece paper. “’For the future. For the family. For the friends…  For the safety and security of our Japan…’ It always had something in it.”

“Yeah…” The man chuckled, reminiscing. “It took a week for us to come up with that one… But now I’m the Last Musketeer, the last man standing…”

Wow, drama much… But if he had truly known Date Wataru who’d died and Furuya Rei who was now in the bowels of the Black Organization, it was understandable. And maybe the Musketeers was a sort of inside joke between them.

Yet, none of this revealed anything about who the man was. And it nagged Shugo.

“A lot has happened in this bar during the years…” The man spoke again. “We celebrated milestones here no matter how silly they were. My date with Satou-chan that was a result of a bet… Wataru and Natalie-san getting finally together… Our first mock-case solved successfully… Our graduation. But we also came here to mourn. Two years ago I lost a friend I’d gotten to know at Haido station. Matsuda was his name…”

Name drop much… Shugo couldn’t help but thinking. Just who was this guy who knew these… prominent names yet didn’t seem named in the manga. Shugo’d remember if he was. While it was true that there was a lot of background characters that weren’t necessarily named, this one… He had a lot of background and connections already and in the small world of a manga, such character had to be named and introduced properly.

Jii was quiet for a moment, like contemplating whether or not to speak but decided then to tell the distraught man what he knew.

“Furuya-kun was here a couple of days after you and Date-kun.” The old man said. “It seemed like he’d lost someone too. Two someones if we count your friend Matsuda.”

“Matsuda…”

“It seemed like Furuya-kun knew him too. And losing two people within such a short time frame… It must be hard. I know I took it hard when Toichi-sama died but I think I couldn’t have lived with myself if I’d lost someone else so soon after.”

“…I think I saw someone resembling him here a bit after Wataru and I had visited.” The other man frowned. “But I didn’t think Rei would come back here after his disappearance.”

“Yes, it was the first time since your graduation. Maybe he hoped to find solace from familiar places. I promised him not to tell either of you but… He hasn’t been here since and I think you deserve to know he is still alive, Miyoshi-kun.”

Miyoshi?! That was… Miyoshi Takuya? _He_ knew Amuro and Date and apparently Matsuda too?! (And had gone on a date with Satou Miwako during their academy days.) It was confusing and surprising as hell but also made so much sense. Shugo hadn’t seen him in the original manga files, he was on the **Moon Files**! Exclusive character so to say just like Yamato, Mai, Namida and… well, Shugo and Tsukiko themselves.

(Much to Shugo’s chagrin, there were some versions of the manga with him in them too. They were called **Green River**. Thus far he’d been careful to avoid files that hadn’t happened to himself just yet. He didn’t want to spoil his own story to himself. He’d rather have his decisions to be his own and no predetermined by a stable time loop, thank you very much. Just watch Angels Take Manhattan. It was a Doctor Who episode where the crew went to past and had a book with them, written about the events in the past. And if they read what was written in the book, then it became fixed event without a chance to alter it. So in order to get the clues as to where to go, they read the chapter names on the first pages…)

“Good to know then…” Takuya mused. “We sent a message to his phone just a few days ago. Of course he didn’t answer but…”

“Knowing he is alive is better than floundering in the dark.” Jii nodded.

“Yes… Say, did he mention at all who is other friend was?” Takuya frowned them.

“…Didn’t mention much. Just that they worked together and apparently he’d asked that friend to deliver a message for you and Date-kun once. Message which was delivered here if I understood correctly.”

“ _That_ guy?” The young police officer realized. “He was so cryptic and mysterious that it just made us worry more.”

Shugo frowned once more. He could imagine only once person that Amuro would ask help to deliver a message to two police officers. A person than worked with him and was apparently killed soon after. The vague timeframe given by manga fit too.

_“To think that Matsuda and Scotch died mere days from each other…”_

* * *

 

Shugo was on the phone with Kazuha.

“Oh? The match was last weekend? Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve come and cheer on Hei-chan!” The boy complained half-heartedly. In reality he had had a bit too much work to do but it was always good to express interest.

 _“Sorry, but it was a though match, let me tell you!”_ Kazuha laughed. _“Heiji went all the way to the finals but in the end the doctor was the one to put stop on the match.”_

“A doctor? What happened?” Was Heiji injured but still continued fighting? That’d actually fit his personality. Never giving up that is.

 _“It was a scratch really… But it wouldn’t stop bleeding and was somewhere behind his ear so the doctor called quits. I think the match went to Okita Souji-kun from Kyoto High.”_ The girl at the other end of the line explained.

Kyoto…? It was a long shot but…

“Do you happen to have a recording of the match? Or was Shizuka-san with you in… Oyodo, was it?” Shugo asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

_“Yes! I think Shizuka-san recorded the match. I can ask if she could sent you a copy.”_

“Great! I can’t wait to see how much Hei-chan has improved this past year.”

 _“It has been just a few months, Shugo-kun!”_ Kazuha laughed.

“Really? It feels longer…” Shugo mused. “How about you then? Anything new on the Aikido scene?”

_“Not much. The next competitions are in the spring.”_

“I see. Same with Kyuudo.”

_“You still the best of your school?”_

“You bet! I can’t wait for the competition because then I’ll find out if I’m best of Kanto region like I was of Kansai.”

It was nice. To chat with old friends. Maybe he should call Ran or Shinichi soon too.

* * *

 

The video arrived on a CD a couple days later. Shugo watched it eagerly. But more than the match itself, he was interested in the audience. It was just a faint chance but a chance nevertheless.

“There…” Shugo breathed out. Was it in relief or disbelief, he wasn’t sure. He zoomed the frozen frame.

Among the audience of high schoolers cheering on Okita were one girl in different uniform. A middle-schooler with short-cut black hair. It might’ve been once a pixie cut but now seemed to almost reach her shoulders. But Shugo knew that spark in her eyes, that bright smile…

“Hello, little sister.” Shugo smiled at the image of fourteen year old Kagemiya Hoshi. It was ironic though that her powder blue summer uniform looked like the one used in Azumanga Daioh, one of… Jade’s favourite mangas.

It was good to see her alright. But seeing her location in Oyodo which was in Nara prefecture brought up a question… Why? Was she there to cheer on someone specific? Like Okita Soushi whose match against Heiji was running on once again on Shugo’s laptop screen. Or did she have otherwise interest in Kendo? Questions, questions…

* * *

 

“Three months of quiet time and this happens? Seriously?” Shugo frowned at the television screen. Kaito was at Aoko’s in order to help with the Christmas party held there later on the evening while Shugo was going through different newsfeeds. While it was great that there had been no other copycats as of late, this was still ridiculous. Stupid greedy warehouse owners. Shugo took his phone and tried to call Kaito. _Tried_ being the operative word.

“Aoko is blocking him again… Geez that girl…”

And hour later he called again. It was getting closer to both the start of the party and the announced time.

 _“Moshi, moshi?”_ Kaito answered. Shugo let out a sigh of relief.

“Have you seen the news today?” The hacker asked while using his other hand to search information about the large Christmas Star the fake notice announced to be stolen. Height, weight, value, et cetera, et cetera…

_“No. I’ve been busy helping Aoko. We’re almost done though.”_

Shugo glanced at the clock at the corner of his screen. It was almost 6pm. The announced time was 6:54pm.

“There was a Kid notice given out. Tofu department store’s giant Christmas Star. You know the one on top of the giant Christmas tree in front of it?” Shugo got an affirmative hum. “Anyways, there are already tons of Kaitou Kid fan merchandise and the sales at the department store are getting boosted by this.”

 _“A fake notice, huh?”_ Kaito sighed in resignation. _“It seems like we need to right the wrong then…”_

“The announced time is in less than an hour. It should give us enough time to prepare… Or do you want to stay at the party? I could take care of it myself and tell Nakamori-chan that I got a bad fever…”

 _“No, this is… This is on me. You can help as always but this is my responsibility_.” Kaito told Shugo firmly. _“If you can get some supplies, we can manage the appearance there and come back to the party quickly afterwards.”_

“I can see what I can get.” Shugo agreed and listened to the list given to him by the young magician. Hmm… He probably needed Yamato’s help for some of those.

* * *

 

Shugo was sitting on the rooftop of the building opposite the Tofu department store. Next to him was a bag of Kaitou Kid merchandise, some of which he planned to send to Hoshi as a Christmas present. Yamato had gotten him the address of Kagemiya Tsubaki. (And when looking at the records, he found that Okita Soushi lived as a next door neighbor. That certainly explained why Hoshi had been cheering him on at his matches months ago.) Anyways, he’d needed to get close to the tree so he could do the preparations of Kaitou Kid’s trick/revenge. And then enact the trick when Kaito gave him the signal.

* * *

** Meanwhile **

“Aoko, we’re running out of pastries!” Kaito called from the kitchen.

“We are?” Aoko stuck her head in. The party was already in full swing and food was going fast. Of course Kaito had helped a bit by eating several of the pastries (Who knew how long it would take him to come back? All the food might be gone!) so he’d have a reason to leave the party.

“Yeah, should I go and buy some more?”

“The store is quite far…”

“It’s alright. I get a bit of fresh air!”

“Alright! Don’t stay too long though!”

And thus Kaito had the perfect opportunity to leave. He got on to Jii’s car that was waiting for him. Shugo had called the old man as soon as he’d gotten the news through at Kaito’s end. Multiple assistants were a wonderful thing.

* * *

 

It was the time. The fake Kid arrived with a helicopter. Shugo was tempted to blow up the tree already. After the pathetic attempt to steal the star and being apprehended by Nakamori and his officers, Kaito finally arrived. Oh and let’s not forget the way the owner of the Tofu department store leaped out of the window to catch the star before it fell to the ground in the scuffle.

Kaito shot a card with which he made Zaizen, the owner, to fall to lower branches and thus drew attention to himself.

“Kaitou Kid?!”

“Merry Christmas, Nakamori-keibu!” Kaito greeted. And the audience cheered loudly after the apparent disappointment from earlier.

“W-Which is the real one?!” The inspector frowned in confusion, glancing between the real and the fake. Was he sleep deprived or something if he couldn’t tell the difference between them? Just look at the outfits!

“I-It can’t be!” Zaizen protested.

“I came, just as the advance notice stated, Zaizen-san.” Kaito spoke. “And it’s Christmas Eve. A night when miracles can happen.

“With a suave line like that, this must be the real Kid!” Nakamori decided. Well, that was one way to identify him… “Get him!”

“Uh-oh. But first, how about I give you a Christmas present?” That was Shugo’s mark. Through his earpiece he heard the snap of Kid’s gloved fingers, signaling him to activate the preparations he made earlier. Lights streamed down the Christmas tree, ending in fireworks at the root of it. And the tree began tilting towards the department store. It hit the building, crushing completely part of the upper floors… Not completely the whole thing like it had done in the original manga.

“Well, I’m off…” Kaito spoke.

“W-Wait, Kid!” Nakamori yelled when the thief was about to leave. “Do you intend to vanish again?! Kid, back then… you suddenly disappeared without any warning and eight years passed like that. If you’re going to do it again…”

“Hmh…” Kaito chuckled, turning to address the inspector. “I’m not going to run or hide, Nakamori-keibu. Let’s meet again!” And he disappeared in a puff of smoke with the Christmas Star leaving only a white rose behind.

Shugo smiled and backed his equipment. He needed to get away while the police were distracted.

* * *

 

With pastries on a paper bag and the star at his other arm, Kaito made it back to the party. Shugo came with him. It was a nice party. And New Year's he’d spend with Yamato then.

“I wonder what next year will bring to us…” Shugo mused while watching in amusement as inspector Nakamori stared at the new Christmas star at the top of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note copy-pasted from FFN)  
> A/N: Alright... Shugo has new info. My one-shots Last man standing, He was our Zero and Forgotten Time were tied to this time-frame too and... timeline is being established in general. As Shugo grumbles a couple of times, the year is looping at least twice before the DC timeline starts. And yes, I've planned Hoshi to go the same school than Okita Souji and Ooka Momiji. I have not decided yet if she practices kendo too...
> 
> And as you can see here, I altered the events of the episodes too. Like keeping Aoko sober. It's one thing to play it for laughs but there is still a limit. At least the anime removed Nakamori from the case since in the manga he flirted with Aoko, made Aoko to get him drunk, bought Aoko a martini which in turn made her drunk... In the anime it's Jii who orders Aoko a martini but requests it without alcohol. Aoko thinks it's with alcohol and a moment later gets a new martini from the bartender, this time presumably with the alcohol and... Oh well, maybe I should quit ranting/rambling.


	22. File4: Subfile5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective is here! Shugo's snark is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note copy-pasted from FFN)  
> This thing gave me an headache and half. Honestly. While written up relatively quickly (only in a day) the characters were being a pain. And then I should make a decision whether or not to fudge up timeline. Because the school year ends in this chapter. I need to decide whether or not to loop it before starting with DC canon. Or should I alternatively make the next year Shugo and Ekoda group's second one while it would be the first year for Beika group. Meaning that I'd imply Shugo skipping the last year of middle school and gone straight to high school(or to state the Heiji and Kazuha are a year older than Shin and Ran since Shugo went with them to middle school). Or that Shugo was a year older than them in the first place but still the same age than Kaito, but because of the dimensional mess, he attended with Shin and Ran the first year. Damn, this is some complicated. Anyways, please enjoy reading this and tell me what you think about the timeline thing.

**The fourth file: Year of Magic  
Sub-file five: White Knight moves across the board**

The new year began with uncertainty and sorrow. Shugo was fixing their school’s announcement system(his reputation was spreading outside the elderly ladies of neighbourhood) after hours when his cellphone rang. As the lessons were already over, he’d switched on the sounds.

With a frown Shugo answered it as he didn’t recognize the number. Officially he’d had a cellphone only for three years so there weren’t that many people who knew his number. Usually they called the house phone or Yamato’s cell.

“Moshi, moshi? Midorikawa speaking…” The boy said.

 _“Ah… Shugo-kun…”_ A female voice spoke hesitantly. It was very familiar but the phone and the fact it sounded like she’d recently cried, made it hard to recognize.

“Yes?” Let her speak some more so he’d get a better chance at recognition.

 _“I got your number from Ishikawa-san… And Ishikawa-san’s number from Akira-san.”_ The woman continued. Akira-san? Wait a minute. The only person trying to contact them around this time could only be…

“Yui-san?” Shugo asked in shock. “Is that you?”

 _“Yes…”_ A hiccup. _“Have you… Have you heard anything from Kan-chan?”_

“No… When we left, Akira-san was the only one to have our contact information. Why do you ask?” He had a bad idea about this.

 _“Kan-chan has disappeared. He found some lead in regards to Kai-san’s murder but I haven’t heard of him since. I thought that maybe he went to check in person some parts of your statement since you are the only witness but…”_ Yui sounded to be near tears again.

“Yui-san, breathe. Take a deep breath and calm down. Please.” Shugo spoked quickly. “When did you last see Yamato-keibu?”

_“…Two weeks ago. We tried to look into it but the higher ups are closing the case now. Morofushi-keibu isn’t happy about this either. But I just don’t know what to do.”_

Shugo remained quiet. There wasn’t exactly much he could do. Yamato Kansuke had been caught in avalanche and was currently in a hospital in coma. Morofushi would eventually find him.

“You continue investigating the way you can. You said that Yamato-keibu had his own lead?”

 _“Yes, a parole jumper that possibly held grudge against Kai-san.”_ Ah yeah, no. The real culprit had much stupider motive.

“The guy is probably a long gone by now. But instead you get your own lead. You know when the accident-slash-murder happened. You know who were present at the village. Can you think of anything unusual?”

_“Everything in that village boils down to the Torada-Tatsuo feud. If anything happens, they’re right in the middle of it.”_

“There you go. Go to the village and get to know the people again there.” And get married… Yeah, that wasn’t something he’d tell her.

_“Thank you Shugo-kun.”_

“You’re welcome, Yui-san. And do call me again if you need to talk with someone.”

The call ended. Shugo let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. It surprised him thought that Yui hadn’t asked him about additional statement about anything he saw. Maybe it was because she was so distraught. Or maybe she remembered him panicking at the hospital when he’d recalled for the first time what had happened and what he’d done.

“A year until Fuurinkazan…” Shugo sighed and turned back to fixing the announcement system.

* * *

 

February. Shugo had just read the news about a British high school detective was solving cases in Japan and becoming more and more famous. A year or two before Shinichi would gain fame.

“Hakuba Saguru… Why do I have the feeling you’re going to be a pain…” Shugo sighed. Well, at least the detective would have entertainment value. Even without the inverness cape as he was obviously lacking it in the newspaper photo.

* * *

Adam’s Smile was the name of the painting that was Kid’s target. Frankly, Shugo didn’t care about it. It was said to be a Picasso and probably it was in this world. It just…

“What an ugly painting…” The boy muttered from the rows of policemen. He’d slipped in with a fake ID badge unlike Kaito who’d disguise as an actual officer. Shugo simply used makeup to change his skin tone and add a bit wrinkles and contours to make himself look older. Brown contact lenses and thick-rimmed glasses helped too as did the shoulder pads slipped inside the cop uniform. All in all, Shugo was fairly confident that Hakuba wouldn’t recognize him once in school again.

“Listen up! Kaitou Kid’s notice has the heist occurring at 10 pm on the dot!” Nakamori shouted. “Let’s synchronize our watches. Let’s see, the current time is…”

“Tuesday, February 3rd, 20XX AD, 20:50:16.05.” A smug voice interrupted. “My watch only drift by a maximum of one millisecond per year. Just for your reference.”

 _“Oh well, my watch doesn’t drift at all as it gets its time from a satellite like my computer does…”_ Shugo thought as he took a look on his watch along with the other officers around him. It was like Mitsuhiko’s watch from movie 17.

“You’re that London brat!” Nakamori spoke to the interrupter.

“The name is Hakuba Saguru. Yoroshiku.” The high school detective introduced himself.

“Go on, get out of here! A crime scene’s no place for amateurs! Shoo! Shoo!” True. Hakuba was practically invading. And his father’s interference didn’t help the matters at all. At least Shinichi would have the advantage of Inspector Megure actually knowing him and having reference and experience with Yusaku helping out during the earlier years.

“Oh, Nakamori-kun. Don’t be so harsh!” And there was the… highest ranking person of Tokyo police forces. Person that’s only seen this one time in the entirety of MK and DC. And not really giving a competent impression. Then again, Magic Kaito was a gag manga.

“H-Hakuba-keishisokan-dono?!” Nakamori stuttered in surprise.

”As a matter of fact, he’s my son. Unfortunately, all this media attention has gone straight to his head. Could you put up with him just this once? Maybe teach him how tough a real crime scene can be?” Shugo wasn’t sure what to think about that statement. Subtly insulting one’s own son, flattering/bribing the head officer on the scene… Well, at least he wasn’t pulling a rank though… giving a praise as such a high ranking person probably equaled to giving an order. At least if Nakamori’s reaction was anything to go by.

“In that case you can leave it to me, Nakamori Ginzo!” The inspector saluted.

“Right! My great inspector!” And the superintendent general left. Nakamori approached the teen detective.

“If there’s anything you want to know, fell free to ask.” Oh, you did not just do that.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Hakuba replied. “What’s Kaitou Kid’s gender?”

“Huh? He’s probably a guy… I think…”

“What’s his age?” Approximate could be quite good at this point of investigation but Kid was too good to fake his age.

“Huh?”

“What’s his date of birth?” _Okay, how could they know that if they don’t know his age either?_

“What’s his blood type?” _Kid didn’t get injured or left any piece of evidence behind, how could they know?_

“What’s his taste in women?” _He was a gentleman to any woman and what relevance did this question have?_

“What fragrances does he like?” _Well, be a target(or a test target) for one of this sleeping or paralyctic gases and find out!_

“What’s his height?” _Approximate would be good here too, though it could be faked._

“What’s his physique?” _Faked but in general slim and athletic._

“What is his hairstyle? What are his hobbies? What baseball team does he support?” _What do those matter?!_

“No idea…” Nakamori finally admitted.

“If you’ll excuse me…” Hakuba dismissed the inspector then and walked away.

 _“Rude much?”_ Shugo thought, starting to patrol the hall. An hour to go…

* * *

The announced time closed in. Shugo heard Nakamori to herd the police officer that was actually Kid into the formation. Hakuba had disappeared off to somewhere. Waiting was tense but Shugo kept his composure. Thankfully he had layers of make-up and not a fullmask. Maybe that was why Kaito came in so late…

At ten o-clock the baubles by the painting shot some pink gas. Shugo instinctively turned and covered his mouth even if he’d been the one to trigger the mechanism. It was a good way to deal the responsibilities. Kaito handled the performance and actual stealing while Shugo rigged the place and put things in motion. And it left Kaito with less stuff in his pockets instead of just the necessities.

“What is that?!” Nakamori shouted. Other officers let out shouts of alarm too. “What’s going on?”

When the gas/smoke cleared only one message was left in the place of the painting.

 _This painting is mine!  
Kaitou Kid _ _♥_

“He got us! He must still be nearby! Find him!” Nakamori instructed. The officers(and Shugo) followed him out while Kaito remained behind. While Shugo wanted to help the boy, he still had another role to play once Kaito himself was out. And for that Shugo needed to leave first.

* * *

 

The wind blew. Shugo watched Kaito jump to the air. The hacker sighed from his spot at the skating rink. He had changed into a very general winter outfit, cheapest and dullest he could find, and had a pair of special skates. Those had just the skate blades attached to his winter boots. He could easily take them off once off the ice.

And considering how much Aoko had teased Kaito yesterday about his poor skating skills, the boy would need all he help Shugo could give to him.

And the thief crashed. Shugo pulled his knitted hat down to his eyes and his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose, and skated up to the other teen.

“Let’s go, Kid-kun.” He told the boy.

“Mi-Mi-?” Kaito stuttered.

”Yeah. Now don’t go shouting my name.” Shugo brought an arm behind Kaito’s back and forced him to hold onto his shoulders. “Let’s go. You just keep your feet on the ground and I handle the moving part.”

“Alright…”

“It’s Kid! Catch him!” Nakamori shouted somewhere behind them. Kaito released a smoke bomb and gave them a dummy to chase. Meanwhile Shugo practically hid behind Kid’s cape as he guided the other teen to the solid ground. It was a bit wobbly but at least it made look like an unstable dummy.

“You’re under arrest!” The police officers dogpiled the real dummy. Shugo clipped his skates off and the pair of them ran to the car parked a block away. The good thing about the heist being so late in weekend (and the weather being so cold) was that there wasn’t much people around. A winter coat to cover Kid’s outfit and tophat hidden, no one batted an eye as Shugo took the wheel and tossed the skate’s on the backseat, while Kaito sat on the passenger seat.

“Traffic cameras?” Kaito asked when Shugo turned the key in ignition.

“Hooked onto my laptop and being shows footage from last week as they had similar weather. I recorded the entire week just to have many options for today.”

“I love you, Shuu-chan.” Kaito sighed, slumping on the seat when they sped away (within speed limits though). “With that Hakuba guy in town, we need to be more vigilant.

“Love you too, Kai-chan.” Shugo grinned. “But you’re right. You didn’t hear the way he interrogated Nakamori-keibu. Though, I’d say that he will definitely underestimate you. He was underestimating you even before the heist started.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. All the questions… While some made sense, it was like he hadn’t grasped the concept of ‘phantom thief’ or the fact that you regularly use disguises so there is no definite information about you or your motives yet. And that’s even without taking account of the fact you and the previous Kid are two different people.”

“I see…” Kaito muttered. “He is very observant though. Cut off both of my escape routes. We shouldn’t underestimate him either.”

“Even if his arrogance might get better of him.”

“True.”

* * *

“To hell with your ‘Great Detective Returning from London’! He still let Kaitou Kid get away!” Kaito muttered as he read news from his phone. Shugo decided not to comment when he saw the new student to step into the classroom.

“Come on, that’s enough!” Aoko sighed.

“As of February 4th, 20XX AD, 09:00:32.41, I’m a transfer student here from London Bridge High School. The name is Hakuba Saguru. The truth will always come to light.” The half-Brit introduced himself. Seriously, he said his own catchphrase too? Well, the girls liked it if the squealing was anything to go by.

* * *

At Blue Parrot, Jii inspected the Adam’s Smile. There indeed was a gem hidden in there. A pretty blue one. It was a Pandora though.

“Can I keep that one? I mean, people don’t even know this painting had a gem in it, right?” Shugo asked.

“Why would you want it?” Kaito frowned from the window where he’d been inspecting the gem in the moonlight.

“Because it’s not too bit nor too small, perfect in color and shape and… I just want it. Sort of reward of the hard work we’re doing.” The hacker grinned.

“Shuu-chan, you are not a magpie.” Kaito chuckled. “Nor are you a thief.”

Shugo looked away from the magician with an undecipherable smile on his face. “No, I’m much worse.”

* * *

“Ohayoo, Kaito! Guess what! I entered a contest for Sekai no Mawari concert tickets! And guess what happened!” Aoko asked Kaito right in the next morning.

“You… won?” The young magician guessed.

“That’s right!” The girl smiled happily. “A pair of tickets!”

“It’s pretty obvious you won when you’re smiling so much, barou.”

“What was that? Keep saying stuff like that and I won’t invite you!”

“You seem to be distressed, ojou-san.” Hakuba joined the conversation.

“H-Hakuba-kun?” Aoko said in surprise.

“My height: 180cm. Weight: 65kg. Birthday: August 29th, 199X. Star sign: Virgo. Blood type: A. If you don’t mind, would you allow me to accompany you?” Hakuba asked and brought Aoko’s hand to his lips. Shugo arched his eyebrows while Kaito frowned. Hmm, maybe he should intervene.

“Did you use some dating site for tips? Because that introduction certainly sounded like a recitation of such profile. Only thing missing was your hobbies, likes and dislikes.” Shugo grinned. Hakuba looked up and smiled wryly.

“I can assure you, I did no such thing.” The half-Brit intoned. “Besides, a man who waves off an offer from a lady so easily, doesn’t deserve someone like Nakamori-san here.”

“Or maybe he isn’t just mature enough to stop teasing her all the damn time.” Shugo deadpanned. “Besides, I think if Kuroba would consider the offer for a moment, he just might accept it. And then it would be up to Nakamori-san to decide which one to pick.”

“Well, a detective who can’t catch a Kid and daughter of inspector who’s failing at it too… You surely make a fine pair.” Kaito laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aoko frowned angrily.

“Well, he sure seems partial to Kid.” Hakuba smiled genially and brought Aoko closer to him by her shoulder. “How about this then? If I catch Kid tonight, then would you agree to invite me?”

Aoko looked between the two boys before smiling.

“Sounds good. If you catch Kid, then we’ll go to the concert together.”

“Heh.” Kaito chuckled. “As if the great Kaitou Kid would be caught by someone like you.”

“Well, Kid is also a genius, unlike you. It certainly won’t be a walk in the park. If by chance I do lose, I’ll leave you to escort Aoko.”

“Sounds fun! I don’t really wanna go, but you’re on!” Lightning clashed between them. Shugo sighed and turned to talk with Aoko.

“Nakamori-san, if either of those two are unable to come, I can be your back-up companion.”

“Sure. We had fun last time too.” Aoko nodded with a smile, remembering the time they went to the Bar American.

* * *

Kaito was on his own. It was good that he’d pulled some heists without Shugo’s assistance before so he wasn’t completely dependent on the hacker’s help. Besides, Jii was still on the sidelines to keep an eye on things.

Instead, Shugo was watching the heist from television at Aoko’s with Keiko. And to be honest, it was even more nerve-wracking than being _there_ and participating.

 _“Look at all these officers. And Kid intends to steal this goddess statue, right, keibu-san?”_ The reporter spoke.

 _“’Steal’?”_ Nakamori laughed. _“That’s impossible! Not even a rat could crawl in here, much less Kid!”_ More laugh.

_“Oh, my. A rat…”_

_“You idiots! Catch it!”_

“Your father never changes, does he?” Keiko smiled to Aoko.

“G-Guess not…” Aoko laughed nervously.

“I think it’s amazing how he is still so spirited and not upset at his failures.” Shugo remarked. “That’s some serious dedication.”

“Thank you, Shugo-kun.” The said inspector’s daughter smiled at him.

 _“Let’s get an interview with the detective who’s been in the limelight lately, Hakuba-kun!”_ The reported was back on the screen. _“Um, he’s… What are you doing, Hakuba-kun?”_ She asked the detective who was crouching by the foot of the statue.

 _“You can never be too careful. Let’s just say that tonight’s showdown is personal.”_ Hakuba told the camera.

“And that’s… some dedication too, I suppose.” Shugo muttered when Keiko began giggling much to Aoko’s embarrassment.

 _“Only 4 minutes left! Will Kid really show up?”_ Were they seriously asking that?

“Nee, Aoko. Which side are you rooting for? Hakuba-kun? Or Kid?” Keiko asked her friend.

“H-Hakuba-kun, of course!” Aoko answered.

“Are you sure? If he wins, you won’t be able to go to the concert with Kaito-kun.”

“So what? Who cares about him?”

“Not to mention that we added some guidelines to the bet once the heat had settled down.” Shugo spoke up. “If Hakuba-kun catches Kid, he will be the date. But if Kid makes it away with the statue, Kaito will be the date.”

“So? Isn’t that what was originally agreed?” Keiko tilted her hear in confusion, he pigtails flopping.

“Nope. It leaves space for the condition I fit in.” Shugo smirked. “If Kid gets away but fails to get the statue… then Nakamori-san can invite me.”

“True.” Aoko nodded. “Kaito was being jerk today… but in the other hand I don’t really know Hakuba-kun that well…”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Keiko nodded too.

_“Ten seconds and counting!”_

_“Keibu! There are intruders in the basement!”_

_Nine…_ The wait was tense.

 _Eight…_ Shugo couldn’t help but sweating.

 _Seven…_ What if something went wrong?

 _Six…_ What if he was causing some changes to happen indirectly?

 _Five…_ What if the world would punish him by making Kaito fail this time in order to keep some sort of twisted balance?

 _Four…_ After all Shugo had been helping him to come to even better success.

 _Three…_ Deep breath.

 _Two…_ Inhale…

 _One…_ And exhale…

_“Zero!”_

_“Keibu. I caught Kaitou Kid.”_ Hakuba’s voice said. But was it him or Kid in disguise? Shugo clenched his hands into fists to stop them trembling.

“What?” Keiko gasped.

“No way!” Aoko protested.

“It’s not game over yet.” Shugo said, glaring daggers at the screen.

 _“Really? Well done, Hakuba-kun!”_ Nakamori complimented the detective.

 _“Hakuba-kun, tell us how you feel about catching Kid.”_ The reporter asked.

 _“Oh, it was quite easy.”_ And then the high schooler whipped out a cane that started blowing a balloon out of it. Shugo let out a sigh of relief. It was Kaito after all.

 _“What’s that balloon?”_ Nakamori asked.

 _“Well, I guess… I’d better take my leave now.”_ Kid answered, his voice changing in the middle from Hakuba’s into his trademark one.

 _“Keibu! The person in the basement isn’t Kid! It’s Hakuba-tantei!”_ Came from Nakamori’s radio.

 _“That mean you’re…”_ The inspector pointed at the fake-Hakuba now on top of the statue. _“KAitou Kid!”_

The girls squealed in delight before Aoko coughed and muttered: “That Kaitou Kid is pretty good.”

Shugo just chuckled at her antics.

_“I-It’s Kid! He’s finally appeared!”_

From there the heist went as expected. Kid tried to get away with the statue, the chain Hakuba had put in place prevented the statue from leaving, and finally Nakamori shot the balloon Kid had, causing him to fly through the roof (literally) and crash somewhere.

* * *

And so, with Hakuba and Kaito both lost their parts of the bet and were in the hospital, Shugo got the honor of accompanying Aoko to the concert. They both had great fun there. It might not have been Shugo’s first choice of music but the atmosphere of the concert hall was something else entirely. And the occasion also served in getting him and Aoko closer and getting him to finally call her by her first name.

* * *

Once again a new heist. Kaito escaped with a jewel necklace while Shugo lurked on the background in his police officer disguise. It was amazing how Hakuba was so wrapped up in catching Kid that he didn’t pay attention to the police officer who bore a passing resemblance to one of his classmates.

But it was thanks to this that Shugo found out about the hair Hakuba obtained and thus managed to slip a miniature microphone to the pocket of the detective’s suit jacket.

Half an hour later Shugo was able to listen in to the conversation going on at Hakuba Research Facility.

 _“What is this place?”_ Nakamori asked.

 _“My grandfather’s research facility.”_ Hakuba replied. _“Here’s the information I’ve gathered on Kid so far. Take a look.”_

 _“Height is 174 cm. Weight is 58 kilograms. 2.0 eyesight in each eye, an IQ of 173 and many voices…”_ And the report went on. Then the lab report came. Hair of a Japanese male who had blood type B+. And the age… approximately 15-17 years old.

Nakamori taking the news badly was an understatement, he shouted and left the research center immediately. Hakuba in the other hand…

_“Get me the high school database. I’m going to need information on every high school student in the country.”_

Shugo swallowed. He’d better prepare for the next heist. There was no stopping Hakuba from investigating, especially when Shugo didn’t have his computer available so he couldn’t hack and interfere with the database. How and why did the Hakuba Research Centre even have one of high school students?

* * *

Shugo was tired and half-asleep the next day. Three heists after another took their toll. Even Kaito was sleeping at his desk. And thus Shugo barely noticed when Hakuba invited Kaito and Aoko both to the Ochima Art Museum where the next heist would be. It would be the fourth consecutive night of staying up then. Towards the ‘end of school year’ they’d been doing back to back heists again.

“NO!” A voice interrupted and effectively woke Shugo up too. It was Akako. “Don’t go with him, Kuroba!”

“Akako…” Kaito muttered in bewilderment.

“Come with me!” The witch tugged the boy towards the classroom door.

“Hey, where are we going?” Kaito protested.

“Just come quietly, okay?”

Aoko went to follow them but returned quickly. When the lesson was about to start Kaito and Akako returned. While the magician simply went to his seat, the Kagemiya caught the Koizumi’s eye. An understanding passed between them. They’d do everything to keep Kaito from being arrested.

* * *

“I can dress up as Kid. I’ve done it before once.” Shugo suggested when he and Akako walked from school.

“Can you use the hang glider?” The witch asked.

“…No. There wasn’t need for it as I changed the disguise and thus escaped.” Shugo held his chin against his palm when he pondered the situation. “I do know the floor map and thus I can device an alternative route. As long as I get away with the gem, I should be able to escape.” Thanks to Yamato’s training. Besides that broom was definitely not an option. Too much of a target. At least inside the building.

“I need to see the floor plans so I can help you the best. Diverting suspicions away from Kuroba is the main objective for us.”

“Yes. That’s why everyone, even Hakuba needs to be convinced that I am Kid and no one else in the room.”

“Perception amulet?”

“You are the witch here, not me.”

“You go and get whatever you need and come to my place, Kagemiya-san. I’m going ahead already.”

“Yes, Koizumi-san.”

It was a bit strange. To have a cordial conversation with the witch. Oh well… Shugo shrugged and turned towards his and Yamato’s apartment at the next crossing.

* * *

It was show time. Shugo was dressed as a police officer. It was funny how they weren’t pulling the masks yet. Maybe that only came after Ruby Jones did it at Cat Eye heist… Actually that was very much possible. Shugo didn’t remember mask pulling happening in the majority of Magic Kaito but in almost every Kid heist in Detective Conan. Interesting.

“Keibu! It’s time!” One of the officer’s told Nakamori.

“Alright! Everyone get into position!”

Silence. Shugo let Hakuba stew a bit and just when he was about to gloat, with Kaito handcuffed to his own wrist, the hacker let out a mocking laugh. It wasn’t quite like Kaito’s Kid laugh but the tiepin Shugo wore was actually a perception amulet from Akako that washed away doubts from everyone but the one who had steel-clad certainty to Kid’s real identity (Kaito, Shugo, Akako).

Shugo flipped a switch in his pocket that opened all the windows and allowed March-y spring air blow into the room. And he shed the disguise and jumped on the platform in full Kid-regalia. One that fit him perfectly as the original one was a tad too short for him. Blame his European blood for him being taller than Kaito.

“Kaitou Kid!” Nakamori shouted.

“How is this possible?!” Hakuba asked in disbelief.

“As said in the notice, I’m taking this jewel with me.” Shugo spoke, wrapping his gloved fingers around the large stone on display. Honestly, it was practically begging to be stolen. “Sayonara!”

The hacker dropped a smoke bomb and jumped to one of the windows. The wind may have blown and swirled the smoke but it was still enough of a distraction for him. The police threw the rope-attached handcuffs at his direction but they either missed or were deflected by his cape. Catching Kaito’s eye, Shugo nodded his head just a bit to the direction of the breakers. The magician got the message and when everyone was distracted by the ‘Kid’, he shot a card at the breakers, making it short-circuit and explode, darkening all the lights. And in the darkness, Shugo finally disappeared, sitting behind Akako on her broomstick and flying away.

It was a truce. Sort of.

* * *

School year turned to end. The end of year exams came. Kid took a little break. Shugo slept late on weekends and took occasional job in the neighborhood. Once Aoko asked him to fix her father’s work computer that had gotten some obscure virus. That led to him taken to the station to check the computers from the rest of Kaitou Kid Task Force. Oh well, at least he wouldn’t get bored. And it was also a good opportunity to bug the network.

“Oh, Kaito, I’m not a thief… I’m much worse. I’m a spy of my own making.” Shugo muttered as he gazed at the photos taken of him and his friends and acquaintances during the years. Beika, Osaka, Nagano, Osaka, Ekoda… All so purposeful. All leading to one goal.

“To help my sister to survive and bring the Organization to its knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note copy-pasted from FFN)  
> Okay, I changed some things in this file again. For example the IQ of Kaitou Kid that Hakuba mentions. The original file says it's 400 which is frankly ridiculous. So I changed it into 173. Very high still but more beliavable and 7 and 3 are magical numbers. Other thing is replacing the dates that Hakuba mentions with XX's since the time is so vague here. Otherwise I didn't have much to alter.
> 
> In relation to my author note on top: Yes, Shugo states that it's only a year until Fuurinkazan even if I might make it so that it's actually two years or something. Put it into timeline fudging.


	23. File5: Subfile1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon reached. Well, flashback canon. But it counts right? NYC, here we come!

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub file one: Invitation to LA**

The next school year began. It was all very weird from Shugo’s point of view but he decided not to comment. The year afterwards would tell him whether or not he was looping on his second or third year of high school. Anyways, Shinichi and Ran and Sonoko began at Teitan High on that year. Shugo stopped by to wish them luck but otherwise they hadn’t been in much contact.

Then an invitation from Kudou Yukiko was dropped to their mail box.

“A ticket to LA, and a brief explanation as to what all we’d see there and then to New York…” Shugo went through the letter. The trip would take place during Golden Week in May so he wouldn’t miss any lessons.

“When are you leaving then?” Yamato asked, picking a piece of sushi from the plate they’d ordered from a nearby restaurant. He liked inarizushi. Shugo quirked an eyebrow at the man.

“Interesting how you say it like I’ve already decided to go.” The boy smirked.

“Well, aren’t you? You’ve been practically itching to get out of here. Considering that you are European born and raised at heart, I’m not surprised that you crave to environment that is more familiar to you.” Yamato shrugged. “Besides, I have some people to see and meet on that week so I’d rather know you are doing alright where-ever you are going to than staying here.”

“…You are planning a trip to Okinawa, aren’t you?” Shugo remembered seeing some brochures at the study. Well, study was wrong word for it. The room had a desk and a chair and darkening drapes so Yamato could develop his photos from films. Shugo only visited it to vacuum it when Yamato was gone for longer times.

“Maybe… I’m trying to see if I could drag Akemi-chan with me. Maybe even Shiho-chan too.”

“Shiho…” The name rang a bell.

“Akemi-chan’s little sister. A scientist. High profile. My contacts say she has a codename, too but it hasn’t been confirmed so I don’t know what it is.”

_Ah, Sherry…_

“Why Nice-oneesan?” Shugo asked then, recalling the nickname she gave to the… woman nine years ago.

“I’m worried. She was a friend after all.” Yamato replied, picking another sushi. This time a California roll. Shugo place his letter aside and picked his own chopsticks with his left hand. He plucked a simple cucumber maki and after dipping it to soy sauce, he ate it whole.

“Okay. The flight is scheduled to May First. It’s Friday. On Saturday we’ll fly to New York and stay there for a couple of days and on the next week we’ll fly back to Japan.” The boy explained. “I wish you luck on your endeavor to have two nice ladies on a holiday with you. Please don’t die.” Shugo deadpanned, making Yamato laugh.

“I promise I do my best not to die!”

* * *

 

Shugo met with Shinichi and Ran on the airport in the evening. They both had grown during the past two years. Shugo was still taller than them though.

They boarded the plane of Luna Airlanes. Shugo noted with amusement that Shinichi was sitting between himself and Ran. Sitting in the middle seats was quite uncomfortable though. With Shugo’s long legs, he’d rather had an aisle seat. But he decided not to ask Ran to change seats.

It was a long flight ahead for them though. As soon as the plane had reached the correct altitude, the trio feel asleep.

* * *

 

It was only a couple of hours later that Shugo woke up. Looking around, he found that both of his travelling companions were gone. With a sigh he got up and went towards the back of the plane. With all the chatter and gossip going around among the passengers, it wasn’t hard to deduce where the murder had happened and who had gone up there yet.

Shugo passed the dead man’s companions and the American man (lawyer? Private detective? Employee? He didn’t remember the man’s occupation.), and noted the stench of murder around the short-haired woman. Ignoring it as much as possible, the boy forged on.

He found his friends by the toilet there. With Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi and some flight attendants.

“What’s going on?” Shugo asked with a yawn which he covered behind his hand. “I wake up to find you two gone.”

“And you are?” Megure asked, eyeing the young man suspiciously.

“Midorikawa Shugo. Nice to meetcha again, keibu-san.” Shugo replied, waving a hand and then turning to address Shinichi and Ran again. “Is it time for your detective game again, Kudou?”

“It’s not a game…” Shinichi protested.

“Right… Whatever.”

Megure and Takagi inspected the crime scene, finding all the same clues Shinichi had apparently found previously. At least so the flight attendants said. Shugo followed it all a bit disinterestedly. He was tired but he couldn’t go back to sleep until the case was solved. While he had full faith in Shinichi capabilities, it would also seem strange if he’d just go to sleep while one man was murdered and his murderer was still free.

Such a pesky thing it was, flying under radar…

“There are four suspects.” Shinichi announced and then proceeded to explain how he’d deduced it. Despite Ran’s interruption, he got to point the suspects out pretty quickly.

“Those four are…” Shinichi walked along the aisle. “This woman (Tachikawa Chizuru), the woman next to her (Amano Tsugumi) and this man sitting next to the aisle (Ukai Tsuneo). And this foreigner in the front (Edward Crowe).”

“They all sit very close.” Takagi noted.

“Right.” Megure nodded.

“What’s wrong?” Chizuru asked the officers.

“What happened?” Tsugumi added.

“Tell the four people to come to the restrooms in the back. We’ll talk there.” Megure told Takagi.

* * *

 

The suspects were questioned. Everyone told when they went to the restroom and what they knew about the victim (Otaka Kazuhiro). Shugo listened to it all with half-an-ear. The victim was an asshole and had it coming.

 _“Am I really desensitized to death already?”_ The boy thought, crossing his arms on his chest and letting his head nod forward as his eyes drooped. Damn, he was tired. _“Is it because I hung around Heiji and was murders in Osaka? Or is it for being around Yamato and listening him to talk? It wasn’t often thought that he talked about his ‘jobs’. Or was it because of all the people dying around me anyways? Toichi-jisan, Kai-san, Hondou-san… Or the trauma of Kai’s death so that other deaths didn’t move me that much anymore? Or simply this world changing me?”_

It was difficult to say. Too many variables. The boy who saw Death. That was Shugo.

Or maybe it was the auras… Dark suffocating auras that he was getting used to… Including Yamato’s that he was around every day.

A hand fell on Shugo’s shoulder, making him snap his head up. Ran was looking at him concernedly.

“Shugo, are you alright?” The girl asked.

“I’m fine, just tired…” He yawned again. Had he nodded off?

“Then go back to our seats. I’ll keep an eye on Shinichi then.”

“Alright… You’re an angel, Ran-chan.” Shugo smiled weakly and left then. He really needed rest. Maybe he shouldn’t have spent so much time last week in fine-tuning his little invention he’d been building at Kaito’s lair.

* * *

 

It took some time and a couple of hour naps until Shugo woke again. Ran was sitting next to him, fiddling with one of the blankets given to the passengers.

“How is it?” Shugo asked. “The case, I mean.”

The long haired looked up but glanced down on the blanket again then.

“It’s solved. Shinichi is still talking with Megure-keibu though.”

“Ah… That’s good then?”

“Yes. I just hope nothing bad will happen on this trip so we can enjoy our holiday fully.” Ran smiled weakly.

“I hope so too.” Shugo nodded but a thought entered his head. “Ran-chan… During the past years when I’ve been away… Did you stumble upon a lot of murders?”

“Not really. Maybe one in month if even that.” Ran shrugged.

“Lucky… I seemed to be walking to corpses all the time whenever I hung with Hei-chan and Kazu-chan…” Shugo sighed. “Past year was a bit better. Thankfully.”

“That’s right, you began high school in Tokyo now. Where is it again?”

“Ekoda-cho. We have very… lively class.”

“I see. Have you made new friends? I remember when we were on first grade that you mainly stuck with Shinichi and I.” Ran smiled. Shugo smiled back, glad to have distracted her from the murder.

“I… did actually. At Nagano I preferred to hang out with adult but in Osaka I made proper friends. Ei-chan, Hei-chan and Kazu-chan. Then there was Sumi-chan that I met a couple of times but she’s living abroad now. And now in Ekoda I reconnected with Kai-chan and met some people through him. What about you? Have you made much friends these past years?”

“Yes. Especially in karate club. We have great team-spirit already and Tsukamoto-senpai is really talented!”

“So you’re learning a lot from her then?”

“Yes. You mentioned a couple of years ago that you did kyuudo. Do you still?”

“I do. Haruoka-san at Osaka let me learn quite well even if in the end she was more alike a rival to me. Now in Tokyo I’m one of the best of our kyuudo club.”

They chatted on until Shinichi returned to his seat and ‘forced’ Ran to take hers by the aisle. The detective fell asleep once more quite quickly.

“Four hours left…” Shugo sighed, looking at his watch. “Are you going to sleep too or do you borrow a book to read? I have a couple in my backpack.”

“A book please.” Ran sighed, glancing warily to the direction of the seats the people involved in the murder sat. “There is no way I could sleep after this.”

“Alright.” Shugo reached for his bag under his seat and pulled a couple of novels out of there. “Umm… The first book of Night Baron Series, the fourth book of Harry Potter, the entire Chronicles of Narnia in English or… Koumei-kun from class 1-A.”

“That’s quite the variety.” Ran laughed. “I think I’ll take Narnia. Good practice for my English while waiting to land.”

“Okay.” Shugo gave the thick book to his friend and reclined himself with the last book he’d taken out. Back when he’d lived in Nagano Yamato had bought the book at Yui’s recommendation and read it but Shugo hadn’t gotten the opportunity. But when packing for the trip, Shugo had taken a few books with him. Some for variety of reasons. The Night Baron was one of the earliest editions but bought after moving from Tokyo, so Shugo didn’t have a chance to get Yusaku’s autograph on it. Harry Potter was simply to have variety. He’d probably leave it with Yukiko. Narnia was for variety too even if it weighted a lot and took space in his bag. And the last one… It wasn’t Yamato’s copy. Shugo had noticed it at a shelf at the airport and bought it in a spur of a moment.

The book was quite good. Not exactly a novel length but just appropriate for children and pre-teens. And maybe teenagers too. The plot wasn’t overcomplicated but it did have layers that only certain age-groups could understand. Like some jokes in Disney movies, understanding them only came with age and life-experience.

* * *

 

The flight landed in the morning of Los Angeles time. Ran thanked Shugo for the lending the book for her.

“Did you like it?” Shugo asked when packing the books away.

“Yes, I did. I’d read the first… well, the second book I suppose – The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe – before but it was interesting to read the book before it, The Magician’s Nephew. The creation of Narnia was quite great and it also explain where the Witch in the second book came from.”

“Jadis, if I remember correctly.” Shugo nodded. “It has been a while since I’ve read these myself. My sister recommended these to me.” Back in their own world, their mother had read the Finnish edition aloud for them. It was a bit after the movie had come out. On the following Christmas they’d gotten the DVD and the book as presents then. “The prequel book was written only before the last book so it was quite confusing to read it when expecting to see the Narnia from the ‘first’ book and then having to wait for it. How far did you get during the past hours?”

“I managed to read the Magician’s Nephew entirely and the first chapter of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.” Ran smiled. “Do you think you could let me borrow it again at some time?”

“You know what… You can have it for the entirety of this trip.” Shugo gave the book back to Ran. “I do have other stuff to read after all.” He patted his backpack with a short laugh.

“That’s true.” The girl laughed too. “But thank you. I’ll return this to you… At least when we get back to Japan.”

“It’s alright. No hurry.”

They woke Shinichi up and joined the other passengers getting out of the plane. The detective seemed quite chipper and satisfied. Something that the other two… really weren’t despite their satisfying conversation about books.

The trio collected their luggage once it was unloaded from the plane and went to look for Yukiko. The woman wasn’t that hard to find despite her being shorter than most people in the arrivals.

“Shin-chan! Ran-chan! Shuu-chan!” The former actress waved. “Over here!”

“Yukiko-san!” Ran waved back as she led the boys to the woman. Shugo opened his phone and let it update the clock. It was around seven in the morning. How an earth was that woman so cheery this early?

“Now let’s hurry. Go change clothes and freshen up in the bathrooms and come back here. We have a plane to catch and the morning rush is about to begin soon.” Yukiko explained.

“A plane? Already?” Shinichi blinked. “I thought…”

“I thought we had just sight-seeing today in LA?” Shugo frowned.

“Sorry, change of plans.” Yukiko apologized. “We are going to New York today. Our flight is at nine and I really do wish to avoid the worst rush at the security checks.” The woman indicated her suitcase at her feet. Shugo swallowed a sigh and just smiled.

“Alright, Yukiko-basan, we’ll be right back!” Good thing that he had a change of clothes in his backpack… He glanced at his wrist watch that was still in Japan’s time. It was mid-night. Yamato was probably still awake. He could call him and let him know about change of plans.

“What did you say?” Yukiko growled but Shugo just smiled.

“It’s nice to see you too. Good to see you haven’t really changed, Yukiko-basan.”

* * *

 

_“Moshi, moshi, Ishikawa desu…”_

“Hey, it’s me.”

_“Aa, Shugo, did your plane land safely?”_

“Yes. Aside from a murder on-board, everything went fine. There has been a change of plans though.”

 _“Oh, what is it then?”_ Yamato conveniently ignored the mention of the murder. Good. Shugo didn’t feel like dwelling in it.

“We’re going to New York already today. The flight leaves in two hours or so. Meaning that I’ll be out of contact for additional five hours.”

_“Good luck with all the jet lag, kid.”_

“I know…” Shugo sighed. “What about you? Did your plans for Okinawa solidify?”

_“Actually yes. I managed to get a word to Akemi-chan. Shiho-chan is too busy with her work apparently.”_

“Well that’s good to hear then.” Shugo smiled. “Tell Nice-oneesan that I said hello.”

_“I will. We’ll leave tomorrow.”_

* * *

 

And so they boarded the next plane. Shugo had walked a lot at the airport to counter the long periods of sitting cramped. But well, it should pay off. With all the sights to be seen in New York. Even if the Golden Apple shone in the horizon too, it should be alright. It just meant that the overall plot was back in track.

 _“Hmm… I wonder if the pictures of her trip to Okinawa is what Akemi will send to Shiho and then to her university professor Hirota Masami…”_ Shugo mused. It was an interesting possibility.


	24. File5: Subfile2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look... Dead angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded parts are people speaking English instead of Japanese.

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub-file two: Broadway murder (On stage)**

Ran didn’t sleep at all during the next five hours in the plane. Shugo didn’t either as he kept reading his books. Instead, the both of them fell asleep in Yukiko’s car. Silvery Jaguar E-type.

Shugo didn’t wake up even when Ran did in time to see the Statue of Liberty. Nope, he slept all the way to the theater, even through Yukiko’s driving.

“How you could sleep through that all, I’ll probably never figure out.” Shinichi grumbled when they came to stop and Shugo yawned as he woke up.

“What? The great detective can’t figure something out? That’s a first.” Shugo grinned sleepily before yawning again from his seat at the back of the Jaguar. “Hm? Why is Ran-chan on the front seat?”

“I had to help those two with some insane trick.” The girl said weakly.

“Ho? What was it?” The hacker leant forward.

“Shinichi and I leant out of the window while Yukiko-san made this car tilt onto two wheels only!”

“But we got here just an hour earlier.” Yukiko chirped. “Without troubles!”

“You sure?” Shugo glanced at the rearview mirror that showed him a police car stopping behind them.

 **“License and registration, please!”** The New Yorker cop asked Yukiko.

 **“OK, OK…”** The actress sweatdropped and gave the asked identifications to the man.

**“You have 40 miles overspeeding! Are you playing Dirty Harry?”**

**“Oh, we were rushing…”**

**“You look familiar…”**

**“Well, you might…”**

**“You might have met her in some case…”** A new voice joined the conversation. Shugo looked through the window to see Radish Redwood who was actually Sharon Vineyard in disguise. Quite impressive work with that mask. Helping Kaito had given Shugo the tools to look for differences and signs for masks and this one was obviously a masterful job. **“She is working with us…”**

 **“Captain!?”** The police officer gasped.

**“She is an undercover investigator! She seems to have missed the criminal…”**

With three teenagers in the same car with her?

“Radish…”

“Who is this old man?” Shinichi asked.

“Captain Radish Redwood of NYPD. We became acquainted when Yusaku played a role in solving a particular case.” Yukiko replied. “His wife is Japanese and he speaks it pretty well himself.”

The fake Radish sent the officer on his way and Yukiko had a chance to greet her friend.

“Thanks Radish… You saved my day…”

“Uh-uh… You’re thanking the wrong person.” The ‘man’ spoke. “Could you thank me instead? Me, Sharon Vineyard?” The mask came off. Shugo had to blink. Just like that? It was really that easy? While he had seen the masks in action a lot of times last year and used some himself, it was still a surprise to see how easily they came off. This raised a question though… Why did she have the mask of Radish Redwood already prepared? Was she going to insert herself into the search of the serial killer that she’d dress as later on the night?

“Sh-Sharon!? How come?” Yukiko gasped.

“That officer is my fan. We were chatting while I was waiting for you… Then he received a radio call that a silver Jaguar was heading this way at crazy speed.” The older actress explained. “I figured it was you so I instantly disguised as Captain. You better be grateful. This men’s coat was rather expensive.”

“But, is it okay? Everyone’s watching you…”

“No problem… I told them it is a part of filming.”

“That’s why I love you! ♥”

“Kaa-san… Tell me… What is she?” Shinichi asked.

“No way! You don’t know? She is America’s star actress!” Ran interjected, scandalized. Well, not quite. Shugo couldn’t help but smiling at her reaction though.

“I didn’t ask ‘who’…” Shinichi glared. “I’m asking why the heck such a famous actress can disguise perfectly as someone!”

“Oh, haven’t I told you?” Yukiko blinked. “Back when I was just a beginner actress, I got a role as a spy. To build on the character, I studied under a famous Japanese magician for disguising techniques. Sharon was also there for a similar reason. It was then that we became close friends. Of course, I could never become someone as perfectly as Sharon can…”

“I know… What you often did was more like an absurd masquerade than a disguise.”

“But I can’t believe it!” Ran spoke up once more. “I didn’t expect to meet someone so famous in NY… I have to thank God for it.” She smiled.

“I wonder… Is there really God?” Sharon said, opening her umbrella as it began raining. “If there is such existence as God, shouldn’t all honest hardworking people be happy? That’s right… No angel has smiled upon me. Not even once.”

Shugo didn’t know what to make of those words. It was implied that Vermouth had been a test subject for the Miyano’s thus she hated Sherry who continued their work. Not to mention that Miyano Elena was called Hell’s Angel. That those tests had ruined her life and chained her to the organization, which was why she placed so much trust on Shinichi to be the Silver Bullet.

And while Shugo knew Vermouth to be a liar and deceiver… He got the feeling that those words just then were genuine. And even though her aura was darkened by the lives she’d taken without remorse… There was some overwhelming sadness over all of it. Shugo didn’t know what to think about it. He really didn’t.

“W-What do you mean?” Ran asked, interrupting Shugo’s ponderings. “No angel had smiled upon you…?”

“It means she had experienced bitters of life! Right, Sharon?” Yukiko answered.

“You bet… My life represents series of misfortunes. My parents died in the fire of my hard-won screen debut. And my husband passed away of illness the day after I won the Oscar… Far different from my daughter Chris… Without trouble she became a successful actress on my coattails…”

Shugo flipped open his phone and searched for the actress’s wiki page. With a couple of clicks he hacked his way to the theater’s wireless so he wouldn’t need to pay sky-high phone bill for using internet abroad. The perks of being talented… But yes, all the info Sharon told them, was found on Wikipedia too. Not surprising really.

“Oh, come on… I know you’re proud of her.” Even though you’ve never met her, Yukiko? Since Vermouth can’t be two people at the same time…

“I don’t consider her a daughter of mine.” Sharon retorted. Shugo paused his scrolling. Could it be…? Could it be that Vermouth enjoyed being Sharon Vineyard? It was during this year more or less that the actress would ‘die’ and Chris Vineyard would step into the limelight… But that Vermouth didn’t consider ‘Chris’ as a proper succeeding role after ‘Sharon’. In a way Chris was closer to being the assassin personality while Sharon was the informant with all her connections.

 _“Or maybe I’m overanalyzing things again…”_ Shugo thought, tuning back to the conversation.

“Anyways, let’s go park the car and get to the dressing room already. Besides, those patrons are getting to notice that there is no camera running…”

“But why an hour before the show? If we were here even earlier, we would’ve been able to talk to the actors in the dressing room without disturbing them.” Shinichi grumbled.

“Silly…” Yukiko admonished her son. “Then they would’ve been just regular people. But not that it is right before the curtain time…”

* * *

 

**“Oh, Sharon!”**

**“You really came!”**

**“I’m so thrilled!”**

Lila Sanchez, Akane Nielson, Rose Hewitt… Three actresses in the main roles of Golden Apple. Shugo wrote up their names to a small notebook he started to keep in his pocket just in case he needed to write up and his phone wasn’t available. Besides, even if this performance would end in tragedy on a bloodstained stage, Shugo would gladly to see how the careers of the other actresses would turn out later on.

“Wow, they are all Sharon’s fans.” Ran noticed.

“Uh-huh… Sharon is close to the chairman of this theatre troupe. When she said she’d come visit the actors, he got her the tickets just like that.” Yukiko explained.

 **“Hey, isn’t she…”** Akane noticed her.

 **“Yes. She is the lady detective on the air…”**  Sharon began the introduction.

 **“Ohh, Night Baroness!”** The three actresses chorused, much to Yukiko’s joy.

 **“Yes!”** The ‘lady detective’ smiled.

“Night Baroness?” Ran frowned in confusion.

“That’s her nickname here in the states! See, she is a wife of Kudou Yusaku, the author of _Night Baron_.” Shinichi explained. “As a wife of a mystery writer, kaa-san once appeared on an investigating TV show as a guest. There, all the deductions she made, led to the arrest of the criminal. That’s how she became famous as a lady detective…”

“Wow…”

“The fact it, she must have said whatever tou-san mumbled every morning as he read papers…”

“Yukiko-basan really is shameless, isn’t she?” Shugo grinned.

“You said it…” Shinichi muttered.

 **“So are they your children?”** Rose asked Yukiko.

 **“The shorter boy is, but the other two are his friends. Though, she could be my daughter-in-law in the future…”** Yukiko whispered.

**“How nice!”**

**“Oh no… I expected Night Baroness to tell us what the weird gift would mean…”** Iberis Hamilton joined in. Shugo wrote up her name too. **“Now, she is just dropping in with two kids. It’s disappointing…”**

“Weird gift?” Shinichi asked.

“Three days ago, a gift addressed to the troupe was delivered.” Sharon replied. “An apple decorated with golden spray paint. With message **‘For the Fairest’** inscribed in animal blood.

“That sounds ominous.” Shugo remarked. “And considering the synopsis of this show, creepily appropriate.”

“Synopsis?” Ran asked. “Shugo, you know what the play is about then?”

“Yes, I read the plot line online. Considering that this is not the very first time this play is on stage, it was quite easy.” The hacker shrugged. “Vineyard-san, you made your stage debut with this very play, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Sharon nodded. “Now my role is played by Rose.”

“Ah… I see.” Some roles were traditionally given to certain type of actresses. In this case, young blonde seemed to be the requirement. Shugo tried not to scoff at the thought. With Rose’s co-actors being a black woman and an Asian woman, it was no wonder that her role was that of the heroine that’d win the hero’s heart for herself. But like the original Greek myth, this night would end in blood.

* * *

 

Heath Flockheart joined his co-actors and the group made their way to the backstage area where costumes and some of the props were held.

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be on the backstage?” Yukiko asked.

“No problem! A narrator will talk for the first 20 minute explaining the original Greek myth in a comical way…” Sharon replied.

“What are those on the ceiling?” Ran pointed out.

“They are costumes for the musical. We hung them from the ceiling so that they won’t take up the space.”

**_Shing…_ **

A sound like metal plates chafing against each other was heard. Shugo looked up, trying to see where the armor was falling from. But it was already above them. Everyone moved. Ran pushed Rose to the ground. Shugo felt something to scratch his cheek. Nothing big but enough to sting. The armor crashed to the ground.

“Are you alright, Ran?” Shinichi asked the girl.

“Y-Yeah…” She answered shakily.

“It’s me! Somebody is trying to kill me!” Rose shouted. Shugo had to look away from her. This was the first time he paid attention to the murderer before the murder happened. When it was an actual preplanned murder and not accident or moment of rage. Yukionna case didn’t count because that spirit was messing with everyone’s senses but here…

No guilt at all, and lies falling from her lips. Rose had her core already darkened and it only intensified when she focused on her target, Heath, who was inspecting the rope.

**“The rope broke from aging…”**

**“Who would hang such a heavy armor?”** Akane asked.

 **“Thank God! The great mirror was safe…”** Iberis sighed.

 **“Sure, it’s our lucky charm.”** Rose agreed. Shugo took a subtle step away. It was all he could do that he didn’t cover his mouth and nose with his hand. The gesture wouldn’t actually do much but it had a calming effect sometimes and eased his nausea.

 **“You don’t owe any thanks to God nor the mirror but to this girl, don’t you?”** Sharon gestured at Ran.

 **“Ahhh… Thank you for saving me!”** Rose smiled at the girl. **“Oops! We’ve got to go now…”**

 **“See you!”** Ran waved when the actors left. “Ow… Oh, I scraped my arm…” She noticed.

“There is not God indeed…” Sharon gave her a handkerchief. “If there were, He wouldn’t allow such cruel thing to happen.”

“Eh?”

“Well, Yukiko, I’m leaving.”

“Huh? Weren’t you going to watch the show with us?” Yukiko asked.

“I was going to but… now I’ve got something to take care of and it seems there’s going to be a storm tonight. I’ll pass on it…” Vermouth’s aura flared momentary. Shugo gulped quietly. This was the true aura of hers. Something stronger and more pungent that Yamato’s. The true face of the assassin.

“Shugo, are you alright? You went so pale.” Ran asked him.

“I’m fine.” The boy tried to smile reassuringly. When he turned his head, Ran seemed to catch sight of something.

“You are bleeding!”

 “Eh?” He touched his left cheek and his fingers came back bloody. “So I am… I felt something scraping me when the armor fell. Maybe a piece of it flew up when it crashed.”

“And you didn’t notice?” Ran began dabbing away the blood with her handkerchief. Thankfully the scratch wasn’t bleeding too much and most likely wouldn’t even leave a scar.

“Nope!”

“What should I do with you, Shugo? I always need to watch after you…”

“Always?!”

“If I hadn’t dragged you to others, you probably would’ve remained by the school gates for the entirety of the year.”

“That was nine years ago!”

* * *

 

The musical was good if a bit cliché. But Shugo could always enjoy just the music and the setting itself. Yukiko and Ran both kept gushing about everything while Shinichi… Well, he was bored. And then went to explain the original Greek myth and how it applied to the musical to Ran.

“That’s the Greek myth.” Yukiko said. “This musical is different. You’ll be surprised when you learn the true identity of the shabby-looking aristocrat.”

Shugo glanced at the man.

“I know how it was in the previous versions of this play but… I’m still not sure if I accept such a mixture of lores…” He stated.

“Eh? What do you mean Shugo?” Ran asked.

“Ah! Don’t spoil it to them, Shuu-chan!” Yukiko cut in. Shugo just shrugged and tuned back to the performance.

* * *

 

The ‘Paris’ of the play was revealed to be the Archangel Michael. Shugo shared the sentiments about the turnabout with Shinichi, not that he voiced them aloud.

Then came the time for Heath Flockheart to be lifted from behind the mirror. Smoke covered the stage almost completely and spilled into the first rows of the audience, too. And the laser sight streaked across the air and smoke, creating a bridge between the stage and the balcony seats, and also a distraction if needed.

But Shugo traced its path with his eyes and noticed something crucial. Something that Shinichi didn’t know to look for yet…

The laser was aimed too low for Heath to be shot from the air. From this point of view it was obvious that either one of the actresses had been the target or the one targeting. While Shugo already knew the solution to the case, he still wanted to see himself what he could notice and derive deductions from them and see how they fit into the final picture the puzzle would form.

The angel rose, in his pure white robe and white wings extending from his back… and blood staining his clothes and face.

“Dead angel…” Shugo whispered. Next to him Shinichi got on his feet and when the audience began to move, the detective boy made his way to the balcony seats. Yukiko pulled Ran with her to safety. Shugo remained in his seat until the theater was empty. The only people left were him and the dead person. And Shinichi plus some staff. But Shugo sat in his seat and watched the fresh corpse in morbid fascination. It was quite artistic in a way but also told about the sick mind Rose had.

The hacker turned the sounds back on his phone. No new messages or unanswered calls.

Someone called the police. Sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

 

 **“Jesus Christ! I can’t believe it’s Heath…”** Radish Redwood, this time the real one, said when seeing the victim.

 **“You know him, Captain?”** His dark-skinned, colleague asked.

**“My wife is his big fan… What’s going on?”**

**“I crammed actors in a room, but most of the audience have flown… Of course there is also that boy who according to staff haven’t moved from his seat since the commotion started…”** The officer pointed at Shugo who was tapping away on his phone. **“The bullet went through his chest, and was buried in the wing on his back…”**

 **“In the wing…”** Redwood muttered and turned the body on its side. **“Here it is…”**

**“According to his wound, the bullet was shot down from the angle of 40 degrees…”**

**“40? Such a high-angle…”**

**“It’s reasonable. The killer shot from the terrace over there…”** Yukiko stepped up. **“Using a laser sight as his guide…”**

 **“Oh, Night Baroness!”** The officer smiled.

“Yukiko?” Redwood frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“I happened to be watching the show… Of course, I never expected a musical to turn into a mystery…” The actress explained. “The gun was fired at the climax scene when an angel appeared. It’s a translunary scene… The actor himself rises from behind the mirror as an image of the angel projected on the mirror slides up. With the effects of smoke screen and explosive sounds, the angel looks as if he emerged from the mirror.”

“So you are saying the killer shot Heath from the terrace at the moment of his appearance…”

“Exactly… The gun was dropped right after to create even bigger confusion. This way he could escape from the crime scene more easily.”

“But are you sure the killer shot from the terrace?”

“Positive! Because of the smokescreen on the stage, I could clearly see a beam of red light running from the terrace to the stage… My son and his friend saw the light as well.”

“Your son?”

“See, he’s right beside you…”

Shinichi pulled Redwood’s cheek, earning the man’s ire.

“This is Shinichi you always talk about?!” The Captain asked.

“Uh-huh. Doesn’t he resemble Yusaku a lot? He’s a little rascal just like his father.” Yukiko smiled. Redwood’s attention was attracted the by one of his subordinates and he turned away from the Japanese to talk with them.

“Yukiko-san… What is Shugo doing still at the seats?” Ran asked the woman.

“I don’t know…” The actress frowned. “Do you know, Shin-chan?”

“… I stopped by when the police arrived. Midorikawa just said he was staying there to keep in his mind the angle the laser sight had. According to him, it was too steep angle for Heath to be shot once he was in the air.” The young detective replied. “Then he began doing something with his phone and haven’t moved since. But what he implied with his statement… I agree with him.”

“Yukiko, you were right.” Redwood spoke again. “There was a suspicious individual who reserved the terrace of all seats a month earlier. Unfortunately, the sex of the person is unknown since the face was covered with a scarf and a hat.”

“Then that person’s got to be it…” Yukiko mused.

“Why is it ‘the terrace of all seats’? I thought terraces are expensive and good.” Ran asked.

“Nah. From that angle the stage is hard to see. That one especially is a cheap seat.” Shinichi answered. “It leaves a strong impression if a masked individual reserves such seat… And that’s exactly how the killer wanted it to be.”

“Distractions…” Shugo had walked the way to the front of the stage and agilely climbed on it. “What we heard about the apple, the falling armor, the laser sight and masked individual buying seats… They are all distractions for us.”

“You are correct.” Shinichi nodded slowly. “And apparently the acoustics are great here if you could hear all the information all the way back to your seat.”

“Yes, now that has been tested too.”

Shinichi crouched to examine the body while Shugo remained standing behind him. Meanwhile Ran was speaking to Yukiko and Redwood.

“Then why don’t you let Shinichi solve the case?” She asked, with later explanation prompting Yukiko to approach her son and ask for his insight to the case.

And thus they made their way to the backstage. Shugo sent a quick message to Yamato who in response sent him a picture of palm trees and… _Sataa Andagi_? That was the Okinawan treat called, right? Shugo remembered it from Azumanga Daioh… All the mangas he read after his sister… Some good, some bad and some plain ridiculous… Azumanga Daioh was part of the good ones though…

_“Well, I hope he has good time there.”_


	25. File5: Subfile3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shugo has fun hacking, the case is solved and the teens have a run-in with the FBI and a serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is two scenes where I have not bolded the text but that's because they are all speaking in English so there is no need to differentiate. You'll notice them.

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub-file three: Broadway murder (At backstage)**

“What!? The killer is among the four actresses!?” Yukiko exclaimed when Shinichi began explaining his theory. The five of them made their way to the backstage. “You’ve got to be kidding…”

“I went up to the terrace right after the murder. The cartridge I found there was not releasing any heat! The culprit planted it in advance to make us believe the gun was who from the terrace.” Shinichi told her.

“If someone had found it later, say when the police arrived, the ruse would’ve fallen through.” Shugo added.

“But, you two saw it too. The red light beam was aiming at the stage from the terrace’s direction.” Yukiko frowned.

“Yeah, it seemed like it, didn’t it? Only, we wouldn’t know from which direction the light beam was coming from. Most likely the light was released from the stage towards the terrace, not the other way around… This would make it seem as if the gun was shot from the terrace.”

“Especially considering the steep angle of the laser sight. It wasn’t aiming at Heath who supposedly was in the air at the time, but lower, at the actresses.” Shugo spoke up again.

“Yes, and our attention was diverted to the terrace too with the mysterious individual buying a seat like that and sending the weird gift. It all shadowed presence of a stalker and to make it out the murderer to be a nonexistent suspicious person.”

“Oh wow…” Yukiko muttered.

“I see.” Redwood blinked.

“Of course, this was one of her tricks too…” Shinichi kneeled by a scratch mark on the floor of the backstage.

“This is where the armor fell before the show…” Ran noticed.

“Take a good look on the floor. A thin nylon string tied to a nail… And right next to it is a cutting mark on the floor… The same nylon string was attached to the armor.” The teenage detective told them.

“Then it was not an accident.” Yukiko realized.

“Exactly. Probably the culprit dropped the armor by cutting the string with a knife blade planted on a shoe. It was easy to anticipate the backstage tour since we, the friends of Sharon, were vising the theatre.”

“With couple of them having long dresses as their costumes, it’s easy for any of them to conceal the movement.” Shugo dug out his phone again and began tapping to it. Ran peered at it curiously but concentrated then when Shinichi’s explanation continued.

“Anyone who was here could’ve dropped the armor. Moreover, just as long as she was on the same stage as Heath, is was possible to beam the light towards the audience and shoot the victim. Anyone of those four goddesses could’ve done it!”

“But Heath was 6 feet 3 inches tall. Those four actresses are way shorter than him… How could one shoot down a person taller than herself? Not only that but he was also behind the mirror.” Redwood pointed out then.

“Yes, how?” Yukiko asked eagerly. “Tell us, Shin-chan!”

“I haven’t gotten there yet…” The boy replied sheepishly.

“We need more information. Motive for example. And for that we need to interview all the actresses.” Shugo added, not lifting his gaze from the phone screen. With the time being in flux, no one watched weirdly at his phone even if it was a touch screen one.

“Shugo, what are you doing?” Ran finally asked him.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Ran-chan.” The hacker smiled back at her. “Just checking stuff.” He couldn’t exactly tell her that he was prodding firewalls of FBI network for weak spots.

* * *

 

Three of the actresses had been dating Heath. And one…

“Oh… Heath and Iberis were a married couple.” Yukiko informed them. “Sharon told me earlier during the tour. They were keeping it from even the troupe members in fear of losing popularity… However, what we must figure out is how the killer shot Heath from above.”

With a crucial piece of information missing, it was no wonder that the investigations were stuck. Rose was lying on the floor, Iberis was sitting, Akane kneeling… Lila was standing but her hands were in full view.

“Could Heath have been crouching?” Yukiko asked Redwood.

“No way… His legs were tied to the gimmicks of the wings. He couldn’t bend over.” The captain answered.

From that, Shinichi got an idea and went with Ran back to the stage.

“Yukiko-basan… I think I’ll go to the lobby to wait for the investigation to wrap up… Call if you need anything.” Shugo spoke up then.

“Ah, alright. See you soon.” Yukiko waved at the boy’s already retreating back. She had long ago decided to give up on making not call her ‘-basan’ despite occasionally protesting. But Shugo was the only exception to the rule. The _only_ one.

* * *

 

At the lobby, Shugo took a seat on one of the couches meant of theater guests to sit on whilst waiting for the plays to begin. He slipped off his backpack that he’d fetched from Yukiko’s car and took out his ‘new’ laptop. It was actually an older model but still bought after his own one. It worked perfectly fine though with Shugo’s modifications on it. And the battery life was better too.

“Now… Let’s see what the Bureau has in store for me.” The boy smiled and let his fingers fly as he traced the path he’d found with his phone. A couple of times he’d thought about hacking them before but from Japan… a bit too bothersome. And Shugo didn’t want them to think it was the organization that attacked them. Just their regular but not so run-of-the-mill hacker.

“And Midori-Go is in the house.” Shugo smirked. It seemed indeed that FBI was after the Japanese serial killer running in the streets of New York. That was the guy that Megure and Takagi had come to escort back to Japan but apparently their flight would only arrive in couple of hours. Agents assigned to the case… Tommy Murray, Bill Thompson, Sean Hodges and… “Shuichi Akai… They are apparently co-operating with the NYPD.”

A light lit up in the upper corner of the screen.

“Oh, they noticed me. Impressive.” Shugo began tapping rapidly again, he connected to the wireless networks in the area and let his computer jump between them, confusing the tracking signal. Then he began writing code that’d display itself on all the screens in the same room than the hacked system. The building was also in Manhattan. Not too far but also not far enough. Shugo didn’t fancy getting caught. FBI wasn’t to be underestimated.

* * *

 

“Sir! We are being hacked!” Agent Marcus Hamilton shouted from his computer. Michael Anderson made his way to his subordinate.

“Is it a known threat?” He asked.

“No, sir… This style is completely new and unknown.” The agent swallowed. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Can you track it?”

“Signal is coming from somewhere in Manhattan but that’s all. It’s jumping too quickly to get a lock on.”

“Arlanda!” Anderson shouted.

“Yes, sir?” A woman from other side of the room looked up.

“See what this hacker is looking for and try to restrain their access. Karlson, look for the firewall breach, you shall fix it with Jian. Hamilton keep tracking.”

“Yes, sir!” Echoed from all around the room of FBI’s New York office.

* * *

 

“Just a bit more…” Shugo muttered. The opponent was fighting back. They had multiple players. But Shugo was better with numbers. “This is not a game of chess… but that of a Black Jack. And I’m counting the cards.”

The teenager smirked and pressed enter.

**“Jackpot.”**

* * *

 

All the screens went blank. First white. Then static and finally black. All the screens in the room, not just of the computers in use.

Letters began writing themselves on the screens. Anderson frowned.

 **** _Thank you for the good game._  
Thank you for the information.  
I had fun.  
Let’s play again.  
-Green-5

“Green Five? That’s what they call themselves?” Arlanda asked.

“It appears so. Did you find out anything?” Anderson asked his agents of the cybercrime division.

“The files first attacked were from liaison case with NYPD…” Arlanda began. “He went through all the related documents and then went to the personnel files of the agents on the case.” The woman hesitated.

“Any sensitive information?”

“There was many redacted files and other classified missions with a few of them but it appeared that the hacker ignored them. I need to see more closely if he somehow managed to unravel the sealed parts but I doubt it. Too short of a time.”

“Karlson? Did you find the weak part?”

“I believe so, sir.” The blonde man in the middle of the room nodded and continued searching. “The hacker prodded the firewall from several angles and directions before attacking. He also exited that way, not making any further damage. It's very weird though… It’s like he tried to do as little damage as possible.”

“Curious…” Anderson muttered. “Jian? Hamilton?”

“His route was like… The hacker seemed to be jumping around Manhattan area.” Hamilton frowned. “Probably a beforehand prepared algorithm. The signals were borrowed only though, it doesn’t seem like he actually hacked the wireless networks. It’s like…” The man paused. “Like a skipping rope. The hacker’s location is one end and we are the other end. The middle part of the skipping rope twists and attaches to other locations and confuses us while the hacker’s end remains hidden and stable.”

“Can you track him with that information?”

“No, he left too swiftly.”

“Jian? What about fixing the firewall?”

“On it, sir. It is curious though. It’s like the earlier prodding rearranged some of the code so that the final entry point was weakened. Like ripples on water.” The Chinese woman mused. “Impressive work I have to say. In the end it will be easy to fix. Like Tim said, the damage wasn’t that extensive.” Karlson nodded at her words.

“Well, at least some good news…” Anderson muttered, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He replaced the glasses and took a good look on his subordinates. “Get to work now and get me a list of the files accessed. I need to inform the necessary people of this breach. If this ‘Green Five’ makes another appearance, we need to be prepared.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

 

“Ah, Ran-chan, is it the time for the detective show?” Shugo smiled, and packed his computer away.

“Yes. Shinichi told Yukiko-san his deductions. She is about to start solving the case now.” The girl smiled. “Are you coming?”

“Sure.”

“Yukiko-san asked you to give a hand for the lighting.”

“I see… I’ll gladly help them.”

* * *

 

**“Some call me a legendary beauty of Japanese showbiz… And others call me the wife of a worldwide mystery writer. I address myself as the lady detective with little gray cells…”**

Shugo aimed the light to Yukiko’s corner.

**“Night Baroness!”**

All the players were gathered on the stage again. It was time to…

 **“The mist has cleared, Captain…”** The Night Baroness spoke. **“The mysterious smoke that has been obscuring the stage and the affair is now gone!”**

Shugo leaned forward to listen as Yukiko explained the trick and revealed the use of trap cellar. A cartridge and more blood was found from there.

 **“Then the murderer is…”** Redwood realized.

 **“Yes, it’s her who was lying beside the mirror at the scene…”** Yukiko smirked. **“Rose, you’re it.”**

 **“Rose…”** Lila gasped.

 **“No, it can’t be her… We were never told we would be using the trap cellar!”** Akane protested.

**“I know. Because…”**

Damn, the acoustics were good. And now was the time for motive…

**“Angel. You only loved the angel performed by him, not himself.”**

**“Yes… So I sealed his life as Michael. I couldn’t stand to see someone else playing Michael.”** Rose replied.

 **“But he had to quit the role for a film offer…”** Lila said, terrified and confused at her friend’s actions and reasons.

 **“Doesn’t matter. He made the decision. He’s the one who killed Michael! When he knew I was madly in love with the Michael he played. God blessed me, anyway…”** Rose continued. Shugo narrowed his eyes and twisted the rubber band he’d been playing with around his fingers and snatched an eraser from his pocket. Rose would not get away from the next words. **“When I dropped the armor, a nail caught my costume. Then she prevented me from being crushed. Thank you, sweet angel… You helped me to make it…”**

The eraser flew over the seats and hit the actress in the eye. It would sting and hurt but unfortunately not damage her eye. Shugo glared at the woman when she flinched at the hit and covered her eye. His fingers were aching from the backlash of his makeshift slingshot but he didn’t care. Rose had no right to say that to Ran. Absolutely none.

* * *

 

“Well, I have to go to the police station for questioning. You pick up a taxi and check in at a hotel with Ran-chan. You got it?” Yukiko asked when stepping into a police car. “One more thing… Be on guard because of the serial killer. He’s a Japanese descent with long hair.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Shinichi muttered.

“Don’t worry, Yukiko-basan, we’ll keep our eyes open!” Shugo smiled. “And we’ll stick together too. Three against one is nothing to cough at!”

“You better!”

The police car drove away.

“Geez, she still treats me like a baby… I’m in high school already!” Shinichi muttered.

“Are you really, Shin-chan?”

“Shut up, Midorikawa!”

“Make me!”

* * *

 

The long drive in the taxi passed mostly in silence. Shinichi mainly talked, with Shugo occasionally commenting whilst tapping a message to Yamato. Ran remained silent. Her down-turned mood was naturally noticed by the detective too.

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about what Rose said…”

“Rose…?” Ran repeated. “She was speaking too fast that I couldn’t get her English… What did she say?”

“Nothing that she didn’t deserve to be hit with an eraser for…” Shugo grumbled.

“That was you?” Shinichi asked.

“Yes? Who else it could’ve been?” The hacker asked back.

“Never mind… By the way, close the window, Ran. You said you were a bit feverish since morning. You’ll catch cold!” Shinichi berated the girl next to him. Funny how he was again sitting between her and Shugo.

“I’m okay now.” Ran smiled. “Besides, I can’t see the New York City if the window’s closed!”

“But the car seats will be ruined by rain… I bet the driver wouldn’t like that.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll wipe the wet seats before I get off!” Ran waved her handkerchief by the open window. And just then, wind caught onto it and made it fly. “Ah! Excuse me. Please stop! **Stop, please!** ”

* * *

 

The handkerchief was stuck in the railing of a fire escape above. The buildings in the area were abandoned. Why an earth had the taxi driver taken this route?

“No one seems to be living here…” Shinichi mused. “Hold on! I’ll get it for you. You get back in the cab!”

The detective went to the building. Shugo sighed and glanced between the girl and the dark opening in the side of the building.

“Do you want me to stay or go after him?”

“Huh?”

“You know karate so you can defend yourself if needed. But that depilated building is bound to have traps and such... If Kudou gets caught in one of them, he is not in a state to defend himself as these are ideal for hiding…”

“Go on…” Ran said quietly. “Shinichi is probably distracted by now.”

It might’ve been a mistake. To leave her but… Shugo was quick. He headed straight for the stairs to the second floor and made it to the fire escape. Shinichi was off doing some investigation, distracted by drops of blood.

Rain hit the metal grill the walkway was made of. Shugo carefully made his way over to the handkerchief and tucked it into inside pocket of his denim jacket. He was about the turn back inside when…

 **“Hey, hurry up! Jump in! He must be the serial killer!”** The taxi driver shouted. Shugo looked down. Ran was there, scared and worried about Shinichi and probably Shugo, too. And in front of her stood Akai Shuichi in his… frankly menacing glory. Long black hair, black coat, black hat and jeans… It was only a year or two since his retreat from the Organization but intimidation was still well in hand with the agent.

 **“Shit!”** The car speeded away.

“Kusoyaro…” Shugo ground his teeth together and made an impulsive decision. He jumped down from the balcony-like thing and landed with a splash on the wet ground. The noise drew attention to him and on instinct, the agent turned around, pointing the gun at him.

Shugo straightened up.

“Step away from her, gentleman.” The boy spoke. Akai didn’t even blink and didn’t waver his aim either. Admirable and understandable considering the situation. While Shugo might’ve helped the man out of a trap with Yamato, he was still highly suspicious person. Yamato was an ex-member of the organization and probably had by now a reputation within some law enforcement too. He had never exactly quit being an assassin, he just could now pick his jobs on some other merits than the parameters set by the organization. And for all some people knew, Shugo could be an assassin in training. Rei certainly had thought so when they’d met for the first time.

“You…” The sentence was left hanging. Akai didn’t know that Shugo was with Ran. He didn’t know who he was for and he had just practically ambushed the man. Besides, he probably had heard by now that the operational file was hacked and thus someone knew he was patrolling the streets and chasing the serial killer. No one would be surprised if he was attacked whilst searching an area like this.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” The comeback wasn’t most creative or reassuring but Shugo didn’t care.

“Why are you…?” Akai began but didn’t get further when…

“Shugo, run!” Ran screamed. The agent’s attention drifted to her. Shugo smirked. That’s what he needed. A confirmation that he didn’t mean any harm to either of them, especially Ran. Unless Akai thought this was an ambush where Ran was the bait as an Akemi-lookalike. But then the taxi wouldn’t make any sense. And Shugo was overanalyzing things again.

“No.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began casually walking towards the pair. The rain was soaking his jacket but he didn’t care. It was just a warm spring shower on the first Sunday of May.

“What?” Ran blinked.

“This man…” Shugo nodded his head at Akai who placed his gun back to his coat pocket. “…isn’t going to harm either of us.”

“Have either of you seen a suspicious man?” The agent asked then. “A Japanese man with long hair dyed silver.”

“No, I haven’t.” Ran replied, forgetting completely that this man had just pointed a gun at her friend who’d shrugged the situation off easily.

“No. We just stepped out of the car with a friend of ours.” Shugo continued. A car stopped behind him from the direction Akai had come. A man climbed out. Maybe it was one of the people whose name Shugo had read from the list of agents on the case. Bill Thompson, Sean Hodges, Tommy Murray… Wait, wasn’t Murray the name of the FBI agent killed in explosion in Osaka along with four other Organization NOCs? Shugo only knew about it because the names were mentioned in the conjunction of Cabin Trap chapters. The problem with Moon Files were that everything was still from the point of view of the canon characters and thus not everything about the Hunters and their kills were known.

 **“Did you find him, sir?”** The other agent asked Akai.

**“No. I found only tourists. Guess he didn’t come into this street… The gunfight against us excited the beast… He couldn’t have gone without catching her.”**

Why weren’t they investigating the buildings? Shugo frowned and almost spoke aloud that thought but refrained from it. He wasn’t supposed to know anything about the movements of the serial killer, especially after just saying he hadn’t seen anything. And he was just a tourist on the area…

Akai tried to make Ran leave. She refused, referring to Shinichi who was still… gone.

“Then I’ll say this once again to you and your friend… GET LOST!! FROM THIS AREA, NOW!!”

Thunder rumbled. The two agents left.

“Ran-chan, let’s go to look for Kudou. We really need to get going.” Shugo said, his eye fixed on the place where the car had been.

“You didn’t see him at all?” Ran asked worriedly.

“No… He had already gone on his way.”

The two teens stepped inside the building. Lightning flashed and soon after Ran kneeled on the ground.

“What is it?” Shugo asked even if he already knew. Lightning flashed again, highlighting the floor.

“Blood?!” The girl gasped.

“I can’t be Kudou’s. Maybe someone else…” Shugo crouched and touched the blood stains. Still slightly damp. It could have been the weather too but the blood seemed fresh.

“W-We need to go.” Ran headed for the stairs that led to the second floor and the other side of the building that had a door open to outside. Shugo hadn’t used that door but one on the same side than the entrance…

Ran went up the stairs, her umbrella forgotten on the floor. “Sh-Shinichi!”

Shugo hurried after her just when she collapsed against the bannister. He felt her forehead with his free hand.

“You’re burning… You should really rest and not overexert yourself. I’ll go look for Kudou.” He offered. He knew that Ran wouldn’t remain behind but he had to offer her a way out.

“No. I can do this. Shinichi entered this building because I lost the handkerchief…” The girl spoke.

“I got it by the way…”

“No matter… It’s still my fault…” They came to the door leading to the fire escape.

“Ran-chan… you shouldn’t think about what Rose said to you. She was obsessed with Heath and most likely delusional some way.” Shugo said quietly.

“I… I know but…” Ran struggled to the fire escape and began climbing them too.

“You are too kind to others… and too hard on yourself.”

**_Tap, tap…_ **

Steps coming down.

**_Tap, tap, tap…_ **

Ran started to hurry up. Shugo followed her.

**_Tap, tap…_ **

The man with long silvery hair tied on a ponytail turned to the platform right above the two and stopped. Ran froze. Shugo grabbed onto her shoulder. Partly to support her, partly to prevent himself to curling into himself. The dark aura of the murderer was assaulting him again. And Shugo could only wonder how much the actual murderer’s aura would’ve differed from Vermouth’s.

“Midorikawa, get Ran out of here!!” Shinichi shouted from the floor above. “That’s the serial killer!”

“I kind of figured.” Shugo swallowed and shifted to the side so it wouldn’t look like he was using Ran as a meat shield. “Ran-chan, go downstairs. Or at least step behind me.”

“Hehehe… There, now you know who I am… I managed to hide myself in here but damn it, the kid caught me…” The murderer spoke, leaning against the railing and digging his jacket pocket for a silencer. “Well, if you must, resent the one who prepared such ending for you… Yes, the so-called god Himself.”

Shugo was shivering. He wanted to run. This aura… The flash of it at the theater had been bad and then it had been aimless. But now it was directed at him and Ran both and it was… It was like pungent smell of rotten apples.

The railing broke and the killer fell. Ran moved from Shugo’s side. Shinichi was on his way down the stairs. The short second of freefall when the murderer’s attention wavered, Shugo felt like breathing again. His knees gave out and his hands hit the step in front of him.

**_Cling…_ **

The silencer hit the asphalt.

“What are you doing!?” Ran shouted at the killer. “Hurry! Hold onto my arm!”

 _“I should help her…”_ Shugo thought distantly. He could breathe again. He should move too.

“Come one… I can’t… the rain is…”

“Geez, you really are troublesome…” Shinichi was by Ran’s side, holding on the murderer’s jacket sleeve. The ‘man’ grabbed onto the remaining railing and flipped himself up on the platform again.

“W-Why…?” He asked, panting in excretion. “Why did you save me? WHY!?”

“Hmph…” Shinichi smirked. “Is a reason necessary? I don’t know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone… A logical mind isn’t needed, right?”

Ran fainted. Shugo saw it from the corner of his eye and how Shinichi leaned over her in worry.

“O-Oi, Ran!?”

The murderer aimed his gun at them. Or rather at Shinichi as he was the most aware and fit of the three of them.

“Don’t bother.” The detective gathered Ran on his arms. “You’re injured. That must mean that there are police nearby. If you fire a gun without a silencer, they’ll definitely come and get you…”

“FBI is close…” Shugo managed to find the right words to speak up finally. “One of their agents asked us questions.”

“You alright, Midorikawa? You don’t look too good.”

“M’fine…” The hacker heaved himself on his feet. His left hand found itself covering his mouth and he breathed in deep. The aura was gone. “S’rry, I wasn’t much help…”

“It’s alright.” Shinichi nodded slowly before addressing the murderer once more. “I can’t do anything to capture you at the moment so I will let you go for now. However, I won’t show any mercy if I ever see you again. I will prove your cumulated crimes and evil deeds with all evidences necessary. Trust me, I will definitely put you in jail for good!”

The two boys made their way to downstairs where Shugo picked up Ran’s umbrella. They walked in silence to the busier streets according to the instructions Ran and Shugo had earlier received from Akai, and hailed a taxi. If something positive had to be found from this incident, it was the fact that they definitely saved taxi money.

At the hotel they met with worried Yukiko. Ran woke up only briefly to the duration when they made their way to the hotel rooms. Ran shared one with Yukiko while Shinichi and Shugo had their own rooms.

As soon as he got changed into pajamas, Shugo collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He was dead tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some OC agents introduced though. I'm going to keep log of all the 'NPC's that I introduce. :D Also keeping track on the people that were actually named in anime episodes.
> 
> -Michael Anderson: Unit leader for cyber crime unit. He is black. Strict but very efficient man.  
> -Marcus Hamilton: Young computer prodigy. In his early twenties. CalTech graduate.  
> -Arlanda: Latino woman. No-nonsense attitude. (name taken from an airport near Stockholm though...)  
> -Jian Ling: Chinese woman. Good head for maths.  
> -Tim Karlson: blonde. Also known as Agent 2 from Kir arc. (yes, I'm using some agents named in anime too)
> 
> -Bill Thompson: possibly from Kir arc too.  
> -Sean Hodges: possibly from Kir arc too.  
> -Jeff: guarding Mizunashi Rena's room just before Akai and Conan talk with Kir.  
> -Meyer: front entrance guard, only one named in manga.  
> -Tommy Murray: BO mole that was rude to Tsukiko and later killed in Osaka, my design.  
> -Taylor: driver of van number one, my design.  
> -Johnson: my design
> 
> And that's all of them. Tim, Bill and Hodges only had one name listed in wikia so I gave them the rest.


	26. File5: Subfile4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue birthday and Plot. Background things and Shugo is taking Aoko's side again.

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub-file four: Blue Birthday**

The rest of Shugo’s Golden Week holiday went quite well. He got to see sights in New York and spend some time with Ran, Shinichi and Yukiko. Ran had forgotten the events of the previous night and thankfully recovered from her fever too. Shugo’s behavior hadn’t been questioned and he even refrained from hacking places… much.

Then it was time to return to Japan and school and back to his regular duties which included fixing stuff, aiding Kaito and lazing around.

“No, I’m not going to help you with that heist. I can get you the layout of the estate but I’m not going to help you there.” Shugo glared at the thief. “If you truly want the legendary sword, be my quest.”

“But, Shuu-chan…” Kaito pouted.

“I’m not going to go anywhere near that place. I’ve heard enough from Mine Sayaka-san from class 2-C.”

“Aah… Mine-san lives there, right?”

“Well, it’s her home so yeah.”

* * *

 

It was hard to say whether or not Kaito succeeded in his heist. He go the sword and got away with it but then he and Kurogane Yaiba (a kid living at that estate) got nearly blasted by a cannon. Good thing it was close to the beginning of summer break so Kaito could take his time to recuperate from his fall. Not before kendo at P.E. though.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Shugo smiled. Kaito groaned.

“Where have you even learnt kendo?” The messy haired boy muttered.

“It’s not like I’m good at it. But when your friend is nearing the champion level already in middle school and wants to use you to practice outside lessons…” The hacker shrugged, lifting a shinai on his shoulder. “Well, I’ve gotten quite good at blocking and dodging.” The phantom pains from those sessions were still fresh in his mind though. Heiji hit hard and fast. Well, at least it improved Shugo’s reflexes.

* * *

 

September. Shugo and Kaito were working hard with Jii to find more targets and make plans to acquire them.

“Blue Birthday? You targeting it soon?” Shugo pointed at one of the names listed on the tablet. Kaito leant over the counter.

“Yeah, it’s sort of a big name though so we need more planning first. And some little stuff to be stolen before that too.” The magician explained.

“I see. You planning back-to-back heists again?”

“For this week yes. The targets seem to be fairly simple and have similar security systems. A spree like this should get attention from oyaji’s killers too.” Kaito mused. Shugo remained quiet. Blue Birthday would indeed be when Kaito met with Snake face to face. The hacker only hoped that the gem would save the phantom thief’s life again.

* * *

 

Shugo kept his eyes on the cameras surrounding Kaito’s escape route. The police went after the dummy once more. And a payphone rang. It was Snake, warning off Kaitou Kid from the targets. Shugo tried to track the call but the time was too short.

The hacker frowned in worry.

The game had begun at its earnest.

* * *

 

“He told you to stop targeting precious jewels?” Jii asked when the trio was sitting the night in the aftermath of the heist and phone call. Kaito had just finished his tale with Shugo’s additions of failed tracking.

“Yeah… ‘The jewel you just stole doesn’t interest us, so I’ll overlook this incident. But if you go after even one more, you’re a dead man’, to be exact.” Kaito quoted. “Maybe he’s in cahoots with whoever killed oyaji?”

“I cannot say, but I feel that you had better be very careful from now on, bocchama.” Jii said and continued cleaning the glasses behind the counter.

“Look, I told you to stop calling me that, jiichan. Just call me Kaito.” The magician sighed dramatically.

“But that wouldn’t do at all!” The old man protested, placing the glass he’d been cleaning on the counter. “You are the son of Touichi-sama, my mentor in magic.”

“Well, if you relly wanna call me that, I guess I can’t stop you.”

“Nevertheless, it’s too late to for us to be stopping now.” Shugo brought the conversation back to the point. “But you need to be more careful from now on. Considering their method of contacting you, they must have good resources and contacts.”

“Yeah…” Kaito sighed. “But all the same, I can trust you to have my back, Shugo.”

The two boys smiled at each other, understanding once again passing between them.

“Bocchama, Shugo-kun, I’ve prepared the props you wanted for your next magic show.” Jii made his way to the pool table with the hidden compartment. Kaito followed him and ooh’ed and aah’ed at the items his… assistant introduced him to. Apparently, the props for the next heist were the handiwork of a ‘professor’. Shugo smirked. Agasa was unknowingly aiding a criminal while his neighbor was off playing a high school detective.

Speaking of which, he probably should call Ran soon. It had been a while since they talked…

* * *

 

Considering that Kaito was reading the news about the up-coming heist in class and giggling for it all, it was extremelly lucky that Hakuba had gone back to England temporally. And since the magician would also miss Aoko’s birthday party it was good that the detective wasn’t in town to tally up suspicious points towards Kaito’s guilt.

Aoko snatched Kaito’s tablet and exploded at him. For a reason really. With the Blue Birthday heist coming up, it’d be the sixth heist in this month. And it was barely past the half-way point of September. It was all for a reason though. With sleep-deprived policemen, they wouldn’t get even as close as they usually did to Kid and thus they’d stay away from the gunmen.

“Birthday?! You can’t be turning 17, can you?!” Kaito asked in astonishment, jumping from his seat.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We’re second-years, after all.” Aoko frowned back. And then Kaito groped her. And asked if she was actually a boy.

Getting hit by a desk was entirely deserved.

“Considering that my sister has even less curves than Aoko-chan does… She is definitely a girl.” Shugo deadpanned but no one heard.

“You’re such an ass. Have it your way. It’s not like you were invited to my birthday party anyway!” The inspector’s daughter huffed.

“Oh, you’re having a party?” The young magician jumped up, completely recovered from the hit. With a little magic trick and a promise to entertain the guests with more sleight of hand tricks, the invitation was secured. And a request for Kaito to bring Kaitou Kid for her as a birthday present. Ooh, kinky…

Shugo banished the bad thoughts when the birthday girl seemed to be turning to address him.

“What about you, Shugo-kun? Can you make it?” Aoko asked then the hacker, holding the blue flower that Kaito had given to her. Shugo didn’t recognize the flower but dismissed it then. It didn’t matter which flower it was since as long as it was given to Aoko, it would be blue.

“I’m not sure. I have some stuff to do today so I might miss the party itself but…” The boy smirked then. “I can promise to get your father home in time to wish you happy birthday and ensure that whether or not he catches Kid today, he won’t go off to drink at some bar. Is that okay?”

Aoko looked like she was about to cry for a moment but she nodded rapidly then.

“Yes, Aoko would like that.” The girl smiled. Geez, just how many of her milestones Nakamori had missed because of work?

* * *

 

Shugo caught up with Kaito at the den just when yet another recording was about to play from the jukebox.

_“Listen well, Kaito. This is important. You must never spoil your tricks ahead of time. This is one of the three principles set out by the famous Thurston.”_

“It sounds obvious but… So do many other things yet their true meaning is only revealed afterwards.” Shugo spoke up as the closet rose from the floor. Kaito got up from the arm chair and began changing into the white costume of the phantom thief.

“Well, then. Guess it’s time for another round!”

“Kai-chan…”

“Huh?” The magician turned to look at the hacker at his sudden somber tone of voice. “Shuu-chan?”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this all. This is the first heist since the phone call. The callers must be prepared and…”

“Shugo.” Kaito was suddenly right in front of the taller boy, hands on his shoulders. “I know. And I’ll be fine. I got you and I got Jii. But like you said yesterday, it’s too late for us to turn back and stop. Moreover…”

“This is about Aoko-chan too, right?”

“Yes. And we both have promises to keep for her tonight.” Kaito gave a crooked grin. “So we better not be making liars out of ourselves, ne?”

“True.” Shugo chuckled. “But I’ll take my suit with me just in case we need to switch. Those guys from the phone call are an unknown variable after all.”

“But so are you to them.”

* * *

 

The heist began. Kaito was hiding in the ceiling. Shugo was in a car a couple of blocks away. Jii was nearby. All three of them were wearing earpieces and Shugo was once again linked to the network in order to coordinate their movements.

Stealing the gem itself was not difficult for Kaito. The plan pretty much relied on the hotheadedness of the entire taskforce.

_“This is just a rubber dummy!”_

_“Keibu!”_

_“I’ll be taking this Blue Birthday. Until next time, Nakamori-keibu.”_

_“Stop! Kid!”_

_…_

_“Allright. Part One was success!”_

Shugo watched the Kaitou Kid Taskforce grin as the thief in question made his way upstairs. Then…

“Kaito, are you at the roof already?” Shugo asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“The cameras just went dark. Be careful. They’re here.”

 _“… I can see them.”_ A click-sound, one from opening the hang-glider was heard, followed immediately by a gunshot. Shugo bit his lip and listened. He was tempted to mute Jii’s comm so the old man wouldn’t unintentionally distract Kaito but didn’t. They all needed to hear this and be ready to move and relay information and affirmation of orders to each other.

“I warned you to keep away from precious gems.” A deep voice said. “It’s been quite a long time, Kaitou Kid. Or… Should I call you Kuroba Touichi? It thought the fool who came between us and the jewels we seek had met his end eight years ago.”

There was a pause during which they could only hear each other’s breathing.

_“Now, hand over that jewel. If you don’t cause any trouble, you can leave with your life.”_

As if…

 _“Just tell me one thing.”_ Kaito spoke up then. _“Why are you after these jewels?”_

_“It would seem that these jewels are the keys.”_

_“To what?”_

_“To eternity.”_

_“Eternity?”_

_“Let me give you a present… Your own eternity in Hell.”_

**_Bang_ **

“Jii-san, we’re moving.” Shugo started the car and pushed his laptop on the backseat. The tracker installed on the Blue Birthday blinked on the screen of his phone and he followed it behind a Chinese restaurant where the phantom thief was hiding. Jii arrived soon after just when Shugo was pulling the jacket off the dazed magician and then pulling it on. The sleeves were a bit too short but would do since the breast pocket had a bullet hole in it.

“Kaito, I’m taking over now. You go to Aoko-chan’s party.” The hacker told him.

“What? No, I need to see this through.” The boy protested immediately but held his head with a groan then.

“You are in no condition to. And you have a promise to keep. Jii will see to your possible concussion and take you back to Ekoda. I’ll try to be back before midnight. With Nakamori-keibu naturally.” Shugo put on the top hat and the monocle and attached the spare hang-glider frame to his back. He needed to hurry in order to catch with Snake and co. while Nakamori was still amassing his troops.

“…Alright. I’ll trust you to inform me about everything that transpired.”

“Yes. I’ll definitely relay everything. And my phone will be recording it all in the case adrenaline blurs my memory.”

* * *

 

Shugo was crouched in a tree near the pond of the olden style Japanese estate. He carefully listened to Snake and his immediate superior talk about the gem and… Pandora. And then they found the message in the fake gem that Kaito had given to them. The substitute phantom thief took it as his cue to step onto the stage.

“I see…” Shugo spoke aloud, lifting the Blue Birthday against the light of the full moon which illuminated the entire yard. “So you hold it to the moon?”

“K-Kaitou Kid?!” Why were people so surprised when the thief pulled the impossible? Oh yeah, anime rules. Saying aloud the name of your nemesis was part of the basic dialogue.

“H-How did you survive?!” Snake demanded. Shugo resisted the urge to deadpan at the thug. He didn’t know how Kaito had survived the fall and frankly, he didn’t dare to guess. Just like Shugo didn’t dare to guess whether or not the bullet hitting the sapphire in Kaito’s pocket was luck or not… either time around.

But he needed to keep up the act so he just chuckled and gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Saa… I was worried for a moment there too.”

“But that bullet should’ve gone straight through your heart!”

Shugo forced a laugh. It might’ve been a bit hysterical but considering the circumstances, he could be forgiven. “Your aim wasn’t off. It hit the Blue Birthday in my chest pocket.” He twirled the gem from its chain.

“What is this then?” The bald, short and stupid superior asked.

“A fake.” Seriously? They needed to ask? “Fixing up a replica just in case you need it, is a basic rule for a thief.”

“Damn you!” Now, now, don’t take your anger out on the poor fake. It never did anything to you now, did it? But Shugo didn’t have time to think about it more when the portly little man had ordered his thugs in suits to shoot at him. While they all had quite a lousy aim, it was still possible that one of them might hit something by accident. And why weren’t the neighbors being alerted by the gunshots? Shugo ducked under the bullets and then leaped in the air, following the script he still had in his head from watching and then re-watching Magic Kaito episodes.

“If you really want it so badly, then take it!” The years of playing Finnish baseball came in handy when Shugo threw the necklace and it flew true, hitting right between the ‘boss’s eyes.

“The Blue Birthday…”

“Sorry, but the Pandora gem you seek isn’t in there!”

“Wh-What?!”

“But it does come with a tricky little curse.” Shugo glanced outside the wall surrounding the estate and noted with a smile that Nakamori had arrived with his men. “Sorry, but I don’t have any more time to entertain you today…”

“Boss, the police have a blockade at the front gate!”

“What?!”

“Kaitou Kid! We’ve got your hideout surrounded!” Good old Nakamori. While predictable, it also meant that he was reliable. But Shugo needed to disappear and then drag the wayward father to congratulate his daughter on her birthday.

“To hell with eternal youth! Don’t make me laugh! Tell this to the guy who pulls your strings: Kaitou Kid is going to find this jewel with Pandora before you… and smash it to smithereens!”

And with the assistance of a smoke bomb, Shugo was gone.

* * *

 

The police searched the entire estate but in the end only found the stolen gemstone that had been the protagonist of the night (plus the fragments of the fake but no one paid any attention to them).

“It’s the Blue Birthday!” Nakamori lifted up the gem from the lawn.

“Oh, you did it! You got it back!”

Shugo let the men talk and merely sat down on the hood of one of the patrol cars after changing into some other clothes. He texted Kaito and Jii so they’d know that everything was alright and waited for the inspector. Clock was ticking and Shugo really wanted to meet with Aoko before midnight.

“Shugo-kun?” Nakamori blinked when he and his men stepped out of the estate. Shugo looked up and waved. While they hadn’t talked much, they were still passing acquaintances.

“Konbanwa, Nakamori-san. You are a hard man to track down while on duty.”

“What are you doing here Shugo-kun?” The inspector asked. Shugo allowed himself to frown.

“Today is Aoko-chan’s birthday. I’m here to keep my promise to her and get you home before midnight.” He answered bluntly. The man blinked before gasping.

“Ah! That’s what the Blue Birthday was reminding me of!”

What followed then was Nakamori’s men urging the man to go home and postpone their celebratory drinks for the next eve. The man offered Shugo a ride in a patrol car that one of the officers took to the station afterwards…

* * *

 

The doorbell rang. Aoko hurried to the door. Kaito had already left once the small party had been over.

“Otou-san! Shugo-kun!” Aoko greeted the two males behind the door with a smile. Nakamori had a sheepish smile on his face and a box of Aoko’s favourite cookies at hand. Shugo greeted the girl back cheerfully.

“Happy Birthday, Aoko.” Ginzou said gently.

“Thank you!”

“Aoko-chan… Kaito and I organized you one more birthday present.” Shugo spoke up then. It had been a pain and half but eventually all the necessary permits had been wrangled for the fireworks and the animation on the glass wall of one of few the tower block houses in Ekoda. “Let’s go to the balcony now, shall we?”

“What is going on? If Kaito is in this, why isn’t he here?” Aoko frowned but allowed the boy to lead her and her father to the balcony.

“Kai-chan is setting up the present. Can’t tell you anything else though. A magician never reveals his tricks ahead of time, ne?”

The trio stood on the balcony when a pair of spot lights illuminated the ‘target’. And then the animation started. It was quite well done in Shugo’s humble opinion. And the following rhythm of fireworks was quite beautiful too. Jii had good sense of taste.

“Happy Birthday, Aoko-chan!” Shugo smiled.

 ** _“Happy Birthday, Aoko!”_** Kaito chimed in English from Shugo’s phone.

“Thank you… Thank you both!” Aoko smiled, teary-eyed once again as the fireworks continued in the night. Ginzou drew the girl into a hug and Shugo left the two Nakamori’s to watch the lightshow. He slipped out of the front door and went home.

* * *

 

“My networks yielded some new information.” Yamato said before Shugo even managed to remove his shoes.

“Oh? Is that so?” The boy arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

“A codename Marshal. Works in Berlin. He has an apprentice who recently gained a codename too.”

“Berlin? So they’re probably not of direct consequence to us then…” The hacker mused and powered his ‘work computer’. “Out of curiosity though, what’s the codename of the apprentice?”

“Riesling.” The blonde answered promptly.

“Riesling?”

“A familiar name?”

“Yeah… She is a spy from the German BND agency. Her real name is Leona Buchholz. She was killed… Would be killed in future by your brother.” Shugo mused aloud. “Any information on how long she’s been Marshal’s apprentice?”

“…A couple of years.” Yamato said after a moment of hesitation. Shugo didn’t notice it though, engrossed in his files as he was.

“Do you think there's a possiblility that Marshal was Buchholz’s way into the organization?”

“A slim one.” Yamato looked down at the email on his phone. It was from Tsubasa.

 _Luukas Ahola, Marshal._  
He is no longer reporting to ICPO.  
Be careful, Yamato. Watch after Shugo.  
-Kagemiya Tsubasa

“…Do you have any idea why one of the organization’s codenames would be Marshal though?” Yamato decided to ask. Shugo paused.

“I can come up with one reason in relation to alcohol. There’s a drink called the Marshal’s Shot. Finnish origin and named after our late Marshal of Finland, Carl Gustav Emil Mannerheim. The composition of the drink is up for debate nowadays but one version of it is mixed from aquavit, vermouth and gin. And the glass is poured full to see if the drinker’s hand is shaking when drinking it.” The boy shook his head in amusement at that one.

“Okay…” Since Luukas was originally from Finland, the codename made sense. Not that Yamato would divulge this bit of information to Shugo. Besides, it was still up for debate whether or not Luukas had been brainwashed like Jin had been or if he had shifted alliances voluntarily…


	27. File5: Subfile5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant Midorikawa is here to help the Taskforce and Kid both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case which was referenced in Dream or Not's chapter It's Magic!.

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub-file five: Mars and Rosa**

Sorry, it was apparently Marth in this case. Shugo scowled at the brochure. The differences between manga and anime interpretations… Well, it would be worth the effort anyways. Nakamori had asked Shugo to work with the officers at the electric room. Considering Shugo’s reputation and skills, he was given full access to the information concerning the lights and audio system of the new theater in making. It gave Shugo the perfect scouting opportunity while Kaito was stuck as a worker fixing the stage under Nakamori’s watchful gaze. But it also gave the magician an opportunity to observe the people in the theater. The officers, the actors, the staff…

“I can make a back-up program in the case of emergency.” Shugo told the inspector and chief electrician as they looked at the blue prints of the wires and their routes. “If Kaitou Kid tries to shut the lights, it will automatically reroute power from elsewhere, like from a back-up generator or areas where there is no movement.”

The theater was fancy enough to have motion sensors on certain less used corridors so they could save in electricity bills in future.

“Sounds good, you youngsters always have so fresh ideas! With this we can surely thwart Kid this time!” Nakamori declared before going off to meet with his crew. Shugo sat down in the electric room and began writing parameters for the program he had already begun. And of course, he added a little snag to the code that would direct more power to the lights on the stage for Kaito to use. All the while observing the happenings on the stage where Kaito and Nakamori both were at with the actors and actresses who were practicing their lines there.

_“Everyone! This theater finally opens tomorrow!” Nakamori told his men. “It’s also opening night for **Marth and Rosa**. That’s the day our mortal enemy, Kaitou Kid, says he’s going to appear!”_

Mortal enemy? Dramatic much?

_“Our duty this time is to protect the world’s largest emerald, Green Dream, as it’s being used for tomorrow’s performance only!”_

**_“Yeah!”_** The members of KKTF declared with enthusiasm.

Shugo glanced at the picture of the gem opened in another tab on his screen. It was just so unwieldy… Heavy and large and simply impractical… Especially to function as a ring.

_“Don’t let your guard down, even among fellow officers. He’s a master of disguise! He may already be here right now, posing as one of us!”_

So they’re finally learning…

_“Alright, I’m going to deploy you! Teams 1 and 2 take the first-floor lobby and the lobby gallery. Team 3, the fourth-floor lounge. Teams 4 and 5, the fountain plaza.”_

The teams left for their assigned positions and Shugo turned his attention away from the surveillance screens. There was nothing to see down there anymore other than watching Imaizumi Reiko berating Furuhata Megumi for something that was the woman’s own fault.

“Arrogant bitch…” Shugo muttered when the ‘heroine’ left the stage after insulting Megumi for the last time. He couldn’t wait until the heist was over.

* * *

 

Kaito had a nice chat with Megumi while Shugo finished up at the electric room. He burnt the program on a CD-ROM and doodled Kid’s signature on it. With a grin, he pocketed it along with a blank CD onto which he wrote simply ‘Marth and Rosa’.

* * *

 

“Furuhata Megumi-san is quite talented. Terribly shy and doesn’t believe in her own skills but very talented indeed.” Kaito commented to Shugo when they were packing the equipment for the night.

“Aa… Imaizumi should be kicked out of the play completely.” Shugo mused.

“I heard she only got the role because her father owns the theater. And she ad-libs so much that she even confuses the actor playing the prince Marth.”

“Mitami Kouki, right?” Shugo glued a paper on top of his program CD that was identical to his ‘Marth and Rosa’ CDs cover. During the day he had written the program again but without the snag in it onto the previously empty CD-ROM. Now the CDs were placed on top of each other in the CD-case.

“Yeah, I guess that was his name.” Kaito shrugged. “You ready for this?”

“Are you going to hit the booth with sleeping gas?”

“Yeah. And then I'll steal your real CD after I’ve checked the diamond.”

“Alright. I’m ready.”

* * *

 

While Shugo used a side-entrance to get to his assigned place, Kaito got in via front entrance with tickets he obtained through Aoko. Of course that also meant that he got a date for the night.

 _“Aaah! What a beautiful theater!”_ Aoko gasped, looking around and admiring the architecture. _“And it’s got a retractable roof, right?”_

Shugo chuckled as he listened to her gushing through the earpiece Kaito had. Himself, the boy had device provided by Nakamori with an extra link that allowed him to listen Kaito’s end. He could reply to the magician naturally so that he wouldn’t be found out.

 _“That’s Tamura-san, the actor!”_ Aoko continued at the other end. _“Look, Anan is here, too! Wow… celebrities everywhere!”_

 _“If Aoko were on our side in these matters, she would be a wonderful distraction and assistant…”_ Shugo thought while scanning the camera feed from the hallways and the stage area like he was supposed to. Next to him he had two officers and one theater staff doing the same and more officers spread around the room. They had previously inspected Shugo’s program and had it on the ready but not injected to the system yet. In the vents of the room was a sleeping gas canister that Kaito would activate with a whispered warning for Shugo so he could swap the discs before faining. One of the officers had a pulse meter in their wrist which had been rigged into the systems in the case they were to be gassed. Nakamori’s idea. If the people were to fall asleep the Shugo’s program would be run. Unfortunately, it would mean that they’d play directly into Kaito’s hands.

 _“I can’t wait, you know, Kaito?”_ Shugo tuned back to what was happening in the audience since Nakamori was not directing orders to them. _“What kind of expression is that? You said you wanted to see the play, so I had otou-san get us complimentary tickets! Let’s see a little more gratitude on your face!”_

_“Yeah, yeah…”_

**_“Electric room, sound off! Any abnormalities?”_** Nakamori’s voice crackled through the radio on the desk.

“The power and wiring are fine.” One of the officers reported.

**_“Be careful. Taking advantage of a blackout to steal is a common tactic of his. Stay alert! You too, Shugo-kun even if you are a civilian.”_ **

“Yes, sir!”

“Understood, Nakamori-keibu.” Shugo replied promptly. With the preparations both the police and Kid had done, there was no fear for a blackout happening.

 _“This is fun.”_ The hacker hummed while fingering the blue stone extracted from the Adam’s Smile painting months ago. It had been February then. Now it was October. Oh, how the time flew… In any case the gem was sat into a brooch frame that Shugo had clipped onto his necktie. All in all he was dressed nicely for the theaters opening night. There was a cocktail party (with additional non-alcoholic drinks) after the play in the lobby after all. And it was scheduled to take place regardless of Kid’s involvement. Prerogative of the owner to the place. Overruling the police. Just like Suzuki Jirokichi could overrule Nakamori and forbid mask-pulling on some heists.

Well, at least the guests would have something to gossip about.

* * *

 

The play began. It was annoyingly alike to Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending. Disgustingly sappy actually. Disney-level sappiness with two rival kingdoms united and stuff. Of course, during the night some changes would be made to the script thanks to Kid’s interference but…

Oh, it was time to show Green Dream. The light effect was a bit too much.

“What are they using in the other performances if the actual gem is only in this one?” Shugo asked the member of theater staff.

“A glass prop that has been cut similarly so the effect remains the same.”

“I see.”

* * *

 

The first act went on and Megumi had her turn on the stage too. She actually did very well with her lines. Until Reiko went to unsettle the girl again with her modified lines. Shugo bit his lip so he wouldn’t comment on it aloud. He was on the job here. Heck, he was even paid for this.

In the second act Shugo couldn’t keep quiet though. It was the ball scene with many actors and actresses dancing and…

“What the hell is that dress on Imaizumi-san?”

It was horrible. and Shugo was a teenager (for the second time) so sue him. The dress was of dark purple and had white… spikes? Or were those feathers? Hard to say through the monitors. Alright, is was logical that the main female character had a dress differing from the side characters just dancing around who had identical but different colored dresses but they wouldn’t have needed to go that far. Especially with that neckline and black gloves.

“Excellent question…” The theater guy muttered. “Probably something she designed herself…”

The whole scene and conversation between the princess and prince was ridiculous. Getting married because she is so pretty? Proposal at the first meeting? Yeah, right…

 _"Shugo, prepare…”_ Kaito whispered. And the hacker changed the discs while everyone was staring at the monitors. The lights were lifted up on stage. The gas canister released the sleeping component. The pulse meter in the wrist of one officer told the computer to swallow the program disc and run it. Kaito had the power for his lights and moving the roof. Shugo collapsed on the floor along with his fellows in the room.

* * *

 

Nakamori commanded his officers to the exits to prevent anyone from leaving. Kaito, after snatching the jewel, made his way to the electric room full of dozing men. The guards posted outside of it had been removed too by the orders of the inspector.

With the gas dissipated already, Kaito could just stroll in and take the original CD from Shugo. Then he got access to the remote control of the roof and the speaker system of the theater. It was time for his act two.

* * *

 

**_“After the curtain of night closed and the moon began to tilt, there was still one girl in the palace after everyone had left the ball, and she was in love with the prince. Her name is… Maid A.”_ **

And Megumi was put into the spotlight in the darkened theater.

**_“She had been bullied everyday by the mean princess and couldn’t tell anyone how she felt. This lovely girl just endured the pain, in her small chest, like that of a baby bird…”_ **

The rooftop opened.

 ** _“But then a strange magician appeared from above and alighted before her_**.” Kaitou Kid made his entrance, changed Megumi’s clothes, returned the Green Dream after checking it against the moonlight and had the show to continue again after reassuring the young woman and making his exit. Later Shugo was thankful that the show had been recorded the entire time that he didn’t miss any of it.

But in the meanwhile, he was just sleeping away the effects of the gas.

* * *

Shugo yawned. It was over. The play and heist alike. He had glimpsed just the few minutes of it.

“I gotta say… Furuhata-san’s dress is much better than Imaizumi-san’s.” He stated.

“Yeah…” The theater guy agreed and yawned loudly again.

The police cleaned up whatever evidence they could. The Kid-CD had been found and confiscated. Shugo was free from any suspicions though. And thus he could go to the first floor lobby to the cocktail party where he met up with Kaito and Aoko.

“Shugo-kun, you were here too!” The girl greeted him.

“Yeah, your father requested my help with a couple of technical things… not that it helped against the thief in the end.” Shugo chuckled. “Did you like the play?”

“Yes, it was wonderful!” Aoko smiled. “Even Kaito liked it!”

“You did?” Shugo gave an appropriately amused look at the young magician.

“Yeah, it ended well.” The messy haired boy shrugged.

“I see. I missed unfortunately big part of it since Kid gassed the surveillance and electric room. I only caught the last minutes.”

“Oh no! Stupid Kid for doing something like that. Should I go find otou-san and ask how it went at his end?” Aoko mused.

“No need. Just enjoy the night.” Shugo smiled. “There are a lot of celebrities to greet here and I’m sure you won’t be tongue tied after such a spectacle.”

“Ah, are you sure?”

“I’m sure. And Kaito can serve as a distraction if needed. His father is still a big name in certain circles.”


	28. File5: Subfile6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic happens, Shugo starts collecting autographs and a tragedy is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're caught up with FFN with this fic too. Next chapter is under work.

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Sub-file six: Red Tear**

An arrow whistled through the air and hit the center of the target.

 _“Sha!”_ Was heard from the background. Shugo lowered his bow and went to collect his arrow.

“You are really good, Midorikawa-kun.” The boy’s fellow archery club member, Yamada Seiichi, praised the boy once he returned.

“Thank you, Yamada-kun.” Shugo smiled back. “You aren’t that bad yourself either.”

“And next March we’ll be going to Miyakonojo Archery Festival. I can’t wait!” Imai Susume gushed next to them.

“I can’t either. I get to meet with my friends from Osaka there.”

“That’s right, you ranked the best in Kansai area when you were in junior high.” Yamada remembered. “I wonder how well you’ll do in high school division.”

“I hope I’ll do well. I know I’ve practiced archery for a long time, possibly longer than some of my competitors but it’s entirely possible that I’m inferior in skill to someone who practices more intensively.” Shugo shrugged. “So it’s up in the air how I’ll fare. And we have Kanto area high school tournament in February.”

“True that.” Imai nodded and tightened her ponytail. It was her turn on the range next. “I wish I was twenty already though. Participating Sanjusangendo would be like a dream come true.”

“Two years then.” Shugo smirked.

“Two years…” The girl sighed, shoulders slumping to the mirth of the other teens.

* * *

“How was the heist?” Shugo asked Kaito when they settled down on a couch after school day. Yamato was working so there was no one to disturb them.

“…Lost my cloak, got my card gun destroyed, Nakamori-keibu fell for the dummy trick, met Snake, saved the Prince.” The magician muttered, exhausted.

“No other problems though? Even if you were without a back-up?”

“Well… It was weird to be on my own without you or Jii there but… we had done our research and it would’ve been harder to hide in the train if all three of us had been there even if the Queen forbid the police from disturbing the other passengers.” Kaito mused. “And Aoko was an alright company.”

“You didn’t drug her, did you?”

“No, she went chasing the Queen’s cat.”

“Good.” Shugo stretched. “Did you do any sight-seeing in Osaka then?”

“I let Aoko drag me around. She was pissed at her father getting drunk during workhours.” The magician shrugged. “I have the next target picked up by the way.”

“Oh?”

Kaito produced a leaflet out of thin air and gave it to Shugo.

“A week from now on. A ruby which is in possession of one Jody Hopper.”

“Of the Hopper Magic Troupe?” Shugo asked, accepting the leaflet which coincidentally advertised the Magic Troupe’s final show. The swan song so to say. “Minato Hotel, huh? Don’t they have the revolving restaurant in the top floor?”

“Yes. It’s specifically with the restaurant that I need your expertise. Considering that this is the world’s largest ruby, it is practically guaranteed that Snake and his compatriots will appear.”

“And they won’t care about hostages or causalities… And if I interpret your description of the previous heist correctly, you saved the Prince _from_ Snake.”

“Impressionable children shouldn’t be exposed to hardened criminals.”

“…I’ll start looking into the revolving restaurant, you take care of the rest.” Shugo flipped the leaflet on top of his laptop which was on the nearby coffee table. “Now, tell me where all did you and Aoko-chan go to in Osaka and then I’ll rate if they were good targets at all.”

* * *

“Kaitou Kid has issued another declaration of war!” Aoko read over Kaito’s shoulder from the phone he had in hand. They were in the middle of cleaning the classroom after the day. It was Friday which meant that on the next night the heist would be. “This time, his target is the world’s largest ruby, owned by the Hopper Magic Troupe. Sheesh. That sneak thief will never learn, no matter how many times he’s foiled.”

“He’s not foiled Aoko-chan…” Shugo stated. “I don’t know where you get your information from but Kid returns the targets on his own.” He then proceeded to drape himself over Kaito’s back and plucked the phone from his hand, scrolling through the article displayed there. “The media is exaggerating again… Declaration of war… Who’s written this? Hanajima Masayoshi? Of course…”

“Shugo…” Kaito growled.

“Hm?”

“Stop squishing me!” The magician dislodged the taller boy from his shoulders and snatched his phone back. “And what have I told you two about reading over my shoulder?”

“Not to…” Aoko huffed.

“That’s correct. Now…” Kaito turned back to his phone to read the rest of article himself when…

“You shouldn’t do it.” Familiar and aggravating voice spoke up. Shugo tensed involuntarily. Despite their truce regarding Kaito, something about the witch still made his hackles rise. Maybe it was due the disastrous first meeting since Akako herself had mellowed out a lot in her actions towards boys but the fact remained that she was a Koizumi and he was a Kagemiya.

Maybe he should go to Kyoto at some point to learn more about his family and abilities. But that would mean meeting Hoshi who was not… was not Tsukiko.

“A-Akako?” Kaito blinked.

“Shouldn’t do what?” Aoko asked.

“I’m talking about Kaitou Kid.” The witch declared, stopping in front of the trio. “That ruby is called demon stone because misfortune comes to anyone who tries to get it. But if Kid insists, then it can’t be helped.” She giggled and turned to leave, with an accompanying hair flip. Shugo frowned at her back and glanced at Kaito’s face.

“Kaito…”

“Red Tear… That’s…” The magician boy seemed reluctant to continue with Aoko present.

“I see. Let’s go to your place then.”

* * *

“Okay Kaito, spill!” Shugo crossed his arms once they were in the Kid Lair. The other boy was slumped in the armchair. “What’s the deal with Red Tear?”

“Akako was right. It is a gem of misfortune. My father… he was collaborating with the Hoppers eight years ago. And he did go after the gem as Kaitou Kid too even if he didn’t steal it in the end.” Kaito replied with a weary voice. “But less than a month later, in the last collaboration show. That’s when he was killed.”

Shugo sucked a sharp breath. That incident would’ve certainly contributed to Jody Hopper’s hatred towards magic and then gem considering that her parents had perished too due the gem and she had known Kuroba Toichi when she was younger.

“And what are you going to do now?”

“I’ll send in a cancellation note but… I’ll keep an eye on the situation. It’s possible that Snake will be going after Red Tear anyways.”

* * *

Next evening Shugo met with Kaito again.

“So?”

“Let’s do it.” There was a determined glint in the indigo eyes. “I met Jody Hopper today and… Snake’s goons were shadowing her. Moreover, she had completely lost her faith in magic and what it brings to the audience and magician alike.”

“I’ll be right behind you then, Kai-chan.”

“Arigato, Shuu-chan.”

* * *

Everything went as expected. Kaito took the guise of Paul O’Connolly while Shugo infiltrated the staff of the hotel and seized control of the surveillance and the revolving mechanism of the rooftop restaurant. And when the finale of the show, Human Cannon was announced a smoke filled the audience. The slithery thugs made their move.

“How about letting me take care of the show’s finale?” And fake-Kid said.

“Kaitou Kid!” Nakamori, who’d arrived with Aoko, exclaimed. The disguised police officers stood ready too. “Don’t let him get away! After him!”

The fake-Kid escaped the restaurant with the stage, pulling the officers after him. The Troupe members went to protect Jody and the jewel but when Kid-as-Paul and Jody reached the backstage, they found all the Troupe members there wounded and held at gun point. When a shot was fired at Jody, Kid went to protect her.

Shugo let out a hiss as he watched it all happen. It was never easy for him to see his friend getting shot at. Even when he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

He turned his attention on another corridor where the chase was on. The impostor pulled out a gun and shot at Nakamori but thankfully only hit the floor.

“Hmm…” Shugo let his fingers fly on the keyboard and a minute later fire alarm was ringing, with sprinklers distracting everyone… except on the upper levels where the standoff was still going on. But at least it speeded up the evacuation.

 _“Fine, you can get it… This jewel!”_ Jody removed Red Tear from her chest and prepared to throw it at Snake. Kid stopped her.

_“You mustn’t, my lady. Don’t give them the jewel.”_

_“P-Paul! Are you alright?!”_

Kid stood up.

_“Yes, I’m wearing a bulletproof vest.”_

_“B-Bulletproof vest?! Why would you have that?”_

_“That’s because…”_ And Kid pulled a cloth out of his breast pocket and shed his disguise. _“I’m really Kaitou Kid!”_

 _“You!”_ Snake growled.

 _“But Kid was out there…”_ Jody said in confusion.

_“That was probably one of their accomplices. A decoy to lure Nakamori-keibu and the other officers out of the venue.”_

_“What about Paul?”_

_“He’s been on the toilet since before the show.”_

_“No wonder. I didn’t think Paul was up to that level of magic. This Red Tear is your target, too. But I didn’t think you were coming after you cancelled the advance notice.”_

Shugo sighed and pressed his earpiece. “Chit-chat over now Kai-chan. Time to move.”

Kaito hummed back an affirmative before replying Jody.

 _“I didn’t some here to steal that. I came here to protect both you and the jewel.” And_ within the protection of a smoke screen, they made their escape.

“Just keep on going those stairs. Don’t stop.” Shugo instructed Kaito. But of course he stopped when he saw the impostor flying outside with the help of a propeller in the hang glider. Snake caught up with them but thankfully Jody was sharp and rummaged Kid’s pockets for supplies and breathed fire at the criminal. Reason why Shugo didn’t make the sprinkles go out in the upper floors.

 _“That’s what you get!”_ Jody shouted at Snake who’d caught fire.

“Not the time to gloat or admire, Kai-chan. Move it!” Shugo commanded and Kaito pulled the woman along just in time to avoid bullets. They continued their escape to upstairs.

* * *

The pair of magicians made their way in the middle of the restaurant. Shugo had beforehand carefully and discreetly marked the correct spot on the wall to wall carpet that the restaurant had. More center the better since then the rotation was minimal compared to the window seats.

 _“You’ve got nowhere to run.”_ Snake said. _“Now, give me that jewel.”_

“His demands are getting quite old. Like a broken record old…” Shugo quipped.

_“Her jewel isn’t Pandora. Besides, you’re the one who has nowhere to run.”_

_“What?!”_

And Shugo turned the rotation speed up to eleven. The highest level that could be used safely without overloading and overheating the system. The tables and Snake flew at the walls. And Kid and Jody hung from the ceiling.

 _“I-It’s spinning!”_ Jody exclaimed.

_“Did a little tinkering with this restaurant’s revolving mechanism.”_

“Centrifugal force is such a nice thing, isn’t it?” Shugo mused. “Though my sister’s physics teacher said there is no such thing as centrifugal force, only continuation of movement straight forwardly… Or something.”

 _“Not now, Shuu-chan. I need to concentrate.”_ Kaito said and fired a dozen or so cards at Snake who was glued to the window. Was it bullet proof glass or something? _“And right as out guest is arriving!”_ Kaito laughed and shot the last card which fully shattered the glass behind Snake. The man crashed into the fake Kid.

Shugo stopped the rotation and Kid got down. Jody began talking about the Red Tear living up to its nickname… Such superstitious bullshit.

 _“I know how you feel. But magic doesn’t kill people. The jewel will tell you that.”_ Kaito began explaining to Jody. _“Don’t you think it’s strange? Normally, rubies are red, but that jewel is blue. And its name is ‘Red Tear’.”_

 _“N-Now that you mention it… Red, a key word used to describe fire.”_ The thief flicked a lighter open. Jody gave the jewel to Kaito who aimed the flame of the lighter against the head of the goat depicted in the frame the jewel was embedded in. Shugo was of the opinion that the gem sorely need a new frame. Maybe then it wouldn’t be called cursed…

 _“Observe.”_ And the gem began glowing red. _“Your grandfather, James Hopper, left this to your world. His final magic trick.”_

Shugo was recording it all. The sight was magnificent. And he was sure Kaito wanted someday see it all again. The photos practically floating in the air, creating an image of a happy girl full of magic and love.

 _“O-Ojii-sama… Papa… Mama…_ _And me, when I was little_ …” Jody gasped and noticed the letter on top of it all then, addressed to her. She read it, in tears… _“Both of my parents were so proud of my magic… I’d completely forgotten…”_

_“So you used to look like that when performing magic, huh?”_

_“I’m going to give it one more shot. Magic and the magic troupe, too.”_

* * *

Shugo packed his equipment away and made his way outside where he caught up with Jody.

 **“Miss Hopper?”** He asked in English, stopping the woman before she reached the other troupe members that had been already treated by paramedics at the scene.

 **“Yes?”** The woman asked, turning towards him whilst cradling the Red Tear in her hands.

 **“Could I… Could I have your autograph?”** Shugo extended an autograph card towards her with a pen. It was completely white card but the edges had been gently pressed to have stars decorating them, only to be seen when the light hit in the right angle.

 **“Sure.”** The woman smiled. **“May I ask whom to?”**

 **“…Call me Shuu-chan.”** Shugo chuckled at the astonished face she made.

 _“Not now, Shuu-chan. I need to concentrate.”_ Kid had said.

 **“I suppose I owe you thanks then, too.”** Jody quirked a smile.

 **“Even the best magicians need their assistants.”** Shugo agreed.

* * *

It was crisp October morning when an email from Ran came.

_Did you see the news?_   
_-Ran_

_Which of them? There are_   
_several headlines everyday._   
_-Shugo_

_About Sharon Vineyard._   
_She died two days ago._   
_It was a car crash._   
_-Ran_

_Oh no…_   
_She was such a big star._   
_Lady of her Era._   
_-Shugo_

Shugo looked at his phone. _“I wonder when they show the funerals on television…”_ If he remembered correctly it was during news, or something. Maybe he should record it too. For future reference.

* * *

“Shuu-chan…” Kaito spoke up from other side of kotatsu.

“Yes?” Shugo looked up with a question in his eyes. Usually Kaito wasn’t the one to initiate the ‘cutesy’ names. Usually it was Shugo first calling him ‘Kai-chan’. “What is it?”

“Okaa-san got invitation to Sharon-san’s funerals. She asked me to be her plus one.”

“Ho? Are you going then?”

“I think I should. Sharon-san was oyaji’s student after all. And she did come to his funerals. I owe her that much.”

Shugo wasn’t sure what to think or say. On one hand, she had been Sharon Vineyard, famous actress and Kuroba Toichi’s student. On other hand she was still Vermouth, disguiser and assassin for the Black Organization. But… the Organization wasn’t necessarily linked to Snake’s movements. Thus…

“Go on then.” Shugo smiled encouragingly. “You did know her to a degree, right?”

“Yeah…”

Shugo’s computer chimed, indicating that someone was trying to get him through videocall. It was from… California? There wasn’t many people that he knew from there or US in general. He moved his computer in front of him and checked there was nothing incriminating or inappropriate on the background before accepting the call.

Yukiko’s teary face appeared. Well, not teary but eyes were definitely red.

“Yukiko-basan?”

 _“Shuu-chan…”_ The actress sniffed. _“Can you please come with me to Sharon’s funerals? Yu-chan’s mean editors have meetings with him and he can’t come.”_

“Eh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of speculation about Red Tear but I thought it somehow fit that it had been involved in Toichi's death one way or other. Especially considering it was highly suspect gem to be Pandora. I mean... Blue ruby which is named 'Red Tear'. Red like the supposed color against moonlight and tears like the ones supposedly granting immortality.


	29. File5: Subfile7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals, Clock Tower heist and some Archery and reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the 13th April which is Tsukiko's in-universe birthday. Thus I wanted to celebrate it somehow. So I finished this chapter, ending this story arc and making true to my promise to myself of letting me write the next chapter of the sequel. Wohoo!

**The fifth file: The middle year  
Subfile seven: Clock Tower**

Shugo did end up going to the funerals as Yukiko’s plus one. Apparently, it was half-required for females to have male company, thus why Kaito was also accompanying Chikage. The ceremony itself wasn’t that long thankfully. It was afterwards when they were heading to the cemetery when the trouble happened. In the form of several reporters. Rude men being intrusive and downright rude with their questions. Not to mention disrespectful.

**“Where’s the school you went to?”**

**“Is it true that you weren’t getting along with your mother?”**

**“Who is your father?”**

**“Is the rumoured lover going to come here?”**

And so on and so forth.

 **“Is there something you don’t want us to know?”** One of the reporters smiled, like he’d just hit the gold ore. Shugo’s eye twitched at the tone but Chris Vineyard simply smiled back at them and dramatically turned her back at the coffin.

**“A secret makes a woman woman.”**

Powerful statement. It completely stunned the nosy men.

 **“Sir, you are being disruptive.”** Shugo spoke up, approaching the men.

 **“Who are you?”** One of the reporters glared.

 **“A guest who’d like to remind you that we are in funerals and you are being disrespectful and rude. Save your questions to some other occasion.”** Shugo glared back but kept his cool. No use of losing his temper here. Especially with the news camera present. But the news reporter was being polite and remaining at the background and only commenting the presence of some people, unlike the other reporters who were only after a scoop.

But then some security personnel were there and herding the vultures away.

 **“Ah… Thank you, young man.”** Chris said with a faint smile.

 **“You’re welcome, Miss Vineyard. Even if you are a walking mystery for the media, it was still wrong for them to corner you here.”** Shugo replied. The funeral procession was moving forward then and they went to follow. After a moment of hesitation, Shugo offered his arm to the woman.

 **“Did you know my mother well?”** The actress asked. With her body language and tone of voice, it was easy to forget that she was Vermouth in reality. Even though the aura was the same if slightly darker than previously, Shugo wanted to forget about the organization and the entire mess around it.

 **“Not really. I met her once in New York. Auntie Yukiko was her friend and thus we met up.”** Shugo explained. **“I’m here as auntie’s escort as uncle Yusaku was unable to come.”**

 **“I see.”** Chris hummed. **“How did you find her then?”**

 **“She expressed her distaste at your sense of humor.”** The boy deadpanned, getting a polite chuckle in response. **“And I think that… she didn’t want to leave her legacy upon you.”**

 **“Oh? Is that so?”** Distant politeness.

 **“Yes. How to say it… The impact and legacy Miss Sharon crafted upon this world is unique and vast. She didn’t want to let go of it because while she had difficulties achieving it, it was also something she enjoyed doing.”** Shugo played back to the gut feeling he’d gotten back then in New York. **“Now you are the one people are looking at and they’ll compare you to your mother. Things might’ve been easier for you, with you stepping onto her footsteps, but there’s no way you’d ever reach her shoes.”**

Silence followed.

**“Does that make any sense?”**

**“Hmm… I think it does. Very enlightening, Mr…?”**

**“Midorikawa. Shugo Midorikawa.”**

* * *

They parted ways with Chris needing to meet with other funeral guests and Shugo caught up with Yukiko again.

“Yukiko-basan?” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, Shuu-chan… I can’t believe… I still can’t believe that Sharon is _gone_ now.” Yukiko sniffed.

“She was great actress. And a good friend too I suppose.”

“The best.” The woman agreed and dabbed her wet eyes with a handkerchief. “She was one of my best friends.”

After the funerals they met up with Chikage and Kaito, and made their way to the luxury apartment the Kudou’s had in LA. There the quartet had a movie marathon of films where Sharon Vineyard had starred. Chikage comforted Yukiko while Kaito and Shugo spoke with low voices about the scenes and plot. It was nice. A bit melancholic but nice.

* * *

“Ara… Nice boy that Shugo-kun…” Vermouth hummed as she removed the mourning garb and changed into something less somber. “Smart too… But foolish.”

The friend of Yukiko’s son was interesting but nothing of importance to her. The boy might’ve perceptive and his behavior somewhat strange when Shinichi had confronted her while in disguise but ultimately, he was…

“A sky. Everchanging, ever present but still distant sky.”

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he could be important too. But he should remain distant. Because skies sheltered angels.

* * *

School continued. Christmas and New Year went by and then it was March again. And Kaito had a big target in his mind. The Clocktower by Ekoda train station. Of course, it didn’t stop him from going after some smaller targets too (and earning the ire of Nakamori family) but the big thing was coming up and Shugo’s assistance was needed in preparations and execution alike.

At school, Kaito was reading the recent new about his alter ego once again. And giggled over the knowledge of having fangirls. Naturally…

“To hell with legions of fangirls!” Aoko scoffed, stealing Kaito’s minitablet. “You wanna know what I think of that thief? It’s like he’s _trying_ to become the biggest loser in the universe!” She messed with the tablet until it lost the image and then shut the screen.

“Oh, don’t get so upset.” Kaito placated the girl. It would’ve been good if he hadn’t continued with, “It’s not like that dumb gumshoe of a dad you’ve got is ever gonna beat him or anything.”

“Kaito.” Shugo barked.

“After all… One, two, three!” The tablet flew in the air and Aoko caught it. “He’s a great thief who can’t be chained!”

“How can you say that?” Aoko protested. “He just abandons or returns everything he steals. That’s not being a gentleman – it’s just smug!”

“Aoko-chan… Both of you, please stop.” Shugo sighed, pushing the girl away from Kaito’s desk just as Akako approached them.

“I rather like that part of him.” The witch smiled. “He’s charmingly cute, like a mischievous little boy.”

“Don’t let him deceive you! He’s just a criminal and that’s all there is to it!” Aoko grabbed onto Akako’s shoulders. “And you’ve seen Kid’s next target on the news, right?”

“Oh, the old clock tower across from the station, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. That clock belongs to the people of this town! You’d have to be pretty awful to go and steal something like that!”

Shugo snatched Kaito’s tablet from him and opened the news tab about the up-coming heist. The owner of the tower sounded smarmy even in the article. And considering that he was only interested in money and had already switched the gem in the clock hands for a fake… Just desserts about to be served.

“And besides, that clock tower is…” Aoko muttered.

“I heard they were going to move the clock tower soon anyway.” Keiko joined the discussion. “It’s supposed to be the landmark of a theme park somewhere.”

“Is it at least going to stay in country?” Shugo asked.

“Dunno.” The bespectacled girl shrugged. “Everyone’s saying that if it’s gotta go, it may as well go to Kid.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right!” Aoko snapped.

“As much as I admire her sense of justice, her arguments are getting old…” Shugo sighed.

“You said it.” Kaito agreed.

“And your insults towards her father are getting old too.”

“But Shuu-chan…” The magician whined.

“No buts. You know I’m right. Just because she disagrees with you, doesn’t give you any right be baiting her like that.” Shugo hissed back.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but I wouldn’t go through with this one if I were you.” Akako stated then.

“Huh?”

“When the 20 000th song is sung from the historic tower whence it carries, the demon of light will fly from the east and strike down the sinner in white, for whom the bell tolls disaster.” The witch intoned.

“Is that supposed to be my fortune or something?”

“It’s no mere fortune. It is a prophecy imparted to me by the vile Lucifer himself.”

“L-Luci-…”

“And it just so happens that the time will come on the same night you’ve scheduled in your notice.”

“Koizumi.” Shugo spoke up. “This Demon of Light… Is it really of East?”

“Yes, it is. Why, do you know whom it is about?”

“Maybe…” The hacker smirked. This would be fun.

“Well, whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you.” The girl announced then and sauntered away.

“She must really like you.” Shugo told Kaito. “This is the… third time she has warned you one way or other.”

“Maybe… Though I wish she’d stop acting like I’m Kaitou Kid while we’re in public.”

“Granted, she is not very subtle about it but in the other hand, school is the only place where she sees you without much suspicion.”

“Yeah…” The young magician muttered. “Ready for tonight?”

“Yes. Nakamori-keibu already invited me over.” Shugo nodded.

“Good to know.” The boys shared a grin.

It was show time.

* * *

Helicopters were buzzing around the tower. Police cars were patrolling the surroundings. The entire crossing in front of the tower was cordoned off by the police. Shugo followed Nakamori inside and was guided to sit at a table in the room the Kaitou Kid Task Force had taken for their meeting room. The boy placed his computer on the table and hooked it onto the security system of the tower.

“All patrol cars and helicopters around the clock tower: Contact me the moment you spot anyone suspicious!” Nakamori spoke to the announcement system set in the room. “To the guards in each block of the tower: No one gets through without my approval!”

Shugo tapped the microphone disguised as a tiepin and received a quiet confirmation from the ear piece he was wearing in his right ear. It was hidden under headphones over his ears, only one of which was working so the voices wouldn’t get mixed and meshed. Shugo wouldn’t be talking directly to Kaito this time but send cues by tapping the microphone on the Morse code if needed. It would be challenging but since Shugo had his seat with his back against the wall, there was no chance of people peering over his shoulder.

But the systems were now checked, it was time to wait.

“Do you really think Kid will show, Nakamori-keibu?” Detective Konno asked from the inspector’s right and then proceeded to read aloud Kid’s heist note. So that was the guy who’d leak info to Shinichi… “But you’d need a crane to steal something so big…”

“You idiot! If he says he’ll steal it, then he’ll steal it!” Such faith in your thief, inspector…

“It’s the hands of the clock.” Shugo glanced to the direction of the door where the slimy owner of this time had appeared. The boy then glanced at the information packet. Takarada Futoshi was the man’s name. “50 years ago, as mayor, my father spent a fortune to have them crafted by a famous clockmaker overseas. There are very large diamonds embedded in the hour hand, making the clock a highly valued piece of art. I’d bank on those jewels being what he’s after.”

Shugo wasn’t really interested. After all the real diamonds were already sold and replaced with fakes. He was only invested in making sure that Kaito managed to leave the message, make an appropriately big scene and leave safely.

And speaking of which, Takarada was finally leaving. His mournful request of protecting the clock for the sake of his late father was… incredibly iffy. Shugo pulled a face at the man’s back but returned then to neutral visage when his neighbor Tomura gave him a look.

“I wonder if Kid is already inside or only arriving.” The teen grinned, receiving a headshake and an exasperated sigh.

* * *

 _“This is the front entrance! An officer just discovered Kaitou Kid’s hat!”_ Crackled through Shugo’s left headphone. And moment later.

“Hey, what’s going on? There’s an extra helicopter!” Nakamori shouted to the radio. Shugo perked up as Tomura went to instruct the front entrance.

“It seems to be reinforcements from HQ.” Kanno replied.

“I never asked for any reinforcements.” Nakamori protested. Shugo watched the reactions in amusement while listening to Kaito’s end at the front entrance and waiting…

“What?! Kid’s been spotted inside the building?!” And Nakamori got the news. “Hey, now. Are you sure it’s really him?”

Well, that was first. Sceptism was good. Especially considering that similar initiative hadn’t been shown before by his men. And after a bit of prompting, it was revealed that the officers were following instructions from someone in the helicopter from the police headquarters.

Shugo smirked and let his fingers fly as he connected to the frequency of the helicopter and promptly hacked to the computer Shinichi had with him there. The detective boy had the schematics of the tower open and blinking dots indicating the positions of the police officers. He was currently telling the men to check the air duct of the third floor’s men’s bathroom.

“Shin-chan is impressive, ne?” He smiled to the microphone he pulled out of the headset. There was a surprised choking sound.

 _“Wha-… Midorikawa?”_ Shinichi spluttered and made Shugo grin. _“What are you doing here?”_

“Same than you I recon. Helping out.” The hacker boy replied while with one hand begun to tap a code for Kaito.

S-H-I-N-H-E-L-P-C-O-P-S-B-E-C-A-R-E-F-U-L

Nothing much but all Shugo could tell for now. It was lucky they weren’t actually stealing anything this time. Though setting up the trick had been difficult and time-consuming.

“But unlike you… I was actually invited.”

“Megure! So it was you!” Nakamori was connected to the helicopter now too. “What are you doing here? And with some gaki, no less! I’m the commanding officer here! And we’re not even in the same division!”

“Hear that Shin-chan? You have been demoted to gaki now.” Shugo chuckled and started moving the schematics around the screen, his and Shinichi’s simultaneously.

 _“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Midorikawa. Wait a moment…”_ Shugo assumed that this was the moment when Shinichi grabbed the radio from Megure. _“Keibu-san, I hate to be rude, but we don’t have time to argue. If you want to catch that thief, then follow my orders!”_

Shugo looked at the window on his computer screen that indicated that he was recording everything Shinichi said. Because… Just because Kaito looked like Shinichi and sounded like him… It didn’t mean that he had the same tone of voice. So this was purely for reference purposes.

_“He’s been exposed before pulling off his heist. He’ll be unsettled since the cogs of his plan are coming apart. This is our best chance of arresting him.”_

Yeah right… Shugo tapped another message.

S-H-I-N-T-H-I-N-K-U-S-C-R-E-W-U-P-C-A-L-M-D-O-W-N

 _“Okay. I’ll calm down…”_ Kaito muttered and Shugo could hear him taking a deep breath.

“W-Who’s that? Who the hell are you?” Nakamori growled.

_“Kudou Shinichi, tantei desu yo.”_

“K-Kudou Shinichi?!”

“Shin-chan… you are so full of it.” Shugo muttered, miffed at being sidelined. He’d need to get Shinichi’s attention soon so he could continue to distract and unsettle him in turn.

“Oh, I know him. He’s that high-school detective who’s solved a lot of baffling murders.” Konno said.

“Then this isn’t your division either! We’re dealing with a thief here!” Nakamori shouted. Shugo stifled a chuckle, whilst relaying further directions to Kaito who was still navigating the vents. Good thing that the players were keeping each other distracted.

“Keibu, he’s a high-school student. They don’t have divisions…” Konno laughed and receiving a nasty bump on his head as a thanks from Nakamori.

“Regardless, leave this case to the police! An outsider like you should just sit still in his helicopter!”

“Nakamori-keibu, do you want me to keep Shin-chan occupied?” Shugo raised his hand. “I can multitask if needed.”

“Good idea, Shugo-kun.” Nakamori pointed at him, ignoring the nickname used on the high-school detective. He was about to continue when Tsukauchi from the tables opposite Shugo called for the man.

“Kid was spotted in the airducts, disguised as a cop! We’re tracking him now!”

And Shugo was leading Kaito towards the outer wall so he could set up an ambush. He raised a hand against the headphone over his right ear, listening carefully for any message that Kaito might give him. With his left ear he heard Nakamura from the ducts give his report.

And then Shinichi interfered again.

 _“Stay calm. Right now, he’s only a prey in your clutches. Tell us your current location.”_ That’s right, while messing with Shinichi’s computer, Shugo had disabled the position dots. Shin-chan was civilian after all and Shugo had Nakamori’s go ahead to keep him occupied.

Good thing that Nakamura was confused himself so that he had to follow Kaito to the exit to see where he was. Shugo really didn’t want to listen to Shinichi’s smug speech. Confidence was good but the way he just barged into Nakamori’s operation…

“Nakamori-keibu… Permission to trash Shin-chan’s computer?” Shugo asked just as Shinichi commanded the troops in the fourth floor to be ready to corner Kid.

“Wait!” Nakamori said before demanding Nakamura’s location from the man. And Shugo heard “Nakamura’s” voice from both ears as Kaito relayed misinformation.

_“The target has abandoned his officer disguise and is currently running down the stairs! Requesting backup!”_

“Alright. He’s in a panic and has ditched his disguise!” Nakamori concluded. “All officers on the third and fourth floors, head to the stairs!”

Then…

“Still, how does that brat know the layout of the clocktower?” The man wondered.

“Oh, that’s because I sent out data to his laptop earlier. It’s the same we gave to Midorikawa-kun so I thought there’s no harm…” Konno received another bump.

“You idiot! Shugo-kun! Erase the data from the brat’s computer!”

“On it, Nakamori-keibu!” Shugo saluted. “Hear that, Shin-chan? No more butting in.”

 _“I was not-!”_ Shinichi protested before cutting the radio connection. But the point was made and Shugo was already in progress of erasing the data mistakenly given to the high-school detective just as the clock struck twelve. Shugo moved his hand to his pocket and sent a signal with his phone.

It was showtime!

* * *

Outside the preset devices in the scaffolding let out smoke in front of the tower, a screen was rolled down and projector turned on. That had been fun to photoshop.

Shugo gave an amused huff at Nakamori’s reaction and listened to Kaito tell him that he was in position now and writing out the message.

And there went Nakamori. Up to the stairs. About five minutes later Shugo heard the one-sided conversation Kaito had with the man.

_“Sorry, Nakamori-keibu. I don’t have time to play around with you right now. It would appear that you’ve god a Joker in your hand this time. And if you must call someone here, do so after cracking the code in the center of the clock’s face.”_

Shugo got up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head whilst stepping towards the window. The helicopter was getting closer.

S-H-I-N-P-L-O-T-B-R-E-A-D-Y-T-S-C-R-A-M

And then a gunshot was heard. And at the ground there was a faint red glow for a moment before vanishing. Akako…

And Shinichi…

“Just how many rules and laws are you breaking now… Heisei Holmes…” Shugo muttered, glaring up at the helicopter.

Another gunshot rang.

But instead of the screen flying up, it flew away. And Kaito with it. All the way over the guaranteed area and into the crowd.

 _“I’m safe.”_ Kaito told Shugo.

G-O-O-D

_“See you tomorrow.”_

G-N-I-G-H-T

Shugo slipped the headphones off and hid the earpiece to his pocket. A sound of steps alerted him of Konno’s approach.

“Midorikawa-kun, you can pack your devices now. Someone will take you home once Nakamori-keibu gives the okay.”

“Alright. Sorry, I couldn’t be much help.” Shugo smiled apologetically.

“No need. You are still young but your insight and technical expertise is invaluable.” The detective replied.

Shugo deigned not to reply, just nodded in vague agreement and headed back to his seat and began packing all the cords and knick-knacks away along with his laptop. Thankfully it was weekend, he could sleep in.

* * *

Shugo glared blearily at his phone. There was a message from Shinichi.

 _Hey,_  
What was the name of that thief last night?  
\- Kudou

The hacker blinked sleep away from his eyes and squinted at the clock at the corner of the screen. 08:42 AM. Way too early for Sunday morning.

_Why are you asking me?  
-Shugo_

_Because Megure-keibu_  
was too distracted by the  
code the thief left behind.  
Just curious really.  
-Kudou

 _Nah, find out yourself._  
As a punishment for  
interfering and then for  
interrupting my sleep.  
-Shugo

_Midorikawa…  
-Kudou_

_Zzzz, Shin-chan.  
-Shuu_

* * *

It was the 22nd March. Shugo and his fellow archery club members were in Miyakonojo, in Miyazaki prefecture, the island Kyuushu. They each had a competitor number attached on their _hakama_ and were waiting for their turn to shoot the four assigned arrows. The numbers weren’t sequential between them but by some luck Shugo was in the same group with Yamada. Imai was in a different group as men and women had their own sections in the competition.

The boy looked around in the audience as the current group of high school boys was shooting. According to numbers he would be in the group after the next one.

“Ara, Midorikawa-kun? Is that ya really?”

Shugo looked to the direction of the voice and blinked at the girl standing in the stairs between the seat rows. She was dressed in _hakama_ and _kosode_ , just like other competitors of the place with that addition of the breastplate – _muneate_ – that the women wore and had her dark locks drawn on a hightail. She was terribly familiar…

“Haruoka-san?”

“Hisashiburi.” The girl smiled. “I’m glad ya recognize me.”

“It hasn’t been that long…”

“Only almost three years.” Kaori deadpanned. Shugo gave a sheepish smile.

“I’ve been busy. Not much opportunities to visit yet.”

“Well, at least I get ta brag to Hattori-kun and Toyama-san that I got ta meet ya.”

“Aa… how is Aizawa-kun?” Shugo asked then.

“Why don’t ya see it fer yourself?” Kaori nodded towards the boys currently shooting the arrows. “Aizawa the third furthest from us.”

“Of course he is…” Shugo muttered and peered towards the end of the row of archers. And then at his target. “He has improved.”

“Aizawa found his calm few months back. I think he could rival even ya with accuracy.”

“We’ll see…”

Aizawa Hotaru had been in the same archery club in Osaka with Shugo and Kaori but had always had certain impatience in him that hindered form doing his best. He had a good aim but sometimes people managed to rile him up just before kyudo practice and he didn’t manage to calm down soon enough so Shugo had very seldom seen the boy do his best. And with the boy’s insomniac tendencies and long-ish hair, he always had quite unkempt appearance.

“Did you brush his hair before the match?” Shugo joked.

“Naturally. His cats managed to mess it up once more.” Kaori huffed.

“Hey, hey, Midorikawa, introduce us.” Yamada poked Shugo.

“Yes, Midorikawa-kun, please introduce us.” Imai chimed in, her palms together and eyes drawing crescents. Shugo sighed. He really didn’t sign up for this.

“This is my rival and the second ranked in accuracy tests of Kaihou Middle school, Haruoka Kaori-san.” Shugo introduced the girl. “Haruoka-san, these are Yamada Seiichi-kun and Imai Susume-san, from the kyudo club of Ekoda High. They are ranked the third and fourth within our club, respectively.”

Nods and yoroshiku’s were exchanged.

On the floor, the competitors left and the next took places.

“Aah, we need to get going, Midorikawa.” Yamada blinked. “We’re in the group after this one and we need to get our bows before everything.”

“Yes, you do.” Imai said drily. Kaori chuckled.

“Go on, we girls will reserve the seats fer ya…” The Osakan smiled. “And please direct Aizawa here if ya happen ta see him.”

“Will do.”

* * *

Stepping to the line and following the ceremony of shooting the arrows might be somedays tedious and repetitive but Shugo found it soothing and relaxing. Eight steps. Four arrows. First two, then sitting down and standing up to shoot the other two. Deep breaths. Within the rhythm set together with the other competitors standing in the row.

He shot well. Probably well enough to get a place on the next round.

* * *

The competitions took the entire Sunday. Shugo made it to finals with Aizawa in the men’s section while Imai made in the women’s section. And while Shugo didn’t win the competition, he was still in the top ten and the result more than satisfied him. And there was always next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of thoughts with this chapter. One was the funerals which took... surprisingly little time but still required some thought. Other was the Clock Tower arc that I had left unfinished a bit after the scene at school was done. So this fic sat about half-way done on my computer for month or so...
> 
> But now it's done. The Kyuudo competition is a bit mix and match of things that I managed to find. The competition in Miyazaki is the real thing though.
> 
> I hope you liked this, please review.


End file.
